


I'll Be Good

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Comedy, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Play, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance, Slow Build, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, it's life so a little of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 108,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been the good guy.  He made the hard decisions and rose to the occasion whenever his family needed him.  He became a parent way too soon after the deaths of John and Mary Winchester along with Sam’s big oops moment.  Resettling his entire life to Beaufort, NC for the sake of those he loves the most.  </p><p>Now at 25 an opportunity to finally be good to himself has been delivered in the form of one gorgeous Castiel Novak.  The new arrival to town is the worst driver Dean has ever seen.  As the eldest Winchester strives to overcome several bumps along the road of life can he also help Cas to steer towards a happily ever after with him or will Novak’s turbulent past cause them to crash and burn?</p><p>In other words a BDSM love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome my lovely readers!  
> This is a work in progress that will post on Thursday and Sunday.
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta and editors:  
> What_about_the_fish  
> Fishies Mom  
> and when she returns from maternity leave the amazing  
> heytheregreeneyes
> 
> As with all my stories please heed the tags I don't take them lightly. Any worries or concerns feel free to ask.
> 
> Hugs and kisses,  
> Angie

Prologue

**Five years ago…**

Dean has been driving for hours in a valiant attempt to clear his head. He needs this sometimes, letting his baby whisk him away for a moment to breathe. Listening to the faint drizzle of rain falling on the roof of the Impala relaxes his nerves. Tonight Dean wants to collect his thoughts. As evening falls, the darkness surrounds the vehicle, which barrels down some nameless highway to nowhere.

The eldest Winchester has been doing this a lot since his parents died in a house fire two years ago. Dean was barely 18, and his younger brother, Sam, was 14 the day everything went to shit. Sammy begged him to not move away from Lawrence. It was their home, and he couldn’t deny those hazel, puppy dog eyes. So he dropped out of school the last semester of his senior year, and started working at Bobby’s Auto shop. Dean made enough to afford a small one bedroom apartment near Sam’s junior high so his younger brother could walk to school. Their Uncle Bobby was pissed, but he lived above the auto shop in a studio apartment. He didn’t have room for his ever-expanding collection of dusty old books, let alone two growing boys, so giving Dean a job was the only way to help.

The Winchester brothers were making it work. It wasn’t painless, but after a year, Social Services left them alone and Dean found a purpose in caring for his younger sibling. Then Sam met Ruby his first semester of high school. She was two years older and a piranha. Dean should have run her off the instant Ruby entered their lives because she was trouble with a capital T.

Sam knew how to play his older brother with those soft, kind eyes, whispering about how much he loved her. Dean relented and the sleepovers began. BIG MISTAKE! HUGE! If he could take one thing back, it would be caving to his brother’s wishes. Although something beautiful did come from those two teenagers fumbling in the dark.

Ruby’s parents kicked her to the curb when she started showing. Being the awesome big brother, Dean simply sighed, opening up his home to Ruby and the newest Winchester. He even chose to sleep on the couch permanently, giving Sam and Ruby the lone bedroom.

Instead of a sweet sixteen party, Sam asked for diapers and baby formula from all his friends. The summer after Sammy’s sophomore year ended he became a father. The young dad put everything into caring for his daughter. In the evening, Sam would sing _Hey Jude_ to Meg as he put her down for the night. Dean often had to stave off tears watching the teen become a man well before his age required it.

Meg was Sam’s entire existence. To be honest, the little baby girl held Dean’s heartstrings as well. It didn’t matter how tired the brothers were, or how often Meg’s formula came before their own food. Innocent, unpolluted love dripped from every pore as they gazed at her beauty.

There was one person who never seemed to give a shit about the adorable child with dark hair and whiskey eyes, her mother, Ruby. She saw the pregnancy as an inconvenience that sometimes interrupted her partying. Dean felt helpless as Ruby abused her body with drugs and alcohol, not giving a damn about the life she carried, his beloved niece. Following her premature birth, things went from rough to utter hell. The bitch despised Meg. She refused to hold her, feed her, or even change a goddamn wet diaper. She stayed merely to make Sam miserable.

The rain has cleared, so he rolled down the window letting the scent of dampened soil and rain-soaked roads envelope him. Dean scratches his nose recalling that it’s the second week of September. All Sam’s classmates are talking colleges and borrowing the car for movie dates. Not his brother. For the first time in his life, the youngest Winchester is struggling with school and hasn’t hung out with friends in weeks. Due to Meg’s early admittance into the world, she had to spend seven days in the NICU, but damn did Meg prove she was a Winchester, fighting tooth and nail to survive and eventually thrive. The hospital stay was outrageously expensive and depleted the savings left by their parents. When the infant was finally able to come home, Dean had 56 dollars in the bank but he didn’t care. His niece was alive, and his family was all that mattered. At six weeks old, she is still tiny, the hospital staff constantly reminding the brothers that Meg could have lasting issues due to Ruby’s poor choices.

“We just need a fucking break.” Dean murmurs to the universe, hoping God will listen for once. He parks the Impala in front of their rundown apartment complex, looking to the dark skies as he steps out of the vehicle, “I don’t need you to part the Red Sea, just a little light to guide my way. Seriously, a firefly would be appreciated at this point, you Almighty Dick.”

He can hear the couple screaming before he opens the front door. If Sam and Ruby keep this up, the neighbors are going to complain, again. Dean assumes it’s a run-of-the-mill lovers’ quarrel, but this fight is new.

“I am not selling my daughter, Ruby! Never!” Sam yells as he sits on the tattered old couch in the small living area. Meg is in his arms, sucking at her bottle. The poor infant doesn’t even stir she’s so used to the constant battles of her parents.

Ruby is leaning against the far wall, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail. “Dude, the guys I talked to said they could get twenty, maybe thirty grand for her.” She has several papers in her hand that she shakes violently in Sam’s direction. “I already signed, all you gotta do is slap down your John Hancock and it’s a done deal. Come on Sam.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean’s eyebrows are drawn up in utter surprise at the conversation. Ruby wants to sell his niece. Umm… hell no!

“Dean, this doesn’t concern you. Meg isn’t yours.” Ruby rolls her deep chocolate eyes in annoyance.

“I’m sorry, what the hell does that mean? I’m her uncle. I pay for the roof over her head and the formula she eats. Oh! And who took care of the hospital bills that kept her alive?” Dean throws his thumbs towards himself, “That’s right, this guy. Fuck yes this concerns me, bitch.” He tips his head to the papers. “What are those?”

“They are documents giving up parental rights. I’ve already signed, and if dumb ass here does too then we can make a crap load of money off the kid.”

“No.” Dean’s answer is icy cold with no need for explanation.

The young mother tosses the white sheets, scattering them around the room. “Fuck you both. I can just fake the signature. You two losers couldn’t afford a lawyer to fight it.”

He glances at his brother and sees absolute, mind-shattering fear in his expression. They aren’t stupid. Ruby would take Meg away by force, the brainless, demonic bitch. “Get out Ruby! Sleep in the fucking streets, I don’t care, but get the hell out of my home!”

“Whatever.” She stomps into the bedroom, packing a bag before slamming the front door behind her. The loud bang startles Meg causing her to cry. The sound encompasses the feeling of the entire room.

Dean needs to think quickly before Ruby does something awful. “Sammy, start packing up the Impala. Whatever you can fit, we won’t be coming back.” He tugs his phone out of his pocket, dialing the one person who Dean can count on in a pinch.

It takes several rings before the line clicks to life. “It’s after midnight, idjit.”

“Bobby, we need to leave town. Ruby is making a fuss, and Sam just needs a …” his hands are trembling because he doesn’t even know where to start. Sam needs a future beyond diapers and a witch of a girlfriend. Meg needs a home that’s not filled with screaming matches and anger, and Dean doesn’t need anything beyond peace of mind.

“Fresh start.” The older man answers in his dark grumbly voice.

Dean drops his head in failure. He couldn’t make it work, and now their single option is fleeing the only town they have ever called home. “Yeah. Do you know anyone willing to help us?”

After a silent moment of reflection, Bobby responds, “How do you feel about Beaufort, North Carolina?”

“It’s not here so that’s a plus.” Dean doesn’t give a damn where they go at this point. He merely needs a safe harbor for his family. “Who lives there?”

“An old hunting buddy, goes by the name Rufus Turner. Bit of a stick in the mud, but solid stock. He runs a driving school and wants to retire soon. Pretty sure he can give you a place to stay and a steady job. Let me call him and work something out. Y’all headin’ out soon?”

“Within the hour. I can’t give Ruby time to do anything stupid.” Dean’s voice is broken but he sees a ray of light coming from the East Coast.

“Alright then, I will call you when I have more information.”

Sighing deeply, Dean finds the willpower for a faint smile, “Thanks Bobby.”

“Wish I could do more.” The call ends quickly as Dean turns, packing his own things into the car. He specifically grabs the signed documents strewn across the old shag carpet. A little voice in the back of his head reminds him that they prove Ruby was happy to give her daughter away to strangers.

The black 67 Impala pulls out of the complex for the last time as Sam pipes up from the back seat, “When we are settled in North Carolina, can we get a dog?”

Dean rolls his eyes with a snicker, “In a few months Princess will be crawling, and you can teach her to play fetch.”

“My baby is not a dog.” The father pats her head affectionately, “I just thought since you said the apartment was too small for a dog we could get one at the new place. Meg would love a pet.”

The eldest Winchester shakes his head at the childish request. Sammy may be a great Dad, but he’s also just a kid himself. Dean is reminded that there are two children in his care. Shit, how fucked up is the world where he can’t buy liquor for another year, yet no one thinks twice about him raising Sam and Meg alone.

Dean has no idea what will happen once they reach Beaufort, but he lets hope rise anyway. He gazes into the rearview mirror, glancing at his passengers. Sam is curled around Meg’s car seat, unconsciously striving to protect the tiny human from all the horrors. Father and daughter are sleeping soundly having total faith in him.

Maybe this can be their turning point. Perhaps North Carolina will finally be the break that Dean has been praying for all these weeks. There is no way to be sure, but taking a deep cleansing breath, he stills all negative thoughts. His family deserves a turn for the better, and all Dean can do right now is to believe.

 


	2. Hitting the Dock of the Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back. : )
> 
> Don't forget I adore comments!
> 
> XOXO - Angie

* * *

**Present Day…**

“Dee. Dee, get up.” A tiny human climbs on to Dean’s back, yanking on his shirt for emphasis. “Daddy’s leaving for work. You need to make me breakfast.”

He grumbles from under his covers. “What time is it?”

Meg bounces on his back, “I’m five, I can’t tell time yet, Einstein.”

“No, but sarcasm you have mastered.” Dean sits up quickly, knocking his niece off as she crashes into the mattress. She giggles, throwing a pillow into his face. “Go get dressed Love Bug, while I get food. Frosted Flakes?”

“I’m feeling colorful.” Meg spouts as her small footfalls scamper out of his room.

They live in a tiny two story duplex. His niece sleeps on a twin bed on the landing between the two bedrooms, across from the single bathroom. Her clothes are stored in the converted linen closet, and the living room has become a play space that happens to include a couch and TV with an old Xbox.

“Alright, Fruit Loops it is then.”

He glances at the clock; it’s 6:54 am, Sam must have left early today. His brother teaches driving classes at several of the high schools. The county contracts are a big part of their yearly revenue, and allow Sam to be finished up by 2:30 pm. On Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays he picks Meg up from school and spends the afternoon with his daughter. Tuesday and Thursday evenings, Sam takes classes at the local community college. Dean and their babysitter cover on those days. It’s not much, but in a few years, he will have a Bachelor’s in Political Science, which is the first step towards law school. The younger Winchester has big dreams beyond On The Road Driving School and the small town of Beaufort, NC. Dean is doing everything in his power to make them all come true.

Dean is perfectly content with the hand life dealt him. Two years ago, Rufus retired, essentially giving him the driving school, along with the deed to the house they live in. Rufus only asked for one thing in return – for Dean to allow him to spend his golden years rent-free on the other side of the duplex, and to check daily that he’s not dead! He guesses the old man has fears that his two cats will feast on his rotting corpse. Those animals are vicious, so the concern seems warranted.

Since his mornings are flexible, Dean dresses in his running clothes before dashing downstairs to feed Meg and braid her hair. She hates it, but combing through tangles at the end of the day is torturous for everyone involved. Braids are the safer route, and she just looks so damn cute.

The mornings in North Carolina are dazzling. A brilliant ray of sunshine pours over the Winchester home. Uncle and niece step outside to greet the kind warmth. Rufus is on the front stoop reading a book, he pauses at their intrusion. “Morning. Miss Meg, my cheek is feeling awfully lonely.”

The little girl with whiskey eyes giggles as she kisses the older man on his cheek. “Rufus, you are so silly.”

“I got to get my kiss quota in early. One day you will be too big to be sweet on an old fart like me.”

Meg erupts in laughter, her smile the brightest part of Dean’s life. “Let’s go Squirt, before we’re late.”

The elementary school is five blocks north of their house, so on a pretty day they typically walk. Meg is preening in her clothing selection. Since his niece deemed it a ‘colorful’ day, she is dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt with a smiley face, dark purple shorts, and a forest green tutu. That is Meg’s recent obsession, wearing a tutu with every outfit. Thank God the Beaufort Thrift Store keeps a large quantity of multiple colors and styles of tutus for Meg’s perusal. It has always seemed odd that her current sizes and age appropriate toys magically appear when Dean needs them. He suspects a town conspiracy and the store owner, Pamela Barnes, might have something to do with this.

A cheerful smile dances across Meg’s face as they arrive at Beaufort Elementary, her love of learning clearly a trait from Sam. He’s signing her in when Ms. Braeden steps forward with a scowl on her face. Thankfully, Meg has skipped off to the block corner. “Mr. Winchester, we had this discussion last week. Tutus are not appropriate for school. Elementary is a more structured learning environment then pre-school, and you should dress your niece accordingly.”

Dean sighs, rising to his full height so he can peer down at the kindergarten teacher. He and Sam have been banging heads with Lisa Braeden since their first meeting. Meg is super sharp for a five year old, but you have to stay two steps ahead or she will eat you alive. Unfortunately, Ms. Braeden hasn’t been able to keep up, giving his niece ample time for wicked revelry.

It’s not that she’s a bad educator, the woman is just a little strict in Dean’s opinion. “I read through the school handbook over the weekend, focusing on dress code. There is absolutely nothing about tutus, and until there is, Meg will be enjoying her choices.”

With that he turns, stomping out of the building. Once outside he takes several deep breathes before taking off for his morning jog. The fresh air and peaceful quiet is his daily Zen moment. Breathing deeply he lets the vitamin D soak into his pores, making his soul come alive. The sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement is a beautiful lullaby.

Although, today his mind is clogged with battles over fucking crinoline, and yes Dean Winchester knows what crinoline is thank you very much. He loved Meg’s pre-school teacher, Miss Marion. She was amazing. Honestly, the lady did have a slight obsession with fairies but she taught four year olds, so who cares. Marion was the person who introduced his niece to the wonderful world of tutus. A fairy favorite he supposes. How does a free spirit like Meg go from that to a proper ‘structured’ environment? Crap, it’s only September they have eight more months of Ms. Braeden, and her down with fun attitude. Dean scratches at the scruff on his chin, praying that it will get better.

Today, he decides to jog down to the docks; it’s a longer route, but the salty sea air always calms his nerves.

Beaufort is a small resort town that sits on the inner coastal waterway. Yacht enthusiasts that travel up and down the east coast stop here for fuel, supplies, and the gorgeous views. The waterway docks run parallel to Main Street, so people can park their million dollar boats and roam the city. The tourist season will be over in a week or two, and then the entire town will be deserted.

At this time of the morning the area is eerily silent. The floating residents are still sleeping, and Dean gets a peek at the lifestyles of the rich and famous. He waves at Anna, whose setting up tables on her restaurant’s open deck. The Queen Anne’s Revenge Bistro has the best food year-round, and locals get discounted meals. The red head makes a mean burger, so the Winchesters frequent there quite often.

His mind wanders back to his continuing tiff with Ms. Braeden. He gets the fact that school should have rules and be taken seriously, but the children are five. Dean knows that he spoils Meg, but her few short years on this planet have not always been easy.

The largest elephant in the room is obviously the lack of a mommy in Meg’s life. Now that she’s old enough to see what’s missing, the month of May is rough. The pre-school spent almost two weeks celebrating Mother’s Day. Miss Marion attempted to heal the wound by exclaiming that Meg was blessed with two daddies. Dean never corrected her. He should have, but in the end, he has always been more of a parent then an uncle.

“It’s a fucking tutu for Christ’s sake,” he states right before his body rams into a solid human, making Dean painfully aware how little he was paying attention.

The two men hit the wooden planks of the dock with a loud thud. Dean will swear for the rest of his days that time actually stopped while he observed the person below. The guy is downright ripped with a sinfully muscular body. Dean’s hands move of their own accord as he strokes the bulging biceps and strong shoulders hidden under the sweaty grey t-shirt.

Oh my God the smell wafting off the dude is beyond enticing, all dark spice with a hint of rain maybe. Dean lifts his gaze and is lost in a stunning pair of Caribbean blue eyes. Suddenly he’s finding it hard to inhale, his chest tightening with an entirely new sensation, desire. He is fairly certain that he audibly gasps. Jesus, Dean was living in Lawrence the last time he was in such a compromising position, as arousal grows over him like ivy.

A faint groan leaves those slightly chapped, delicious lips attached to his blue-eyed stranger. Not his, crap! What Winchester? Although before he can move, Dean mumbles, “Fuck me.”

“I believe the current laws on public indecency will hinder that activity.”

Holy shit this man’s voice is like velvet sex on a platter. Deep, with a gravelly tone that communes directly with Dean’s dick. His eyebrows shoot sky high in surprise as he anticipates the impending erection. So as a pre-emptive strike on not making a complete fool of himself, Dean Winchester sprints away like his ass is on fire. He doesn’t even glance back as he makes a mad dash towards his house for a cold shower, praying to God that the dude is a tourist and will be gone in a few days. Yup he can avoid the docks this week.

****

It’s a little after three when Dean is setting up in the conference room for his 4 o’clock class. On The Road Driving School sits on the far end of Main Street, a block passed the docks. The location is stellar as the large bay window faces the water. On a boring day, Dean can sit and watch the boats come and go up the channel. Since Rufus paid off the land outright a decade ago, the price is right, or in other words, free.

The property used to be an old fishing cabin that sits next to the library. There are three bedrooms, which are now used as the offices. The living room has a long counter to partition the front area from the rest of the house. The kitchen was extended in the 80’s to make a large conference room for the lecture part of the driving school. Two rows of tables with folding chairs face a wall with a chalkboard. The only kitchen appliance left is the fridge, which sits in the corner. The space can easily fit 8 to 10 people.

The front door violently swings in as a green tutu-wearing princess screams, “You lied to me, Dee!”

Meg leaves the door wide open as she pushes through the counter’s swinging half-door, granting the munchkin access to the back area. Her expression is wild and zeros in on Dean. “Well Hello to you too, Love Bug.”

“I do not have a hoo-hoo.” The dramatic five year old belts out, “I have a vagina!”

Oh dear Lord, please give me strength. Dean curses softly before looking up to catch the glare of one angry kid. “What now?”

Before Meg can reply, Charlie strolls in, closing the door behind her. The energetic red-head gives Dean a cringed expression as she elaborates, “It would seem she and Todd had a disagreement about body parts on the playground. Ms. Braeden settled the feud by siding against our casual verbiage of lady parts.”

He really dislikes Todd. The kid has been in every single class with Meg since Mother’s Day Out. The little turd comes from a conservative family who look down at the Winchesters like garbage, simply because Meg was born out of wedlock, and neither Sam nor Dean have attempted to bring a proper female into the family. But clearly, it’s okay to discuss vaginas on the playground with other children.

Dean decides his best option is to plow past the new word, “Why are you guys here?”

On Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, Charlie babysits. She picks Meg up from school and spends the afternoon with her until Dean finishes his classes. Instead of paying Charlie for the childcare, she trades it to use the spare office for her IT business. She is the premier Tech guru for the entire county. “Dean, I’m sorry, but a client texted right as I was picking her up. We are talking major meltdown city. I just need thirty minutes to call him back. I promise to have Meg out of here before four.”

Charlie Bradbury was inducted into the Winchester family when Meg was 20 months. The toddler had begun to act out with hitting and almost violent tantrums. Sam and Dean were both at a loss on what the hell was going on, until the answer presented itself in the form of a sassy college grad. Charlie had just moved to Beaufort and was trying to set up her business when she came into the driving school. Meg immediately took her hand, dragging Charlie into the kitchen for a tea party. All of the sudden a light bulb clicked on for Dean. His niece needed a female figure in her life. The redheaded young woman played with Meg for an hour, and then let her rest in her lap. The toddler had spoken volumes without a single word. That was plenty for Dean; however, it took another six months before he let Charlie wander off with his Love Bug alone.

“Fine, did she have a snack?”

“NO,” Meg shouts as she sticks her nose in the fridge looking for her favorite Banana Cream pudding that Dean always has stocked. “And my vagina is starving.”

Charlie shrugs with a smirk as she disappears behind the office door with _Tech Goddess Industries_ painted across it. “Your vagina doesn’t eat.” Dean mumbles, but stops because there really is no way to not make it worse.

Just then, Dean hears a vaguely familiar voice call out, “Hello? Anyone here?”

“Stay. Have your pudding, and don’t use it to finger paint.”

Meg rolls her eyes dismissively, “One time Dee. You need to get over it.”

He finally swivels to face the counter when shock smacks Dean hard in the face. Of all the driving schools, his blue-eyed stranger has to walk into this one. Truthfully, he’s the only one in the county, but still. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. The gorgeous man clears his throat, abruptly reminding Dean that staring is not helping his cause in the least. “May I help you?”

“I need to learn to drive.” God that sound is even better the second time. Dean takes a moment to imagine that voice whispering in his ear as his ass gets pounded.

He shakes his head, clearing the erotic train of thoughts. “Well, you can just take the tests at the county DMV in Morehead City.”

The gentleman with dark, raven hair deeply exhales. “I tried that option and failed the driven portion miserably. A Ms. Missouri Mosely sent me here. She said, and I quote, ‘tell Dean you need the baby driver’s course.’ Apparently, striking a mailbox during the exam is frowned upon.”

Dean chuckles quietly as he can picture Miss Missouri attempting to keep her cool after a massive fail at driving. “Okay. So I have an opening in my Beginner’s Driving Class Mondays and Wednesdays at 4pm. The class lasts two hours, and goes until Christmas. Will that conflict with your work schedule?”

“No, I work from home so my day is flexible.”

Dean ambles over to the counter, retrieving the paperwork for class registration. “I have to warn you, the other two students in the class are 15. Adults typically don’t take my beginner’s course.”

The guy rubs his chin harshly, “I have lived my entire life in New York City with absolutely no intentions of ever getting behind the wheel.”

“So why move?” Dean shouldn’t pry, but the man already went down the path.

“Reasons. Let’s just say I am now permanently a resident of Beaufort, which appears to require a car.”

“Pretty much,” Dean nods as he hands over the papers. “I need you to fill these out for me.”

Without warning, a tiny brunette with pudding all over her mouth scales the counter to glare at the stranger. “I have a vagina.”

Dean is frozen, absolutely mortified. Did his Meg just say that in the presence of the hot, sexy new arrival? He’s about to apologize and send his niece back to the classroom when blue orbs responds, “Yes you do, and I have a penis. That is what makes us physically male and female. However, you can choose to live your life as a male depending on how you feel about it.”

Dean’s eyes are observing the encounter because his brain no longer works. Is this dude actually discussing gender identity with a child? Never one to not have an answer, Meg retorts, “I’m feeling like a girl so I’ll stick with my female vagina.”

“Excellent choice,” the guy announces with a heartfelt smile. Then he grabs a pen and starts filling out his forms as if conversations like this happen to him all the time.

Discovering that he can speak, Dean snaps “Meg, go to the back room please.”

True to her form she ignores his request, opting for another question, “What are you going to be for Halloween?”

“I believe it is tradition for children to dress in costume, not adults.”

“Nuh uh. Dee goes as Dr. Sexy MD every year and Daddy goes as a ghost.”

Dean takes a second to glimpse his name at the top of the page, Castiel Novak, age 31. What sort of weird ass name is C-A-S-T-I-E-L? He’s not even sure how you pronounce the damn thing. Mr. Novak glimpses up at Meg, “Well then, what are you going to be?”

“A devil, I saw the costume I want and everything. It’s got a little pitchfork and a red tutu, but Dee here won’t buy it.”

A strikingly intense focus settles on Dean, “Do you have a problem with her costume selection?”

“No, but Meg …” he takes a second to catch her attention. “If you take a pitchfork to school, Ms. Braeden is going to take it away. You know I’m right.”

“Not before I have a chance to stab Todd with it.” She makes a jabbing gesture with her hand.

He’s got to give her some points for creativity. She is willing to wait six weeks, sacrificing her Halloween costume all in the hopes of poking that little nimrod Todd. Then the most incredible noise fills the room. Castiel is laughing. His head dips back, his eyes crinkling in the corners, the joyous sound making Dean grin right back and before he can stop himself he winks, he fucking winks, at the mysterious Castiel Novak.


	3. Slaughtering Orange Cones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun!

* * *

“Holy Shit!” Dean huffed under his breath.

Castiel Novak’s house is unbelievably huge. He guesses there are at least six bedrooms and multiple baths. In fact, the massive brick colonial with white pillars located on 3rd street is probably one of the biggest in the city of Beaufort. This was the Mayor’s house back before Benny took over the position. The yard is immaculately groomed, and the mailbox is a miniature version of the house. Hopefully the piece of art will survive Castiel’s driving.

It was probably in poor taste to write down Novak’s address and memorize it before taking Meg to school.   Dean is in shock at where his new student lives, and that keeps him rooted to the sidewalk in front of the monstrosity. His mouth continues flapping open and closed like a stupid fish, while he gazes up at the second floor, corner window. That’s when his eyes catch the slight movement of a hand pushing back the white sheer curtains. Fearing discovery, Dean hastily speeds off while the sound of his sneakers pounding the pavement washes over him.

On Wednesdays, Dean likes to spoil himself with caffeine and pie at Blackbeard’s Coffee and Treats. He turns onto Main, jogging directly into the center of town, occasionally nodding or waving to the locals who are enjoying the lovely fall morning.

His smile brightens as he opens the door to the coffee shop, spotting one of his favorite people, “Good morning Miss Missouri.”

“Dean Winchester, you come give me a kiss.” The older woman is sitting at a table by the large windows. He pauses to drop his lips to her cheek. “Did you get the present I sent you?”

Confusion fills Dean’s face as he tries to remember getting any packages recently. Miss Missouri often drops things in the mail for Meg, but he can’t recall anything this week. “Not yet, when was it slated to arrive?”

“Oh honey, I sent him over straight from the DMV. Surely he didn’t get lost on the way?” She’s bouncing her eyebrows with a knowing smirk. “Tall, dark, and handsome, just your type.”

“Oh.” He freezes. “Did you mean Castiel Novak? Yeah he signed up for my beginner’s course. Thanks for the referral.” He strolls over to the counter to order his treat, attempting his best nonchalant pose.

“Referral my ass, that boy is gorgeous _and_ gay, so you better tap that.”

“Tap who?” Gadreel questions as he hands Dean his usual. Gadreel and his husband Benny own the shop. Gadreel works the front and Benny does all the baking. They make a killing during the tourist season, selling high end, overpriced coffee to the Yacht dwellers. But damn, Benny’s pie is the best treat Dean has ever tasted.

“I’m not tapping anyone. Miss Missouri is having a senior moment.” He tosses a five dollar bill on the counter and goes to sit at a table away from the crazy.

Of course, Gadreel comes around from the bakery counter to stand between his two patrons. “Has Beaufort finally gotten a new resident that fits Dean’s dating requirements?”

“No!” Dean shouts as Missouri exclaims at the same instance, “Yes!”

“You be quiet Winchester. We all remember when Morehead City Fire Department did the sexy calendar two years ago. Mr. April was up in your office for the rest of the year. Anybody with eyes can see the resemblance to our new neighbor.” Miss Missouri was in full force sass mode this morning.

He slumps his shoulders in defeat as Gadreel cocks an eyebrow at him. “We don’t know if he dates men, much less if he would be interested in me. So both of you shut up,” Dean bites into his pie and, oh my Jesus, its blackberry and perfect.

“I will bet my right tit that the latest arrival to town is most certainly gay.” She glares at both men knowing full well that they won’t question her twice. Miss Missouri has an incredible ability to read people. If she says Castiel is into men, then Dean is screwed, well figuratively because no one is going to let it go.

“You know, Dean,” Gadreel crosses his arms in a contemplative manner. “Benny and I are scheduled for a Saturday sleepover with Meg this weekend.”

Fuck. For the past few years Benny and Gadreel have given the Winchester brothers one or two Saturdays of free overnight babysitting a month. Sam uses it for studying, and every once in a while, to date. Since he prefers women and goes to school, his dating pool is much larger than Dean’s. The elder brother typically goes to the Roadhouse bar out on Highway 101 for a few hours, and then sleeps in on Sunday morning. He hasn’t been with a soul since moving to the town.

“For which I thank you, but I plan to drive over to Morehead City to see the new Avengers movie.” Dean takes another bite of pie, washing it down with coffee before continuing, “Seriously, you two leave it alone. He’s a student of the school for Christ’s sake; I can’t date or sleep with him. It would be unethical.”

“I don’t see why not, Sugar. You are both consenting adults.” Miss Missouri drums on the Formica covered table with her dark red nails. “Take some time to teach him how to drive …your stick.”

Dean’s cheeks go crimson as he stutters his response. “We still don’t know if he would agree to go out with me.”

Gadreel sighs, glancing between Dean and Missouri. “Is he blind?”

“No.” He groans already knowing the next comment.

“Then he’ll say yes.”

“Have you seen where he lives?” There is no way in hell someone who can afford that house would want Dean.

“Why?” Miss Missouri whips back grinning, “Does it look like there is a sex dungeon? I could see that as a negative for some people.”

Now Dean’s thoughts wander to being tied up naked in Castiel’s sex dungeon. Sweet baby Jesus, please help me. “No, it’s the old Mayor’s house. He’s rich, like yacht traveling tourist, rich.”

The coffee shop immediately plunges into silence. Gadreel shrugs, heading back to the counter while Miss Missouri stands to leave. “That’s a damn shame Dean. I swear something in my bones said he was the one for you.”

He waves goodbye and drops his attention back to the blackberry pie. There has always been a long standing separation between those who own the yachts and those who work on them. An unspoken rule among the locals, don’t mess with the hand that feeds you. Castiel Novak may be a beautiful man who will haunt Dean’s fantasies for years, but he’s also out of his league.

*****

Dean is nervous, like would rather be sitting naked on a pile of fire ants, painfully nervous. He prepped his notes for the beginners’ class an hour ago, and has been playing solitaire ever since. Normally this would help pass the time, but today his mind is astray with thoughts of hard muscle, chaotic raven hair, and breathtaking blue eyes. In less than twenty minutes, he will be standing before Castiel feeling like a goddamn teenager with a crush.

He hears the front door open and glances out of his office to see Kevin Tran ten minutes early, his mother clucking over him about a biology test tomorrow. “I need to do some errands in Morehead City. I will be back right at 6pm.”

The driving instructor nods. Ms. Tran is a force of nature, and regrettably, her son just gets swept up in her winds. They both watch her zoom from the building before letting out a deep sigh. “Hey Dean, what’s on the agenda for today?”

Without his mother around to speak for him, Kevin is a pretty awesome kid, although his driving skills are not to be admired. “First thirty will be lecture, and then we will take a few spins in the backyard.” Dean pulls out a tattered old copy of _God Emperor of Dune_ from behind the counter, handing it to Kevin. The kid’s mother doesn’t allow fun reading material in her house, so he provides Sam’s collection of sci-fi books for the teen’s entertainment. He tells his students to bring stuff to do while others are driving. Clearly, Ms. Tran expected her son to study biology. That is so not going to happen.

The backyard of the house is completely paved over to create a large rectangular space. Using orange cones or chalk, Dean can create obstacle courses and other useful activities for the students. He had learned the hard way to wait until the students were ready before releasing them onto the streets of Beaufort.

Dean knows that Krissy will be late, she’s always late. Of course, that means the next person to arrive two minutes before 4pm is Castiel Novak. He is impeccably dressed in a dark suit with a royal blue tie. The weather is still warm out, yet his newest student is wearing an old trench coat. Oddly enough, Dean finds that the outfit agrees with the guy.

Castiel glances at the large, old school face clock above the counter. “Mr. Winchester, I am ready for class.”

He has to take a second to calm his overactive imagination because that man’s voice does naughty, naughty things to Dean’s libido. “You can call me Dean. All my students, regardless of age, call me Dean.”

“Dean.” The other man plays with his name, letting it rumble off his tongue seductively. Okay maybe in reality he simply repeated it, but damn, Dean prefers his version.

The instructor nods to the classroom area, “Head on back and introduce yourself to Kevin. We can start once the last student arrives.”

“As you wish.” Nope, the walking and talking sex God with stunning blue eyes did not just reference the _Princess Bride_. Dean refuses to acknowledge the massive amounts of cool points that gives him because there is no way in hell this is going anywhere.

As per usual, at ten after Krissy storms in, “Sorry, sorry I swear on the Bible I left with enough time to get here but then …”

Dean raises his hand, “Let’s just start okay. By the way we have a new student and he’s older, so play nice.”

“Hey, when do I not play nice with others, especially my elders?” She passes by him heading to the far corner table, giving Castiel an awkward glance.

Dean chants to himself as he strides up to the front, create a professional atmosphere, just be an appropriately behaved teacher.   He starts his lecture facing the chalkboard writing some notes down. The instructor nearly has his shit together when he turns to address the class. His gaze meets the soft, warm smile of Novak and every word of his speech just slips out his ears. Dean is so royally fucked.

****

Somehow, by the grace of God, Dean is able to ramble through the lecture. Now the class has moved to the backyard to work on steering and parking an actual car.

On the RoadDriving School owns three Ford Crown Victoria sedans. They were purchased from the county Police Department when they switched over to SUV’s four years ago. Dean’s background as a mechanic helped to alter the cars to duel control breaks and maintain the older vehicles. The sedans are painted Carolina Blue with STUDENT DRIVER painted in large black letters on all four sides of the cars. There is also a sign on the roof stating the company’s name, and warning of beginners at the wheel.

A large garage sits behind the asphalt which houses the cars and tools for maintenance. Today, Dean used large orange cones to create a simple driving course. Each student has to pull the car out of the parking space, drive around a sizable square then pull back into the space. The entire route is lined with dozens and dozens of cones. The idea is to show the students where they make mistakes because the cones will fall over when hit.

After explaining the activity, Dean smiles at three apprehensive expressions. “Okay, who wants to go first?”

Nobody moves a muscle. All the students have their eyes trained on the ground, refusing to make contact. “Come on guys, you will all have to do it eventually.”

“Fine.” Krissy sighs with a pout. “I will be the adult today,” her gaze leers over at Castiel.

“Excellent, everybody climb in.” Dean shouts as he heads for the passenger side of the sedan. He requires all the students to ride along when another is driving. Even if they are reading or playing a video game, he can still get their attention for any feedback that would be useful.

Once Krissy completes her spin around the course, everyone gets out so the group can count the overturned cones. Dean makes it a competition to see which student hits the least amount. The winner gets bragging rights and a coupon for a free dessert at the coffee shop.

“EIGHT!” She yells obviously preening over her accomplishment. “Beat that little boys.”

“Alright guys, the bar has been set. Who’s going next?”

“I will,” Kevin states, jerking his nose out of the book.

Dean is surprised how easily Castiel has fallen into his role as learner. He’s been quiet, but answers when asked a question and doesn’t try to dominate the two teenagers. While Kevin is driving, he takes a moment to glimpse back at the older man in the back seat. Suddenly it becomes painfully clear why Novak is silent. The guy looks terrified. His expression is dripping in fear, and Dean can’t help but feel bad for him; however, his focus is averted when Kevin slams on the breaks, causing Dean to smack his head on the window. “Damn it Kevin, easy on the brakes.”

“I got it, I got it.” The teen driver chants.

“Ten.” Kevin smiles as he counts his cones. He didn’t beat Krissy, but that’s definitely a respectable number.

Turning towards Castiel, Dean speaks as softly as possible so not to spook the man. Novak’s eyebrows have flown practically to his hairline, and his breathing is becoming labored. Dean worries the guy is about to have a massive panic attack so he tenderly pats Castiel’s shoulder. “You can do this, Cas. I have total faith.”

_Where the hell did that come from?!?_ Dean screams in his head, but keeps his expression cool and collected. Cute nicknames are not appropriate with adult students who have dreamy eyes and fucking awesome sex hair.

Novak is lost in thought as he peers at the driver side door. The instructor is confident Castiel never heard him as he stammers, “Okay.”

This will be the first time that Dean gets to evaluate Cas’s driving skills. Miss Missouri was no help. All she wanted to do was chat about Castiel’s fine ass. Whatever, so they talked about Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome, but still he should have asked about his abilities behind the wheel.

Castiel takes the driver’s seat, giving Dean an anxious half smirk. “No time like the present, Cas.” He murmurs praying Novak isn’t that bad.

Blue eyes turn to stare out the back window in order to pull out from the space when SLAM! The car jumps forward, tearing through the row of cones before halting fast. “Sorry,” Cas whispers, his cheeks going red.

Dean waits for the blood curdling screams in the back seat to die down before he responds. “Let’s try putting the car in reverse this time and pushing on the pedal softly.”

The driver nods curtly as he tentatively puts the car in gear. Dean takes a second to double check this time endeavoring to avoid a repeat performance. The run is a mixed bag of slow, fast, bumpy and frightening. Dean white knuckles the entire journey hoping that Krissy and Kevin don’t have whiplash from the twenty-minute ordeal. Finally, Castiel parks the vehicle in the vicinity of the intended space and everyone exits.

Krissy plummets to the asphalt kissing it. “I have never been so happy to feel the ground under my feet.”

He notices Kevin with this wide look of wonder as the teenager glares at the course. Every cone is on its side. Not a single one survived the wrath of Castiel Novak. Then the younger man stretches out his arm pointing towards the garage. Ten cones are scattered across the back part of the yard several feet from their original spots.

His tone is gentle, doused with awe, “It’s like they were fleeing for their lives.”

All Dean can think is the need for damage control, “I’ve seen worse.”

Three sets of piercing glares assault him. Krissy breaking the silence, “Did someone die?”

“Guys they’re fucking orange cones. This is why we start in the backyard. Calm down and help me collect the stragglers.”

“Dean, maybe I’m not cut out for driving.” A gut wrenching weary defeat rings in the man’s words.

He grabs Novak by the arm, tugging him into a half hug. “Cas, there is one thing that you aren’t putting in the equation.”

“What’s that Dean?” He realizes that Castiel has made no attempt to break the MANLY embrace.

“I am one hell of an awesome teacher.” Dean winks as he chases after the others to retrieve the wild cones.

While the group cleans up, Dean reveals stories of all the crazy students that were much worse than Cas. He is so close to convincing everyone, Novak included, that this first adventure is no big deal. Unfortunately, that’s when Krissy spots an orange cone hanging from a tree. Damn, that’s new!

 


	4. Detours Suck

* * *

“Let’s go to the Roadhouse.” Sam suggests from the passenger seat of the Impala, his face turned towards the window, looking out.

Dean waves as Meg vanishes into Benny and Gadreel’s cottage. She loves her Saturday night sleepovers, and Benny always spoils her with blueberry pancakes in the morning before bringing her home around 10am.

He could swear that Sam had a date planned, but he must have misheard him. “What about a movie?”

“Nah, I’m not in the mood. I’ll buy the first round.” Sam pleads, glancing over his shoulder giving Dean a sweet puppy expression.

“Fine.” He turns his baby onto HWY 101 heading out of town. The sound of the Impala’s roaring engine calms his mind.

The Roadhouse is an enormous dance hall and bar on the outskirts of the Beaufort city limits. The exterior of the building is dark gray weathered wood. A lengthy, raised stage sits in front of the big open dance space. Closest to the front doors are several dozen round wooden tables, while booths line the walls. Dean’s favorite spot, the pool tables, are slightly to the left of the stage while a long, cherry oak bar with dark leather stools is to the right.

The place has a full food menu from noon until midnight. They even host a kid dance evening on Sunday. Fun for the whole family, but on Saturday night it’s more of a single adult atmosphere.

The music is loud and eclectic, there is no rhyme or reason as to what type will be playing. Dean’s a little disappointed that there’s no band tonight, just a DJ. Ash is awesome, but sometimes his song choices are bizarre. Currently a slow song with that country twang plays as lovers shuffle around the dance floor.

He’s about to check out the pool tables when Sam snags his arm, “Look, a booth is open. Let’s eat.”

Dean shrugs. He prefers to grab a burger by the pool tables so he can stalk any competition. Ellen Harvelle, owner of this fine establishment, frowns on hustling but she has always turned a blind eye with the Winchesters.

Sam slips into the only free booth, waving over Ellen’s daughter Jo. His brother is the same age as the kind hearted blonde, so they attended high school together and now share rides over to the community college.

Jo drops two burgers, two beers, and two shots of whiskey onto the table startling Dean. “Umm, we haven’t ordered yet. Don’t get me wrong, this looks great but…”

“On the house.” The perky waitress shouts, wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans. She winks at Sam before dashing off to another table.

“What the fuck was that Sammy?” Dean’s not going to turn down free booze and burgers, but it’s definitely odd behavior. For all the times that Ellen had sent over free food when things were tight, she had never included alcohol.

Sam glares at his burger like it offended him. The elder Winchester chooses to ignore his brother’s peculiar mood, gulping down the shot in one go. He’s just bitten into his burger when Sam’s gaze lifts. His brother’s lips twist in agony. “Dean, we need to talk.”

“Eating now, talk later.” Dean slants his eyes to the dance floor, trying to avoid his brother’s gaze. What the hell is up with Sam?

“I’m not going to law school.”

Pieces of chewed meat spray over the table, “What?!?” Sam wipes his face as Dean asks, “Are you joking?”

“No, I am stone cold serious. I’m changing my major to business, with a minor in hotel administration.”

“Why in the world would you do that? Sam, we have a plan.” His voice is absolute. Sam is just a kid. He can’t be thinking clearly.

His brother takes a deep breath. His eyes are searching Dean for something but seem to come up empty. “We made that plan when I was 16 years old. I can’t go to law school so it’s time for a new dream.”

“You can totally go to law school, don’t be ridiculous.” He shakes off the crazy comment.

“What about Meg? You want me to drag her to a new place? That’s not what I want for my daughter.” Sam squeezes his fingers into tight fists, his teeth grinding strongly.

Dean rolls his eyes because this conversation is stupid. “Sammy, don’t worry. I am perfectly willing to care for Meg while you’re in school, no worries.”

“Dean!” The younger Winchester strikes the wooden table with his hand violently. “You are NOT Meg’s father.”

He would have preferred a slap to the face than those words. Dean mumbles faintly, “I know that.”

“Do you?” The bristling anger in Sam’s tone is undeniable. “She has never called you Uncle Dean. Not to mention have you ever once corrected someone when they mistake you as her dad? Shit Dean, even Meg has started telling people she has two daddy’s!”

The ache in Dean’s heart is bordering on torture. Sam isn’t wrong, but he never thought that his brother disliked Dean’s role in Meg’s life. “Where is this coming from?”

“Doesn’t matter. Look, nothing is going to change anytime soon. I have two or three years of school to finish, but once I have my degree, Meg and I are moving out.”

The feeling of falling into nothingness makes him feel breathless as panic shoots through him. “Why? Aren’t you happy?” Dean chugs his lager, then grabs Sam’s shot. using it to chase the beer down his throat. “I have given everything to you and Meg.”

“I am grateful for everything Dean, really. Please don’t see this as a bad thing, but eventually I need to grow up and start my own life.”

“That was the plan!” The first shot is starting to hit Dean hard. He should have eaten more but now his stomach is shutting down and he doesn’t have it in him. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts, “How are you even going to afford a place? You won’t have a job or anything.”

“Jo and I…”

Dean interrupts Sam, his hand in a halting gesture. “Are you kidding me? You are dumping your entire future over a girl you’ve dated a handful of times.”

“We have been in a relationship for over a year. She wants to start being more involved with Meg, and I agree.”

“How am I just hearing about it now?” Dean is flabbergasted at the turn of events. He knew that Sam went out occasionally and Jo’s name was in the mix, but when did it become serious?

“You said not to bring a girl around until I knew for sure it was real. I followed your advice. This thing with Jo and me is solid. Dean we are talking about getting engaged. We want to run the Beaufort Inn and eventually own it.”

Without warning, Jo is standing by their table, a cautious look on her face, “How’s it going guys?”

This woman is stealing his family from him and she has the audacity to stand there and fucking smile about it. Dean looks down at his hands with the realization that maybe the problem is him. Why shouldn’t his brother meet a nice girl, get married, and make siblings for Meg? Jo is sweet, funny, and comes from a great family. However, it doesn’t help the sharp pain in his chest like someone is stabbing him repeatedly.

“I need more alcohol for this Jo.” His eyes remain downcast he doesn’t have the strength to look at her.

“Sure, coming right up.”

Once the blonde scoots off to grab more drinks, Sam speaks, “Dean this is best for everyone. You won’t be bogged down with Meg and me. You can move on with your life.”

“I like my life.” He says with a wishful reverent tone, because in one swoop his entire world is crashing six feet under. A ticking clock beats on counting down to the end of his blissful existence. Sam will graduate, marry Jo, and they will carry Meg into their happily ever after.

Jo drops two whiskeys on the table in front of him. She sighs deeply, “Can’t you be happy for us?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Right now I just need space and another beer.” Dean closes his eyes as he takes a shot, enjoying the burn on his throat. This is too much to process in one sitting. He just wants to disappear into oblivion for a bit. He’s taken a direct hit from a torpedo, and nothing is left to re-build.

Sam taps his hand affectionately. “We understand Dean. I’ll go sit at the bar and Jo can bring you another beer.”

He doesn’t watch them go. Instead, he just listens to the music. The alcohol is finally at the wheel, which is a nice reprieve. At some point, a beer and a few more shots make their way onto his table but he still keeps his eyes low. Dean Winchester does not need their pity. Damn it to fucking hell! He spent the last five years devoted to a future that never existed. He will be left in that duplex alone, just like Rufus. Maybe he should get a cat. Wait, he hates those whining fur balls!

Dean has no idea what time it is, but the dance floor is packed and his vision is beyond blurry. He decides fresh air will help the nausea that is sweeping over his body.

Stumbling and weaving through the maze of tables and people, Dean surprisingly makes it outside without crashing into the floorboards. Night has fallen. Its pitch black out, the only illumination comes from the windows of the Roadhouse and the headlights of passing vehicles. He doesn’t want to deal with the constant drove of people coming and going from the popular bar. He uses the wooden siding as support, guiding him towards the back of the building and finally, to peace and quiet.

Leaning his shoulders flat against the wall Dean is battling to stay conscious taking in deep breathes. The world is spinning, but he’s not sure if that’s from the alcohol or Sam’s new plan.

Out of the darkness comes a low, gravelly voice, “Hello Dean.”

He doesn’t respond, hoping that the stunning man before him is simply an illusion. Dean doesn’t have the energy or mental capability to deal with Castiel Novak right now.

After several minutes of silence, Cas continues, “I was sitting at the bar when you staggered outside. Are you alright?”

The other man is dressed in a nicely pressed pair of dark slacks and a white button down. No tie tonight and no trench coat. Dean finds that he’s a little sad at the loss of Cas’s complete outfit. The top two buttons of the shirt are undone, and for some reason he finds the exposed collarbone extremely erotic. Castiel is the polar opposite to Dean’s ripped jeans and charcoal Henley.

“No.” Why lie? Life as he knows it will be over one day soon and he has no control over it.

Cas steps into his personal space, the two men are hovering dangerously close to one another. It should make Dean nervous, but instead he finds Cas’s closeness soothing. This man is a strong, calming influence next to the whirlwind that currently consumes him. Desire is creeping up his skin, and the lack of inhibitions causes his next action.

Grabbing the back of Castiel’s neck, Dean slams his lips against the other man’s mouth with brutal force. Cas pushes right back, ramming the driving instructor up against the wooden slabs as Novak takes control of the deep, rough kiss. God, it is everything Dean needs in that moment. Their tongues lash out at each other in a savage intensity. Between the alcohol in his blood stream and Cas’s lips on his, the conversation with Sam evaporates.

Without warning, Castiel jerks back exclaiming, “No, Dean, I can’t.”

“Sorry.” Of course, a man as beautiful, smart, and wealthy as Castiel Novak would want nothing to do with him. The sting of rejection from his brother, and now Cas, burns like acid on his skin. Great, this is a colossal fuck up. Dean decides to worry about the consequences tomorrow when his head clears. He pivots to stumble off when he loses his bearings, falling to his knees.

Soft hands are yanking on his shirt collar, pulling him upright to stare into spectacular blue eyes. Dean assumes he will find rage or embarrassment in those sapphire gems, but instead he finds concern. “Is there someone here that can take you home?”

“Home.” An anxious giggle erupts from his chest at the mere thought of his crappy duplex. How empty it will be tonight with no Sam or Meg. Then he foresees the permanence and finality of silence in his home. He shoves Cas hard, “You’ve made your opinion of me crystal clear. Just go back inside.”

Castiel stands and Dean is heartbroken over how easily he is left behind. Why should he expect anything different when his own flesh and blood won’t stay? Yet the older man doesn’t move, he just rubs at the scruff on his cheeks.

“I can’t be what you need.” The statement is quiet, almost said to himself, but Dean hears it even through his drunken haze.

“Why?” He is still resting on his knees, face turned up at Novak, who towers over him.

Cas reaches out, cradling his chin. Blue eyes glimmer with affection. “There is someone out there for you Dean. I promise.”

“Screw you, asshole.” Dean is completely over people telling him how he’s better off alone. “You don’t want me. Fucking fantastic, but just be honest about it.” His words are slurring but Dean gets the message across.

“That mouth of yours needs discipline.” Dean’s head shoots up, catching sight of a very different Castiel. The mask is slipping just enough so that he sees the true Novak hidden in the shadows. The older man’s eyebrow is cocked high, his jaw taught with an intensity that burns straight to Dean’s crotch.

Oh, Dean knows that look; he is suddenly 19 again with his arms strapped to the bed while his master takes him deliciously apart. With very little effort, he slips into a proper submissive pose, lowering his gaze and locking his arms behind his back, “Please sir.”

The gasp from Cas makes Dean shiver. It’s been too long, and he craves this with his entire being. Powerful fingers curl onto his cheek raising his gaze to meet Novak’s. The man’s tone is broken and raspy, “I destroy everything I touch. You should run before it’s too late.”

“I’ll be good.”

“That’s the problem, my sweet boy,” Castiel drags his thumb over Winchester’s bottom lip. “I won’t.” Then the person who has the talent to put Dean back together again disappears, the darkness swallowing his only hope for release.

He crashes to the pavement not giving a damn about who finds him because what does it matter. Everyone leaves.


	5. Silence of the Squirrel

* * *

“Uuuugh.” Dean murmurs as the throbbing in his head keeps his eyes locked shut. God, why the fuck did he drink so heavily? Oh yeah, Sammy tore his entire existence apart in one conversation.

Dean is suddenly aware that he has no memory after Cas’s vanishing act last night. Dean burrows his face around a soft pillow that seems familiar. He peels one eyelid open, careful to not take in too much light. Yup, he is lying on his own bed in his home.

The raging discotheque in his noggin keeps him still as he attempts to piece the previous evening together.

Dropped off Meg for sleepover, check.

Went to Roadhouse with Sam, check.

Sammy revealed his new life plan which leaves Dean empty and alone, check.

Drank more alcohol then he’s had in years, check.

Ran into Cas behind the bar. Oh Dear Lord of all that is Holy!!! He kissed Castiel. Jesus H. Christ!! Novak returned the kiss. It was all kinds of hot!!

His brain comes to a screeching halt. Castiel Novak is most definitely a Dom. He also rejected Dean and left him to pass out on the concrete.

“Awesome.” He sighs to no one. “That’s fucking awesome.”

Dean takes several minutes to gather the courage to sit up.   Once he is upright and the spinning subsides, he glances over at the alarm clock, 9:15am. Great, he has exactly 45 minutes to get his shit together before Meg comes storming back. Dean’s brain is screaming for a caffeine fix, so he finally decides to move.

Swinging his feet off the bed and trying to calm his whirling vision, he spots a yellow post-it note on his phone. It reads in a foreign handwriting, _Check texts from Sam._

“Huh?” He assumed his brother was the one who brought him back last night, but the message is clearly not from him. Dean pulls up the recent texts from Sam.

Sam (10:32pm): Where are you?”

Dean (10:44pm): I need some time. Got a ride home from Dr. Shurley.

Sam (10:45pm): Ok, I’ll drive the car home.

Sam (11:39pm): Change of plans I’m sleeping at Jo’s tonight.

Dean (11:46pm): Fine

Sam (1:02am): Jo and I will pick Meg up in the morning.

Sam (1:05am): Are you mad or unconscious?

Sam (1:11am): I’ll call you around noon. Drink water.

There are several things that Dean finds disturbing about these texts. Why in the hell would Dr. Shurley drive him home? Did the dude just stumble onto Dean dozing on the pavement? Also, if he was so wasted that he has no memory of the events, then how in the world did he have the wherewithal to type responses to Sam’s texts. It was odd, like almost creepy.

Clearly this is a mystery that is best solved after coffee. Dean stands, ambling towards the hall when he notices that: a) he’s only in his boxer briefs, and b) these are not the one’s he was wearing when he dressed himself yesterday. He does a quick check of his body. No weird marks or scaring, and his ass feels nice and tight. Jesus when did his life become a Bradley Cooper movie?

A sharp ache from his bladder leads him to the bathroom. Dean’s releasing his vitamin P, as Meg calls it, when his gaze flashes to his toothbrush next to the sink. A yellow post-it note has been affixed to the green toothbrush with a memo in the same script, _Do not use again. It was chosen to combat vomit breath._

Shit, he must have hurled all over the poor dude who helped him. Dean takes a few whiffs of the bathroom. He can smell the stale lemon scent of a cleaning spray, but no puke. Huh?

Slowly but surely he makes it to the kitchen. He is waiting for the dark liquid of life to brew when he opens his fridge for something to eat. Sitting dead center is a large, fancy bottle of water with another yellow post-it note on it. It’s one of those brands that rave about adding electrolytes. How that makes you smart Dean will never know. The message states, _Drink entire bottle before coffee._

“Who the fuck was in my house?” Dean yells to the unassuming bottle.

He is tempted to ignore the decree of the post-it bandit but relents, chugging down several gulps. The water is refreshing and definitely helps the headache. Dean realizes that a couple Tylenol will help too, so he turns to the laundry room off the kitchen. It’s really just a tiny pantry for the washer and dryer, but they store most of the meds on the shelves above the appliances out of Meg’s reach.

Resting on top of the dryer are Dean’s clothes from the previous evening. His outfit is clean and nicely folded. Seriously, like who the hell drives a guy home, strips him naked, puts him to bed, scrubs his bathroom, washes his clothes, and peppers the house with post-it commands?

The water bottle tumbles to the linoleum causing water to spray around his feet. “Fuck me!”

He immediately recalls that Doc Shurley lives across the street from one Castiel Novak. In fact, his wife Becky is known for visiting all new arrivals with her horrendous gluten free cookies. They are neighbors. Castiel can’t drive himself to the Roadhouse, and walking would be insane, so, of-fucking-course, Chuck would offer to give him a lift. The dorky guy is always looking for an excuse to go drinking without his annoying wife.

Damn it. He knows exactly who would do all those things and then walk home at an ungodly hour of the night. Dean Winchester’s life just got immensely complicated.

****

Monday afternoon at 3:40pm finds Dean sitting at his desk, nervously chewing a hole into his cheek. He created a mantra that has been bellowing in his head all day, “Be professional. Be his teacher. Do not make it weird.”

However, there is a faint sound in the back of the choir that has a differing opinion. This deep gravelly voice sings, “Drop to your knees. Be a good boy for him. He needs you.”

Dean can’t ignore how well Castiel took care of him Saturday night. The guy was a perfect gentlemen. If this is how he treats some random dude passed out behind a bar, he can only imagine what Novak’s aftercare is like. Last night he dreamt of cuddling in a pile of blankets, sipping from an apple juice box as a man with ravishing blue eyes kisses his forehead.

The young submissive craves Castiel. Dean recognizes that the older man dismissed his original advances; however, Cas didn’t heed his own warning as he went out of his way to play nurse for him. Clearly, the Dom had spent at least two hours at the duplex in order to purge the house of puke and launder his clothes. That is going beyond just nice, neighborly behavior.

He has no control over Sam and his choices. Dean’s soul still aches over the future loss of his family. Sammy tried twice to discuss it further, but the elder brother simply said to leave it for now. They literally have years before anything changes but God it’s like being moved to death row. The clock is set and no matter what he does, the inevitable will happen one day.

So late last night, Dean tossed and turned in bed while an idea slowly formed in his sleep deprived mind. There was no altering the path Sam had taken, but Dean envisioned an opening with Castiel. He would convince the older man to take him on as a submissive. He just needed a plan of action.

The first phase of his “Win over Cas” scheme was simple yet brilliant, even if he says so himself. He yanks open his top drawer, retrieving the massive stack of yellow post-it notes. Dean chuckles to himself as he writes a quick, three-word message. Novak started it, but he was going to finish it for sure.

As usual, Kevin and Ms. Tran are ten minutes early. Once tiger mom leaves, Dean hands his student a tattered copy of _Heretics of Dune_. The teen snags the book, racing to the classroom to read until everyone has arrived.

Dean is preening with excitement. He wants to play this just right. The yellow square of paper practically burns a hole in his pocket, but he has to wait until after class.

Two minutes to 4pm Castiel apprehensively enters the driving school. Dean grins as he puts on a serene face for his future Dom, “Hey Cas. How are you today?”

The older man is startled. “I’m fine Dean. Did you have a nice weekend?”

Novak’s eyes are searching him for some kind of sign. It’s extremely cute watching the Dom twist his panties in a knot with anxiety.

“Yeah, thanks for asking. If you want to head into the classroom, we have a long lecture today.”

Cas looks like a deer caught in headlights at how calm and collected Dean is behaving. It takes a split second for Novak to relax and return Dean’s smile. “Sounds good, will we be driving?”

“Yes Cas.” He rolls his eyes with faux annoyance. “Nobody came close to a perfect run, so it’s the same course as last time. Perhaps today we could leave a few cones standing?”

The older man simply nods, dashing into the room with Kevin. Lordy, lordy this is going to be fun.

****

“Five cones boys. That fucking coupon is mine!” The overly enthusiastic teen cheers at her triumph.

“Good job, Krissy, but watch the cursing.” He realizes he’s being a huge hypocrite, but Dean needs to at least play the role of a teacher shaping young minds. “Cas, you’re up next!”

He slaps Castiel’s shoulder, grinning. “Ok Dean.” The words nearly a whisper. The terror building in those sparkling blue beauties makes him feel a tad sorry for the guy.

“I have a feeling that you’ll do much better this time. Trust me.”

A stunning smile splits across the older man’s face making him glow with pure sunshine. God, Cas is gorgeous in every way possible.

The quartet climb into the vehicle with Novak behind the wheel. Dean turns to face his student, “Remember, drive slowly. Take your time and don’t slam on anything.”

The driver tightens his fists over the steering wheel, nodding. Very gradually, Castiel swivels to face the back barely touching the gas.

Dean holds his breath, praying to God that Cas leaves at least a dozen cones upright. He pumps his fist in the air when, after the first turn, he counts only three cones knocked over. “Look at that Cas! You are doing great. Have you been practicing?”

“Maybe.” A deep crimson sweeps over the older man’s cheeks. “The parking area behind my house is only slightly smaller than this. I was able to build my own course.”

Dean whistles, “Damn Krissy, I think you might have competition for the coupon today.”

The next turn is nice and smooth. Cas knocks down three more cones leaving Krissy in first place, but Novak continues beaming with pride.

Of course, Mother Fucking Nature has to shit all over Castiel’s tranquil drive. Kevin screeches from the backseat “Squirrel!” as two small creatures dart towards the front bumper.

The moment throws Cas for a loop and he hits the gas hard. The entire sedan jumps forward before the driver can overcompensate, hitting the brakes with full force. Dean’s seatbelt tugs so tightly he thinks there may be a bruise later.

Castiel throws the car into park, squealing in a high-pitched tone, “Did I hit it? Is it alive?” Terrified eyes tear into Dean’s soul with a pleading request, “Go check Dean. Please tell me the little squirrel is safe.”

He can’t deny the request so Dean exits the car walking to the front bumper. Sure enough, there is a tail flapping around on the ground attached to a tuft of fur under the passenger tire. “Shit.” He sighs because Cas was doing so well.

Without warning, three other people join him to ponder the fluffy, bouncing appendage.

“We should bury the body.” Kevin’s voice is soft like he’s showing respect for a fallen brother.

“Guys, I’ll just get the shovel and toss it over the back fence for the city to clean up.”

“NO!” Krissy, Kevin, and Castiel scream, their hands rising as one to stop his thoughts.

Dean’s about to ask if these three are actually serious but the look of betrayal from the shovel comment stops him cold. His gaze falls on Cas, “Really? Are you kidding me with this bull shit?”

“I took an innocent animal’s life, we must give it a peaceful resting site. My backyard has a garden, perhaps there?”

Novak is speaking to Dean, but Krissy answers, “That sounds perfect. Dean do you have a shoebox or something similar?”

“I have an old banker’s box that I just cleaned out. Will that work?” Oh my God, how in the hell did he get roped into this?

All three students nod in agreement. Dean turns to Kevin, “Go grab the box from my office. Cas put the car in reverse and slowly move it back a couple of feet.” Once both guys dash off to complete their tasks Dean faces Krissy, “There is a shovel in the garage. I need it to place the body in the box and then dig a hole.”

He watches as she scampers off, following commands without question. Maybe he should have Castiel kill woodland creatures more often to get Krissy to adhere to directions.

Thirty minutes later, Dean is digging a hole in Castiel Novak’s backyard. The group selected a nice spot under an old Elm tree. The entire fiasco is worth it just to get a peek into Cas’s inner sanctum. Okay, so the older man let them in through a side gate, which means no one actually entered the house. However, Dean is already plotting many fantasies about this luscious yard.

Castiel was correct; the paved parking area is nearly as big as the one at the driving school, tucked to the right of the property near the freestanding garage. The area is lined with a high, dark wood privacy fence that easily keeps prying eyes far away. He visualizes himself naked, lying on the massive wooden deck off the house, or playing hide the salami with the foxy Dom spread out on the extensive green grass. Past the grass are several colorful flowerbeds and two old towering trees, one of which is an Elm, the branches providing plenty of shade for naughty escapades.

After Krissy decides the hole is big enough, Dean stops and Kevin places the box into the dirt. “We should each say something about the dearly departed.”

He sighs dramatically rolling his eyes but is once again outvoted as the others whisper yes.

Kevin clears his throat, “Mr. Squirrel, I didn’t get to see much of you but your tail had a lovely coloring. I am sorry the rest was squished beyond recognition.”

“I hope your heaven is filled with nuts galore.” Krissy announces in a hopeful tone.

Dean has to bite his lip not to snicker, because come on, she said nuts! Why is no one else laughing, damn it? Suddenly he is aware that everyone is glaring his way. This is so stupid. “Let this be a lesson. Only you can prevent wildlife demise.”

His comment got him a jab to the shoulder from Cas. The hit was hard, but holy hell Dean isn’t complaining.

“Let’s all take each other hands to make a circle.” Castiel decrees.

“If you guys bust into Kumbaya I’m out of here.” Dean huffs but still takes Castiel and Krissy’s hands. The action is innocent and, of course, the instructor should not be taking a moment to memorize the softness of Novak’s hands. Jesus H. Christ the older man’s hands are smooth like the skin version of handspun silk.

The gravelly low tenor of Castiel’s voice rings in his ears, “Be at peace dear squirrel. May you find comfort in the next life?”

Leaning over, Dean murmurs into Cas’s ear, “A little heavy for a damn rodent, don’t you think?”

“It was appropriate, thank you very much.”

When they return to the driving school, Ms. Tran is standing out front tapping her shoe. “Where have you all been? I was about to call the Sheriff.”

“Sorry Mom. I’ll tell you about it in the car.” Kevin escorts his mother back to her vehicle, climbing in the passenger side.

Krissy salutes the two men, “Later guys. Excellent class. Castiel, feel free to murder again. By the way Dean, I want the coupon for today.”

“She does not seem as distraught?” Castiel tips his head to the side like he’s actually mulling over her teenage ways.

“Cas, she wanted to get out of doing class stuff and still win the damn coupon.”

“Oh. She is a very clever girl.” Novak turns, directing the rays of his sapphire beauties at Dean. “Well thank you anyways. I hope to redeem myself at the next lesson.”

“I’m sure you will.” Dean is smiling as he watches the other man step away.   Then he recalls the post-it note in his pocket.

“Hey Cas, hold on.” Dean grasps Castiel’s hand firmly in his, shaking it roughly. In the process, his fingers slide the yellow paper into Cas’s palm. The older man glances down, reading the three little words. When he immediately turns his focus back to Dean, the gentle student driver is gone. For just a split second the eyebrow cocks up high and his intense stare burns into Dean’s retinas. Oh yes, there it is, the object of Dean’s desires and conquest.

Dean merely winks with a shrug while he heads towards the building.

Once inside, he sits at his desk writing out the exact same message on several different post-its.

_I’ll Be Good._


	6. Smack that Post-It

* * *

The sound of falling footsteps pounding the pavement allows Dean’s thoughts to flow aimlessly. A gentle breeze blows over his sweaty skin, giving him a delicious chill. Friday mornings are his favorite because pie will be next.

He has spent the last week assaulting Castiel with post-its. The instructor keeps several on his person at all times. Since he’s currently in running clothes, he’s got three blue ones stuck inside his boxer briefs. Okay maybe that’s teetering on inappropriate, but Dean gets a little thrill giving Castiel something that has spent time in his crotch area.

He has amped up the game by adding colors. Yesterday morning he drove over to the Walmart in Havelock to search for that damn devil costume for Meg. She has been riding his ass for days now about how crucial this specific outfit is to her fight against THE Todd. His Love Bug has a very specific one in mind and unfortunately, he did not find it. However, the trip was not an outright bust because Dean unearthed the wonderful world of rainbow post-it multipacks. He nearly did a little dance when he spotted them as he was exiting the store. Totally made the thirty minute drive worth it!!

Dean’s just on a run with no destination in mind when he passes the city playground. It takes up one block and holds your typical equipment; swings, two slides, jungle gym, and a huge sandbox that Meg despises. She hates sand like cats hate water, with every fiber of her being. Sam says it’s a texture thing. Dean thinks it may be the fact that she has helped clean out the litter boxes for Rufus’ cats.

He’s chuckling to himself with the memory of his three year old niece the first time she found poop in the litter. God, if he had a camera poised on that moment, it would have been priceless.

Dean’s eyes sweep the area and he literally falls on his face when he spots the mop of raven hair doing chin ups on the jungle gym.

“Holy Shit!” Dean exclaims into the dirt before rising to his feet. He’s in need of water now, his mouth betraying him, going completely dry. There is nothing sexier than Castiel Novak in a tight white t-shirt and skimpy, navy running shorts, doing pull ups. Every muscle on his heavenly defined body is taught with usage. Sweat drips down his face, moistening his shirt as it sticks to that golden skin.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to clear off some sweat and not drool, no, most definitely not drool, Dean saunters over. He is keeping out of Castiel’s eye line.   There is a small chance he will be able to surprise his favorite person. Winchester tugs out one of the post-its palming it ready to strike. The action scrapes against his happy trail which makes his cock perk up with enthusiasm. Damn it he needs to get a hold of his horniness because a boner in a playground will not go over well.

Dean is seconds from planting the blue square on Cas’s butt. He is positioned directly behind the man with his hand drawn back ready to slap that fine ass when he freezes. Novak choosing that damn moment to stop his workout and turn around casting those gorgeous baby blues at Dean’s odd stance.

“Awkward.” Is the only thing he can think to say.

It takes Castiel less than millisecond before he has it pieced together and the dude looks livid.

“Dean Winchester.” Cas growls his name in a low gravelly voice. The sound is not helping Dean fight off his hardening dick. “What were you planning to do with that?”

Novak’s gaze flips upward to glare at the offending tiny blue post-it. “Ummm … spank your ass.” Seriously, Dean is not one to lie and if Cas wants to retaliate, he’s more than happy to comply.

The older man steps into his personal space, his expression hard and oh so exquisitely dominant. He snatches Dean’s raised arm, wrapping those smooth fingers around his wrist and yanking the appendage towards him. “I believe this is for me.”

The sub remains silent, simply jerking his head in agreement. Every nerve in Dean’s body is screaming at the feel of Cas’s touch on him. Novak uses his free hand to seize the post-it, sticking it in his running shorts. Mother Fucker he puts it right on the path of hair below his belly button.

A faint whimper escapes Dean’s throat at the sight of where the lucky square is visiting. Cas tilts in, his lips ghosting over the younger man’s chin, “You have been naughty Dean.”

Green orbs crash into blue as Dean begs, “Harder.”

Castiel knows exactly what Dean desires as his grip tightens on the sub’s wrist. Fingernails begin to dig into the open flesh. There will be dark, magnificent bruises developing soon to claim him as Castiel’s. Jesus, Dean needs this release. His breath becomes shallow and labored as excitement travels to every part of his body. He pleads in a rushed tone, “I’ll be good, Cas. I promise.”

Silky lips brush over his own as Dean closes his eyes in anticipation. Then Cas responds in a breathy, liquid sex voice, “Not today, sweet boy.”

A tingly sensation floods his soul, but before anything happens, Castiel releases his arm. Dean’s eyelids fly open with a look of agony and disappointment. The Dom smirks. With a wink Novak casually jogs away like nothing had occurred between them.

Dean kicks the dirt wildly. What the hell kind of cock tease move is that? Oh well, the marks will grow nicely. He finishes his exercise with a blissed out grin.

****

That night as Dean is stripping for bed, his gaze drops on the perfect fingertip purple bruises. A satisfied grin bleeds across his face as he lies down on his mattress. God, it’s been so long since he has felt like this that it makes his mind hum with contentment.

His thoughts drift back to Cain. He was an amazing man. Their parents had been dead barely eight months and Dean was lost. There was just too much for the young Dean to handle; between the funerals, and insurance, and social services on his back. Not to mention putting a roof over their heads and making sure Sam got three square meals a day.   Dean just required some time to leave it all behind. So one night, he wandered into a dark desires club looking for someone to take it all away. He had no clue what he was doing or asking for, he simply needed to not be in charge for a few hours. To relinquish control and in the end be told he was a good boy.

It could have been a grave mistake. There were men in that club who could have hurt or violated Dean in ways which he would never recover. The young sub must have had a guardian angel that night because ten minutes after walking in, Cain bought him a drink.

The older man with long silver hair and gentle pale blue eyes was everything Dean required. Cain was a switch so he understood both sides of the scene. His wife, Colette, had recently died giving the men a connection beyond words or touches.  

The widow used sex with men to relieve his pain of loss without any of the guilt for cheating on the love of his life. Cain made the contract between them very clear; six months with no strings attached. His old Dom granted Dean with those precious few months, molding him into the man he is today. Glancing down he spots the parting souvenir from Cain. Prior to their last night together Dean begged for something he could keep forever. The Dom complied with a permanent gift for his sub, burning a unique design into the inside of his right forearm. His mark from Cain means everything to him.

As Dean floats off to sleep he clearly understands the one thing he needs from Castiel, no expiration date.

****

On Saturday morning, Dean wakes to a fairy princess poking his face with her wand. “Dee! Dee! You gotta wake up.”

“Why?” He grumbles as his eyes finally focus on his niece’s appearance. Her chestnut hair is a bird’s nest of a disaster. She has a metallic blue Cinderella dress with purple wings on, and she is completely covered with a rainbow of post-its from head to toe. He’d spent last night writing his three word message over and over until his hand cramped and now his work adorns a five year old.

“Daddy gave you the day off.”

Her bright happy smile is infectious, so Dean returns it as he ponders, “What do you mean? I’ve got a class in like two hours.”

“No you don’t. Daddy is covering so we can have a Meg and Dee day!” She tosses her hands into the air yelling, “Tada.”

Every once in a while Sam gets it right, because time with Meg sounds glorious. “Okay Love Bug what should we do?”

He pats her cheek as he moves to the bathroom. “Visit Mister Cas.”

“I’m sorry what?” Dean nearly chokes on his tongue with shock.

“I know these pretty papers are for Mister Cas. He keeps them in his coat pocket. We can go by his house and show him your art.”

Meg has noticed his post-its in Cas’s trench coat? That makes no sense. “Honey what do you mean in his pocket? Have you seen them?”

“Yeah.” She bounces her tiny head wildly. “When Mister Cas thinks no one is looking, he pulls one out and pets it,” she demonstrates with her small hands. “Maybe we should get him a little animal instead. Oh I think he would like a guinea pig, like the one at school.”

“Nice try, but no animals.” Dean brushes his teeth while Meg scowls at him.

“Fine, but he still might like more squares.” She picks a few stray post-its off the ground, finding spots on her dress to place them.

This is so wrong. The fact that his first instinct is to say sure, is sad and pathetic. However, it would appear that Castiel is relishing the notes too. Perhaps this zany scheme is actually winning over his potential Dom.

In for a penny, in for a pound as they say. “Well, you did work very hard on your outfit today. I’m sure Castiel would enjoy seeing it.”

He’s going to hell. Dean’s okay with that, if Cas pulls him out.

“Exactly Dee, now let’s make you handsome.”

After his shower, Meg dresses him in the one suit he owns. A dark navy one that Sam jokes makes him look like an FBI agent. His niece also sprays cologne over him and the finishing touch, a gold princess crown lined with rhinestones. Dean doesn’t even think twice about his accessory. He would do anything for his niece.

The morning is cool but sunny, so they decide to walk over to Cas’s place. Dean takes Meg’s tiny hand in his, wishing he could keep this moment forever. A trail of colorful squares lay behind them on the sidewalk. Honestly it would be awesome if the wind blew them all over town, so Castiel could discover them randomly.

The strolling duo, get several honks as cars pass them. Mostly neighbors waving at the loving uncle placating his eccentric niece. Dean chuckles the whole way because if these fine citizens only knew the hidden meaning behind the trip. It would be downright scandalous.

They reach Cas’s house and Dean starts to panic. It was funny at home, but now standing outside of Novak’s massive mansion, he’s not sure this is such a great idea. He tenderly squeezes Meg’s hand, “Maybe I’ll take a picture and we can send it to him?”

“Dee, don’t be a baby.” She rolls her eyes, but still shows pity on his wretched ass. “Fine, you stay here I’m gonna show Mister Cas our masterpiece.”

He doesn’t even have a chance to stop her. Meg’s little feet stride right up to the front door as she politely rings the bell. Dean desperately wants to put his hands over his face. Fuck, it’s like watching a horrible car accident. You just can’t turn away.

Moments later Cas opens the door, smiling brightly at Meg. Dean’s too far from them to hear anything, but the tiny Winchester has clearly prepared a speech. She points to her uncle and Castiel’s gaze catches Dean and he waves. Like the stupid idiot that he is, Dean gives a curt wave waiting for his fate to be revealed. Novak has other plans as he steps back opening the door wider and Meg goes inside.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no…” Dean repeats in a breathless surprise. Oh My God, he just let his five year old niece enter the home of a stranger. He barely knows this man, and yet, now Meg is inside alone with him. At least the God damned door is cracked, but still.

What the fuck should he do? Dean searches the street hoping no one sees him, but of course as luck would have it, Becky is in his direct path.

He is still in anxiety central when Becky queries, “Why is Meg in Mr. Novak’s house?”

No hi, no hey Dean, how ya doing? Nope the annoying woman with her mousy face just hits him dead on. There is no way to save this colossal fuck up. She’s going to call social services and he will lose his baby girl way before Sam moves out. Wait, he can lie. That will totally work. “She’s playing trick or treat.”

“Okay,” she drags the word out like she’s waiting to pounce on his lie. “You don’t usually go in the person’s house when you trick or treat Dean. Not to mention he’s new to Beaufort and …”

Dean cuts her off fast, “actually he is in my beginner’s driving course. We’ve become friends, so I know him pretty well. He’s a good person I can assure you.”

Cas please don’t be a pervert. Cas please don’t be an axe murderer.

“Friends? I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate do you?” Her face is scrunched up like she just smelled his fart, which really should have dissipated by this point.

“Becky, is that really any of your business?” Fantastic she can attack his social standing all she wants. Dean is perfectly fine with a conversation about how Cas is way out of his league.

Her eyes are stern, her lips pursed tight. “You listen to me, Dean Winchester.”

“Becky! I’ve got an hour for lunch let’s go.” Dean glances across the street to see Chuck Shurley standing in his driveway. He has never been happier to see the dorky doctor.

“Just a minute dear,” Becky’s glare returns to him. “I think you know where you belong. Mr. Novak is new to our community so you need to be the good neighbor here.”

“Lady, we are friends, jump off your God damned soap box for like five minutes.”

Her mouth opens to retort to his comment, when Dr. Shurley whines from their house. “Becky!”

“We will discuss this further, Dean Winchester, but right now I need to work on making a baby.” With that, the brunette spins on her heels stomping into another gorgeous mansion.

Jesus H. Christ! How in the hell is it wrong for him to like Castiel but okay to discuss activities related to baby making? Seriously, Dean wants to wash his eye sockets out with bleach. The images of Becky’s feet in the air while Chuck rams the rod will be stuck for a while.

Dean twiddles his thumbs for another ten minutes as panic completely takes over. He is now officially the worst uncle in the state of North Carolina, but deep down in his heart, he knows Meg is perfectly safe. Cas is a protector, maybe even a special angel just for the Winchesters.

At last Meg emerges from the home. There is no Cas, just his niece sashaying down the brick path from the front door. Dean starts at her appearance. All the post-its are gone. Her hair has been brushed and pulled into a lovely, holy hell, is that a French twist? Even Dean doesn’t know how to do that up-do yet. Placed perfectly on Meg’s dark wavy hair is a simple tiara. The Winchester Princess looks amazing. There are so many inappropriate jokes about a single guy who can do hair and owns a tiara. It’s in the middle of that thought when Dean remembers his own dazzling crown.

“Hey Squirt! How was your chat with Castiel?”

“He did my hair.” Her expression is pure bliss.

He takes her hand turning back towards their house. “You look fabulous!” The uncle pauses to kiss his sweet girl’s forehead, “When we get back what do you want for lunch?”

“Oh no, Dee and Meg day includes burger’s at Miss Anna’s. I’m buying.”

His feet stop in their tracks, “Meg how are you going to pay?”

“Mister Cas compenated me for my time and talent.” She holds up a fifty dollar bill in her petite hand.

Taking a moment to rub his eyes to the point it hurts, Dean sighs, then asks, “Do you mean compensated?”

“Yup. He really loved your art and said he would like to keep it. Mister Cas also wanted me to do two things. First, use the money to take the two pretty princesses out for lunch.” Meg smirks like she has the biggest secret. “He meant you and me.”

Dean nods as his face goes beet red.   Castiel saw him in the stupid crown and proceeded to call him a pretty fucking princess. “And the other thing?”

She shrugs marching down the sidewalk, “Give you an answer.”

He’s rubbing the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the coming headache when her words register. Answer? Dean can only think of one question that needs a response. He jogs to catch up with Meg. She may be a tiny human, but damn she can move if there is food involved, especially Anna’s burgers. “Hey Love Bug, what did Cas say?”

Halting to let him catch up, her whiskey colored gaze bores into him. Meg pats his arm exactly where Castiel’s marks remain whispering, “Soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, to all my wonderful readers how I love you all!!  
> Okay a little reminder that at the core this is a slow burn BDSM love story. There will be several types of fetishes, kinks, and Dom/Sub play explored throughout the story. I hate when people post spoilers at the beginning of the chapter so I will be posting warnings at the end like this note. Therefore, if you need a heads up check the notes first on all chapters in the future.  
> Questions and comments are always encouraged.
> 
> -Angie


	7. Crashing isn’t always bad

* * *

Saturday evening after Meg goes to bed, Dean is watching an old Dr. Sexy MD re-run. God, why can’t they start new episodes in September like the rest of the world, having to wait until mid-October is criminal. He expects Sam to rush out for a date with Jo when instead; his brother plops down on the couch next to him. Odd, but Dean is attempting to not read anything into the behavior.

“So get this…” Sam waits for Dean to pull his gaze away from the screen.

He takes a few moments because lately, conversations away from Meg are never good. Eventually he turns to face his brother. “Yes?”

“Jo was talking to Rowena MacLeod the other day about the Beaufort Inn.” Again, an exaggerated pause to let the information settle over Dean. Not really necessary, he is already aware of the older lady who owns and runs the overpriced B&B that the yacht dwellers adore. Of course, he recalls Sam mentioning that he and Jo had their eyes on the Inn for their future.

“Okay.” He gestures with his hand signaling Sam to continue.

“Well it appears that she is keen on hiring a couple of managers to run it for her so she can travel. Rowena’s getting up there, and she wants to see the world before she’s too old to enjoy it. Her words not mine.” Sam’s eyes drift towards the TV like he’s avoiding something big.

Fuck. This does not bode well for Dean and the ‘nothing will change for several years’ plan. “Spit it out Sammy!”

“She wants to hire Jo now, part time, during the down season to train her. Then after the big Christmas rush, have us both completely take over. The deal would be that once we have the money together, we can purchase it outright from her down the line.”

Dean doesn’t want to ask. He really wishes he could leave the room and hide for a decade, but that’s not his life. He sighs, “How does this affect me and Meg?”

“In January, Jo and I would need to move into Rowena’s cottage behind the Inn to oversee the property. She would then take one of the suites, and live there only when she was in town.”

Dean’s fists are tightening as he sees the disaster enfolding before him. His abdomen coils in on itself with fear of what’s coming next.

Sam inhales, surging through the next part. “I would not be able to work at the driving school anymore and Meg would move into the cottage with us.”

A wicked throbbing is beating behind Dean’s right eye, causing him to squint. Dean scans the room. There are colored pictures from Meg, and family photos posted over every wall. This was the dream. Well this was _his_ dream and he never thought to ask Sam what he wanted. Maybe that’s why he wants to flee Dean, just like they ran from Lawrence so long ago.

The brothers just sit on the old tattered couch, neither saying a word. Dean no longer has years to adjust to this, he has months. “Happy birthday to me,” the older Winchester mutters under his breath.

Sam doesn’t hear him. “This is exactly what Jo and I want. Yes, it’s faster than we thought and it will be tough on everyone, but the cottage is a three bedroom. Meg will actually have her own room with a door.”

“Cheap shot, Sam,” his brother nailing the one sore spot Dean has about their living arrangement.

“It wasn’t meant like that Dean, and I was kind of hoping you could be happy for us.”

He just nods his head because every ounce of energy is draining from his body. “You will have to inform Meg.”

“The goal is to tell her tomorrow.”

Now that explains why Sam let him have the day with Meg. “She won’t like it. Does she even know Jo?”

“They have met.” Sam rolls his puppy dog look in Dean’s direction, but for once, it doesn’t work. His crumbling heart creates a shield against those hazel eyes. “We will spend Christmas and New Year’s here. Probably won’t actually leave until mid-January. Seriously, you are taking this kind of hard. We will be within walking distance, Dean. You can still see Meg everyday if you want, and of course tons of sleepovers too.”

“It’s not the same.” Dean faintly whispers. He has kissed Meg goodnight and woken up to her bright smile almost every day of her life. Sam has been the rock of Dean’s existence since before he can remember. The eldest Winchester has never been alone.

Sammy rises, heading to the stairs, “We are taking Meg on the pirate ship for the day. She will love it. The guys let the kids jump off the back into the ocean at the end of the journey. Maybe we can all go out to eat when we get back?”

“Sure Sammy sounds good.” He tracks his brother’s ascent to the second floor.

By his 26th birthday, Dean will be deserted by all those he loves.

The sound of the silent house is deafening.

****

Sam returns late Sunday afternoon with a screaming Meg, and no Jo. Dean battles his lips not to smile. Let’s be honest, Meg has always had trust difficulties with women. It doesn’t take a PhD in psychology to see the abandonment issues focused solely on anyone who might be taking a motherly role. The only female she has ever bonded with is Charlie. The young redhead is a friend, and treats Meg like an equal. Sam has an uphill struggle, and Dean has zero desire to help. The young father wrestles the five year old to her bed for a ‘time out’. The older brother merely rests on the couch pretending to read a back issue of a driving magazine.

“I hate you!” Meg yells as she dashes down the stairs and into Dean’s arms. She still has her Doc McStuffins swimsuit on, and he can’t help but wrap her up in his embrace, scenting the salty sea in her hair.

“Fine! Daddy is taking a time out then.” Sam calls down, before slamming his bedroom door.

His Love Bug cries into his chest, dampening the shirt. Dean desperately wants to fix this, but he can’t. Alright, there is one thing he can do, and it takes all his strength to say, “It will be okay sweetheart. Tell me why you’re upset?”

Tiny hands cup his chin, those whiskey eyes burrowing into his soul. “Do you want me to leave Dee?”

Fuck me hard and dry, that’s possibly the worst question for her to ask. Dean has no reply. He refuses to lie. Nevertheless, telling her that his dreams have always included her living with him forever is wrong on so many levels. Tears are streaming down Meg’s chubby cheeks as Dean’s eyes begin to water.

He breaks confessing softly “No, Meg, I don’t.”

There is a dark glimmer in her expression that sends a chill down his spine. Oh shit, Meg has an idea. She slides off his lap, running upstairs. A few minutes later she returns having changed into her Ariel pajamas with a white tutu, the tiara from Castiel placed on her dark locks. A bright pink stack of post-its is in one hand, and a black marker in the other.

“What are those for Love Bug?” He is genuinely confused.

“We are going to make more art for Mister Cas.” She hands him the supplies; the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips.

“Why?”

“You are going to marry him, Dee.” Meg’s face is dead serious. This is a fact in her world.

Dean coughs wildly, trying to catch his breath. What the hell did those two talk about yesterday? “Umm, I don’t see how that can help with our current situation.”

The five year old rolls her eyes dramatically. “Dee, he has a huge house.” She accents the comment with waving her arms over her head.  “Daddy said we had to move so I could have my own room. Everybody can have a room at Mister Cas’s.”

Oh my God! Dean’s eyes are saucers as he tries to provide a response. Her logic isn’t wrong. Damn Sam for not being entirely clear with her. “Come here Meg.”

His princess scoots back onto his thighs. Dean gives her a big hug before starting. “Jo and your Daddy want to have a place of their own. They love each other very much, and it’s important that we support them.” He kisses the top of her wavy curls.

Meg snuggles into his chest whimpering. “She can’t take your place Dee. Don’t let her.”

He didn’t think it was feasible, but at those words his heart shatters into even smaller pieces. Dean nuzzles into her neck, placing a chaste kiss there. “She won’t, you’ll always be my Love Bug.”

He makes Meg a bowl of mac and cheese for dinner, but Dean doesn’t have any appetite to join her.

Later he reads Meg stories; her little face perched on his shoulder, listening, with his free arm wrapped around her. There is a voice in the back of his mind screaming that soon this will be over. Jo will read his Love Bug her bedtime fairy tales.

Dean’s eyes sting from staving off tears, but he won’t do it. Meg needs happy memories before she’s gone. It doesn’t matter that she will only be on the other side of town. His sweet Meg won’t be his anymore.

After closing the tale of Cinderella, he can sense Meg’s gentle snores tickling his neck. Dean can’t find it in himself to move. He is torn between understanding Sam’s desire to start a life with Jo, and his own selfish coveting of a child that is, in no way, his.

An hour later, he picks her up in a bridal carry, rubbing his nose into her dark soft hair. Dean uses one hand to tug back her covers, laying her on green sheets splattered with unicorns. Her uncle tucks her in tight, kissing her cheek.

The tears eventually fall, making it hard to see as Dean stumbles to his own bedroom.

Bed. Sleep. These things sound wonderful right now, so Dean crashes onto his mattress with his shoes still on.

The problem is Dean doesn’t rest. He tosses and turns for hours. Guilt is growing like a weed, destroying all it touches. Meg’s pain is his fault. If he had played the role God gave him, her tears would never have fallen.

His magnificent niece hurts because Dean never accepted the truth; he is Meg Winchester’s uncle, and nothing more.

At 3:18am he makes a decision. He craves movement, any kind of action that will give him something else to focus on instead of his inner turmoil. Dean checks on Meg and Sam, making sure they are both sound asleep before heading to Meg’s art shelf in the living room. He finds a large tub of colorful sidewalk chalk. “Perfect.”

He leaves a note for Sam in case he doesn’t make it back in time. For a moment, he almost goes back to his room. Castiel deserves better than his sorry ass. This is ridiculous.

Sam’s never had to deal with Meg by himself in the morning. Well, the young dad wants to put himself in time out all evening like a child, then he can man up and get Meg ready for school without him.

Dean starts meandering, the chalk held tenderly in his arms. The night is actually bright with a three quarter moon. Not a single car passes him as Dean strolls over to Castiel’s house.

It’s been years since the elder Winchester has scaled a fence, but it only takes him a couple tries before he’s up and over. Dean stands motionless for a few beats to make sure no security lights go on. Excellent, he’s still completely in the dark. He spots the large cement square, taking in the size, calculating how best to leave his message.

Two hours later, Dean is still kneeling on the pavement working on an O. Everything hurts at this point. His fingers are scratched from catching on the cement; his knees are aching from the hard surface, and don’t even get him started about his back; however, he is determined to finish.

Why is he even doing this? Castiel Novak doesn’t want him. Nobody wants a selfish piece of shit that never thought about what his actions would do to others one day.

Tears have begun to fall on the artwork. Dean’s not sure whether they are from exhaustion or emotional shit, probably both. It’s completely stupid that he’s become so obsessed with Novak, the guy most likely just pities him. God, once he is living alone the entire town will stare at him with sympathy. The guy nobody wants or needs.

Right there, that’s the real kick in the balls. Dean doesn’t know how to not be needed.

Sam and Meg will leave, and Dean will have nothing. It’s the thought of the nothingness that is eating him alive, riding next to the guilt as they wash over his body, taking residence in his bones.

Rage bubbles up from the sorrow. He doesn’t have a face for his anger, but it’s still there. He can’t blame his brother. Sam is just doing what’s right, growing up becoming a man. That has always been Dean’s end game.

“It’s just too fucking soon.” He yells into the pre-dawn air as a faint light glows over the backyard. Without thought, Dean swings his fists into the cement below. He finds the sting from the damage exhilarating. His knuckles are bleeding before he stops. Rolling back on his heels, Dean inhales deeply, letting the ache from his hands cover the unbearable pain from his heart.

The sinking sensation in his chest becomes overwhelming. He plunges forward to steady himself on all fours. It’s not hot out, but sweat is dripping down his nose and his heart is beating as if he’s run a marathon. The worst is the Sahara in his mouth making it difficult to swallow, much less breathe.

What the fuck is he doing here? Becky Shurley was right, he should stick with those from his own tax bracket. Between the changes at home and now the driving school, he can’t handle the impending rejection from Novak.

Does he really want someone he has to beg and plea with? He’s pathetic. Dean Winchester is nothing more than a place holder people use until they find something better.

Broken wails escape his throat without his permission, as tears flow on their own accord. Trying to retrieve a glimmer of composure, Dean returns to his heels. At least he doesn’t look like a cowering child.

His hands are trembling. The first full sunrays of dawn float over his shoulder revealing his incomplete masterpiece.

A steady hand clutches his shoulder, startling Winchester. His legs are cramping so badly he can’t stand. Slumping over on his hip, Dean sighs, “Cas.”

Profound blue eyes drill into Dean. “You’ve been crying.”

Castiel’s thumb swipes away a tear. The young sub simply bounces his head in the affirmative, remaining silent.

Novak takes in the message and smiles. A tremendous grin that shows his gums and reaches those baby blues, “Can you walk?”

“Please don’t send me home.” Dean is imploring as he drops forward, allowing his head to strike the harsh ground.

“Damn it, Dean.” Soft hands are tugging at his shirt, bringing him to a sitting position. “I want you to come inside, not leave.”

“Oh.” So Novak’s going to deny him later. He shakes his head ‘no’ because the aching from his knees is horrible. Dean has no clue how he is going to get back to the duplex.

The older man is taking in his awful appearance when he gasps, “Dean what have you done to your hands?”

“I needed a release.” There will never be lies between them.

Without warning, Cas is lifting him into his arms, panting heavily as he takes Dean into his home. He’s kind of impressed. Dean’s a big dude and Castiel looks to be slightly smaller, but holy shit his dom has like super strength.

They seem to be in a den, or library maybe. Cherry wood shelves line every wall from floor to ceiling, and are filled with books. There are two, dark leather couches facing each other in the center of the space with a glass coffee table between them. Castiel puts Dean down on the first couch, kneeling before him.

“When did you last eat?” Cas demands, his voice stern.

Dean thinks back, realizing it has been quite a while “Lunch, yesterday.”

“Alright. I think your hands need attention first, and then some breakfast.”

Castiel goes to exit the room when Dean snatches his arm. His voice is fractured, “Please don’t leave me.”

The dom bends over, taking his face into his palms. “Oh my sweet boy, you are mine now. I won’t be giving you up. I should, for your safety …I should let you go this instant, but I can’t.”

With those words, Castiel picks up the broken pieces of Dean Winchester. It will take time and care to truly make the sub whole again, but the shards of his soul now belong to Cas.

The two men stare at each other for several minutes. The quiet is soothing with Cas so close to him. The dom said ‘mine’. Dean’s entire world stops, and for the first time in so fucking long, he can truly breathe because he belongs to someone again.

“I need to get the first-aid kit for your injuries. Can you be a good boy and sit here while I do that?”

He frantically wants to drop to his knees, but the pain is too much. Dean lowers his bright green gaze, “My knees hurt.”

“I know.” Castiel cards his fingers through Dean’s hair with a loving touch. “I want you to sit on the couch and eat all the food I bring. If you do that, I see a bubble bath in your future.”

Dean timidly nods. He can do those two things and then a reward. Placing his hands on his thighs, he glances up at Novak. “Thank you, Sir.”

With his hands bandaged, Cas feeds Dean bacon, toast, and strawberries. It’s delicious and the sub sits, taking each bite straight from Castiel’s fingers. Cain never did anything like this, but he finds that the repetition puts him at ease. Dean has absolutely no decision to make, not even what to eat next.

Novak sits next to him on the couch, the tray with his breakfast on the coffee table. Dean isn’t surprised that the process is methodical. A piece of bacon, then a bite of toast, and a slice of fruit after a sip of apple juice from a red crazy straw. They go round and round on the plate until everything is gone.

The only sound is Dean chewing and kind praise from the dom. It’s peaceful and wraps the sub like a blanket.

“I am so proud of my Good Boy. Do you think you can make it upstairs?”

The nourishment and care gives Dean a boost. “Yes, Sir.” Castiel has been so gracious and tender with him. Dean thinks he should repay the dom, “Can we have playtime?”

“No.” The answer is firm with Cas’s eyebrow rising dominantly. His entire body wants this with Castiel, but not today. Relief pours over him because right now, he simply requires peace.

Novak grins, noticing Dean’s more relaxed. “We don’t have a proper contract, and we both need updated STD testing.”

Dean understands there are rules, and it’s the master’s job to make sure the sub follows them. He lowers his eyes; he shouldn’t have asked. God, he is a total fuck up. There is a lurching sensation expanding in this chest. Nausea sweeps through him with a strong foreboding.

Castiel’s fingers reach out, guiding his face upward. The anxiety stills a bit at his touch.

“You have no idea how hard it is to tell you no. Those green beauties have bewitched me.” Novak sighs stroking Dean’s cheek. “Ready for your bath?”

“Yes, Sir.” Calmness floods his body.

Castiel takes his hand, leading him through the massive house. It appears even larger on the inside, and really, Meg was right, plenty of room for their family. Dean has to clamp down on that train of thought fast. They climb an enormous staircase to the second story. The entire home is impeccably decorated with nothing out of place. Dean feels as though he’s visiting a museum. Colorful art adorns the walls, and every piece of furniture matches. The sub is suddenly hit with a wave of unworthiness, but that’s the beauty of a dom/sub relationship. It’s not Dean’s job to worry, just listen.

The master bedroom has luscious, pale chocolate carpeting that calls for Dean to roll around on it, naked, wearing nothing but a collar. The furniture is all heavy, dark woods with a king size bed against the wall, surrounded by windows. The bed is covered with a quilt made of different shades of green.

When they reach the master bath, Dean’s mouth drops in shock. He could fit his kitchen in this room. Everything is a sharp, bright white except for pops of green from towels and floor mats. Clearly, Cas has a favorite color.

“Stop.” Castiel turns on the faucet to a white marble tub that could easily fit two grown men. The older man fusses over temperature and bubbles before turning back to Dean.

A Cheshire grin spreads across Novak’s lips as he orders, “Arms up.”

Cas slowly undresses Dean. He takes his time, dragging his fingertips over the subs newly exposed skin. “Beautiful,” the dom murmurs with adoration.

Dean eases into the bathtub, his muscles still sore from earlier. The hot water immediately takes the edge off.

The dom kneels by him with a washcloth in hand. Castiel scrubs Dean’s whole body, from the tips of his toes to the inside of his ears. At the crotch region he doesn’t pause, just keeps going as if he’s been touching Dean since birth. Winchester hasn’t been this clean in years. He faintly purrs from all the affection, which causes Cas’s big toothy grin to emerge once more.

Novak washes Dean’s hair and rinses it with a souvenir cup from Disney World. He would make a snide comment, but there is no snark left in him.

Castiel is using a big, fluffy green towel to dry Dean off when he queries, “Do you need to head out, or do you have time for a nap?”

“Nap.” He says yawning. The jitters are still present, hiding under his heart, but for now, rest is all he can do.

Dean finally notices that Cas is dressed in green plaid pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt from Columbia University. He chuckles, realizing that Novak has been in his jammies all this time.

“What’s so funny?” Castiel tilts his head to the left.

“Nothing.” Dean bites down because nobody wants a giggling sub.

Novak’s response surprises him, “I like your laugh. Please do it often.”

Cas guides Dean to the big bed, pulling back the quilt and sheets so the sub can climb in, and Novak takes the spot right next to him. He snuggles in to Castiel’s chest, letting the older man embrace him tightly.

He is teetering on sleep when Dean hears Castiel whisper in his ear, “You were right.” The dom kisses his forehead, allowing his lips to linger on Dean before exclaiming, “You are very good.”

 


	8. Tiaras as Percussion instruments

* * *

Dean burrows into the warm pillow under him. He can hear a faint thump, thump, thump emanating from below.

“Best pillow ever.” He mumbles into soft fabric.

Suddenly said headrest is chuckling softly, shaking Dean as reality smacks him in the face. He’s naked, wrapped around Castiel Novak. Holy crap! Panic is just starting to rear its ugly face when a deep gravelly voice speaks, “None of that, Dean.”

Castiel cards his fingers through Dean’s hair, brushing lips against the sub’s forehead. Dear Lord in Heaven, let this be real because it’s awesome. Dean’s anxiety wilts away with each pass of Novak’s hand. He can’t help releasing a pleasant moan.

He can hear the smile in Cas’s words, “My good boy.”

The horrid voice in the back of Dean’s mind screams his worthlessness, so he relents asking, “Am I? Yours for real?”

“Look at me,” Castiel orders, and he obeys lifting his head. “I don’t share …EVER. If you agree, I will be your dom in private, but to the rest of the world, your boyfriend. We will be exclusive to each other. There will never be a question as to who you belong to, understand?”

Dean jerks his head in agreement, a little speechless. Wow, Cas doesn’t fuck around, like, in any regard.

He had a completely different arrangement with Cain. The silver haired man simply had days that he expected Dean to appear, outside of that he was free to do as he pleased.

He should be frightened by this new rule, but he’s not. Boyfriend has a permanence to it that Dean vehemently needs.

“Will we go on dates?” Dean isn’t sure how this will work. He’s out of his comfort zone, but with Cas holding him, he doesn’t mind.

Another gentle kiss to his ear, “Of course, Dean. I have made some grave mistakes in the past. I can be a very jealous man, so I can’t be your dom without being your lover, your friend, and everything in between. If this isn’t what you want, tell me now. This is a deal breaker for me.”

“I want...” Dean’s voice cracks as a lone tear falls to his cheek. The last 24 hours have been a wild roller coaster ride of emotions and he’s not sure how to hold on. Novak swipes the rogue droplet onto his pointer finger before licking it off with his tongue. God that’s hot and Dean’s naked, but right now the comfort is more important. “…I want it all, Cas.”

“Good. Can you come over to my house Wednesday evening to discuss our contract, and set appointments for testing?”

“I have a class until 8:30, but after that, yes.” He worries over the fact that this all seems too easy.

“Well, it’s a date. I will have pie waiting for you.” Cas has a devious smirk on his soft sensuous lips.

However, Dean zeros in on one word, “Pie?!?”

“A tiny princess dressed in a sparkling blue dress may have told me it’s your favorite.”

Meg is the best wingman to ever exist. Dean really needs to find that damn devil costume to say thank you.

He tilts forward, letting his mouth fall onto Cas’s. The kiss is chaste at first, then Dean opens up allowing Castiel’s tongue entrance into his mouth, and the sensation is glorious. God, he tastes amazing. The kiss is just starting to get heated when he hears the opening riff of _I will survive_ blaring into the quiet bedroom. The sub shoots up, yelling, “That’s the elementary school! Where is my phone?”

Cas hands it over from the nightstand and Dean answers immediately, “Hello?”

“Dean, this is Principal Fitzgerald.” A jovial smile can literally be heard in the man’s tone.

Jesus, the principal is calling him. This can’t be good. “Yes, Garth, I know who you are. Is Meg okay?”

Garth Fitzgerald plays poker with Dean at Benny’s once a month, so the formal title is throwing Dean. “So Meg is perfectly fine, no worries there, but we need you to come pick her up.”

“Why?” Dean draws out the word, curious about what Meg’s done now. She can be quite a little demon, but he’s never gotten a call from Garth prior to this one.

“Well, Meg has been involved in an altercation with another student, and here at Beaufort Elementary, we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. She will have to leave the grounds for the rest of the day. She can return tomorrow, and since it’s a first offense, and possibly warranted, there will be no marks on her permanent record.”

“Are you fucking kidding me, Garth? Permanent record?” Meg is in kindergarten. Do they actually start tracking behavior in a permanent manner at five?

The principal sighs, coming back to his buddy mode, “Dean, I have a huge mess to deal with and it would be best if Meg was not here when Inias’s Dad comes to pick him up. He is threatening a law suit.”

“Wait! Inias Adler was the other kid? Garth, he’s in third grade and huge. Meg is the smallest child in the kindergarten class. Did he hurt her?” Dean’s getting angry. If some bully picked on his Meg, Dean’s going to show him a thing or two.

“No, Inias is the one with injuries, including a bruised ego at having his butt kicked by a five year old in a tutu. The incident happened in the library, several classes witnessed it.”

Dean can’t help himself as he bursts into a fit of giggles. Oh my God, he has never been prouder of his sweet Meg than at this moment. “Hold on, Zachariah Adler is going to sue me because my niece beat up his son, who’s like three times her size?”

“She knocked out a tooth, Dean, with a damn tiara.”

Zachariah Adler is Beaufort’s official ambulance chaser. The guy has billboards all over the county, and had attacked Dean a few times with shitty attempts to sue him over issues from former students. The lawyer was a massive ass who made his money making people miserable.

“Okay Garth, I’m on my way.” Dean ends the call, sighing deeply, “Fuck.”

A silky smooth hand tenderly grasps his arm. “Is Meg alright?”

“She got into a fight with a kid at school. It wouldn’t be a big deal, but the dad of the other kid is a scummy lawyer. He’s thrown the word lawsuit around already.” He squints at Cas accusingly, “Also, what kind of tiara was that? It took the kids tooth out.”

Castiel wanders over to his walk-in closet, disappearing inside as he shouts back, “Well it’s pure platinum so I’m not surprised.”

Dean has his clothes from the bathroom, but nearly falls over at Cas’s revelation. “Wait a minute. That mini crown was real?”

“Yes, platinum with diamond studs and a sapphire in the center. Nothing too special.” Cas returns with a dark suit and proceeds to get dressed.

“Why would you give a five year old an actual tiara?”

“She looked adorable in it.” Novak answers with a shrug.

Unfortunately that logic makes perfect sense to Dean. He notices Cas putting on his shoes, “Where are you going?”

“To the school with you. I have a Prius in the garage you can drive.”

Dean assumes it would be faster to just take Cas’s car and drive it over than try and get the Impala. “I can bring the car back after, you don’t have to go.”

“Trust me, I do.”

****

The two men enter the main office of Beaufort Elementary School to the shouting of one pissed off, stormy five year old. She is wearing black leggings, a black t-shirt, a black tutu, and black patent flats. Clearly his niece was having a rough morning. A wave of guilt for not being there when she woke tears at his heartstrings until Cas places his hand on the small of Dean’s back, giving him strength.

Meg is standing on a leather chair next to the secretary’s desk yelling, “Percussion, percussion, percussion.”   Her tiny hand waves in a fist triumphantly over her head.

Dean leans over whispering in his niece’s ear, “You mean persecution.”

“Oh.” She raises her palms in a placating gesture, “My bad.”

“Persecution, persecution, persecution” Meg screams with an eat shit grin on her lips. Well, at least now the protest makes more sense.

“Can’t you get her to shut up?” Zachariah Adler calls from inside Garth’s office.

“I’m so sorry.” Fitzgerald mouths as the adults take a seat inside the office, shutting the one ring circus of Meg out.

“Look Mr. Winchester,” Adler’s face is creepy, giving Dean a chill. “My son had to be rushed to an oral surgeon in Morehead City because of your niece. I want to know how you plan to pay for his medical care.”

Out of nowhere, Cas jumps in, “Until we have heard the story from Principal Fitzgerald, we will not be discussing restitution.”

Zachariah’s expression is cold, his eyes beady, “I will sue your pathetic family if I have to. We all know that the Winchesters don’t have the money to hire a lawyer, much less deal with court costs. Let’s just talk numbers and be done with it.”

“No.” Novak is stern.

“I’m sorry, who the hell are you and how do you factor into this fiasco?”

Cas takes Adler’s hand, shaking it harshly. “Castiel Novak, Columbia University Law School. I just passed the bar here in North Carolina, but I practiced in New York for several years. I believe we should let Principal Fitzgerald give us an explanation of the events.”

HOLY SHIT! FUCK ME TWICE AND CALL ME DEANNA! Cas is a bad ass, mother-fucking lawyer.

“Fine!” Adler huffs leaning back in his chair.

They all turn towards Garth to explain what the hell happened this morning.

“Alrighty then. I spoke with several students from both the third grade and kindergarten classes, and the story for the most part goes like this. Meg was talking with a few friends about how her Dee was going to marry Mister Cas.”

Zachariah physically bristles at the mention of gay marriage so Dean reminds him, “You know it is legal now throughout the United States, so suck it up. Although Meg’s a little ahead of herself.”

Castiel pats his arm, clearly with the understanding that his niece was speaking her own mind.

Garth just nods as he continues the story, “Well, Inias overheard her and felt the need to explain that two men could not get married or they would go to Hell. He then used several inappropriate words about the gay community that I will not repeat. During his deplorable speech, Mr. Adler chose to snag a tiara from Meg’s head, stating that ‘poor white trash don’t wear crowns.’”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to bristle, and oh my God, was that a growl.

“Miss Winchester retrieved her tiara from Inias, and then proceeded to hit him multiple times in the face.”

Adler jumps from his seat, “See! She assaulted my son. There are witnesses that Inias never touched Meg.”

“I will concede to that point counselor.” Dean watches with fascination as Cas slips into his dom persona. Zachariah is toast. “However, if you take this to court, and let me assure you the Winchesters will not be settling, I will be claiming bias incident since it falls under the non-criminal act of a Hate crime, such as bullying and verbal abuse. Not to mention I can tack on a felony charge of theft, since the item in question easily costs more than the state minimum.”

Cas takes a moment, letting his words sink in to Adler’s thick skull. “Now obviously this is your choice, but let me be crystal clear; I won’t back down. So do you really want your son’s name associated with such horrendous acts at such a young age?”

Dean is getting turned on by this and that is so, so wrong.

The room is totally silent. Garth’s eyes are nearly bugging out of his head. It’s pretty obvious that the principal did not expect the meeting to go this way. Dean’s slightly embarrassed that he’s allowing Cas to fight his battles for him, but crap he probably would have hit Zachariah by this point.

“Perhaps I should go. My son will be out of surgery soon and I want to be there.” Adler hastily stands, annoyance showing on his red face as he storms out of the office.

The entire room breathes a sigh of relief.

“Well, that went better than I thought. Thank you for helping us out today.” Garth rises holding his hand out for Castiel.

The older man takes it with a smile. “I am very fond of Dean and Meg.

“He’s quite the catch,” the principal states with a wink.

“I agree.” Novak turns towards Dean and the sub feels warm all over.

Winchester shakes it off with a chuckle, “Shut up you two. Now do I still need to take Meg home?”

“Sorry, I can’t show favoritism so yeah, but back tomorrow okay?”

Garth takes the tiara from inside his desk handing it to Dean. “Maybe in the future let’s refrain from wearing possible weapons to school.”

“Got it.” Dean salutes his friend.

All three men walk out into the main office area where Meg is upside down in her chair, chanting softly with a raspy voice, “Persecution, persecution.”

Dean wrestles his niece onto his hip, kissing her on the cheek. “You have been vindicated sweet girl.”

He places the tiara on her head, watching her face brighten happily. “My hero!” she exclaims embracing her uncle tightly.

“Nope, the hero for today is Cas. He totally defended your honor.”

Meg proceeds to wiggle out of his arms, taking Castiel’s hand into hers as they head out of the building. Once outside she tugs him down until she can plant a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you Mister Cas.”

Cas seems overcome by Meg’s affections. “You are welcome Princess.”

They reach the Prius when he realizes the problem with driving Novak’s car, “Guys we don’t have a car seat for Meg.”

“It’s a nice day, we can walk home.” Castiel suggests.

Meg’s expression is bursting with joy and a touch of mischief, “Let’s go on a date.”

Dean is startled for a second, as he tries to get his head around the idea that his first date with Cas will include his niece. Before he has time to reply, Novak declares, “I’m in, but it’s really up to Dean. He’s the boss.”

That, right there, is why he has faith this will work. Castiel will be his dom in the bedroom, and when he needed to he took over the meeting to put Adler in his place. Except here, with Meg, Castiel is handing over the power to Dean without question. Winchester shakes his head trying to accept that someone this amazing actually wants him too.

“Alright, let’s go have burgers at Anna’s.”

“No Dee that’s not nice enough, this is a date.” She scrunches her face up in thought, “The Spouter Inn has table cloths and candles we need to eat there. It’s mantic.”

One glance at Cas and Dean knows it’s a losing battle. The older man is giving him that toothy grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners, nodding his head yes. “Ro-mantic, Love Bug, and that’s a great idea.”

His niece is preening as she takes his hand with her free one, tugging both men along the sidewalk. “You know Mr. Fitzgerald said that two men can get married, and he’s the principal.”

Oh sweet baby Jesus help me now.

 

 


	9. Brother’s with Fast Feet

* * *

The date on Monday with Meg and Castiel was a lot of fun. Dean has to admit that for the first time in a long time he felt at peace watching someone else entertain his sweet niece. Then that afternoon while teaching, Cas once again had no problem falling into the role of learner, the two men continuing their unspoken rule that before and during driving school, Dean was in charge. The fact that Novak handed over the reins with no quarrel helped to solidify that he was the proper dom for Dean.

Dean scans the backyard of the driving school. The cones are all in their proper place. Today Cas and the gang will start learning parallel parking. It is probably the most difficult skill on the driving test, so he always introduces it early. They begin now, and then visit the task periodically through the next few months.

Dean needs to do some work on the computer before class, so he heads back inside a little after 3pm. He discovers his tall, lanky brother sitting in the office when he opens the door.

“Hi ya Sammy. Aren’t you suppose to have Love Bug with you?”

His brother looks up from a textbook he’s reading, “Jo is picking her up and having some one on one time. Thought I would see what’s new with you?”

“Not much. We start parallel parking today.” Dean drops into his comfy leather swivel chair behind his desk, booting up his old computer.

“Yeah, I need to borrow some extra cones for my classes tomorrow.”

“Fine, don’t grab the ones that are already set out. There should be plenty for you to scrounge up in the garage.” Dean takes a moment to glance at Sam. His big brother alarm is ringing loudly as he suspects there is more to the visit. “Would you like to share the actual reason for the social call?”

“Meg’s been chatting up a certain Castiel Novak lately.” Sam bounces his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. “So what’s up with you two?”

Dean sighs. Of course his niece ratted him out. “Cas and I are dating. It’s something new and nerve racking, but I think I like him.”

Sam leans over the desk patting Dean’s shoulder, “That’s so awesome Dean. I’m happy for you. Maybe I can meet the guy who has swept my brother, and daughter, off their feet.”

He grins attempting to look nonchalant, “You got it, Sammy.”

If Sam wants to ignore the cavern between them that’s fine. The world is changing drastically around Dean, but he refuses to drown in pity. Ignoring gaping wounds seems to be the Winchester way.

****

“Okay Cas, time to give parallel parking a go.”

Kevin and Krissy had taken their turns, so now Castiel was on deck. The two teenagers had done pretty awful, but Dean’s not surprised. This is why they start early on this skill, it’s really difficult to grasp.

Novak climbs into the driver’s seat, sighing deeply while he waits for everyone to buckle up.

“Any questions before you begin?”

Cas is pale as a ghost, turning to Dean, “Can I do this another day?”

“No, not an option, angel.” Novak’s head tips to the side with a curious glance, a faint grin pulling at his lips. Dean has no idea what he said to deserve that stare. “Go slow, you’ll be fine.”

Castiel returns his focus to the car as Dean hears whispers from the back seat. He’s not entirely sure, but it sounds like Krissy is saying a Hail Mary.

Kevin pipes up from his seat, “Dean, I would be eternally grateful if maybe I could get out before Cas starts.”

“Dude, shut up, it’s not like…” Of course the kid distracts Dean enough that he misses two important actions. First, he doesn’t pay attention to Castiel as he puts the car in gear; second, he neglects to spot the lanky figure crossing in front of the car.

What would be fine under normal circumstances, unfortunately becomes a recipe for disaster with Castiel Novak at the wheel.

Dean continues to argue with Kevin as Cas begins at a snail’s pace. The instructor has a slight brain fart, forgetting whose behind the wheel as he barks out, “Give it more gas.”

It all transpires in a blink of an eye. Castiel most definitely gives the vehicle more as he swings his hand, knocking the gearshift into drive instead of reverse. The sedan lurches forward at a barreling pace, going hard right, directly into the path of one Sam Winchester. His brother springs into the air, his eyes bugging out of his head in shock as he lands on the hood of the car, which is still moving.

Novak screams.

Dean screams.

The passengers in the back squeal in fear.

“Brakes, Cas!” The instructor yells. Finally pulling his thoughts together, he slams on the secondary pedal on his side of the car.

The vehicle skids to a halt returning Sam into the air as he crashes to the pavement. His brother lands on his ass, appearing more angry than injured as he glares with rage at the two men in the front seat.

“For such a large man, your brother is quite spry.” Castiel exclaims turning to Dean with a weary grin.

Dean can’t help it. He throws his head back and laughs. A huge belly laugh that makes his shoulders rattle and the weight of the moment lighten. There is no way to change it now. For the rest of his days, Sam was introduced to his boyfriend by the hood of a car.

Castiel immediately puts the vehicle in park, dashing around to check on Sam. Dean is right on his heels. They reach the younger Winchester simultaneously as the two men yell in unison, “Are you okay?”

Dazed and most definitely confused, Sammy glances up at Novak, then at Dean. He then motions with his pointer finger for them to come closer. Finally, Sam whispers, “Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Dude, don’t be a dick, are you hurt?” Dean is shaking with worry and his brother is cracking jokes.

Castiel is a completely new shade of gray.

A burst of laughter from Sam throws both men completely off guard. “I’m fine. It was like a metallic love tap.”

“You really need to rethink your love life if that’s a romantic gesture.” Cas deadpans.

“Castiel, man, you need to meet Jo then you’ll get it.” Sam giggles as he stands, bowing for the teens who are cheering for his conquering of the car.

Novak nods, “A double date?”

Dean watches his brother and Castiel wander off towards the house. “What the fuck guys?”

From behind him he hears Kevin shout, “Language!”

****

Dean Winchester pauses in front of the sizable white door of Castiel’s house. He hasn’t knocked yet; trying to take a moment to slip into his sub persona. Dean is pretty keyed up, especially after the events from class today. The instructor reminds himself that they are just going to discuss their contract and have pie. Oh God, pie with Cas seems like heaven.

He inhales deeply, letting the exhale slowly settle his nerves. The sub knocks loudly.

It’s barely been two seconds before the door swings open, revealing the man of his dreams. Damn Castiel looks delicious this evening. He’s got a pair of faded jeans on that hang nicely in all the right places showing off his sharp hipbones, with a white undershirt that is just thin enough to give a tasty hint as to what’s underneath.

A touch of drool drips to the corner of his mouth, making Dean swipe it with his tongue. Cas tracks the movement of his mouth with intense cerulean eyes.

“Please come in, Dean.” Dear Lord the dom’s dark, gravel strained tone gives Dean goosebumps all over.

The sub follows Cas through the house, noticing once again the gorgeous art, and meticulously chosen décor. Every room could be a photo shoot for one of those Home & Garden magazines. They arrive in the kitchen where the other object of Dean’s desires, pie, sits on a round, wooden kitchen table with four matching chairs. Novak sits in one gesturing across the table, “Dean, have a seat.”

He silently obeys, keeping his gaze on the floor.

“Look at me.” Dean immediately lifts his eyes to meet Castiel’s beautiful face. “Relax. We are going to have an open conversation about our impending scenes together. I need you to be honest and clear with me. Do not hold back, and please speak freely. If all goes well then I will feed you some pie.”

“Ok, I can do that.” His voice cracks slightly, surprised that Cas wants him as an equal in this discussion. Cain just offered possible ideas and had Dean simply answer yes or no.

Castiel pulls over a laptop from the marble island in the center of the kitchen. Dean takes the time to get a good look at his surroundings. The space has been updated recently with stainless steel appliances, and dark marble countertops, which contrasts with the bright white walls. The room feels clean and inviting. Maybe Cas will let him cook in here. Dean would enjoy that.

His dom slides over an envelope with four digits written across the top. “That’s the key to the house. It will open the front and back door, along with the alarm code. It will be nice for you to just let yourself in, but also I need someone to have a spare in case of an emergency.”

Well, he can just add Novak to the ever growing group of people that Dean is responsible for when the shit hits the fan. Although, this time it’s different because getting to care for Cas sounds downright blissful.

Dean slips the small package into the pocket of his leather jacket, before removing it to throw over the kitchen chair. “Where do you want to start?”

“Safeword. I want you to feel free to use it whenever you are teetering beyond your personal boundaries. This isn’t an ‘end of the world’, ‘shit storm’, ‘stop everything’, sign. I want you to use it way before things go from "I don’t like this, to horribly wrong.”

Confusion must be evident on Dean’s face because Cas pats his arm gently. “I know some doms like to have a warning word and then a ‘stop everything’ word, but for me, they should be one and the same. I want to push you, but only if I am certain that you will safeword when things go beyond what you want. Got it?”

“Yeah, but what about when I just want to leave the scene for a second and talk it out? For when I don’t want it to end, just maybe altered. What do I say then?”

Novak smiles that stunning toothy grin, “Your safeword. Then we discuss. Now what will the word be?”

“Apocalypse.” Dean thinks his choice is pretty bad ass. “Because it literally means shit storm, and how many times does a person actually say that word. So its perfect.”

The man on the other side of the table snickers as he types ‘Apocalypse’ into the contract. “Mine will be Purgatory, for the same reason.”

He shakes his head, “Wait a minute. You need a safeword? You’re the dom here.”

“Yes, Dean. There are a multitude of reasons that a dom will need to step out of a scene for safety, both physical and emotional. I know this from experience, Ok?”

“Sure.” An odd sense of security washes over the Sub. Castiel giving himself an out seems so natural, but he’s never heard of it before now.

Castiel pushes onward, “Now for your hard limits.”

“No cutting, no fisting, no scat play, and insertion objects need to be approved beforehand.” It’s not a long list, but Dean likes to be challenged as a sub so he tries to leave his options open.

“We’ve already talked about my number one hard limit. I do not share you with anyone. This is a monogamous relationship for both of us. Also, in the same regard, I don’t do exhibitionism. I don’t mind watching others, but we will be fully clothed.”

Why do Novak’s limits make him feel important? It’s an odd sensation, but something about wanting to keep Dean to himself is sparking a fire that the sub never wants to put out.

Cas enters his hard limits into the computer. “Alright, now with soft limits I see them more as something you might be willing to try, but I introduce them slowly with a full understanding that you may safeword more quickly. Does that make sense to you?”

That seems to be the standard in Dean’s mind, so he nods in agreement.

“What are the soft limits?”

“Edging, watersports, and extended play or rules outside of a specific scene.” Dean does not want to be at home still following orders. He needs to compartmentalize for this to work. Although he notices a faint frown on Cas’ face, so obviously they will be pushing a few of these.

“My soft limits are whipping or caning. I have no problem spanking, using a belt, or a paddle, but the first two are out. The other no for me is using condoms. I prefer skin on skin. We have an appointment at the clinic in Havelock Friday morning at 9am. Once we both have a clean bill of health, then we will be intimate. Is that acceptable?” Castiel loses his stern tone, coming across almost sheepish. Dean finds this nervous side of Novak adorable.

He knows it takes 10 to 14 days for a few of the tests to come back, which means no sex until then. Dean’s bottom lip juts out in a totally not pouting manner. “I am all for barebacking, but Cas, we can use precautions until then.”

The sub may have huffed a tad for emphasis.

“We need the time to build trust, my silly boy,” Castiel’s thumb drags along Dean’s extended lip. “There are ways to entertain ourselves in the meantime.”

The two men peer into each other’s eyes for several minutes. A sexual electricity is growing between them, and Dean devours it. At last, Cas returns his gaze to the computer. “I have one more thing I would like to include. I would appreciate you wearing a collar of my choosing.”

The Sub bounces his head completely on board with the idea, he loves pet play, yet he’s curious. “Why?”

“You are mine.” Novak hums in his ear, and then lowers that sensual mouth to Dean’s throat. Using the tip of his tongue Cas gradually licks the place his future collar will go. A tremor is ignited at each passing swipe, sending shock waves to the younger man’s crotch. Dean moans in ecstasy.

The dark, sultry gaze from his dom is extremely arousing. He suddenly thinks of one more thing as he pants on the verge of losing control, “Umm, can I add to the soft limits?”

“Of course Dean, these limits are always changeable as we discover each other’s likes and dislikes. What do you want to insert?”

Jesus H. Christ, Dean shakes his head to regain his composure because that man should not say the word insert with that gravelly voice, EVER. “I don’t like being called names. It takes me out of the scene.”

Castiel holds his hand squeezing tenderly, “Can you clarify for me? That’s fairly general.”

“Names that maybe a bully would use like whore, or slut, or something demeaning. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.” Castiel adds it to the list. “Beyond ‘Dean’ or ‘my sweet boy’, is there something you would enjoy being called?”

Dean blushes at what comes to mind. Castiel spots it immediately, nodding for him to share. “I like … maybe …” He glances up at the ceiling trying to draw strength. Dean is aware that’s it’s no big deal, but he can’t help but feel embarrassed. In a desperate attempt to spit it out, he rushes the words, “Princess or Kitten.”

The dom kisses his forehead, “My sweet boy likes to be pretty. I think both of those suit you exquisitely.”

“Thank you.” Dean’s never felt freer than in this moment. Cas didn’t even blink with his request.

“Now, when we are in a scene I would prefer to be addressed as Sir; however, you called me Angel today and I relished the nickname.” Novak looks away as though suddenly nervous, “Would you be opposed to using it outside of scenes, such as during intimate moments as boyfriends?”

There is a tender smile on Cas’s lips, making them look extremely inviting. Dean can’t help but return it with a grin. His dom is actually asking him, “I would like that, Angel.”

He can’t recall ever using it, but Dean had been researching Castiel’s name at the library yesterday. “Umm, I discovered you are the angel of Thursday. It’s very fitting.”

Cas stiffens slightly and it makes the sub wonder why his dom doesn’t think he’s the perfect angel for Dean.

He takes a chance, leaning over and chastely kissing Cas on the mouth. God, his dom’s lips are warm and silky. There is nothing rushed, just the gentle slide of lips and tongues. Castiel heaves his sub onto his lap, draping his arms around the younger man. Dean could just do this all night.

Eventually, Novak breaks away exclaiming in a breathless tone, “I think that’s enough work for tonight. I will finish it up tomorrow and e-mail you a copy, but remember we can always adjust. Now, when do you have to be home?”

The sub grins, resting their foreheads together, “Tomorrow before 7, I need to watch Meg so Sam can leave for work.”

“Excellent. Grab the pie and one fork, but don’t eat it.”

Dean obeys quickly; thrilled that playtime will include pie!

He follows his dom as they wind through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Then Cas closes all the blinds and turns to Dean. “Place the pie on the bed and strip for me.”

Without a word, the sub removes his clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on a chair in the corner of the room. Once he’s naked, Dean drops to his knees in front of Cas. The dom is sitting on the edge of the bed with a black lacquer box on his lap.

Novak’s eyes drop darkly to the burned symbol on Dean’s arm. The sub tenses, worrying on his lip that Cas will reject him because of the mark from Cain. Instead, Castiel returns his focus to the shiny black box. “I bought this with the hope you would agree. Since we will have two very distinct relationships, one as Dom and Sub, the other as boyfriends, we need to have something that represents your role as my submissive.”

Castiel opens the package revealing a stunning green leather collar. He tilts forward, inhaling the amazing scent of fine high-end soft leather. This collar was not bought at PetSmart. “It’s beautiful, Sir.”

“It was handcrafted just for you Dean. It arrived this morning.”

Slowly, almost reverently, Castiel takes the collar from the box, placing it around Dean’s neck. To him this is the best gift he has ever received. “Thank you Sir.”

“When you wear this, you are my submissive, my sweet kitten.” Oh God, the way Cas said that makes Dean all gooey inside. “When you take it off, you are my boyfriend and my equal. However, you are always mine.”

He bends over, laying his head on Castiel’s thighs. “Yours forever, Sir.”

“You make me so happy, Dean.” As he speaks the dom cards his fingers through his hair. “We need to discuss my past soon, sweet boy. I was not a good man before I came to Beaufort. I don’t want any lies between us.”

There is a part of Dean that agrees with Cas, that yes he should know more about the dom, but not tonight. “Can it wait? I was promised pie.”

Novak chuckles as he tugs the pie closer to him. Then he retrieves a black blindfold from under a pillow. Cas covers Dean’s eyes, kissing each one.

“I’m going to say a word that describes you, Dean. When you hear the word, open your mouth for a piece of pie. I want to supply your belly with wonderful food while filling your mind with all the things that make you my kitten.”

Dean grunts because this is really cheesy. Not to mention he’s going to get like three bites of pie, if that, but then a harsh smack hits his ass. “No. No don’t do that, Dean. You either take in both, or nothing at all and we go to bed without dessert. Which is it going to be?”

“I’ll be good.”

He can make out the scraping of a fork against the metal tin, and then Cas begins.

“Beautiful.”

He takes a bite. Sweet Jesus, it’s strawberry rhubarb and fucking delicious. Dean can’t help but purr.

“Kind.”

“Strong.”

“Smart.”

“Generous.”

Cas goes on and on until Dean literally can’t take another morsel. “I’m done, Sir.”

A strange sensation builds in his bones. He feels like a precious stone that has been polished and set out to sparkle in the sunlight.

The dom kisses his cheek asking, “Give me one word to describe you from my eyes.”

He doesn’t have to think, the word tumbles out like the answer was there all along.

“Special.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Contract discussion, Collaring, Blindfold use, Food Play


	10. Poop, Sand and Honesty

* * *

The night air hits Dean’s bare skin with a chilly bite. Shivering, the sub looks around the darkened backyard for his dom.

“Sir?”

The pink post-it note on the kitchen table was extremely precise.

_Strip, put on your collar, and head out back._

It seems the small paper squares have become a permanent fixture. A little over a week ago, the two men discussed their contract, celebrating over strawberry rhubarb pie. Now Cas uses colorful post-its to set their scenes or leave directions. The one colossal downside is that Dean now gets aroused at the sight of them, anticipating what Cas has in store.

The younger man searches for Castiel as he steps off the deck onto the luscious green grass, yelling slightly louder, “Sir?”

“Kneel, Dean.” He can’t see Novak, but God that voice is definitely his dom. Dean plummets to the ground, thanking the Lord that the grass is a soft cushion beneath him. “Don’t turn around.”

The sub can feel the warmth of the approaching person, and hears the faint footsteps behind him. Without warning, a silk black fabric covers his eyes. This appears to be a favorite of Castiel’s, having Dean at his mercy, completely blind. Truth be told, Winchester really fucking likes it too. Goosebumps ghost over the sub’s skin as Novak’s nimble fingers explore his body. “My sweet kitten is so beautiful.”

Dean purrs at the endearment he has come to crave. “Thank you, Sir.”

“On all fours and you will get a treat.”

He complies willingly because this is just starting and he gets a reward. Awesome!

Once he’s in position, the sound of a cardboard box shaking hits his ears. Then something that smells divine is tapping on his mouth. A sweet milk chocolate glides in, eliciting an x-rated moan to slither from his lips.

Sensual hands card through his hair, “Good boy. Now I’m going to move around the yard rattling the treat box, when you hear me say your name, you come find me. If you do I will give you another goody, but, Dean, you have to stay silent. Ok?’

Quickly, he bounces his head acknowledging his understanding. The rules to the game are simple, keep his big fat trap shut for the duration.

He listens intently as Cas strolls off towards the flowerbeds, but then he darts in another direction Dean can’t track. The treat box jangling gets his attention as that sexy, whiskey strained voice shouts, “Kitten, come here.”

Crawling through the grass, Dean rockets forward to the noise. It takes a few wrong turns, but eventually his nose hits a bare leg. Suddenly he could care less about his chocolate; Dean wants to know if Novak is playing in his birthday suit. The sub sticks out his tongue, giving a few licks up Cas’s leg. He gets just above the knee when a gentle hand stops his ascent. “Oh kisses from Kitty, my favorite.”

The dom places a piece of candy into Dean’s mouth with a scratch to the head. Oh Jesus, it’s chocolate with caramel inside. Dear Lord it’s got to be some high end stuff because it’s mouthwatering.

“Let’s play again, shall we?”

Novak sprints away zigging and zagging the entire time, making it impossible to hunt. “Dean, go.”

Zeroing in hastily on the shaking treat box guides Dean to Castiel’s next location; however, this time it’s not candy that he desires. Winchester lets his hand graze across Cas’s bare foot to get a read as to how he’s standing. Then dives his face into what should be the crotch area, nuzzling in tight.

Eureka!! That is a dick against his cheek at half-mast and swelling. A breathless voice calls from above, “Good boy, oh God Dean, such a wonderful kitty.”

Using his forehead, cheeks, nose, and hair, Dean promptly assists in getting his dom to full hardness. Winchester’s own cock is throbbing uncomfortably at being totally ignored through the process. The second a few drips of pre-cum land on his lip, the sub can’t help but open his mouth to take in the glorious member.

Regrettably, Dean never gets a taste. Instead, he receives a quick swat to the head. “Bad Kitty. Nothing with the mouth until all the tests come back, you know that.”

A sad little pathetic whine escapes his throat. Why the fuck is Cas naked if Dean can’t touch? Frustration builds in his mind as the whine grows into a dissatisfied grumble.

“Dean. You are a very intelligent, creative man. The decree is nothing penetrative. What else can we do?”

At that, Dean guesses by the sound, that Cas lies down on his back directly in front of him. OH! He has a stellar idea to get off. Creeping up Castiel’s body, and fucking Mother of God he is naked and lying down, Dean works his way up until he hovers over the dom. Lowering his pelvis down until their dicks slot together, then Dean thrusts up.

Castiel sharply inhales as Dean grinds their cocks back and forth, spawning amazing friction between them. True to form, the dom flips them, taking charge as he crashes underneath his angel. Cas takes them both in his grasp, applying delicious pressure as he strokes flawlessly.

The younger man is lost in the darkness of his blindfold, but every touch from Novak intensifies three fold, especially when plush velvety lips crash onto his. Their mouths open in unison as their tongues plunge together in rhythm with their thrusting hips.

Orgasms rip through both men as they scream into the night.

Castiel removes the blindfold as a towel appears to clean the two men up. Once the dirty fabric is tossed aside, a pale blue blanket is wrapped around Dean as he snuggles into the dom’s side. He loves this time with Novak, a post-climax grin on his face as the scent of Cas floods his nostrils. They hold each other in peaceful silence.

“Sir, when is your birthday?” They had discussed Dean’s yesterday along with his medical history. His dom is nothing if not thorough.

Smooth lips kiss over the sub’s cheeks, “December 24th.”

“Christmas Eve is your birthday!” He shoots up with excitement. “Is that why you are named after an angel?”

“No.” Castiel snickers as he hauls Dean on top of him. “All my brothers and I were named after angels.”

“You have brothers?”

“Yes, Michael is the oldest, then Lucifer, Gabriel, and I’m the youngest.”

His face scrunches up, “No kidding, you have a brother named Lucifer?”

“I do. Oddly enough he’s actual quite a nice guy, baring the enthusiasm for the family business.”

“What is that?”

Cas sighs, unconsciously massaging Cain’s mark. Dean revealed a few days ago what the mark meant to him and how he got the burn. His dom was not pleased, but accepted there was nothing to be done about it. However, since then Castiel has taken to rubbing it harshly, probably hoping to erase the claim of another man completely.

“My entire family is full of lawyers. Novak and Sons brings fear to anyone sitting across from us in a courtroom, but that time is over for me. I teach pre-law classes at an on-line university now. I prefer the life of a professor that only needs my laptop and Wi-Fi.”

“So what? Now I’m hot for teacher.” Dean giggles as Cas rolls on top of him, smashing their lips together passionately. Fingers roam, memorizing each other as their kiss ignites a strong fire between them. He can taste chocolate on his lover’s mouth, groaning at the intoxicating combo of sex and candy.

At some point, Dean finds his voice again panting quietly, “Don’t forget tonight is Thursday. I gotta sleep at home.”

Swollen debauched lips sweep over the sub’s ear lobe. “But not alone sweet boy.”

****

“Dee. Mister Cas. I cannot go to school today, my poop is green.”

Dean cracks open one eye, peering at his niece standing next to the bed. “Love Bug, sometimes green poop is fine. Give me five more minutes and I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Nuh Huh. This is a weird green. I have dime-area. We should all stay home today.”

A grumbly voice erupts from behind Dean’s back. “I will take a look.”

Seriously, Castiel Novak is the best boyfriend in the history of all boyfriends, gay, straight, or other. Dean attempts to ignore the heated conversation over proper poop shades and their meaning choosing to tug the comforter over his head.

Now that he and Castiel have moved on to the casual sleepover portion of their budding romance, Dean had added a new rule to the contract. No matter what they were doing, scenes, dates, or cuddling, it is to always be started after he has kissed Meg goodnight. They both preferred the seclusion of Cas’s house, but waking with the dom next to him and his niece shouting is pure bliss to Dean. Oddly enough, Sam continues to be eerily supportive of the two men. Cas thinks he’s being nice, the older brother assumes it stems from guilt.

The slumber parties are fun, but anything sexual is still in a holding pattern until all their STD test results come back, but so far, everybody is clean. Castiel has been amazingly creative with their trust building games while they wait. Dean is vibrating with need as the time ticks away.

The one conversation that Novak has avoided at all cost is about his past as a dom, and why he left NYC however, today is the big day. Once they drop Meg off at school, Dean’s driving them over to Atlantic Beach to lay in the sand and have THE TALK.

It’s nippy out since they are into October, but the sun is high, and with a light jacket, it will be a nice day to chat.

Dean drags his ass out of bed, shuffling downstairs.

When he enters the kitchen, Castiel and Meg are sitting at the table eating blueberry Eggo waffles. He plants a kiss on them both before pouring his morning coffee.

“Dee, I can’t go to school today, I’m sick.”

“Meg, why don’t you want to go? You love school?” Dean leans his hip against the counter, glancing at his niece.

She dramatically places her hands over her cheeks, puffing out air. “Everybody from my class is going to the fall festival tomorrow in Morehead City. They are all gonna talk about it and be mean because I can’t go.”

“Why?” Cas and Dean spurt out together.

“Dee, the kid fun is while you have driving stuff. Daddy said no, he and Jo have their big tests. and Charlie is playing dress-up on the moon. There is no one to take me.” A little tear dribbles down her cheek.

“I’ll take you.” Cas states, glancing at Dean for encouragement, or permission, he’s not sure.

He really doesn’t want to be the party pooper, “How are you going to get there, Cas?”

“It’s called a taxi, Dean.”

The cost of a taxi ride out to the fairgrounds has got to be expensive, but it’s not like Novak can’t afford it. Dean catches Meg staring at him with a tentative grin on her face. God, he is so outnumbered. “Fine! You can go with Cas.”

“Yippee!” The five year old cheers as she hugs both men tightly around the waist. “We are going to ride all the roller coasters Mister Cas!”

A vague expression of panic washes over Castiel, “Roller Coasters?” He croaks out.

“They have these little kiddie rides that Meg calls roller coasters. Don’t worry; I’m sure you can handle it, hot stuff.” He swiftly kisses his boyfriend before shooing Meg upstairs to get dressed.

After she sprints up the stairs he turns to Novak, “My angel saves the day again.”

Castiel blushes a deep crimson, then shoves Dean up against the wall of the kitchen in a passionate kiss. When the two men finally step apart, the dom whispers, “Remember this moment when I tell you my story.”

Dean nods, watching the other man leave the room. There is still a huge part of him that doesn’t want to know. Like that’s all in the past, why kick the ant hill even if the bugs are nowhere to be seen. Unfortunately, this is an ant hill that could cause more damage if left alone.

****

It’s a little after ten when they arrive at the beach. There are a few people walking dogs or jogging, but for the most part the two men are alone.

Dean spreads out a quilt as he sits on top, cuddling into Cas’s side.

The sub decides to let Cas set the pace, so for nearly ten minutes the only sound is the crashing of waves and the occasional dog bark.

Castiel stares straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the water. “I have a daughter.”

Out of all the things he thought Cas was going to say, that was NOT it.

“You like girls, Cas?” The query is stupid, but hey Dean couldn’t help himself.

A sad smile ghosts on the dom’s face, “I’m pansexual Dean. Although, it would seem I lean towards men on the Kinsey Scale.”

Dean nods, that makes some sense, he guesses. “So a kid huh?’

“Her name is Claire, and she’s ten. Her mother and I were undergrad pre-law majors together at Columbia. We had been dating two months when she was conceived. Marriage or even a long term commitment was never on the cards for us. Amelia and I had broken up way before Claire was even born. I was a good dad. When it all went to shit, losing her was the hardest.”

This suddenly makes sense why Cas can do little girl’s hair, and owns a mini tiara. Novak is comfortable around Meg because this isn’t his first rodeo, but then the reality of the statement hits Dean hard. Obviously, Claire isn’t in Castiel’s life.

Dean takes Cas’s hand into his own, squeezing, “What happened?”

“The Novak clan is known for two things; winning and ruthlessness. It didn’t matter what crime a person committed, me, or one of my brothers could get you off for the right price. It was the family business and I blindly followed orders from my superiors like a good boy. I helped to keep horrible people out of prison. Slowly, I grew a conscience, which is bad for a criminal defense attorney. The stress of the job and seeing the same individuals use my family as their own personal ‘get out of jail free’ card took its toll.”

Cas lowers his head in shame, “My brother Lucifer owned a few specialty clubs in the New York area. He thought I just needed to release some steam, so he introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. It helped, for once my asshole brother made my life easier. Then I met Samandriel. I fell for Manny fast and hard.”

Silence falls over them for a bit while Cas regains his strength to continue with the story. An uneasiness grows in Dean’s belly.

“Samandriel was 20, and stupid. He reveled in pushing my buttons and taking the harshest punishments I could create. I loved him. He loved my money and power. The little shit had me wrapped around his manicured finger. We had been together a year when Manny first added drug use in our scenes. By that time, we weren’t going to the club where behavior like that is outlawed, so nobody knew what was going on until it was too late.”

Castiel chuckles but it’s cold and heartless, making Dean uncomfortable. This is not the man sitting next to him who snuggles and feeds him pie.

“Cocaine was my drug of choice. It made me feel like a God. Having Manny kneel before me and worship my body. Well, of course the drug abuse leaked out of our scenes and into our everyday lives. You can’t control that poison, it swallows you up without your knowledge. I became a raging tyrant, attacking anyone in my path. After a few years, everyone started fleeing from me in fear. First Amelia disappeared with my daughter, and then Samandriel started seeing other men on the side.”

All of Cas’s comments about jealousy and his inability to share well with others came screeching to the forefront of Dean’s mind.

“One afternoon, Gabriel sent me home early because I was too high to be seen by clients. I walked through the door of my penthouse and Manny is fucking another guy in my home. Honestly, to this day I don’t know what occurred. I vaguely remember grabbing a cane from the playroom, and then the next thing I recall is Lucifer throwing me in a shower to wash off the blood. The following day, Michael drives me to an exclusive rehab facility in Connecticut. Everything is swept under the rug, and nine months later, Gabriel picks me up to start new. For six months I lived on Gabriel’s couch because going back to that penthouse was not a healthy option. There were too many ghosts in NYC, so I traveled the globe for a while, even went to Nepal to discover myself. Eventually the roaming became lonely, and I desperately needed to put down roots, and so here I sit.”

“Did you kill them?” Dean’s voice is strained and weary.

“Michael assures me to this day that they are alive. He gave them hush money after signing a non-disclosure agreement. Maybe he lied; I pray every night before bed that for once, my greedy asshole brother actually told the truth.”

Castiel’s reluctance to start a relationship with Dean seems warranted at this moment. There is a slight chance he killed two people. The younger man glances down where their fingers are still intertwined. “Why Beaufort?”

“I have a family friend back in New York who raves about the North Carolina shore. His mother lives here and she helped me find a nice house, and promised to assist when I was ready for my role as a dominant.”

On the last word, Cas kisses Dean knuckles.

Surprise is evident in the younger man’s tone, “Hold up, there is another person in the lifestyle that lives in Beaufort?”

“She’s actually quite famous. Rowena Playroom Designs have been the rage for two decades all across the country.”

“Holy Shit! Rowena MacLeod designs playrooms.” Dean snickers at the perfection of his life. His brain makes the connection, “Cas, do you have an actual playroom?”

“In the basement, under lock and key. She had it installed before my arrival into Beaufort.”

Dean’s mind is spinning with questions, but the first one to pop out is, “Have you brought anyone home?”

“No.” The sub relaxes at the small two-letter word. “I haven’t been ready to do anything more than sit in the middle of the space and reminisce until it’s too much.”

How or where do they go from here? Dean has been flooded with confessions, but are they more than he can handle? In the end, a sense of security settles in his bones. Castiel told the truth. He laid out all his dark dirty secrets for Dean to judge and decide. There is no doubt that if the sub stood up and said it was over, that Cas would simply accept his choice, and walk away.

“I have a couple questions before we go to lunch.” Castiel’s grip tightens as a faint gasp leaves those silky lips. The dom didn’t miss the _we_ in that statement.

Novak turns so the two men are face to face. “Anything, ask me anything.”

“Can you promise me that you will never use drugs again?” Dean’s not dumb, he knows there is more to it, but a commitment from Cas is enough for him.

“Yes Dean, that road destroyed my life once, I won’t be making that mistake again.”

He jerks his head up and down taking in the answer. “Will you respect the boundaries we set in our contract?”

“God, yes, Dean. You have to believe me, I am not that man anymore.” Heavenly blue beauties are pleading with Dean to accept him.

“OK.” Castiel visibly calms, exhaling harshly, but Dean’s not done and this next bit will be the hardest. “You and I are good; however, I’m not ready for you to be alone with Meg. We will need to come up with an excuse as to why you can’t take her to the festival.”

“I understand.” There is hurt in his dom’s gaze, yet this is where Dean will certainly not budge. He will happily take a gamble on Cas with his own life, but not Meg, never his love bug.

The two men are now sitting crisscross, their knees brushing against each other. Dean tilts forward, kissing his new dom. The moment is innocent and sweet, the salty air mingling with the scent of Cas, but this solidifies their connection to one another.

Dean is abruptly struck with an idea as he sits back, “I think we can still make the outing tomorrow work.”

Cas slants his head to the side appearing mildly perplexed. Winchester retrieves his cell phone from his pocket, dialing the coffee shop.

“This is Benny.”

“Hey, it’s Dean. I have a favor to ask you or Gadreel.” He grins hoping this is successful.

“Well, have at it brother. Can’t answer till I know the question.” Benny drawls, his deep southern accent in his speech.

“Meg is dying to go to the Fall Festival tomorrow with Castiel, but he can’t drive and the cab bill would be insane, I’m teaching and Sam is studying for midterms. Is there any chance one of you could go with them?”

“Hell yes! The only problem will be which one of us gets to go, and who has to stay and man the shop. I’m thinking a nice wrestling match this evening will decide.”

He pumps the air triumphantly as a bright smile builds on Cas’s face. “TMI big man, TMI. Anyways, whoever the victor may be, just pick ‘em up at our house around 10:30am, ok?”

He hears Benny talking with someone, odds are Gadreel. “Meg and Castiel need a ride to the fair. No, we can’t close the shop and both go. I know …don’t you give me that face, I wanna go too. Nope, wrestling… hell no, you always cheat at Connect Four.”

“Tomorrow 10:30?” Those two can argue for hours over silly shit. It’s like their personal aphrodisiac.

“Got it. Talk to ya later, brother.”

Dean ends the call, thankful that the trip doesn’t have to be abandoned. “It would seem you are sleeping at my house again tonight?”

Castiel’s demeanor alters as he slips into his dominant role. His provocative, erotically charged voice hitting the sub in all the right spots, “No, Dean, we can walk over in the morning. I think it’s time to visit the playroom.”

Jesus H. Christ! His mouth drops to a wide O. Apparently his cock is on board as he goes rock hard in two seconds flat. Dean lets his gaze fall to the sand as he responds, “Yes Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM Warnings: Collaring, Pet/ kitten Play, Blindfold Play, Frottage


	11. Heaven is a place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big WELCOME BACK to the amazing editor and my lovely friend heytheregreeneyes

* * *

 

Dean’s entire body has been pulsating with lust all day. Tonight he will visit the playroom. He’s sitting in the duplex living room watching Nick Jr. with Meg. Sam studies for the doomed mid-terms next week in the kitchen.

They are enjoying a quiet evening at home until Dean leaves for Cas’s later. His fingers drift through the gorgeous dark wavy hair of his niece, as a little sigh dribbles from her mouth. These tiny moments that really have no significance will be what Dean will miss. The thought makes his heart stop. His phone buzzes on the cushion next to him.

Dean answers even though he doesn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, this is him.” The female voice sounds curt and professional. Dean silently prays she’s from the health clinic in Havelock.

“I have the results from your STD panel.”

“Okay?” Like was he supposed to guess? Woman just spit it out. “I don’t need the play by play; just tell me if I have something.”

“All your tests came back negative Mr. Winchester. Did you need anything further?”

“Nope. Thanks for calling on a Friday evening.”

He jumps up, holding his niece tightly as Dean spins in a circle until he thinks he might puke.

When he puts her down, Meg eyes him suspiciously, “Why you so happy?”

“It is a fabulous day to be alive Meg!” He kisses her cheek grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh I know why. This is about Mister Cas.” She bounces her bottom on the couch, returning her focus to the TV.

How in the hell did she link his good mood to Castiel? Dean plops next to her shoving Meg’s shoulder lovingly, “What do you know?”

“Mister Cas makes you smile real big; it’s no reason to get pissy.”

Dean’s shocked that a five year old made the connection, and that she used the word pissy. At least she used it correctly. He’s about to reprimand her for using a bad word when Sam shouts from the kitchen.

“Meg, I don’t want to hear that language.”

Clearly, Sam had been listening. His sweet, cute, kind niece yells in reply, “Then buy ear plugs, Daddy.”

Ever since the disastrous pirate boat trip, Meg has been talking back to Sam, and he’s pretty sure she just pushed the younger man’s limit. His niece pretends to watch her cartoon, but her eyes go wide as the sound of a chair being pushed back echoes from the kitchen.

“Megan Mary Winchester! Turn off the TV right now.”

Dean doesn’t move an inch. Sam never uses his daughter’s full name. He glances over at Meg, who tightens her fists and keeps her glare straight ahead. Sam crosses in front of them turning the device off himself, before turning to face the couch.

Her father steps forward, squatting down to be face to face with Meg. “You don’t say bad words, and you never talk back to Daddy. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” His sweet Love bug whispers as she wraps tiny arms around Sam’s neck. His brother reciprocates the tender embrace, kissing Meg’s nose.

For all the shit Dean has been giving Sam about moving out, he should really trust his brother. That man loves his daughter more than life itself. “I’m glad. Now Dean can read you stories and tuck you in ok?”

“Hell yes!” Meg goes to fist pump Dean, when recognition barrels over her expression. “Sorry, Daddy, totally my bad.”

Shit, this time Dean can’t help but cackle loudly as Sam hangs his head, accepting his fate with Meg’s future foul mouth.

****

“Did you get the call?” Castiel is brimming with excitement as he opens the door to his house.

Dean is standing with the key out, poised and ready to use it but clearly, the dom had been waiting on him. Winchester has to remind himself to breathe, because Cas is wearing a pair of dark dress pants and nothing else, even his feet are bare. God, so much flesh makes Dean’s head spin. After his hormones calm he replies, “I did receive a call from the Havelock clinic.”

The door is closed and bolted behind them just before Castiel slams Dean up against the frame, kissing him desperately. With each pass of his delicious tongue, he speaks, “I’m… clean… you?”

“All green lights Cas. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Castiel takes his hand, guiding him through the mansion to a locked door at the end of the first floor hallway. There are two padlocks, one a combination and the other uses a key. Once the door freely swings open, the dom turns to Dean, “Always remember this door remains locked unless one of us is inside. This is our special space and NO ONE goes down there but you and me. Understand?”

“Got it Cas.” The instructor is not keen on the fine citizens of Beaufort discovering his kinky side, so keeping this door sealed shut is perfect.

The two men step down the flight of stairs as Cas yanks the door closed behind them. “Make sure to pull the door fully shut. It has a lock that allows us to leave but no one can enter from the other side.”

Wow, Castiel has really thought this through, but that seems to be his thing.

The stairs are your typical wooden basement variety with a hand rail. At the bottom the space opens up into a storage room. Dean laughs, “Cas you dork, people will think you are highly guarding the Christmas tree lights.”

“Well, better than the alternative.” Castiel utters with a smirk.

In the far corner of the room is a black door with another combination padlock. He follows Cas, waiting as the dom works the clasp. When this door swings open, Novak lets him enter first.

“Holy shit!” Dean has seen movies with playrooms that don’t even come close to rivaling this amazing space. “Cas this is unbelievable!”

The dom is leaning against the doorframe, grinning cheerfully. “Take a few minutes to explore Dean. This is our room.”

“Our room.” He mumbles with awe.

The floor is a bright white and it has a bounce to it like rubber. Dean thanks the Lord, because that will be nice with the amount of time he will spend on his knees in here. The wall adjacent to the door is lined with white washed kitchen cabinets. There’s even a sink and a small refrigerator. He would bet his left testicle that there are apple juice boxes inside, his personal favorite.

The ceiling is white, but painted in a circular brush pattern and light touches of blue, giving the sensation of clouds. Spread out and hanging at different intervals are round hooks, bolted to the artistic sky. A full size bed sits in the far right corner, littered with fluffy blue pillows and white silk sheets. To the left of the bed is a simple sliding glass door. Dean peers inside noticing that this is where the larger toys are stored. He’s impressed with the size of the walk-in closet. Next to the glass door is a pale blue bench with more fluffy pillows. It looks extremely inviting for a kitty nap.

Lastly, in the far left corner is a white washed, wooden stand with a glass box on top. The sort of thing you would see at a museum encasing a treasured artifact. There is even a spot light shining down to illuminate the prized possession. The sub audibly gasps when he sees his green collar placed within the glass.

“Cas, why the hoopla over my collar?”

At this, Novak crosses the room, wrapping him in a loose hug. “Dean, it is a reminder that you are the most important thing in the entire room, the entire house, my entire life. You are more than special, sweet boy, you are everything.”

Dean blushes from the adoration in Cas’s voice. This man with a fancy law degree and more money than anyone he’s ever met, thinks he’s vital. The dom goes to the pedestal, lifting the glass, and taking out his collar. He kicks off his shoes when Novak interjects, “Only your boots and jacket. I want to undress you personally.”

The sub hands over the items as Cas places them on the bed. Suddenly, Novak is standing in front of him, so close that Dean can smell the coffee on his lips. When their gazes meet, Dean glimpses a touch of fear in the cerulean eyes. Castiel’s voice is soft, “I’ve told you my secrets Dean. They are not pretty and I was a cruel and heartless monster once, but those days are behind me I promise. However, if you wish to leave, this would be the time.”

Cas is giving him another out. This is when he should run screaming, but Dean wants to stay. He desires this man with all his flaws, and despite the darkness, he trusts Castiel to keep him safe.

Lowering his eyes, Dean slips into his sub persona as he reaches out, clutching his dom’s hand that holds his collar, “I’m yours.”

“Mine.” Cas yanks Dean forward, hugging him tightly, covering his forehead with kisses. “Safeword?”

“Apocalypse.” His clothes still in place, Castiel affectionately fixes Dean’s collar around his neck.

As the clasp locks into place, green eyes meet blue. The permanent connection between them set forever. The expression of pure dominance dripping from Novak’s face sends a firestorm of emotions through the sub.

Cas makes quick work, removing Dean’s Henley, undershirt, and socks, causing him to mirror the dom’s state of dress.

“Two steps back, arms up high.” He obeys keeping his gaze on the floor. Castiel strolls to the cabinets behind Dean. He can’t see what the dom is doing, but that’s the point. Dean follows the directions, and he doesn’t have to think.

He senses Cas’s body, warm against his back, as silky fingers roughly tie rope to his left wrist, then Novak weaves the cord through a hook on the ceiling pulling it taught.

“Stand up straight, Kitten.” Leaving no slack in the line, Castiel binds Dean’s other wrist. He tests the restraints, finding no real give as the rope bites into his skin. Closing his eyes the sub exhales, the loss of control is intoxicating.

Castiel moves to the cabinets again, grabbing a few items. He puts one in his pocket and the other he shows to the sub. “Do you approve?”

A slightly above average, pink butt plug rests in the dom’s palm. The sub nods his agreement to the toy, and then Novak disappears behind him once again.

The wetness of a tongue gliding over his shoulders send goose bumps shooting over Dean’s exposed skin. “You taste good, Dean.”

He shivers, that voice stroking the lost pieces of his heart back to health.

Inch by luscious inch, Cas licks over Dean’s back, chest, arms, and then down to the top of his happy trail. He’s already panting, his dick throbbing with need. Castiel is on his knees, using only his teeth he undoes the button and zipper on the Subs jeans.

In desperation, Dean calls out, “Fuck me.”

“That’s the plan sweet boy.” Glancing up, Castiel winks sadistically at the younger man.

The dom tosses his jeans and boxer briefs to the side as he saunters to the sliding glass door. Dean watches with baited breath as Cas brings a spreader bar to the play room. The sub grins, knowing exactly how to position his feet wide for the metal apparatus. Castiel binds his ankles to each end, flipping up a thin, pencil-like appendage from the bar. The stick stabs into his inner calf every time he releases any tension on his legs. The problem is that with his feet spread out wide, he is dangling lower from the ropes, which is throwing off his balance. The weaving around to keep upright forces the extended mini bars to dig brutally into his skin. Jesus, he’s going to have bruises everywhere tomorrow, and it makes Dean’s cock harder with the image.

After he is properly in place with the toy, Castiel kneels with his face at Dean’s crotch.

“You are so beautiful, princess.” The words are so erotically charged, Dean purrs with satisfaction. He has waited a lifetime for someone to truly understand his specific desires.

Without warning, Castiel’s mouth engulfs Dean’s dick. He releases a primal howl. The sub hastily bites down on his lip. A proper submissive is quiet.

The dom comes off him clearing his throat. “No sweet boy. You never sensor yourself. If you want to laugh, you laugh, if you want to cry, you cry and if you want to scream until your throat bleeds, you fucking do it. The sounds from that delectable mouth of yours are my oxygen, Dean. Help me to breathe.”

“Yes, Sir.” It takes effort over the sub’s crazy gasping, but Cas hears it enough to continue the hoovering of Dean’s cock.

Dean accepts he’s not going to last long. He was living in Lawrence the last time another person touched him. On top of the fact that Cas gives a spectacular blow job. He mixes just the right amount of pressure and tongue, with a slight graze of the teeth near the end. Now that he has permission, the sub is shouting with all his heart, from the pleasure radiating over his skin.

As the dom’s mouth works magic on his dick, he multitasks by retrieving a small bottle of lube from his pocket. The younger man whines as his boyfriend penetrates him with a lone slick finger. Oh my fucking God of all that is HOLY! Tears of joy spill onto his cheeks as the single digit penetrates him. Dean is struggling to inhale, to stay conscious as a second finger joins the first. Then Cas discovers his elusive happy spot, and the sub literally sees stars.

The orgasm rips through his body like a fucking freight train. Dean swears he passed out for a minute, but when he returns to the living, Castiel is still assaulting his cock with no mercy. In fact, the sub is pretty certain a third finger has been added in his backdoor.

The over stimulation is bordering painful as Dean croaks out, “Sir, not sure I can take any more.”

The dom doesn’t even pause in his ministrations. Just keeps sucking like a vacuum, and fuck he’s added a fourth digit. Dean is violently trembling as his body fights against the onslaught of arousal rocking though his veins. He begins thrashing at his shackles trying to pull away from Cas, but the dom has him from the front and behind, there is nowhere to hide.

He screams with his whole body, driving his cock harshly into Castiel’s mouth. The second orgasm hurts, but in a mind blowing way.

Finally, Castiel relents, sitting back on his heels.

This time, Dean definitely loses consciousness.

When he comes to, Dean is lying on his stomach, surrounded by softness. Silky sheets are below him while a fluffy blue blanket wraps around his body. In this instance, he discovers what it’s like to be spoiled. Dean’s muscles ache with such intensity he swears he could have been hit by a semi. Then the sub giggles, because nope, just Cas’s mouth.

“What’s so funny?”

Dean peeks open an eye, immediately noticing the large, sexy man curled around him tightly, holding an apple juice box. “I think I’m delirious.”

Another wave of chuckling hits him as Cas holds up the juice. “Sip this, you need some calories.”

The sub obeys taking long drags from the tiny straw.

“You were such a good boy for me, Dean.” Cas cups his chin, petting his cheek tenderly, “I am so proud of my pretty kitten.”

Warmth from the adoration grows in his stomach. Then he remembers that Castiel never got off. What a shitty sub he is to not help his dom reach completion. His fingers stretch out slowly, finding a serious erection in Castiel’s pants.

“Sir, you didn’t get to finish.” There is a faint whine to his speech.

“Yes I did, sweet boy and it was glorious.”

Dean taps at the hard dick, “That tells me otherwise.”

“You’ve been out for two hours Dean, making these adorable little noises. That is a recent addition.”

Sucking feverishly, Dean swallows all his juice grinning. He shakes his ass, suddenly aware that there is a plug up his hole. “It would appear someone left me prepped and ready to ride.”

Castiel tosses back his head laughing heartily, his gums on full display. Dean will never get enough of that amazing sight or sound. The dom stills as lust darkens his blue gaze, “Well, I did all that work, didn’t want it to go to waste.”

“Kisses.” Dean huffs giving his most seductive pout, which, of course, Castiel obliges immediately, placing his mouth on the sub’s.

The kiss is gentle and sweet, almost reverent. Dean rests on his tummy, fully expecting at any moment to be shoved down so Cas can mount him from behind, but instead Novak pushes him on his back, climbing on top so the two men are chest to chest. Lips continue their slip sliding ways as tongues explore in a docile manner. He can feel Castiel lift his hips, unzipping his dress pants, skating them down to the dom’s knees, allowing his firm cock to slap against Dean’s crotch. The two men moan in unison at the blissful accident.

Cas never stops kissing him as he positions his body between Dean’s thighs. The sub is so sexually sated he can barely move to participate, but the sensations are still breathtaking. Castiel tugs the plug away, throwing it over his shoulder, as it lands on the rubber ground with a squishy thud.

The younger man can’t help but break away to snicker, “ewe.”

Dean finds himself lost in a Caribbean ocean, as he stares into the bluest of blue eyes, the sound of their breathing reminds him of crashing waves; his body enveloped by azure pillows of different shades rocking to their movements.

Shit, he has never been with another person without a condom. It’s not a first he has shared with Castiel thinking it wasn’t a big deal, but as he senses the dom’s dick against his opening, he changes his tune. Novak will be the first to ever fill him completely with no barriers, and with that thought, Dean shudders.

“Kitten?”

“I’ve never been this close to another living soul, Sir.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side in that endearing move Dean has come to adore. “You said you weren’t a virgin.”

“I’m not.” No lies. There will never be lies between them. “This is my first time barebacking.”

Novak grins, nodding his understanding. “I am honored my sweet beautiful boy.”

In a swift move of his hand, Cas removes Dean’s collar kissing at the exposed skin.

“Cas! What? No, don’t stop!” Fear rips over his body. Does Castiel not want him now? Did Dean share too much?

“This first time, we do this as equals.” With those words, Novak gradually penetrates into Dean’s hole.

The intrusion is incredible. Castiel did an amazing job prepping him, because there isn’t even a hint of burn as the dom slides home. God! Flesh on flesh is a completely new experience.

A guttural, feral groan drips from both their mouths as Castiel lazily pumps in and out of Dean. The dom has no race to finish; he just languidly rocks his hips back and forth, drawing the motion out for their pleasure.

At each thrust, Dean falls further and further. The only thing he can feel is the pure bliss of being fucked by Castiel, his attention astray in the face above him, and the noises filling his ears are whispers of praise from his lover.

“You are beautiful.”

“You are smart.”

“You are strong.”

The dom reaches down, stroking Dean’s erection at the leisurely pace of his lovemaking. At the ridiculous thought of referring to this as lovemaking, the sub shouts as a final orgasm rockets from his toes to his ears.

Novak follows behind him exclaiming, “You are mine.”

Dean can actually feel the load being blown inside him, claiming the sub as Castiel’s from within.

Tears stream down his face, “Yours.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Bondage, Spreader bar usage, Orgasm overstimulation


	12. Everyday with you counts more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have moved further into the story please take a minute to check out the song that inspired not only the title but the entire fic.
> 
> "I'll Be Good" by Jaymes Young
> 
> Love - Angie

* * *

Two years, four months, one week, zero days

Castiel wakes to find himself clean and sober, so he counts, adding another day to his accomplishment. At first, when the situation was new and raw, he counted the days to see how long he stayed out of prison. Even if Michael was telling the truth and the two men are amongst the living, assault with a deadly weapon will get you 3 to 5 in a federal penitentiary. Then as the weeks bled into months and he left rehab, Cas became proud of those days, wearing them more as a badge of honor for his hard work. Going to prison would have been easier, taking the punishment to right his wrongs. Sobriety is his redemption for all those villainous acts, fighting the need for one more high and the ache it leaves in his bones, and it grates on him like his own personal purgatory.

The sun is peaking through the blinds of his bedroom windows. It’s not quite 7:00am, but Cas is too excited to go back to sleep. Castiel misses his daughter desperately, and spending time with the littlest Winchester has helped to fill a painful void. Accompanying Meg to the Fall Festival today will be a sweet elixir to his lonely soul. It’s been a little over three years since he’s seen Claire. One day in the near future, he will get to hold his own flesh and blood but for now, he waits.

Meg is an amazingly inquisitive, and beyond a doubt, mischievous child. Dean may be her uncle, but there are several similarities between the two that warms his heart.

A deep, heavy snoring permeates the room. Cas chuckles, kissing the snoozing man nuzzled in next to him. His sweet boy doesn’t even budge he is so tired. They are both naked, Dean wearing only his collar. After their time in the playroom last night, they had a late night snack in the kitchen, which led to the collar being put back on for some kitten play.

Dean is wrapped around him like an octopus; his beautiful head resting on Cas’s chest as though listening to the dom’s heartbeat. God, he doesn’t deserve to be this happy, but somehow the universe has blessed him with this exquisite man.

“Mine.” Castiel murmurs as he cards his fingers through Dean’s dark blonde hair.

The second this gorgeous human crashed into him on the docks, Cas was done. He has always had a thing for green, especially bright emerald eyes that shimmer in the sun; which is exactly what Dean’s did that morning as he lazily stroked Castiel’s biceps. He should really send Crowley a fruit basket for encouraging him to move to Beaufort. A very large, very expensive fruit basket, with Belgium chocolate because Dean is the best thing to happen to Castiel in ten years.

Checking the clock, he determines his kitty has had enough rest, now he’s left pondering how to rouse the sleeping beauty. Gradually, Castiel rolls Dean off of him so the man is snoring louder on his back. Cas’s pretty, pretty princess spreads his legs wide, naturally, giving the dom plenty of room to crawl between those luscious thighs. Cas takes note of the bruises on Kitten’s ankles and inner legs, along with the rope burns around his wrists. He growls with approval at the harsh marks laying claim to his sub. Licking his lips, he affectionately kisses up and down Dean’s shaft, noticing how the member enlarges from the slight touch; however, his sub continues to not stir at his ministrations.

“Well this just won’t do.” The dom mumbles to himself. Giving Dean head should be a joint enjoyment venture.

Opening his mouth wide, he slides down Dean’s cock, tumbling his tongue along the protruding veins underneath. This time he gets a reaction, as Dean moans, “Holy Shit, Cas.”

The silly boy has forgotten he has his collar on and must be reminded. Quickly, Cas snaps his hand on the fleshy part of Dean’s hip, listening as the younger man yelps in surprise. Stopping the blowjob he exhales, “Collar, Dean. Remember your manners.”

An insidious grin floats over Dean’s face, lighting up his green apple eyes. “Sorry, Cas.”

Novak pops up quickly, his face stern. “The first time was an accident, Kitten, say it again and there will be harsh repercussions. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” Castiel can see the word dripping off his sub’s tongue before the first syllable is released. “Cas.”

The dom moves so fast Dean doesn’t have time to counter being flipped over the older man’s thighs. Kitty’s face smashes into the quilt as Cas spanks his sub harshly three times. Dean howls and mewls at each strike, but there is no doubt about the erection banging against Novak’s leg.

He really shouldn’t bother, but a good dom always gives his submissive a chance to behave. “Kitten, you are being very naughty, so I will ask you again. How do you address me?”

The wicked glint in Dean’s gaze as he throws a look over his shoulder only makes Cas’s dick harder.

“C-A-S-T-I-E-L.” His sweet, deliciously obscene princess draws the name out for full effect.

“Oh, you have done it now.” Holding Dean on his lap, Cas reaches over, retrieving a cock ring from the nightstand. He has to bite down a laugh as his sub’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline at the innocent looking circle of rubber. “Up on all fours.”

Dean reluctantly obeys, “Sir. See? I know it. Sir, Sir, Sir.”

Now in a perfect position, Castiel places the ring around the sub’s cock. Without warning, Cas relentlessly strikes Dean’s ass, in rapid succession, ten times, hitting the same two spots, one on each cheek. He admires the crimson handprint that builds brighter on the younger man’s skin. He takes a break to pump Dean’s throbbing erection several times before returning to spanking, six more times.

His kitty is shrieking from the pleasure pain arousal as he rocks back and forth on his hands and knees. Suddenly, Castiel halts as he commands, “To the floor and on your knees, Princess.”

Tenderly, Dean slips off the edge of the mattress, kneeling between Cas’s thighs. The dom strokes his dick, letting his sweet boy watch for a bit before decreeing, “Make me cum, Kitten.”

The sub tilts forward, giving tiny little licks up and down his shaft like a cute kitty. Hunger develops quickly in those emerald eyes, so Dean changes his assault, sucking down to the hilt in one go. Castiel groans at the electrifying touch of his lover. God, Winchester’s mouth is downright sinful. Kitty’s head bobs up and down on his cock, making his shaft slick with a mix of pre-cum and saliva. He can feel the movement as Dean reaches below and tugs on his testicles with one harsh pull. That’s all it takes for Cas to fall over the edge, shouting his instruction as he cums. “Hold it in your mouth, Dean. Don’t spit or swallow.”

The sub whimpers, but does as he’s told. Castiel takes a beat to collect himself, before reaching out an upturned palm to Dean. “Spit a little in my hand, and then swallow.”

Kitten glares at him, but eventually complies with the order.

The dom dips his fingertips into his own mess stating, “Arm, Dean.”

His sweet boy knows exactly which one he wants, presenting the ugly burn mark from the previous dom. Cas understands that this was before him, but fucking hell if it doesn’t grate on his nerves. He actually found himself Googling skin grafts yesterday. However, for now, this will have to do. Novak rubs his own cum into the mark, claiming his princess.

“You can always pee on it.” Dean sighs with a high level of snark in his tone.

Castiel finishes his marking, then answers his sub, “Don’t worry, it’s on the list.”

“Seriously?” Kitten rolls his eyes, but then pauses with a wince. His poor cock must be aching horribly. “Sir, please.”

“Up.” Cas instructs, as he pats his thighs.

Dean obliges scrambling to sit on the dom’s lap hissing at the movement. His precious boy’s penis is swollen, red, and angry looking. Cas swiftly removes the ring shouting, “Now.”

That’s all it takes and Dean is shooting his load between them with a brutal scream.

The dom yanks his treasured prize into his arms, squeezing tightly. They both pant violently in unison until the room is still. Castiel glimpses at the clock, realizing they don’t have a lot of time for aftercare, but he pulls Dean down with him to cuddle while they talk. He removes the collar, smirking as Dean whines at the loss.

“What would you like to do later, Dean?” Cas kneads at the burns on Dean’s wrists, placing chaste kisses on them.

“The season premiere of Dr. Sexy MD is tonight. Will you watch it with me?”

Castiel detests the wildly inaccurate medical drama, but he smiles, “Of course I would.”

“Do you want to come for dinner? I’m making Mexican Casserole; it’s a Winchester favorite.” Castiel loves the pride in the sub’s voice.

“It’s Saturday, Dean.” Cas wishes he were strong enough to go without his NA meetings; however, he has to be honest with himself and Dean. He needs them to stay on track, adding days to his total, hoping with all his might that at some magic number it will be enough to bring Claire back into his life. “I have my meeting at 6pm.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, Cas I forgot. Dr. Sexy starts at 9pm.” Dean worries his lower lip, causing it to swell.

“I should be done by 8pm. I will be there in time to snuggle on the couch with popcorn.”

His sweet boy preens, shaking those sexy hips, and then flinches as his butt cheeks scrape against the bed sheets. “On your tummy, Dean.”

Castiel spends the next ten minutes rubbing lotion into the best ass Novak has ever seen. He also gives attention to the sub’s lower legs, finishing each spot with a kiss. Dean is purring at the massage as he mumbles, “I could drive you over to your meeting. Then we could hangout more.”

“That would negate the whole anonymous definition.” Cas gets up, sauntering into the bathroom shouting, “Care to join me for a shower, Dean?”

The sound of pounding kitten feet scampering into the bathroom makes Castiel toss his head back and chuckle.

“Tubbie time!”

The dom snags his gorgeous boy’s arm, “Shower, Dean. We have to be at your house by 9am to help get Meg ready.”

After a fast uneventful shower, the two men are dressing for the day when Cas queries from his closet. “Dean, what size is Meg?”

“Why?”

“I know she’s small for her age, a lot more than Claire at 5, but what is her actual dress size?”

Dean peeks into the closet, his face falling in shock, “Oh my Fucking Jesus! You found the allusive devil costume!!”

The half-dressed sub throws himself at Cas, kissing him roughly before Cas can pull apart, trying to be mindful of the time. “She mentioned the other children would be in costume for the festival, I didn’t want her to miss out.”

“Wait.” Dean scans the lower bar where eight identical devil costumes hang. “How many did you buy?”

“I didn’t know her size so I guessed. Then I thought she might need more than one. In case she gets the first one messy today.”

Another peck to the cheek from his sub warms Novak’s heart. “She’s a 3T dude. Tiny little shit with a serious Napoleon Complex to boot.”

Castiel locates the 3T, handing it over to Dean. The younger man glares at the outfit. “It’s perfect, Cas. How the hell did you find exactly what she wanted?”

“A top secret place I call… Amazon.” He deadpans.

****

Cas leans against a bench in the shade, carefully monitoring as Meg plays on a rope course at the festival. She looks adorable with her devil horns askew and the plastic pitchfork between her teeth. The five year old refuses to lose a single piece of her outfit in order to take on the climbing obstacle. She’s actually too small for the course, but showing the same stubbornness as Dean, Meg has done it three times now.

Gadreel is next to him munching on something fried. It appears that throwing everything but the kitchen sink into a fryer is a southern delicacy. Castiel took one bite of Meg’s fried Oreo and decided his Yankee side wasn’t ready for that big of a defection.

The other man keeps making these faces that are a cross between annoyed and just-drank-pure-lemon-juice, although his conversations have been nothing but kind and welcoming. He’s not sure Gadreel enjoys his company.

“So, you and Dean seem to be serious?” Gadreel attempts to hide it, but clearly they have reached the inquisition part of the day.

“Very.” No reason to give more information than absolutely necessary, especially because Cas has no idea how much Dean has told them.

The other man raises his gaze to the open blue sky, “He needs someone that will take care of him for once, not the other way around.”

“My intentions are honorable. Dean will be the sun to my universe for as many days as he allows me the privilege.”

Gadreel stares at him, cocking an eyebrow dominantly. “Pretty good answer.”

“How long have you and Benny been together?” Two can play at this game.

His chaperone finishes chewing his bite, washing it down with water. “Well there are several answers to that question.” They both take a sip of their drinks before the younger man continues. “When we met, I was 16 and Benny was 27. I’ve lived in Beaufort my entire life. Benny worked on a yacht that docked here several times throughout the year, but of course I was too young back then for anything more than friendship.”

Castiel chuckles as Meg stabs a kid in the ass with her pitchfork because he was moving too slowly on the ropes. “When did things evolve?”

“The summer I turned 19, my mom died, leaving me the coffee shop. The next time he was in port, Benny quit his job to help me run the store. Two years later we added the bakery for Benny’s treats and wedding bands. He’s a mouthy Louisiana sailor, but he’s all mine.”

The tight, irritated, expression loosens into something almost loving as Gadreel speaks about his husband. Castiel wonders if Dean will look like that one day when talking about him. He cringes at the thought because this relationship with his boyfriend is too new to think about something long term, but he can’t help it. Novak wants forever with Dean, and nothing less will do.

Meg appears in front of them, her hair a disaster, and bright rosy cheeks from exertion. Not speaking a word, she crawls into Castiel’s lap, placing her head over his heart. The similarity to Dean is breathtaking as Cas embraces the child, kissing just above her left horn.

She murmurs, “Tired,” snuggling in deeper, a warmth radiating from her tiny frame, melting Castiel into an emotional pile of goo. If this were a dream, Claire would be next to him tucked under his arm as he cuddles both girls. The ever-present yearning for his own daughter makes his soul ache, but for now, he finds peace at the shrine of another Winchester.

“I love my costume, Uncle Cas.”

Both men give curious glances at the child, who has now added Cas to the family with one word. He can’t stop the tear that slips to his cheek. “You are very welcome, my little demon.”

Novak is astray in emotions when Gadreel faintly whispers for his ears only, “Looks like more than one Winchester is falling for you, Castiel.”

“They are simply following behind my own decent into the rabbit hole.”

****

Gadreel drops them off slightly before 5:00pm, giving Castiel time to check in on Dean. Meg dashes into the duplex, leaving the door open. As he enters the Winchester home, Cas senses the fullness of love in the tiny place. Novak follows the exaggerated words of a five year old, regaling her audience with stories of her day at the festival.

He pauses, resting on the doorframe to the kitchen. Jo and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table, totally focused on Meg’s tall tale of events. Powerful arms slide around Cas’s center, hugging him tightly, a soft nose nudging against his neck making him grin.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya Cas. Did you have fun?” the rumble of Dean’s tenor voice tickling his ear.

The entire room turns to listen in on his answer. Cas notices how Sam’s eyes are kind and accepting as they take in the intimate nature of him and Dean’s embrace.

“It was a crash course education in southern food, and a new way to enjoy the season. Yes I did have a lovely time, although I’m not sure Gadreel appreciated my company.”

Novak can feel his boyfriend tense at the words, but Meg is quick to respond, “Uncle Cas don’t worry, he always has that face.” She then proceeds to reenact the lemon face of one, Gadreel Lafitte. Everyone bursts into laughter.

Once the giggles have died down, Castiel says his goodbyes, heading to the door. Dean trails at his heels until they are both standing outside of the duplex.

The instant the door is shut, Cas clashes his lips against his sub’s with raw desire. They are both heaving heavily as they fight back the urge to breathe, as teeth, tongues, and lips fight for affection of the other.

Castiel steps back, tasting the tang of blood. “You bit me Dean?”

“Repay the favor later.” His beautiful boy winks seductively.

Novak sweeps his thumb over the broken skin, collecting several drops of blood. Dean is perfectly still as Cas spreads the crimson liquid over the sub’s mouth. “That’s a promise, Kitten.”

“Ok.” Dean licks away the red, his expression softens, “So apparently you are Uncle Cas now?”

“Is that a problem?” He asks honestly because Dean doesn’t even use the term.

His boyfriend plants a tender kiss to his lips, then yelling over his shoulder as he heads back towards the house, “It suits you, my angel.”

Cas hastily rushes towards his own house, hoping to not keep his ride waiting. They normally leave at 5:30pm for the drive over to Morehead City Community Center. Cas barely reaches his yard when the sleek, black Lexus SUV parks in his driveway.

Pulling open the passenger side door he hears, “This is going to be AWESOME!” The driver is always bubbling with energy, it’s quite uplifting.

Castiel climbs in still grinning from his spectacular day. “Becky, I couldn’t agree more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Cum Marking, and very mild Blood Play


	13. Strangers wanting Candy

* * *

“This is thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight…” Dean sings the classic Michael Jackson song with all his might. “And share a killer, diller, chiller… thriller here tonight!”

Winchester continues belting out the 80’s Halloween hit as he stretches cotton across the front of the driving school’s counter. He is creating a massive, white web piece of fucking art. When he hears the door open, he halts his quirky melody. A quick glance over the shoulder tells him it’s Kevin arriving for class.

“Halloween is next week, so why bother decorating now?” Kevin whines with an annoying nasal tone to his voice.

He pins his masterpiece into place with a few thumbtacks before answering, “Hey, you’re only truly late if you decorate ON Halloween. The week before is totally kosher.”

“Whatever. Do you have a new book for me?”

“As a matter of fact,” the instructor goes around the counter to grab a weathered old copy of _The Shining._ “I thought we’d go horror this week, for the holiday.”

The younger man inspects the back before shrugging, “Works for me. I’ve never read Stephen King. It’s not too scary, right?”

“Nah, you’ll be fine.” He pats Kevin’s shoulder as the student heads to the classroom.

Winchester takes a second to admire his decorating prowess. He has a full size skeleton sitting at the desk, spider webs adorn all the corners, and a huge sign with “HAPPY HALLOWEEN” is plastered over the front door.

The only thing left is to add the little plastic spiders to all his webs for the full effect.

He’s just placing the last critter into place when Castiel enters. “Dean, the driving school looks very festive. Excellent job.”

It shouldn’t make Dean’s insides melt over such a silly compliment, but he grins anyway. “Thanks, Cas.”

“I’ll head on in. What are we doing today?”

“Well I have several videos to watch for the first hour, and then we are hitting the streets.” Dean knows that just ripping off the band-aid is best. Cas goes pale as he comprehends the fact he will be driving on roads with other cars and people.

Novak stands totally motionless, his eyes glazing over as he queries, “Dean, do you think that is wise?”

“Trust me, Cas. It’s time.” The instructor lays a comforting hand on the small of the older man’s back. “It’s just around the neighborhood. We will take back roads, so no major traffic.”

“Okay.” Castiel mumbles through a slow intake of air. Suddenly his face goes gravely serious, “Where is Meg?”

Dean can’t help but snicker at Cas’s concern for his niece’s safety, but honestly, he’s got it covered. “She’s on the other side of Main, checking out the cottage behind the Beaufort Inn and having ice cream. I gave Sam our route, and they won’t be anywhere near us.”

“Good. Good,” his boyfriend states as he walks to the classroom in a daze.

Krissy bursts through the door yelling, “I’m here and on time, Bitches!”

“Yes you are, for the first time ever. Congratulations.” Dean deadpans at her.

He follows behind Krissy into the classroom, “Okay guys, we start street driving today.”

A unified groan of discomfort rolls off all three students.

“Gotta do it eventually. These movies will help you review, PAY ATTENTION!” and with that, Winchester starts the first DVD.

Dean is killing time, playing games on his phone as the video runs. Normally the instructor is not a fan of movies as teaching devices, but this one gives a great review of what they need to recall before taking to the road. He searches around the room, making sure the students are watching. Castiel, God love him, is not only intensely viewing, but also taking notes. Krissy is partially paying attention as she also doodles in her notebook and picks at the ends of her hair. She’s probably the best driver out of the three, so Dean’s not too worried. However, Kevin will not get his nose out of the damn book. Dean kicks the younger man’s chair, causing him to shriek rather dramatically.

“Dean. Don’t do that!” Kevin hisses from his seat.

“Watch the movie or I am taking my book back!”

The teenager rolls his eyes trying to play off how startled he was, “Fine. It’s a stupid story anyway.”

Kevin’s actions rat him out as he holds the pages tightly, attempting not to lose his precious place in the novel. The teen appears fairly spooked, but Dean thinks back to that story and can’t think of anything too bad. He shrugs it off, returning to Candy Crush on his phone.

****

Oddly enough, Kevin jumped at the chance to go first, but then his nose was lost in the pages of his book so maybe it’s not surprising after all. Krissy went second. She hit several curbs and ran a stop sign, but other than that, no major casualties.

Now Cas is in the driver’s seat, his long silky fingers gripping the wheel harshly. “I’m not sure about this Dean. Perhaps next class?”

“No.” He wracks his brain trying to think of a way to calm his dom that’s G-rated. There are several porn options coming to mind, but nothing to be done around an underage audience. With gentle hands, Dean takes Cas’s fingers, interlacing them with his. “You got this, Angel. I have faith in you.”

Dean can literally see Cas relax, as he inhales gradually. “Okay, here goes nothing.”

The driver is taking a few cleansing breathes as Dean glances into the back seat. Krissy is watching Kevin with a wicked grin on her face. Following her gaze, he notices that the young man is oblivious to the world around him, completely lost to the words on the page.

Having learned his lesson from before, he turns toward the front when the car lurches forward. “Easy on the gas, Cas.”

Wow, after a few turns, Castiel is doing really well. Dean scans the front yards around them, taking in the Halloween decorations on the lawns. Beaufort takes the holiday seriously. Ghosts, witches, and scarecrows are scattered through the trees and bushes of every home. It’s still too bright to see glowing jack-o-lanterns, but maybe with his next class, which reminds him, he still needs to carve a pumpkin with Meg.

The sedan halts at a four way stop, and Dean can hear Castiel count to three before pulling through.

“Good job, Cas.” Winchester’s favorite smile spreads across his dom’s face, crinkling those baby blues.

From the corner of his vision, Dean spots Krissy leaning over into Kevin’s space, blowing on his earlobe. The boy instantaneously screams like she’d lit him on fire, wailing like a banshee.

He doesn’t have time to warn Cas before he completely overreacts to the chaos from the back.

The driver smashes on the gas, accidentally veering too far to the right, plowing over the curb, and hitting what could have been a human shape. Straw explodes over the windshield, making it impossible to see anything.

Castiel is shrieking, “I’ve killed him!”

Krissy is screaming, “We are all going to die!”

Kevin’s shouting, “I hate Stephen King!”

Dean slams on the breaks from his side of the vehicle, “Fuck me!” He mumbles as he recognizes Uriel’s front lawn. The guy is kind of a tightwad penny pincher, so trashing his grass is going to have consequences. The instructor leaps from the vehicle to check for any victims beyond the lawn ornament.

Novak is right behind him yelling, “Call 911! Call 911!”

“Cas! It’s fine, it’s not a homicide but a scarecrow-icide,” he states, lifting up the severed head of a sad looking scarecrow.

“Well fuck, Dean! Who the hell puts a body stuffed with straw in the middle of the street?” Castiel cries as his arms flail wildly. His normally calm, cool, and collected dom is totally losing his shit.

He turns his head scanning the area, “Dude, we are in a front yard.”

“Oh, well that makes a little more sense.”

He tosses the decapitated head to Cas, laughing when the older man steps aside, letting it drop to the ground with a thump.

“OOOOH! Mister Uriel is gonna be mad, Dee. You broke his scarecrow.”

The Uncle swivels to his right and sees his niece in bright orange sweatpants, neon yellow t-shirt, and a red tutu. She had mentioned this morning that it was a sunny day; her clothing interpretation isn’t half-bad. Then it dawns on him that there is something wrong with this picture.

“Meg, what are you doing here?”

The five year old’s eyes triple in size as her hands wiggle in front of her face. “I’m not here, Dee. It’s an illuuuuusion.”

Then the little 3T terror takes off down the sidewalk, “Who’s watching you?”

Right at that moment, a 5-foot blonde, wheezing to catch her breath, zips past him, “That would be me.”

“Freeze!” Dean shouts as both girls stop mid-step. “Back here the both of you!”

Grudgingly, Meg shuffles back to where he is standing as Cas is frantically trying to rebuild the man of straw. Jo is bent over still trying to calm her breathing while Krissy and Kevin are bickering in the back seat over which one truly caused the crash.

Jo finally straightens up explaining, “Dean, she is a slippery little sucker. Meg ran away from me outside of the Beaufort General Store after getting ice cream.”

“Meg.” Dean’s voice is in full disciplinarian mode. “That was extremely dangerous. You can’t run from Jo like that.”

His sweet niece kicks a rock with her toe as she glares down at the sidewalk. Abruptly she raises her eyes, and he can spot the steely glimmer in her expression, “Fine, but Dee, I was only helping Jo to be faster because Daddy said if he caught her, he was going to bang her into a mattress. That does not sound like any fun.”

Jo’s face goes bright red, like a cherry with blonde hair.

This class is his metaphorical arch nemesis. He loves these guys, but holy hell they are going to give him an aneurism one day. The tension from trying to hold his tongue is leaching onto his shoulder muscles to the point everything hurts. So after Meg’s announcement, he cracks up laughing so hard his side is cramping.

“Dean, this is not funny. Clearly she overheard a private conversation. How are you going to deal with this?”

The instructor looks the woman dead in the eyes, “I’m not.”

Peculiar noises draw Dean’s attention to the teens in the back. As Dean investigates, it would appear that blowing on Kevin’s ear had another motive. Both students are full on making out, tossing and turning like two uncoordinated idiots in a wrestling match. The instructor bangs on the window of the car, “If I can’t do that in there, neither can you!”

The two teenagers scatter to opposite ends of the seat, gasping for air. “And stay like that!” Dean yells, because seriously, what the fuck is going on today.

He searches the area finding Castiel in a heated conversation with Uriel; most likely over how much fixing the lawn is going to cost. The tires to the sedan tore up a lot of the grass.

“Jo, take Meg home, and Love Bug, behave!”

Those whiskey stained eyes he loves roll back into the tiny head, “Going for an afternoon jog is not misbehaving, Dee.”

It only takes a glare from Dean for Meg to relent, “Fine.”

Once they are walking back towards the duplex, Dean shouts, “Cas, get his phone number, we will work it out later.”

Then the instructor walks around the vehicle, climbing in on the driver’s side. A few moments later, his boyfriend takes the passenger seat, and he’s pulling back onto the road. The foursome ride in silence for a few minutes until the driving school comes into view.

This cues Krissy questioning from the back, “We got ten minutes, Dean. We could park in the garage and maybe you guys could leave us alo…”

“NO!” Dean and Castiel bellow.

****

After Dean puts Meg to bed, he dashes over to Cas’s house for the night. His dom declares the evening boyfriend time, and suggests a movie of Dean’s choice. Yet nearly thirty minutes later, the TV remains off while he and Castiel are down to only their pants; jeans for Winchester, dark navy dress pants for Novak.

Velvety fingers slip over Dean’s exposed flesh. Castiel’s mouth deepens the kiss, as he willingly follows. The two men are simply touching, smooching, and deliciously grinding their hips together. There is no rush in their movements, no sprint to fucking with wild abandonment, just holding the other with lips, arms, legs, and on occasion, eyes.

God, what his dom can do with only his tongue is practically pornographic. Dean moans into Cas’s mouth as the older man flicks at his nipples with fingertips, making him shiver. The sub is lying on his back with Castiel on top. Lazily, Dean wraps his legs around the dom, allowing his toes to drift up and down the back of Cas’s thighs. Maybe eventually their actions will lead to sex, but right now he doesn’t even care. It has been way too long since Dean has been worshipped with mere tongue and fingertips.

Cas pulls away momentarily to inhale, as he exclaims softly, “Dean.”

“Angel.” The younger man replies simultaneously.

Instantly, lips crash back together as one, like being apart was depriving their souls of oxygen. Dean drags his finger nails up Castiel’s spine, pressing just enough to leave marks. The dom has his palms swimming through the sub’s hair.

The sectional L shaped sofa in the den is able to allow both men to stretch out with room to spare. The silky smooth, crème leather brushes against Dean’s back with each thrust of Cas’s pelvis. He can sense Castiel’s hard cock stroking against his own erection, but it’s still shy of uncomfortable. The pleasure of their straining dicks keeps them panting with lust.

The overwhelming impression of safety floods Dean. His dom covers his body similar to a blanket shielding him from the cold. The weight of Castiel on top of him, and the ghosting of their flesh against each other rebuilds the sub into something whole. Dean has never, in his 25 years of life, felt this connected to another person. It’s more than just physical; every part that makes him Dean Winchester is bonding with this gorgeous blue-eyed man.

Dean trembles at the heaviness of this realization. Cas is everything to him.

Castiel lifts up slightly so he can peer into Dean’s gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I ask you a question?” He lowers his face a bit, trying to fall into his submissive persona.

“Yes.” The dom caresses his cheek raising Dean’s eyes again to meet his. “You can always ask me anything, Dean, but on equal footing, okay?”

Nodding, the sub struggles to find the right words. “This may not come out pretty or whatever, but don’t stop me till I’m done.”

His angel sits all the way up, yanking Dean with him so the younger man is straddling his lap, their faces merely an inch apart.

“I know I’m hot, and a good lay, but…” the young man blushes forcing himself to keep eye contact, “umm, do you think there could be more down the line between us?”

“That is true, you are beautiful and amazing in bed,” Cas winks at him with a smirk, before his face takes on a serious tone, “but Dean, at least for me there is something more between us now. I don’t know how to say it any plainer. I think you are my soulmate.”

They both seem to be dancing around a four letter words that starts with L, but soulmate works for the interim. Dean kisses the older man passionately, his fingers digging into Novak’s scalp, tugging him in closer. Several minutes later, Cas pushes Dean off, speaking breathlessly, “Am I to assume you agree?”

“My angel,” the sub tenderly traces Novak’s strong cheekbones. “I wish you could shrink down to the size of my thumb, so I could keep you in my pocket forever.”

Castiel laughs that hearty, full chuckle which Dean adores, “Why don’t I stay this size and just promise forever instead?”

“Deal.” Lips find lips, and fingers discover more flesh as they fall back into position on the couch. Castiel hovering on top, letting Dean relax into the leather cushions.

Suddenly Cas’s phone chirps with the notification of an e-mail. The older man pops up, “I’ve been waiting for one of my students to get back to me on some extra credit opportunities. I need to check that.”

Novak gives him one last chaste kiss before walking to the kitchen where his phone rests. He returns momentarily, typing furiously onto his phone. “I need just a minute, sweet boy.”

“No problem, Cas.” Dean’s about to turn the TV on when the doorbell rings, he glimpses the clock on the wall, wondering who could be visiting at 10pm.

“Dean, can you get that?”

“On it.” He grabs his discarded grey Henley from the floor, tossing it on before opening the front door.

A stranger stands on the stoop wearing an extremely expensive, three piece, dark chocolate suit. There is a rolling suitcase at his feet, and he’s staring at Dean like he’s a new toy.

“You must be Dean,” the slightly shorter man with maple brown eyes states, obviously knowing the answer.

“And you are?” because it’s only fair that this becomes a two way street.

They shake hands as the new comer answers, “I’m Gabriel Novak. Got any candy?”

 


	14. New York State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is : “After You” by Meg Myers

* * *

 

Glaring. No sound, no communication between the two Novak brothers, just unsettling eye contact.

All three men are sitting in the den, Cas and Dean on the sectional sofa, and Gabriel on a matching fluffy chair. No one says a word; they just sit in silence as the older Novak chews on a grape lollipop. It feels weird in the room, there is a cold, distant air to it that Dean doesn’t understand. There is no hug or warm greeting for the brother Castiel hasn’t seen in months. He just threw on an undershirt, handed Gabriel the sucker, and sat down beckoning the sub to join him. That was like forever ago, but still the two Novaks sit glaring at each other, possibly daring the other one to break. Fuck, Thanksgiving dinner must have been a riot at their house.

Finally Dean is the one to shout, “I can’t take the silence anymore! Why are you here?”

Castiel doesn’t reprimand his outburst, just rests his hand on Dean’s back, patting gently. “It’s okay Sweet Boy. I’m sure Gabriel was just about to share with the class.”

“Don’t quite have this one under such a tight leash?” Gabriel smirks, as the white stick dangles from his mouth.

“Dean is my boyfriend. He has free reign to speak as he wishes.” Castiel sighs, carding his fingers through Winchester’s hair. “But yes, he is also my submissive.”

“Jumping head first into the deep end with this one, Cassie.” Cas bristles at the childhood nickname. “But we can discuss your new boy later. I come bearing good news!”

“Is mother dead?” The coldness in his voice gives Dean a chill.

Gabriel chuckles at the comment. There is not a single ounce of warmth to the mention of the woman who birthed them. “No, unfortunately she is still alive and most definitely kicking someone. I have been contacted by Amelia.”

“What?” The fear and hope in that one word is heartbreaking. “Is Claire okay?”

“Yes, she is fine. Actually Amelia would like to set up a visitation schedule. It appears that my tough little niece wants one on one time with her daddy dearest.”

“Don’t tease me, Gabriel. Is this actually happening?” Cas grabs his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing tightly, trying to hold back any form of excitement, terrified that it’s not true.

“No joke.” Gabriel winks, watching as Castiel’s smile shines so bright the room suddenly feels lighter. “However, there are conditions.”

“Of course, anything. I will give her anything. I just want to see my daughter.” The plea in his tone is near begging.

“You will have to go to New York to hash out the details with Amelia in person.”

“No!” The sub yells, knowing that Castiel is not ready to face that city of nightmares. “We can meet them anywhere else, but not there.”

“We?” Gabriel raises his eyebrow with a questioning glance. “Will you be joining Cassie on his trip?”

The two men on the couch answer as one, “Yes.”

“How cute you even talk like an old married couple. But yes, Amelia was insistent that the meeting take place the second week of November in New York City. She won’t reveal where they are living and felt the city would be an excellent choice for…” Cas’s brother emphasizes the next two words, “several reasons.”

“She wants to test me.” Understanding is dawning on Cas as he takes his free hand, dragging it through his wild locks.

“Test you how?” Dean is confused by this comment.

Castiel opens his mouth to reply but its Gabriel that speaks. “She wants Cassie to spend seven days in the city. She will meet with him alone the first two days, then if she is satisfied that he’s truly clean, she will allow small visits that will increase over the following five days with Claire. After a few successful meetings, she wants a drug test. If that comes back negative then she will allow a 24-hour stay before they leave. If all goes well and Cas agrees to two more random drug tests in November and December, then Claire may spend Christmas here in Beaufort.”

There is no pause, no consideration, the desperate father quickly responds, “I will do it all Gabriel. Make this happen. Please, God help me to see her. It’s been so long.”

Tears fall from Cas’s eyes as his body trembles with a mixture of relief, need, love, and the scariest thing of all that, his prayers may finally be answered. Dean hurts witnessing this side of Castiel. He looks so small on the couch, his emotions taking over. The submissive in him screams to help his dom. Not caring that Gabriel is sitting right there in the room, he falls to his knees, resting his cheek on his boyfriends thigh. Smooth, loving fingers stroke his chin.

“My good boy.” His dom whispers in awe of Dean’s actions.

This time the quiet stillness is comforting as their affection for one another floods the space. The sub releases a faint purr. Castiel’s reaction is to tilt down, placing a chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead. The older man hums, “So perfect for me.”

“Didn’t you spend like 50 grand on a room to do this in?”

Dean senses Cas pause, as he raises his gaze to Gabriel. “Yes. I apologize if we made you uncomfortable Gabriel.”

The dom grabs a stack of post-its and a pen from the lamp stand at the end of the sofa. Cas has taken to leaving them throughout the house. The innocent bystander, assuming the older man is losing his memory perhaps, but Dean knows better. He can hear his lover scratching a note out on the tiny purple square. Then he slips it into the subs hand. The younger man tucks it safely in his pocket.

“Head downstairs, Dean, and let me get my brother situated in the guest room.”

He lowers his eyes to the floor, “Yes, Sir.”

Slowly he rises to leave, taking one last second to kiss his boyfriend properly on the lips. He wanders to the basement door, quickly unlocking the combination lock, but realizing the key for the other one is in a drawer in the kitchen, which is just off the den. Dean swiftly moves to the drawer but halts when he can hear the brothers talking. He knows with every fiber in his being he should grab the key and go, but he stays listening. Cas is this dark mystery that has only begun to unravel before him. Even the tiniest bit of information into his dom would be worth the risk of being caught.

“I’m glad to hear that Kali and the kids are doing well, but why don’t you ask me the question that’s been on your lips since you saw Dean.” The accusatory tone in Castiel’s voice is extremely obvious.

“Fine, we can cut to the chase.” There is a few seconds while Gabriel chooses his words. “Don’t you think it’s a bit soon to be taking on a dom role?”

“Gabriel, you were the one to suggest that I start seeing people?”

“To date, Cassie! I said you needed to start meeting people to date, not put their lives in your hands.” The older brother sucks on his candy loudly before continuing, “Why would you take on one so obedient and docile? He worships you just like Manny.”

“No!” Cas shouts, “Dean is nothing like Samandriel, and don’t ever make that comparison again in my presence. He’s a pure submissive, Gabriel. There is no manipulation in his obedience, it’s just who he is and it’s beautiful.”

“I don’t know, Cassie. This is a slippery slope, especially if you take him to New York.”

“If Dean chooses to come with me, he will be an asset to my sobriety. You just need to take the time to get to know him. There has never been anyone in my life that is better suited to helping me stay healthy and together than Dean Winchester.”

The sub clasps his hand over his mouth to hide the gasp from his lips. He has never felt more needed and appreciated in his entire life. God he would give anything to Castiel, but not because he wants something in return. Dean merely desires Cas. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less, and it appears his dom agrees. Winchester decides he’s heard enough, snatching the key and heading to the playroom to wait for his lover.

He shuts the door behind him knowing that Cas has another key as well. Turning on the lights makes Dean relax. This is their private space, just for the two of them. The problems of the day drift away as the Sub retrieves the note from his back pocket.

_Put on your Collar. Take off shoes and socks only. Leave everything else on._

Sweet and to the point, that’s his Castiel. Dean toes off his boots and yanks his feet free from his socks. There is a long cabinet just to the right of the door where the sub stores his things during scenes. He places the items on the shelf, smiling at the fresh clothes sitting on top.

Slowly Dean has discovered outfits in the playroom and in Cas’s bedroom that are just for him. At first it was just extra jeans or a new color of Henley. Now his favorite brand of boxer briefs appears along with spare boots for work. Always in his size, freshly laundered, and simply waiting for him to use. Dean’s never asked for these things, but Castiel enjoys providing for his every need. Yes, he is docile and subservient to his dom, obeying his every command, but his boyfriend reciprocates the devotion in his own quiet way.

He strides over to the stand holding his collar. Dean slips the item out, placing it around his neck with a sigh. The weight of the collar settles on his skin giving him peace, as he climbs on the bed curling up like a cat. Winchester loses track of time while he waits, but eventually Cas opens the door with a smile that is only for Dean.

“My gorgeous kitty.” The dom crosses to the bed petting Dean’s hair with a loving caress. “I am such a lucky man.”

The sub licks Cas’s fingers, giving each one a deep slurp before moving on to the next. Dean keeps his gaze on the older man, becoming aroused by the noises Castiel makes, dark, sultry grunts that Winchester wants to memorize and never forget.

He pulls up to his knees, letting his eyes drag over the amazing man before him, “How can I please you, Sir?”

“Dance for me.” Those stunning baby blues are almost enough to continue the sensual trance but, dancing? Is he for real?

Dean’s face falls with a huff, “Sir I can’t dance, like I’m horrible.”

“Stop.” Cas’s tone is harsh, and he swats Dean’s ass hard. “This isn’t a discussion, Kitten. Stand in the middle of the room, and I will play some music to help you.”

Of course Dean obeys. He saunters over to the center of the playroom, turning to face the bed because he assumes that’s where Castiel will sit during his little performance. The dom returns, stretching across the mattress with a small remote control, and after pushing a few buttons, the sound of a piano playing fills the area.

It’s not really a sexual song and Dean’s never heard it before; however, he decides to go all in. If Castiel wants a strip tease then by God that’s what he’s going to get! The singer is a female and as she belts out the first few lines, he removes his Henley. It’s not the most graceful movement. Nonetheless, Cas is grinning so perhaps that’s all the dom wants, to see him behave and show more skin. A thought crosses Dean’s mind as he tries to sway along with the rhythm. In the end maybe his dom just needs a break from the outside world since his life just got turned upside down. Dean can do this; he can help his lover find true release.

It’s at the second verse as he slides his fingertips up and down his chest, flicking at his nipples as they pass, that he takes in the words.

_This moment shaking in my hands_

_I’ll share this secret for a chance_

_Just to be here with you_

_Just to get lost with you_

The beat transitions to a slower more erotically charged tempo and Dean’s hips follow, gyrating gradually with his hands still exploring the open flesh. He closes his eyes, Cas’s stare can penetrate any wall between them; they don’t need sight to connect, they don’t need touch, their souls are intertwining through the music.

_I’m writing letters in my head_

_I sign my name but never send_

_All of my thoughts are you_

_All of my mind on you_

Cracking his eyes open he notices his dom before him, clothes strewn all around him. Cas is down to only his pants, and those are unzipped as he runs loose fingers up and down his hardening cock. The vision spurs Dean on so he turns away, bending over, slipping his hands over his legs and up his body, rocking his hips more deliberately to the rhythm.

_When it’s cold_

_I just wanna feel your touch_

_When it’s cold_

_There’s nobody else I’d rather know_

The dancing man is entranced by the music as he unbuttons his pants, and then lazily tugs the zipper down. It’s the sharp inhale from across the room that reminds him of what’s under his jeans. Dean took a chance tonight wearing a new pair of panties he just bought for Cas. They are a dark, forest green silk, with matching lace around the edges. Obviously Castiel approves if the growl from the bed is any indication. The Sub opts to play with his prey a little, running his pointer finger around the lacey rim teasing the material out into the light.

Then Dean’s ears catch the chorus of the song and it startles him.

_I’m falling in deep_

_Do you already know my love is after you_

_I’m falling in deep_

_Do you already know my love is after you_

The truth in those words rips the sub to his very core. There is no denying how hard he is falling for the blue eyed amazing dom in this room with him. He would do anything for Castiel; he would be anyone for his dom. Dean Winchester was falling so deep he may never see the sun again, except in the reflection from that perfect smile.

As the chorus runs again, Dean rolls his hips seductively, twirling leisurely in his spot. Using his hands, the sub pushes the jeans down to his thighs. The panties are now fully on display and the heat building from the dom’s glare is intoxicating. Dean senses movement so he turns to face Cas, his gaze tumbles downward. Novak is on all fours, crawling towards him, completely naked. The view is captivating as his lover stalks him with a deep feral roar. Once Castiel reaches the dancing man, he jerks the pants to the floor and Dean steps out.

The song is evidently on repeat as Winchester hears the opening riff once more. Except the Sub is no longer listening, his absolute focus is on Cas. His dom’s hands slither up his thighs, massaging the skin as he works his way to the lacy green edge of his underwear. Dean predicts that Castiel is going to remove the flimsy fabric hastily, instead, the older man ghosts his fingers over the material with reverent adoration. Then, pitching forward, Novak licks over the sub’s hard dick through the green silk.

Dean releases a lengthy moan at finally being touched.

“You are so beautiful, my Princess.” The words from Castiel set off butterflies in the sub’s stomach.

For several minutes, Cas simply worships Dean’s body through the underwear, never doing more than slipping a finger under the fabric. The contact is so erotic, Winchester may cum before the good stuff starts.

Castiel sits back on his heels gazing up at Dean, “On the bed Kitten, face down, ass in the air.”

There is no way that Winchester needs to be told twice. He is so ready to get fucked that he sprints to the mattress with excitement. The dom’s chuckles can be heard slightly over the music. Cas grabs a bottle of lube from the cabinets and joins Dean.

Tender chaste kisses drop onto the sub’s back as the silky fabric is pulled just below his ass. Gently, a slick finger enters his hole.

“Yes, Sir.” He wails with desire.

The older man uses his free hand to reach up, caressing Dean’s collar, reminding the sub who he belongs to, now and forever. A second finger is added in the same manner, then a third. The pumping of the fingers into his ass mimics the slow sensual music.

Dean allows his mind to clear, letting the words of the chorus to seep inside him.

_I’m falling in deep_

_Do you already know my love is after you_

_I’m falling in deep_

_Do you already know my love is after you_

After a fourth finger is inside his body, Cas at last nails the amazing bundle of nerves, sending Dean straight into heaven. His screams are still growing as his dom removes his hands, and then his cock is breaching Dean deliciously.

Novak reaches around Dean’s stomach snatching his dick, stroking it wildly as his hips thrust his cock deeper and deeper into the sub. Cas’s hands, lips, and tongue are roaming chaotically over his flesh, causing his nerve endings to ignite in pleasure. Every hit to his prostate is pure bliss, sending him higher and higher into euphoria. Castiel is rapidly learning all of Dean’s happy spots, pounding away with precision. The wind is completely knocked out of him as the sub climaxes.

The orgasm feels elongated over several moments, as he nearly chokes on the need to breathe.

It’s the dom’s voice that carries on crying out, “God yes, Kitten!” as he shoots his load into the Sub.

The two men tumble to the sheets below, panting in near unison. Sated, gratified, total bliss, the words don’t even come close to describing Dean’s current state. So he goes with what he knows, “Fuck, Sir, that was incredible!”

“I agree, Dean. That was …” even Castiel is finding it difficult to put into English. “Truly spectacular.”

Eventually Cas lugs his exhausted body off Dean, yanking the panties back into place. He lies next to the sub, enveloping the younger man in a tight embrace. “How many pairs of panties do you have Dean?”

“Why? You like them, Sir?” He questions with a smirk.

“Very much, Dean. They are perfect.” Castiel strokes the sub’s hair as he calms his breathing.

Dean leans into the touch with a faint exhale, “Just the one pair I’m afraid. I wasn’t sure whether or not you would approve?”

“Oh I more than approve of them, Kitten. I think you need a pair in every color they sell.”

The sub lifts his eyes to meet those Caribbean blue beauties with a smile. Yeah, he’s definitely falling in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Erotic Dancing, Panty Kink


	15. Hope floats, most of the time

* * *

Two years, four months, two weeks, five days

Castiel remains perfectly still lying on his side, his arms enveloping the amazing man next to him as he adds another day to his count. He knows its morning, but no clue what time, and perhaps he doesn’t even care. Novak’s stomach flutters, in just a few short weeks he will get to see Claire. Cas smiles at the thought of embracing his little girl. The permanent hole in his heart might at last disappear, leaving nothing but love. Three years is a huge difference in a growing child. Novak’s mind races with ideas on how she has changed, both physically and mentally.

His sweet boy curls into the dom’s stomach, exposing all the flurry of freckles on his shoulders and back. Dean makes such a delightful little spoon. Shutting his eyes, Cas kisses the top of Dean’s head, smiling. The indescribable scent of his Kitten wafting into his nostrils makes him calm and settled. Allowing his eyes to sweep over the sub, Castiel uses his pointer finger to trace constellations made of the adorable brown speckles. A little spec of optimism blooms in his mind that someday soon, Cas will be able to have them both in his life for always. He can’t imagine a more perfect future.

“I slept in the wet spot.” Dean murmurs into the pillow, his voice heavy from sleep.

Novak tugs the younger man on top of him, squeezing him roughly. Castiel gazes into the emerald gems of his lover. He has been searching for this exact shade of green since the moment he first looked upon the world. Cas chuckles, “Dean, I told you we should have gone upstairs to sleep, in pleasantly clean sheets, but I believe you declined the offer.”

“I was tired.” His beautiful boy whines into his neck. “Now I’m gross.”

“I personally washed you up last night. Don’t be a grump. What would my Kitten like for breakfast?”

“Can we eat in here?” Dean strokes his cheek into the dom’s chin. “Please, Sir.”

“No. All the food is in the kitchen.”

Winchester huffs, “But I have to put on clothes to go up there.”

“Yes you do. We have a guest and nobody sees that perky ass and gorgeous cock but me.” Castiel swats Dean’s ass cheek for good measure. “Now, you have a fresh set of clothes in your cabinet. Let’s get dressed and see what my brother is up to this morning.”

The dom lazily observes as his sub climbs out of bed wearing those sexy green panties. A growl escapes his throat, causing Dean to turn around. “Sir, I think you have a panty kink.”

“I believe it would be more accurate to say that I have an appreciation for my Kitten in panties.”

The laugh that explodes from Dean fills Castiel’s soul with warmth. The sub taps at his collar, requesting its removal, so Novak crosses the room to do so. He’s found that his Princess does not like taking it off himself, he prefers his dom do it. It’s an odd thing, but Cas is nothing but placating to his beautiful boy. Once the collar is put away, Castiel is tugging on his pants from last night when Dean shrieks.

“What day is it?!?”

“Thursday. Why?” Cas tilts his head to the side, perplexed by the intensity of the query.

“Shit!” Dean exclaims then checks his watch as he puts it on screaming, “Fuck me, Cas.”

“I think I already did, Dean.”

The sub turns back with a sideways smirk, “Smart ass, I’m supposed to be home to get Meg to school because Rufus can’t cover this morning and I have, “glances at his watch again. “Shit! Twenty minutes. I gotta scram.”

“Calm down, you’ll make it if you run.”

He studies the younger man as he tosses his clothes on, dashes to Castiel and kissing him harshly, and then sprints out of the room shouting over his shoulder, “Bye, Cas. Love you.”

Novak freezes. What did Dean just say? He must have heard him incorrectly because it is awfully early to be using that word. Isn’t it? Actually, the dom hasn’t a clue because he has never said those words to anyone but his mother as a child. All the good that did when she simply whisked him off to be raised by the many nannies and housekeepers in the family’s employment. Naomi Novak may have given birth to four strong boys, but that was the last kind thing she ever did for them.

Cas turns off the lights, locking up the playroom and the basement as he ponders thoughts of love. He was fairly certain that he loved Samandriel, but since it was not reciprocated does it still count? Probably, since the pain of seeing him with another man nearly destroyed his entire world. Amelia was a lovely woman who he enjoyed spending time with, but their love was more platonic in nature, until it was simply gone.

So really, who has Castiel Novak ever loved?

Claire. The number one spot on that list will always be for his daughter. Even after all these years, he loves her just as much as the day she was born, maybe more.

His brothers. For all their bickering and teasing, Castiel does love all three of them. He is closest to Gabriel, but Lucifer has always understood his needs a little better than the rest. Michael will constantly be loyal to the family, thus Castiel as well.

The dom heads to the kitchen and sets about making some coffee and waffles for breakfast. Damn the Winchesters and their Eggo waffle obsession that Cas has now adopted. They are not the healthiest item, but shit, they are mighty tasty.

An hour later, Castiel is grading some essays from his students at the kitchen table when his brother stumbles into the room. “Good morning, Gabriel. Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, please,” the rumpled looking Novak murmurs. “Can you make a vanilla latte?”

Shaking his head, Cas pours a cup for his brother, pushing the sugar bowl towards him. “Milk is in the fridge.”

“I barely slept a wink, Cassie. How the hell can you rest with all this peace and quiet?”

The younger brother returns to the table, closing down his laptop. There are conversations that need to happen between the two brothers with no outside distractions. “I have come to enjoy the silence of small towns. Just the other week I had sex with Dean in the backyard. Can’t really do that in New York.”

“Ewe.” Gabriel shudders at the vision. “I did not need that mental image, like, EVER! You and your boy toy…”

Castiel raises his hand in a halting gesture, “Gabriel, I need you to listen very closely. Do not refer to Dean as my toy. He is my boyfriend, or you can use his name too, like normal people with manners.”

His older brother sighs, sitting in a free chair across from Cas, “I’m worried, Castiel. Like, moving here was supposed to be a new start, and here you are starting up with this shit again.”

“It’s not shit; it’s a lifestyle that is a part of who I am, just like being with Kali is for you. Dean is mine in both regards, and I wish you could see how important he is to me.”

“That’s the problem. There is no question in my mind that you are head over heels for the guy but…” His brother glimpses over his coffee mug, a terrible sadness in his eyes. “The last time you fell this hard, I lost you for years. Castiel, I finally have you, the real you back, and …”

Reaching out, the dom places his hand over his brother’s, patting gently. “My relationship with Manny is nothing like what I have with Dean. How many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“Okay.” Gabriel perks up grinning, “Tell me three things he has done for you. Like, not because you commanded it, but because he cares about you as Castiel, not you the dom.”

The younger Novak crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back into his chair. There is a reason the Novak brothers are extremely good at litigation. Wording the right query and response is key.

“One. He made me promise to never use drugs again, and I suspect if I did, he would leave me.”

Gabe cocks and eyebrow in agreement. “Wow. Okay point to Winchester. Next.”

“Two. He has never lied to me and expects the same in turn from me. Honesty and trust are extremely important to him, and the freedom that gives me is amazing.” Castiel closes his eyes thinking of the day on the beach when he laid it all out for his sub. Dean had reservations, but he never judged. He gave himself over to Cas that day, and it was the greatest gift anyone has ever given him, after Claire of course.

“Well that’s all rainbows and unicorns, I’m falling in love shit. I will accept the point; however, the last one has to be something about you. What has he done for you?”

“He buried a squirrel for me.”

Gabriel’s brows tighten in mock confusion, “I’m sorry, what now?”

“I hit a squirrel with a car, and it really struck me hard hurting another living thing like that. Perhaps all my past issues with Manny bubbling to the surface. Dean was kind and gave the creature a proper funeral in the backyard, just for me.” Cas shrugs. It may be silly, but it was a special moment for him. “He didn’t have to do it. I think that should count.”

His older brother pauses to add more sugar to his coffee concoction. “Yes, Cassie that most definitely counts.”

“However, you can’t deny that just letting me be his dom is a huge gift.” Cas adds as a sidebar.

“Hogwash. Jesus, Cassie… “

“No, Gabriel, let me finish. I know you aren’t in the community, but you have to see the responsibility of having someone’s care on your shoulders. Dean gives me something to live up to, to give my days purpose beyond work and a single life. I have to be at my best for him. My actions effect his wellbeing, and at the end of the day, he makes me a better man.”

His brother rolls his eyes dramatically, “God, you have been watching too many romantic comedies. Fine, fine he’s a good guy. I concede.”

“Thank you.” Castiel stands to refill his coffee cup. “Do you have your flight home booked?”

“Yes. Tonight at 7pm. I don’t want to be away from the fam for too long, but I had to check up on my baby brother. I miss you, bro.”

Familiar arms wrap around Castiel. He is caught off guard by his brother’s show of affection. “And I you, Gabriel. And I you.”

The statement is completely true. As much as Cas delights in his new life in Beaufort, he does miss his brothers. Their parents may have been absent, but growing up, the four men always had each other.

*****

“So what’s on the agenda tonight, Angel?”

Dean snuggles into Cas’s side on the sofa. Gabriel said his goodbyes and left before Dean finished with his classes, but now the dom has his kitten all to himself. “I don’t really have anything planned for this evening; what do you want to do?

“A driving lesson.” There is a mischievous glint in the young man’s eye.

“What?!?” The tension in Castiel’s tone is blaringly obvious. “It’s late and dark out; really bad conditions for driving.”

Dean kisses him. A soft, sensual kiss that Cas can feel in his toes as their tongues dance around, exploring each other’s mouths. When his kitten leans back, he whispers, “It’s late. The traffic will be minimal, if anything at all. Do you trust me, Cas?”

“Yes.” There is only one way to answer that question.

“Great. Throw on some shoes and a jacket, and let’s go. I’m in charge tonight, Angel.”

A faint grin falls over the dom’s face because in reality, Dean is always the one with the power. “As you wish.”

They take Castiel’s tan Prius. The second he leaves the comforts of his driveway, Cas’s stomach drops like a rock in a lake. His fingers are taught around the wheel as the dom reminds himself to breathe. Although, he will admit they have passed _maybe_ two cars since they started fifteen minutes ago. The darkness is soothing; giving him hope that maybe, he can actually do this.

“Okay, turn here, Cas. The speed limit is 50 on 101, so 45 would be perfect.” The confidence in Dean’s voice puts all his issues to rest. Castiel can follow his sub’s lead without hesitation.

It’s silent in the car, but not uncomfortable. A hand settles on Cas’s thigh. “Dean, don’t distract the driver.”

“Take this next right, Cas, then follow the road to the end, and park at the beginning of the old dock.”

He obeys the directions as his gaze takes in the rural surroundings. The looming woodland appears around them, the trees taking on a haunted quality, evoking the images of bandits and heroes of Sherwood Forest in Castiel’s mind. The road is barely an appropriate description, as it’s just a long dirt path. Cas slows the Prius to a mere crawl, trying not to hit a tree as he follows the dirt lane winding into nothingness. When they reach the decrepit dock, Cas puts the car in park, and turns off the engine. Dean grins with a wink, and then leaps from the car, dashing down the dock.

Without a second thought, Cas is chasing after his sweet boy. He finds his lover sitting on the edge, his shoes discarded as his feet dangle in the water. “Sit with me, Angel.”

“Where are we?” The dom asks as he removes his shoes and socks, rolling up his pants before plopping down next to Dean.

His sub lays his head on Cas’s shoulder. “The property belongs to the city. Kind of a reserve for the wildlife around here. See the Heron?”

“Maybe.” Squinting Castiel can just make out the large white bird out in the marshy waters. The moon is high, helping to light the animal. He places a swift kiss to Dean’s head, wrapping the sub up in his arms. “God, it’s beautiful.”

“When Meg has a bad day, I take her out here to see the birds and shit. She loves it. Well mainly, she likes throwing rocks into the water and splashing me, but it’s still a nice spot. Huh?”

“Very nice, Dean.”

Once again silence falls around the two men. The noises of the marsh coming to life around them gives the moment a fairy tale effect.

“And you drove the whole way here with no problem.” Dean nuzzles into Cas’s neck leaving many soft sweet pecks.

“I did.” Pride sweeps into his tone. “But I have a wonderful teach…”

Castiel is unable to finish his thought because right at that moment, Dean’s cell phone springs to life, trilling into the peaceful tranquility.

His sub quickly answers the call, “Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

“I have the insurance card in my wallet, why?”

Castiel can only make out shouting and screams from the other end of the line.

“Fucking hell, Sammy. No take her now. We will meet you there.”

Dean jumps up, grabbing his shoes, “Cas! Meg is hurt and we gotta meet Sam at the ER in Morehead City.”

“Oh my God, what’s wrong?” He snatches his own shoes rushing behind his kitten.

“Keys, Cas! Now!”

Immediately Castiel tosses his keys to the younger man, sprinting to the passenger side of the vehicle. They are peeling out of the forest before Dean responds to Cas’s original query.

“Meg woke up and had to go to the bathroom or something.” Dean wipes away a tear of terror from his eye. “She fucking fell down the stairs, Cas.”

Castiel is speechless. He watches in agony as his boyfriend physically trembles with worry. “Did Sam tell you about her injuries?”

The younger man can barely speak his voice shaking, “Cracked her head. There is a lot of… blood. She’s not… conscious.”

 

 


	16. Scary Rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY G.I.S.H.W.H.E.S.!!!
> 
> Even Misha won't stop me from posting on time. However, my responses to your amazing, lovely, wonderful comments that I truly love may be slow.
> 
> -Angie  
> XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

 

 

Dread is sitting at the bottom of Dean’s stomach as pure terror-inducing panic runs through his veins. His foot is to the floor trying to shove the gas pedal further. Cas, God love him, is holding onto the Jesus handle so tightly his fingers are white. Winchester has to admit his current driving is deplorable for an instructor, but for a worried uncle, it’s not fast enough.

The little tan Prius is swerving through traffic like a pro. Dean normally would prefer his baby, but the sleek lines of the hybrid are zipping along without a hint of concern.

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel shouts from the passenger seat. “The light is red!”

Ignoring the yells from his dom, Dean flies through the crossroads without a second thought. “It’s fine, Cas. I could see the traffic on both sides, I knew no one was coming. Just close your eyes, Angel.”

“I would prefer not to, Dean.” He can actually hear Castiel swallow over a very dry throat in fear. “This type of driving can only be aided by having two sets of eyes on incoming obstacles.”

The younger man can just make out the tower of the main hospital building through the late night darkness. The tension in his chest abates just a tad knowing that within minutes he will get to see his Love Bug. Dean makes a hard right into the parking lot, squealing the tires before slamming the car into a random parking space. After tossing the keys to Castiel, Dean dashes down the sidewalk towards the ER entrance.

“Your shoes!” Cas cries out at him, but it doesn’t matter. Dean can’t even feel the rough cement under his bare feet. The man has one goal; find his Meg, now!

Dean smashes through the doors, rushing up to the main desk that sits dead center in the emergency room lobby. “Meg Winchester. She was brought in recently with a head injury.”

“Are you family?” The nurse isn’t unkind, but dripping with a professionalism that annoys Dean.

“Yes, and I have her insurance information.” Bingo! At the sound of payment the nurse is typing into her computer.

It seems like a painfully slow second before the woman replies, “She’s behind curtain three. Go down the main corridor and it’s the second alcove on the left.”

“Thank you.” Dean nods as he pushes off the counter. A hand slips into his as he turns from the desk, soft lips landing on his. “Cas.”

“I have your shoes, but first, where is Meg?”

Their hands interlink as Dean counts the alcoves. When he pulls back the curtain he sees his baby. Meg looks so tiny on the adult size gurney. Her face is pale and she’s in a light blue hospital gown. Dean acknowledges the lanky frame of his brother on one side of the bed as the older Winchester takes the other.

Faint whiskey eyes open, staring straight into Dean’s soul, “Dee, I got a big booboo.”

He can’t help but chuckle at her shocked expression. “I know, Love Bug, but the doctors are going to make it all better.”

She goes to nod and winces from the pain. “Ouch.”

Dean smooth’s his fingers over Meg’s little cheek, catching a tear. “Sammy, how is she?”

“She has a pretty bad cut on the back of her head. The bleeding has stopped enough that they will be taking her down for x-rays before sewing it up. She definitely has a concussion, but they will need the scans to see any real damage.”

“Mr. Winchester.”

Both brothers turn to see a petite brunette in cheery yellow scrubs covered in tiny teddy bears standing with a warm smile. “I’m nurse Ava Wilson. I’m going to take Princess down for her x-rays now. The waiting room is just down the hall and to the right.”

“Can we go with her?” Sam pleads.

“We find it’s easier on everyone if the family waits behind. As soon as she’s back I will come get you, and then Dr. Ganesh can discuss his findings. Ok?” She smiles brightly, patting Sam’s shoulder before unlocking the gurney.

Sam tilts in, planting a chaste kiss on his daughter, whispering, “Daddy loves you.”

Meg gives his hand a loving squeeze as Jo adds a kiss to her cheek.

The uncle can’t seem to let go of her little hand. Dean watches as Cas steps in with a dopey grin, “Meg, you are being such a big girl. I’m proud of you.”

“Uncle Cas, after this can I see my rainbow room?”

Castiel places his pointer finger to his lips and winks. There is something going on there but Dean doesn’t have the energy to care right now.

Nurse Ava is ready to push off but Dean hasn’t moved a muscle. He can’t let go. His fingers are quivering with the thought of releasing those beautiful digits.

“Sir, it’s time.”

Dean shakes his head. “Can’t.”

His gaze falls on whiskey beauties as Meg smiles, “Dee. I’m gonna go, but when I get back, you can be the first to kiss me, ok?”

God, what kind of pathetic individual needs a five year old to comfort him when she’s hurt. Castiel’s fingers travel over his, tugging affectionately until Dean relents and steps back from the gurney.

“I love you, Sweetheart.”

Meg rolls her eyes, “Don’t be a baby. I’m not dying, Dee.”

Four sets of eyes observe as the five year old gives a little wave before leaving the alcove.

When they reach the waiting room, Jo and Sam curl up together on a ratty old bench seat. She seems to be whispering comforting words into his brother’s ear, and it makes Dean grin. Sam definitely caught a good egg.

Dean remains standing, too nervous to sit as Cas kneels down, putting the sub’s socks and shoes on for him. He doesn’t really think anything of it until Jo raises a questioning eyebrow at him. Dean simply grunts, “Whatever,” and lets Castiel finish.

Ten minutes later, Dean is pacing the small room as Cas leans against the doorframe, tracking his movements. Sam lifts his head to look at his older brother, “This is exactly why moving out is a good thing.”

“What?” He freezes in place because there is no way in hell his brother is using this horrible accident to better his case for moving out.

Sam stands swiveling to stare at his brother, “When we move into the cottage, she will have a room and won’t be sleeping next to a flight of stairs. Dean, I’ve always said it was dangerous.”

“Oh! I’m so fucking sorry that the home I provided for you and Meg was not up to your standards.” The bite in his tone is ice cold.

“DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING GROVEL MY THANKS, DEAN!!” Sammy shouts, his face full of rage.

“Well it would be nice if you acknowledged it every once in a while. I’m not the God damn nanny. I’m a part of her life too!”

“No, you’re just the one she goes to when she’s sick or sad or did something great at school. “

“Why wouldn’t she come to me?” Their voices are rising as the discussion becomes heated. “I’m her Dee. What the fuck is wrong with you, Sam?”

“When Meg got in trouble over the tiara thing, Garth called you, Dean. Not her father, but you! Even the God damn principle doesn’t see me as her dad!”

The older brother scrunches his face because of course the school should’ve called him first. “Well you should be glad they did, because if it weren’t for Cas, we’d be dealing with a lawsuit from Adler.”

“Dean! Can you hear yourself right now?” Sam shouts, shoving the older Winchester. “Meg is not yours. She’s my child, and I should be the one they call. Stop being her dad and just be her uncle for once.”

“Sammy, don’t you ever belittle my relationship with Meg.” Dean shoves back almost causing Sam to stumble. “I have made you and her my entire life for over five years. I deserve some gratitude and respect you little shit.”

“How am I belittling your relationship by calling it by what it is? You are her uncle, but instead you let your fucking boyfriend be Uncle Cas, and you keep on pretending that she’s somehow magically your daughter. Quit making this about you, Dean.” Sam uses his pointer finger to stab at Dean’s chest on each word. “GO MAKE YOUR OWN KID, DEAN!”

Dean feels as though he has just been bitch slapped. This was never about being some random kid’s dad; this was about being there for Meg. Taking his sweet Love Bug from him now would be like ripping out a chunk of his soul; he would never recover. It’s not about getting over it and moving on, the pain from that loss would tear him in two.

The two men are standing toe to toe, their voices yelling in each other’s faces as Sammy continues, “Don’t you understand, Dean? Can’t you see it?’’

There is a begging to his brother’s questions that catches Dean off guard. Those damn hazel, puppy dog eyes rip into him, causing the anger to cool. He sweeps a tear from Sam’s cheek, asking softly, “See what, Sammy?”

“I’m jealous. My daughter sees you as her father, and I’m just the brother she fights with and it’s…” the younger man’s face squints in agony, “killing me. I want Meg to look at me the way she does you. God, Dean, Meg thinks you hung the moon and the stars.” More tears gather as the stream drips off Sam’s face. “I want that role in her life so bad I can taste it, but it won’t ever happen because you will always be the one that raised her.”

Guilt is squashing his heart at his brother’s revelation. “Sammy, I did the best I could.”

The younger Winchester sniffles, “I know that. I was in High School when we moved. If you hadn’t stepped in, I would never have finished. Shit, Dean, without you, Meg would have been sold to strangers.”

A faint gasp reminds Dean of the other two people in the room but it doesn’t matter, his focus is solely on his baby brother.

“Sam, I hear ya, I really do, except you can’t just cut me out. My entire heart is wrapped up in that kid.” All the fear, pain, and sorrow collides into the older Winchester as he crashes to his knees. Sam follows him, their eyes locked together. “I know she’s your daughter, but I have been there every day of her life. I took her to doctor appointments and cleaned up her puke. I’m the one that did the late night bottle feedings, and cried her first day at school. Meg is mine too.”

Dean cradle’s his brother’s jaw as Sam replies, “Dean, I am so grateful that she has you. Maybe…” Sam inhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves, “I need to accept that she needs us both. Respect the relationship you have with her. Jo and I are still moving out in January; however, instead of just taking Meg with us, we should set up a schedule.”

“A visitation agreement,” Castiel interjects.

Dean snickers, “Cas, we aren’t getting a divorce.”

“No, but perhaps shared custody would be best in this situation. I know that Meg has concerns about leaving Dean behind.”

In unison the Winchesters query, “What concerns?”

“Meg is a very observant little girl.” Castiel crosses, helping both men back to their feet. “She loves you both very much and has been desperately trying to find a way to make each of you happy.”

Jo gives Sam a huge hug, “I think Castiel has a good idea. Forcing her to change everything in her life may be not the best thing for Meg. Kids live in separate homes all the time these days. Then we would have more time to start working on a sibling.”

Sam’s face warms with a blush as he nods. “Okay, so we work out a joint custody and put it in writing. You can do that for us, right, Castiel?”

“Yes.” A full smile, bright on his lips spreads across the dom’s face as he embraces Dean with a chaste kiss.

Suddenly a thought hits the sub, “What is this about a rainbow …”

The clearing of someone’s throat catches everyone’s attention. Nurse Ava is standing in the entrance to the waiting room with a tentative face. There is no way to tell how much she saw, but hopefully she’s discarding the image as she speaks, “Meg is in room 310. Dr. Ganesh is stitching the wound now. He will be able to answer any questions you might have.”

The four adults rush out of the room, skipping the elevator for the faster option of huffing it up the stairs. On the third floor, they find 310 with no problem.

They are greeted by the loud laughter of a huge African American man in a white lab coat. The man is working on Meg’s injury as she is spouting off about elephants. She is lying on her side with a loopy grin.

Remembering her promise, Meg waves Dean over first to plant a kiss to her nose. “Dee. This is Dr. Elephant. He shaved my hair off and is sewing my head like Miss Missouri’s cross-stitch.”

A moment of stress rushes through the uncle before he notices it’s just a little hole of hair around the damage. He will easily be able to hide it with braids and ponytails.

Dr. Ganesh throws his head back, chortling aloud before returning to the task at hand, “We had to give Sweetheart here some pain meds. She seems to think I look like an elephant.”

After a few minutes, the noise dies down as Sam asks, “Doctor, how is she?”

“Her scans look good. There is some swelling around the laceration, which is to be expected. I am admitting her for a 24 hour observation. At the end of her stay, we will do another set of x-rays and if the swelling goes down, she can go home. I am very confident that Miss Meg here will be fine, but I want to be safe. Head injuries can turn bad quickly.”

Everyone nods in unison. Dean lets out the breath he had clearly been holding since he got the call. His sweet Love bug is going to be okay.

****

Dean stirs just a tad, his eyes fluttering wide. Where the hell is he? As his eyes sweep the tiny hospital room the events of the previous evening come flooding into his mind. Last night was a bear. Meg had to be woken every 2 hours to check for any issues related to her concussion. It was not fun.

His Love Bug is sleeping peacefully. She has to do the up and down thing for 24 hours, so she will probably be sleeping in between checks. Sam and Jo are awkwardly curled up on the hospital recliner. Actually it’s more like the young woman is sleeping in his brother’s lap. Dean is in a leather-cushioned chair, kind of stretched out with his head resting on the back. Cas had a similar chair pulled in from another room as he sits reading an old magazine next to him.

At Dean’s movement, the dom lowers his reading material with a warm smirk, “Good Morning, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” The younger man puckers his lips in an attempt to get a kiss without having to move. The chair isn’t really comfortable, but the position he’s currently in is better than nothing. The lips win as Castiel tilts over, kissing him. “What time is it?”

“A little after seven. The nurse will be in at eight to wake up Meg and feed her breakfast.” Cas leans back in his own chair, but only after taking Dean’s hand into his, squeezing lovingly. “Are you hungry?”

“Nah, maybe after Meg gets some grub we can leave in shifts for food and showers. Do you need to be anywhere?”

“I am exactly where I should be, Dean.” The tenderness to his tone gives the sub’s heart a little flutter.

They sit in silence for a few minutes listening to Sam’s moose sized snores. Then Cas speaks, “Good Lord how does Jo sleep with that noise?”

“It’s all about the love, Cas.” He waves his hand about the room.

“Yes, Dean, this little room is bursting with it.”

“Alright Angel, let’s have it.” A mischievous green gaze catches Caribbean blue eyes. “No darting the question now, what the hell is a rainbow room?”

Cas takes a minute to pick at his pants as he glances around. “I may have decorated a bedroom in my house to Meg’s specifications.”

“You made a room for Meg?” Dean sits up, squinting in confusion. “Why?”

A dark spot on the linoleum floor seems to be very interesting to the dom. “Well you already have a room, so it only made sense for Meg to have one too.”

“Quit talking in code Cas, and spit it out.”

“On the way home from the festival I may have brought up the idea of you moving in with me to Gadreel. I wanted someone’s opinion that only had your best interest at heart.”

Dean is literally frozen with his mouth wide open. HOLY FUCKING SHIT CASTIEL NOVAK WANTS TO LIVE TOGETHER!!!! “Umm, that’s kind of fast, Cas.”

“I know.” He bites back with annoyances. “I was thinking more for January. Instead of being left behind, I could give you somewhere new to go as well.” The dom shrugs nonchalantly, “Gadreel thought it was a great idea, but then Meg overheard and the conversation drifted to where she would sleep.”

“Is the rainbow room done?” He’s expecting a no, but the grin on Cas’s mouth gives a different interpretation.

“Rowena works very quickly when properly motivated.” Castiel’s face is fucking adorable. The dom is so nervous that Dean will be upset that he’s practically curling in on himself. “It was finished yesterday.”

Then the name hits Dean square on the forehead. “Wait! Rowena designed Meg’s new room?’

“Yes, Dean, she is an excellent decorator even if her specialty rooms are more for adults. She had all my payment info on file, and she loved the chance to do a little girl’s room. Once we have our week in New York, I’ll have her do Claire’s room too.”

A sleepy female voice pipes up from across the space, “You guys are going to New York? Like, the city?”

Oh shit! Dean hasn’t spoken to neither Sam, nor Jo about their trip in November, and of course, his stupid brother wakes at the same time, his eyes wild. “When are you guys leaving?”

“The second Saturday in November. We will be gone about 8 or 9 days.” Cas answers, very matter of fact.

Dean grinds his teeth, waiting for the downfall of irritation from Sam, but it never happens.

“Cool. Give me the details as to flights and hotel so I know how to reach you.”

“Sammy, are you really okay with this?” The older brother says in astonishment.

“Dean, you have never taken a vacation on your own. I think you are due, don’t you?”

“Yeah maybe.” Cas cards his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling.

“We should do the double date night thing soon so we can work it all out, and the custody thing,” Jo exclaims jumping up in excitement. Obviously the thought of a double date is enticing to the blonde.

“Really?” Dean whines because no, that sounds horrible.

Cas swats his thigh, “Yes, Dean, I think that’s a wonderful idea. What should we do?”

“Karaoke!!” The little woman shouts.

“I’m in!” Comes a high pitched wail from the hospital bed.

Dean is so screwed.


	17. Music speaks Volumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is "Gorgeous" by X Ambassadors

* * *

 

Low and behold, a family Karaoke night magically appears on the Roadhouse schedule the Thursday before Halloween. Unfortunately, to make it there Dean had to ask Rufus to substitute for his classes that evening. The retired instructor was in hysterics over the image of Winchester singing, thus, only by laughing through tears, did Rufus agree to cover for him.

It’s been a week since Meg’s fall, and like most five year olds, she has bounced back with no issues. She returned to school on Tuesday after an all clear from her pediatrician. So now, Dean’s sweetheart is bubbling with excitement over date night.

“Dee. Hurry up we will be late to pick up our dates.”

Dean hasn’t decided if letting her think that somehow Jo and Cas are her dates too is a good or bad thing, but he can’t help but catch her energy. Love Bug is dressed like a ballerina this evening, since that’s very fancy. She’s got on a pink leotard with pink tights, and a lime green tutu for a touch of color. Her hair is pulled back in a single braid, which helps hide her stitches, the tiara from Cas perching on the top of her head adds the final touch.

“Meg, the karaoke doesn’t even start for another half hour. We’ve got time.”

The uncle goes back to staring at his closet. Dean knows it’s silly, but he kind of wants to dress up for the evening, but he’s just not sure how to do that without going into overkill. He wanders over to Sammy’s room to see what he’s chosen as his ensemble. The younger brother has a nice pair of jeans and a soft green sweater that make his hazel eyes shine.

“Damn it, Sam, you are going to make me look bad!”

His brother just snickers at his distress, “Dean, Cas isn’t going to care if you go naked. Just pick something.”

“Oh that is where you are wrong.” The older Winchester decides not to elaborate because, well, Cas’s jealous streak doesn’t need to be public knowledge.

He gets a swat on the ass from a ballerina who now has purple shiny wings on, “Get dressed, Dee, or Cas is all mine!”

“Not happening, cutie.” He murmurs, going with an obscenely tight pair of skinny jeans, and a slim fitted, cotton, navy blue long sleeve shirt. When he adds his leather jacket and boots, he looks pretty damn hot. Making Castiel’s mouth water sounds like a whole new level of fun.

The three Winchesters pile into the Impala and head over to Cas’s, where Jo will be waiting as well. The original plan was for her to meet them at the Roadhouse, but Meg tossed a fit over not picking up both her dates. The tantrum nearly made Jo cry, revealing just how much Meg wanted Jo to feel included.

When they pull into the driveway, Dean was going to just honk but Meg screams, “Let me out! I have to meet them at the door!”

Sam and Dean sit in the idling vehicle as their little girl toddles over to the rose bush, plucking two roses. Then she heads to the front door, ringing the bell. Jo answers in a lovely red sundress and sandals. She takes the flower, wiping another tear from her cheek.

Maybe the thought of karaoke makes Dean want to puke, but obviously, it was a stellar idea for helping the new Winchester family to bond.

At Cas’s appearance, Dean finds himself struggling to breathe. Cas has dark jeans on with a white v-neck, and a blue blazer. God he looks phenomenal. The older Winchester is mentally kicking himself for not walking to the door to properly greet his boyfriend.

Cas slides into the passenger seat as Jo joins Sam in the back with Meg.

“Good Evening, Dean, you look gorgeous.” The dom’s eyes rake over his body with lust, and fuck yeah this was the perfect choice.

The littlest Winchester pipes up from her car seat, “Quit drooling and go, Dee!”

“Yes, Mam.” He answers, heading his baby towards HWY 101.

****

The Roadhouse has the karaoke broken into two categories, from 6:30pm to 8:30pm it’s family fun, and then after 8:30pm is more for the adult crowd.

Needless to say, Dean is not surprised when they walk in to the tune of _Let it Go._

Meg rolls her eyes, “Oh my God, I am so over my Frozen phase.”

The uncle laughs so hard his side hurts by the time they find a table up near the front.

Once they order their food and drinks, Meg is standing in her chair vibrating, “Who’s gonna sing with me first?”

“I will.” Jo shouts lifting up the pint size ballerina to pick out a song.

Meg is sitting between the two brothers so as she exits, Sam leans over, handing Dean a set of keys. “Jo and I will take Sweet Pea home so you and Cas can stay later. Her car is parked behind the dumpster. Don’t have sex in it.”

“Umm I don’t think that’s ness…” The older brother begins, but is cut off quickly by Castiel.

“Thank you Sam,” the dom states as he pockets the key ring, then adds “Have you thought anymore about the custody agreement?”

“Yeah I was thinking we could do major Holidays together, and then split her time between us week to week, with a family dinner on Sunday for the pass off. That way she’s not bouncing around all the time.”

Those baby blues fall on the sub, “Is that acceptable, Dean?”

“Yes, Cas. I think that sounds great.”

“Alright, I will draw something up tomorrow.”

Dean can’t help but chew on his lower lip as his gaze locks onto his dom. God he could stare at this man for an eternity and never tire of it.

Sam taps the round table to get their attention, “Oh and Jo made cupcakes for the Halloween party tomorrow at school. Why don’t you guys sleep in and we will walk Meg in the morning?”

“Sure, Sammy.” There is a just a second of jealousy. He wants to see Meg in her costume before school, but oh well. This has to be a give and take and now he has a take, “but in turn, Cas and I get to take Meg trick or treating.”

“Agreed.” His younger brother replies with his thumb up.

All three men look up to the main stage as Jo and Meg start their rendition of _When Will My Life Begin._ The smile on Dean’s face is relaxed as he glimpses the future, and damn it looks good. A warm hand settles on his thigh, causing the sub to look up into stunning blue irises.

“What are you going to sing, Dean?”

He shakes his head. “I am not getting up there, Cas. Nothing you can offer will motivate me to make a compete ass of myself.”

“Nothing?” Cas murmurs more to himself than Dean as he leans back in his chair.

His palm remains on Dean’s leg as Cas’s eyebrow cocks into a dominant pose. Yup, he is so fucked right now because there is no way that Castiel is not taking this as a challenge. Sensual lips ghost over the sub’s ear as a deep gravelly tone tickles his skin, “Tit for tat, Kitten. You can be a good boy here and I will reward you at home.”

“How many …” Dean clears his throat, trying to find his voice, “how many do I have to sing?”

“One with Meg and then one for me after the kiddie show is over. And since this is such an…” Cas flicks his tongue at the younger man’s earlobe sending a shiver straight to Dean’s crotch, “imposition. You get to pick one reward, and I will choose another.”

“Okay.” The green-eyed man stutters, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. “Like, later tonight?”

“We don’t have to get up tomorrow, so yes, I was thinking we visit the …basement tonight.” Those normally bright blue orbs turn darker with lust, and holy hell Dean would sing naked covered in bees at this point.

The second Meg returns to the table Dean shoots straight up screaming, “I’m next, Meg!”

Everyone glares at him like he’s grown a second head, but the sub so does not give a shit. He’s gotta do this, and better now than thinking about it too long. He ends up singing _Yellow Submarine_ because it’s the Beatles, and no matter what, the Beatles are cool.

Sam takes the next shift, and just about slaughters Dean’s emotions. The father has Meg sit on a chair as he serenades _Hey Jude_ to her. The memories of the skinny sixteen-year-old holding his infant child wash over the older brother, making him teary eyed. Cas doesn’t say anything, but the hold on his leg tightens as the eldest Winchester tries to choke back any real crying.

Last, but not least, his stunning angel walks up to the stage with Meg. Dean drinks in the beauty of his lover. His mind races with ideas for his reward, but also what he will sing later, just for Cas. There are so many options, but he doesn’t want to sing a love song. Dean needs this to not only represent his feelings for Cas as his boyfriend, but as his dom too. He wants this night to leave a lasting impression on Castiel, not just him.

The familiar tune of _Under the Sea_ flows through the bar. Jesus, Castiel Novak can sing. His voice is higher than what Dean would have imagined, but he can really carry a tune.

Smiles and laughter abound as a kind of twitch builds in Dean’s chest. Something important is slowly taking root, changing the worldview he’s always known.

Cas has his niece up on one hip twirling her around as they belt out, “Under the Sea, Under the Sea, Darling its better, Down where its wetter, take it from me...”

His sweet Love Bug is giggling, her hands resting on Cas’s chin. The dom is singing directly to her, but Dean is fairly sure he’s the one drinking up every word. Dean knows that he let the L word slip a while back, and Cas never mentioned it, but as he observes this domestic bliss, there really is no reason to deny it any longer.  

This is the moment that the younger man will remember forever. Dean accepts that without a doubt, he is no longer falling for the dom. He has landed hard and on his ass. There is no denying it; he is completely in love with Cas. It’s scary as shit. Dean’s hands tremble uncontrollably. Holy fuck there is no turning back. The New York City lawyer with a dark past stole his heart. His real fear is that Castiel doesn’t feel the same way about him. Why would he? All his actions are easily explained away with logic. He needs Dean as his sub and nothing more. All this cuteness with Meg is because she’s the best kid in existence and Castiel misses his own daughter. See, no reason to panic.

Novak did refer to Dean as his soulmate? Maybe? Do people love their soulmates? Well fuck a duck, Winchester is going to find out.

Around 8:15pm, Sam carries a sleeping Love Bug home to bed, leaving Dean with his boyfriend. The older Winchester has double-checked with Ash that they have the song he wants, and now his poor dom may be getting more than he bargained for.

****

Castiel sits in his chair, sipping a coke. Sam, Jo, and Meg left minutes ago, and Dean slipped away to talk with Ash.

The double date appears to have been a huge success. He feels pride in being able to call this little group his family. The father can only hope that when Claire comes to visit, she will simply fold into the patchwork. The kitten calendar in his kitchen is counting down the days until Castiel gets to hold his daughter again. Some days it seems like too far away, and others like she will be with him in just a blink of an eye. It’s evenings like this that help the time to move much faster.

Novak is happy. Truly, every ounce of his body and mind is elated, and he just can’t stop smiling. Perhaps this is what the rest of the world gets to experience all the time, but for Cas, having it now is perfect.

“Hey, so are you going to sing?” Dean returns to his seat with a wicked smirk on his lips.

Cas shrugs, “I will if you want me to, but the quicker we finish here, the faster we get home.”

“Good, so one song and we are hitting the road.”

“What did you choose?”

His sub gives him a flirty wink, “Nuh uh, it’s a surprise.”

Sparkling emerald eyes nearly take Castiel’s breath away. This beautiful man is all his, and if Novak plays his cards right, he won’t ever give him back. He can’t help himself as he tilts forward, placing his lips on Dean’s. The kiss deepens quickly as their tongues stroke against the other desperately. When the two men finally come up for air, the sigh that leaves his precious kitten makes Cas tingle all over.

Oh, the reward tonight will be glorious!

A young woman is currently on the stage singing a Taylor Swift song and it’s a little painful. Cas heard his sub singing _Yellow Submarine_ earlier so he knowsDean’s voice is exquisite, and the dom is dripping in anticipation to hear something just for him. Maybe it was a little pushy to ask for two, but damn it his sweet boy is fucking adorable.

Castiel intertwines his fingers with Dean’s while using his free hand to card through Winchester’s locks. The outfit he chose for tonight is downright sinful and hugs his ass like a pair of rubber pants. Hmmm, actually he might need to order a pair, in green, for Dean.

The dom startles when Dean jumps up, announcing, “My turn, Angel.”

His kitten kisses him softly, and then dashes to the stage.

Dean wraps his palms around the mic, letting his fingers flop over the top. Winchester wets his lips before speaking, “This song is dedicated to the love of my life.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shoot up so high, they may leave his face all together. His mouth drops dramatically as he tries to recall how to breathe.

The music starts and Cas has barely enough time to focus on his sub as he sings.

_I might be better off without you_

_There’s too many people all around you_

_All these vultures that surround you_

_They don’t know a thing about you_

_You’re so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

His lover raises his left arm pointing directly at Cas. The sight captivates him into complete silence.

_Oh, so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

The next stanza, Dean closes his eyes, his hips swaying to the beat. His sweet boy is completely lost in the moment and it’s like the rest of the audience fades away into nothingness. The only two people on the planet are the dom and his sub.

_Feel, Ooh, so pretty whenever you’re around_

_Ooh so pretty_

_Feel ten feet off the ground_

_You’re so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

_Oh, so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

Gradually, a heavy felt regret falls over Castiel. This is the second time Dean has verbalized his feelings for the dom. He has failed his sweet boy in not returning those words tenfold. Well tonight, that is all going to change. He’s not afraid; there is nothing but pure love between them.

_Cause you’re so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

_Ooh, so gorgeous_

_Cause you make me feel gorgeous_

Novak doesn’t even wait for the song to end as he pays the tab and walk to the front. There are cheers from behind him, but Dean only has eyes for the dom. Cas holds out his hand as his kitten leaps from the stage grinning.

He swivels, tugging the younger man behind him, not looking back until they are standing next to Jo’s car. Cas shoves Dean up against the vehicle, clashing their lips together violently. There will be time later for loving touches; right now, it’s about desire. The kiss is rough as hands scour over skin, trying to hold on tight. The dom thrusts his hips onto Dean’s, rubbing their hard erections together. The friction is delicious, but Novak wants to cum inside the younger man’s body, marking him as claimed.

Reluctantly, Cas pulls away so the two men can gasp for air, but it’s Dean who breaks the silence.

“Home, please?”

The whine in his kitten’s tone, along with those long lashes batting over jade beauties is the dom’s undoing.

“I love you, Dean.” He purrs.


	18. Define Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gishwhes is Over!! *throws confetti* It's a parade!!!
> 
> Posting early because I may not be conscious tomorrow. LOVE YOU ALL!!
> 
> -Angie

* * *

 

 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas rumbles in his deep sultry voice.

The younger man can’t focus on anything but the raven-haired sex God before him. Every nerve in his body is vibrating with bliss, as shock from that innocent statement causes his brain to stumble over itself.

Swallowing over the Sahara in his throat, he replies, “I love you, Cas.”

Time completely stops as both men stare, mesmerized by the other’s words. Dean has to remind himself several times that this is not a dream. He is truly standing here, his back smashed into the side of Jo’s old, beat-up Honda Civic, his dom pressed flush against his chest, the deep sea of blue surrounding his vision as his ears ring those four little words over and over.

It’s Castiel who interrupts the silence with his query, “What do you want for your reward, Dean?”

The dom’s irises darken with lust, lighting a fire in Dean’s nether region. He knows the answer, but Dean is unsure as to whether Cas will comply, “Anything?”

“Of course.” Novak tilts his head to the side in that adorable way that makes the sub’s insides melt. “Do not be scared, my sweet boy.”

The older man strokes his chin, as the dom’s glare grows harsher. “I want to be lost in sensations, to feel so much that I scream. Don’t be gentle anymore, Cas. I’m not a baby.”

“Dean, I am very much aware that you are not a child.” Cas kisses each cheek chastely, then that panty dropping eyebrow arches in dominance, “Define ‘scream’.”

He inhales, taking a second to find the right words. “Take me apart, make it hurt, I want to feel it next week, where it’s so rough I scream.”

“It doesn’t quite go with the reward I have chosen, but …” the dom ravishes Dean’s mouth with his own, then simply utters, “done.”

Winchester runs around the car, jumping in the driver side as Cas takes the passenger. Dean breaks every speed limit flying home with anticipation of tonight’s main event.

When they are through the threshold of Cas’s house, the dom turns to him, “Sit in the kitchen for twenty minutes then come down to the play room. I have … things to prepare.”

They kiss once more before his boyfriend disappears down the hallway towards the basement.

Dean hastily heads to the kitchen, grabs a glass from the cupboard, and fills it with water from the tap. He is so thirsty he gulps it down almost in a panic as he notes the time on the stove. He drinks another glassful then sits on a chair, waiting. So many ideas are traipsing through his mind, his knee bouncing wildly. He left so much up to Castiel’s interpretation, but that’s what Dean craves, the unknown. He is safe in this home with his Cas. The sub is loved.

After what seems like an eternity and a quick pee, it’s time for Winchester to make his way to the playroom. His blood is searing with a yearning that has reached a frenzied level over the last twenty minutes. He pushes open the black door, revealing their private space.

Cas stands in the center of the room, wearing only the dark jeans. Everything else is gone, leaving so much flesh to appreciate. Dean’s green collar hangs from his pointer finger as he uses the other one to beckon the sub to him.

The room is quiet, save the heavy breathing emanating from both men. Winchester glimpses up into the cerulean beauties for an instance, noticing how the pupils are blown wide with a wicked hunger. His lover is in full dominant persona, and Dean bathes in its glory. This is what he desires above all else, to be at the mercy of his master. There are no other words to describe it. Castiel Novak owns everything that is Dean.

“Strip, Kitten.” The order is calm, with no hint of what is to come.

Dean turns to his cabinet, shedding his clothes and returning to his dom. He observes the bed in the corner has been stripped of all its fancy linen, left with a mere basic, white cotton sheet. Pink lacy panties along with two matching bows are draped over the white mattress.

Cas steps up to him, setting his collar in its rightful spot upon his neck. The sub lowers his eyes as the snap locks his position in place.

“First I get to give you my reward.” Cas says with a swift kiss. Then the dom saunters to the bed, lifting up the delicate pink items. “Ready to be a pretty princess?”

The sub nods vigorously as he waits for Castiel to give his next order. His boyfriend crosses in front of him, stooping down to help Dean put the lacy lingerie on. The fabric is pure silk and so soft it makes him preen with delight. Then Cas clips the two bows on either side of his hair.

“We can stop there, or I have lip gloss and mascara.”

Winchester knows this is his choice to stop with just the pink undies, but damn it he wants it all. He bats his eyelashes softening his tone, “Please, sir. Can I have both?”

A sparkling smile flashes over his dom. Fuck, this man loves to dress him up as much as Dean enjoys it. Castiel moves to the cabinet, pulling open a drawer and extracting the items, along with a little hand mirror. Then he presents the mirror to his Kitten as Novak paints the younger man’s lips with a shiny pink gloss and blackens his eyelashes.

There is awe in Cas’s expression as he whispers, “So gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dean answers as he glances at his reflection, loving the person he sees. His heart swells at the realization that Cas knows his darkest secrets, and still wants him forever.

His dom strokes Dean’s cheek affectionately as he asks, “Can I take a picture, Kitten?”

“What? No way.” The thought of having something permanent that another person could glimpse frightens the younger man.

“I have an old Polaroid camera. No one would ever see them but me. Please?” Cas’s tone, besieging his request.

Dean relents, winking with a sexy leer. “I’m ready for my close up, Mr. Deville.”

Throwing his head back, Novak’s cheerful laughter explodes into the room. Cas tosses the mirror on the bed, and then wonders to the cabinet retrieving the elderly camera. Dean’s stomach bursts with butterflies at the mixed feelings rushing over him; excitement and anxiousness being the top two.

“Hold on. You need something more…” The dom rushes into the walk-in closet and comes back dragging a human size cat pedestal with him. Of course, the carpet for the cat tower is green. Dean looks at it with amazement. He’s never heard of such a thing. “I ordered it off a website that caters to Kitten care. Do you like it?”

“Yes.” His eyes are saucers. “Can it hold me?”

Castiel huffs, “It’s designed to hold over 350 pounds. Not sure I can even imagine a Kitten that big, but you are safe, sweet boy. Try it out.”

The younger man struts over to the large, circular pedestal that’s about four feet off the ground, and has a diameter of about two and a half feet. There are four short steps off one end, and that’s where Dean crawls onto the prop. When he reaches the top, he curls up, hanging his head off the edge. Cas is waiting and snaps a picture immediately.

“Exquisite. Another one please, Kitty.” Castiel’s words are raspy with arousal.

Deans hisses as he raises his hands, sitting on his knees, clawing towards his dom. Click goes the camera.

Finally, Dean sits back on his haunches, wrapping his arms around his torso while lowering his eyes to the floor demurely.

“Stunning.” His dom softly says while taking the last photo. “God, Princess you are truly beautiful.”

His gaze lifts to meet the camera as the flash goes off. “Happy now, Sir?”

“Very.” Castiel grins as he places the pictures to dry on the counter next to the sink.

The sub climbs down from the pedestal, crawling over to his dom, batting playfully at Novak’s legs.

The dom kneels down, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Ready for your next reward, Kitten?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean responds enthusiastically.

Placing a kiss to the sub’s forehead Cas murmurs, “I want you to bend over the bed, hands on the mattress. Keep your eyes forward.”

He moves swiftly, Dean’s body thrilled with the idea of a good spanking.

Castiel disappears into the closet where he stays for several minutes. The sub knows better than to glance over his shoulder to see what’s taking so long, so he simply waits.

The sound of the sliding glass door closing is his only warning that Novak is back. A neon blue butt plug lands on the mattress directly in the subs vision.

“Do you consent to its insertion?” The voice is controlled, dripping in darkness, which makes Dean shudder. Cas is in full dom mode.

The younger man takes in the blue object, noticing that’s its slightly smaller than his lover’s cock, so not a big deal; however, the bright red button on the end is alarming, but not enough to halt his breathy reply, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” The dom growls as he lowers the pink panties just off the sub’s ass. Then a slick finger slides into Winchester’s hole.

There is no noise, no discussion as Cas works, efficiently opening up Dean with precision. Novak is ruthless as he never once graces the sub’s prostate. It’s infuriating to the younger man, but he grinds his teeth and takes it without a word. Once Castiel deems him properly opened, the neon blue plug slips from his sight and he feels the penetration as the item glides into place. The silk undies return to their original resting place.

Lips ghost over Dean’s earlobe as Cas’s voice tickles him, “I don’t think you are wearing enough pink, my gorgeous princess. Let me help you with that.”

Dean’s eyebrows crinkle in puzzlement. He’s about to ask Castiel what the fuck, when the first strike smacks square on his rear, jangling the plug. The sub sucks in harshly, trying to brace before the next hit but fails as the flogger slaps Dean’s left shoulder.

The next five hits come in a succinct pattern moving up and down his spine. The sub is panting, but he refuses to cry out. This is a dark game, and if Castiel wants to hear him, he will have to work for it.

That intoxicating voice slithers down his exposed neck, “Pink is definitely your color, Kitten.”

A feral growl erupts from the man behind Dean as six more slaps move over his thighs.

Every time the leather raps along his flesh, the dom bellows another word in his never-ending litany to Dean.

“You … Dean …Winchester …were … made …just …for …me. You …are … loving …beautiful …strong … and … mine.”

The sub loses any true conscious thought as he slips away in ecstasy; his only link to reality is the touch of the flogger wielded by his dom, and the gravelly voice of his Cas. Dean takes several deep breathes as Novak strikes him until the sub can no longer keep count. His skin is on fire from the nips of the leather, and it’s heavenly.

Then, nothing.

“On the bed, sweet boy, stomach up and spread like an X.” Castiel directs as he pets Dean’s ear. The touch is tender, startling the sub.

The younger man moves immediately to obey. Dean’s damaged flesh stings relentlessly as he lies down on the mattress. His first sound slips from his throat as he moans from the pain.

Then Novak climbs on top of him, pushing Winchester further into the sheets. Dean bites severely into his lower lip, causing blood to trickle down his chin. Castiel takes each wrist, tying a heavy rope tightly before moving to his ankles. When Cas is done, Dean is snug against the mattress with no real give or ability to move. This new position shifts the butt plug into a more delicate placement which makes his eyes water. The fucking thing now rests on his bundle of nerves, but not enough to finish the job, God damn it!

A black, silk blindfold is produced from the dom’s pocket as he secures it around Dean’s eyes. The darkness could be overwhelming to some, but not to him. Instead, the sub revels in the nothingness, waiting for his dom’s next touch.

The gravelly tone of his lover graces his ear, “You want to be bombarded with senses until you scream? As you wish, my love.”

Without warning, the leather straps of the flogger are raining down on his chest. The strikes are vicious, especially around his nipples. Once again, Novak cries out to him with each flick of his wrist.

“Who …do …you …belong …to …princess? Who … loves …you …Dean?”

The beatings move to the subs legs as Castiel continues his queries.

“Say …it …Kitten. Answer … me …I …command …it!”

Dean never disobeys as he screams so loud his ears hurt, “I belong to you sir! You love me!”

Winchester can make out the sound of the leather slapping against the rubber floor.

For a few minutes, there is only silence in the room. Then suddenly a blazing ache dribbles down his chest. Dean calls out as his brain desperately attempts to identify the sensation. Cold. Castiel is dragging an ice cube up and down his chest. The sub gasps when the frozen liquid is held over a nipple until it’s almost painful, the raw skin tripling the effect of the ice, causing Dean to tremble as his mind goes astray in overstimulation. Once again, he shuts down his conscious thought, focusing solely on the mind-blowing, incredible agony.

A terrible sharp pain rips down his stomach as Dean screams until his throat hurts. In breaking his silence, the dom has won and Winchester is so blissed out he doesn’t fucking give a rat’s ass. There is a few seconds reprieve until the same torture tears over his left pec, cutting in an almost circular pattern. The sub pulls at his restraints, wailing in pleasure at the agony. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

Any type of movement forces his injured flesh into the sheets, setting a new blaze from under as Castiel works, adding fuel to the fire from atop the sub.

“I love to hear you scream, sweet boy.” Castiel snickers as once again the same burning floods his right pec and nipple on another odd shape. It’s only after this third run that he identifies the substance by the smell wafting over his nostrils, chocolate. Novak is pouring extremely hot perhaps boiling chocolate over his flesh and it’s amazing.

Dean’s cock goes rock hard, throbbing with need, constrained against the silk panties as his body feels the wet tongue of his dom running through the decadent treat.

“Hmmm, you taste delicious.” The sound of slurping reaches Dean’s ears, making his dick even harder with desire. He wants that mouth everywhere, especially his crotch.

Smooth fingers rub over Dean’s erection through the pink fabric, making him moan. That same luscious hand yanks out his cock from the confines of the underwear, placing a cock ring on the sub’s dick.

“FUUUUCCKKK!” He shrieks when a warm mouth envelopes his cock.

He can feel Castiel’s lips bobbing up and down his shaft, as a click sounds sends panic through every nerve on his body because then the plug in his ass vibrates and nails his prostate. Between the burning bite of his skin, the mouth on his erection, and the now pulsating object in his ass, Dean has hit max overload and the mother fucking cock ring is halting any release, so he does the one thing he can, SCREAMS!

There is no stopping once the shouting has begun. Dean is wailing and thrashing to the point tears are pouring from his eyes. The overstimulation train has left the building, and the sub hits a completely new plain of existence, God damn submissive utopia.

Cas lifts off his angry cock, releasing the rubber band that surrounds his shaft, and Dean ejaculates so hard he loses the ability to properly breathe. The sub will swear for the rest of his life that he nearly died of an aneurism that day, and his cum hit the ceiling.

Then he spends quite a long time gasping for air because there’s no oxygen or blood in his brain, it has all flown south for the orgasm.

His boyfriend removes the blindfold while murmuring sweet nothings into Dean’s ear. “You are beautiful. You are strong. You taste glorious. I love you.”

It’s just too much as the princess blushes with a deep crimson. Castiel rises to his knees next to Dean’s torso, unzipping his jeans and releasing his pulsating erection. The dom locks eyes with his sweet boy as he tightly stokes his cock, panting with fervor. He cums loudly, yelling Dean’s name, as Cas shoots his load onto the younger man’s stomach and chest.

The burned, beaten flesh stings as the dom massages their combined jizz into Dean’s wounds; however, Winchester relaxes into the ministrations, knowing how cum is better than lotion for damaged skin. Castiel unties his bindings, using the last few drops of cum on his wrists and ankles.

Dean curses loudly as the dom removes the plug as tenderly as possible. Gentle kisses to each ass cheek help stave off the ache.

“All mine.” Cas exhales as he works, setting the undies back into place.

Dean releases a reverent hush, “Yours.”

The dom retrieves a juice box and a little bag of goldfish, along with antibiotic ointment; and curls up next to his lover. The two men kiss in between bites of cracker and sips of apple juice. When his snack is done, Cas rubs the marks with the gel to stave off infection. Kitten purrs as he notices that CJN has been written on his flesh. The letters will fade, of course, but for now, he has been claimed.

A fluffy, bright yellow blanket is pulled out from under the bed to wrap around Dean. The princess hums into his dom’s neck as tight arms embrace the bundle of soft sub.

Winchester smacks his lips together, mumbling incoherently until Cas lowers his face to meet Deans.

“What was that, Kitten?” The dom chuckles at his lover’s blissed out expression.

“Kisses.” The younger man pouts through a scratchy, dry voice.

Supple lips rain down on the sub, dropping kisses all over Dean’s face, neck, ears, hair, and beyond. Winchester giggles violently at the assault, reveling in every gentle touch of love.

Breathless, the two men settle into a rewarding cuddle for an unforeseen time.

When Dean has been properly spoiled and his sub persona is no longer in control, he takes his hand to caress the chin of the stunning man before him.

“We need to talk, Sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Feminization, Panty Kink, Kitten Play, Flogging, Bondage, Blindfolding, Temperature Play, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, and Cum Play


	19. Giggles and Post-Its are Forever

* * *

 

Dean is sated from an amazing session with his dom, and relaxed from an overdose of cute, loving aftercare. This is the only reason he has the balls to bring up the two topics that have been bothering him for days. Okay, maybe bothering is too strong of word, perhaps ‘avoiding at all costs because things have been going so well with his boyfriend’ would be more accurate, but he still says it out loud.

“We need to talk, Sir.”

Novak leans his head to the side in that endearing move, “About what, Dean?”

“New York and January.”

Cas goes to remove the collar, but the younger man snatches his hands, halting their progression to his neck. “I think this is a boyfriend discussion, Kitten.”

Dean steels his resolve, biting his lower lip nervously, “No, sir. I need …” his voice cracks before he can finish the sentence.

His dom just nods his head with understanding. There is a safety in this moment in this relationship that Dean requires to force the query he’s afraid to ask. Castiel kisses his Kitten’s forehead gently, “Okay sweet boy, the floor is yours.”

“I need to know what your triggers will be on the trip. What is going to make you use again?”

Novak rubs his eyes harshly, searching for an answer. “If things were to … not go well with Claire. She hasn’t seen me in three years, and the last night I saw her I was high.”

“Were you violent?” The sub doesn’t know much about Castiel’s behavior back then, just the bits and pieces Novak has shared. Dean’s not sure he wants the real answer. New York scares the sub, a lot. He wishes it could just be nerves about meeting Claire, but that would be a lie. The thought of losing HIS CASTIEL to the monster he’s only heard about would destroy him. The man he has fallen in love with is the complete opposite of the one who lost his way in the Big Apple. Winchester has no problem taking control and being the rock of their relationship, but what happens when Cas loses the battles with his demons? How far would Dean go to get him back?

“No, no I would never, in any state, harm my child.” The older man shakes his head, shivering from the mere suggestion. “We were painting the hardwood floors of my penthouse with Neapolitan ice cream. Claire wanted to do an art project, and in my altered presence, I thought the different colors would look great. I tried to act normal but deep down she knew. Children are very perceptive. She kept asking what was wrong with me. At some point, I passed out, leaving a seven year old alone for hours. She burned her finger trying to make pasta for dinner.”

Dean holds his dom gently, kissing his scruffy cheek. “Was it a bad burn?”

“I don’t really know. I woke up the next morning with a note from Amelia taped to the front door. It explained that Claire had called her mother when she hurt herself and that they would be leaving so I could straighten myself out. I was so angry at Amelia for taking my child away from me. Unfortunately poor Manny took the brunt of my rage at our next session, but I think he secretly enjoyed my emotional pain.”

Tears are building in Cas’s eyes as he traces the burned flesh of his sub.

Dean covers his palm over his boyfriends, “Claire wants to see you, Sir. Gabriel made it very clear that she is the reason the trip is happening. Have faith in her.”

The older man wipes at his cheeks, catching the falling teardrops. “We won’t go near the old penthouse so that won’t be a problem, and really, seeing Manny would just be a relief that he’s actually alive. So it’s just boils down to you.”

“Me?” Dean squeaks.

“Yes.” Castiel warmly grins. “I need you. Well and of course no one to ever touch you.”

He rolls his eyes. “Sir, its New fucking York, I am sure people will be bumping into me and shit the whole time.”

“Not like that, silly boy.”

“Do you think I would cheat on you?” Winchester sits up a little nervous. “Cause I would never …”

Castiel snatches his face and pulls him into a deep kiss. “No, Dean. I trust you completely about situations where you have a choice, but I have adversaries. My family does the dirty work for several prominent people, and that always gives you enemies. While we are there, you will have a bodyguard.”

“You have to be joking?”

The rigid gaze from those blue irises tells Dean his dom is deathly serious. “If someone were to hurt you in any way, I would not survive it.” The kiss this time is urgent and dire, so rough in nature Winchester’s lips ache. “For me to stay sober I only need you and Claire, healthy, happy, and with me.”

Silky fingers cardthrough the subs hair as a sigh slips from his lips. Then Cas’s eyes take on a deep, serious tone as he continues. “But Dean, let me be very clear, just because I have triggers doesn’t mean that I will fall prey to them. I am proud of my sober days, and I will never take that for granted. You are important, Claire is important, but so is my sobriety for myself. Please don’t worry. I can do this, I promise.”

The two men share an affectionate kiss, their mouths finding pleasure and safety with each other.

After the need to breathe becomes dire, Dean tugs away asking, “Okay. Will I meet Claire?”

The reply is immediate without hesitation, “Yes. The last two visits will include you. If this works out she will be spending Christmas with us. Claire needs to know who you are, and your role in my life.”

“Hopefully she and Meg will get along.” Dean’s voice bounces, fighting his apprehension.

Cas tugs Dean into a snuggly embrace. “They will practically be raised as sisters, so I’m sure there will be good and bad days.”

“Sisters?” The sub stutters. Dean’s tired and his skin still stings from the play session, but not enough to think that Cas just assuming the sub will blindly follow along is cool. There is a glimmer of panic watching his world alter without his opinion or consent. Jesus H. Christ!! Where is this equality that Cas spouts out if all the dom does is lead him around by the collar? Anger is building in Dean’s belly. Anything ‘Meg’ needs to be run by him Castiel is starting to run out of bounds with his fucking commands.

“Of course… and anyone else who comes along.” Cas states as his finger tugs at the subs chin forcing him to face him.

Winchester blinks in stunned silence. Hell to the no, he shouts in his head. Dean is pretty sure that’s referring to a child of their own, and Cas hasn’t even officially asked him to move in. Like, who does that? Yes, Castiel is his dominant in the bedroom, but where the fuck is the equality in their everyday lives if Novak is going to just make all the decisions for him. The Winchester clan was doing just fine with Dean in charge. Thank you very much Mister High and Mighty Fancy Lawyer with a bajillion dollars in the bank.

The sub has worked himself into quite a frenzy as he spits out, “Are you not going to ask me? I think it’s kind of douchey to just assume?”

“Dean! What are you talking about?” The dom’s arms pull away, clearly shutting down the warm fuzzy moment.

The sub sits up on his heels, kind of pissed. He taps at his collar and the dom obliges by swiftly removing it. Dean stomps over to his cabinet grabbing his jeans, tugging them on violently. This is not a conversation for pink panties. Oh and on that note, he yanks the pink bows from his hair, throwing them on his shelf.

“Meg, Sam, and even fucking Rowena have accepted that I’m moving in with you, but this isn’t something you command and I obey. I’m a grown ass man who finished raising Sam, and did a damn good job with Meg all on my own. If you want me to be your boyfriend, your equal when the collar comes off then fucking act like it!”

“I thought you would want to live with me. Would you rather remain at the duplex living alone?” Confusion is evident on the dom’s face. Cas rises from the bed stepping closer to his lover.

“No.” Dean pouts as he jerks back when Novak reaches out for him. “I want the choice. Don’t TELL me I’m moving in with you, and we’re going to have kids, and maybe one day be more than boyfriends.”

The younger man knows he must look ridiculous ranting like an idiot, his arms flailing haphazardly, but damn it, this is important. “You need to fucking ask me, Cas!”

Castiel treads quietly to the door opening it wide. “Would you please come with me, Dean?”

His skin floods with panic, anxious that he has already fucked this up. The marks on his chest are nothing compared to the one’s this man has placed on his heart. What if he’s kicking him out? Dean yells at him once and it all comes crashing down.

“Stop over thinking it, Dean and come with me. Please?” Castiel reaches out his hand for Dean. The sub complies, stepping in line with Cas; however, he places his hands behind his back. Winchester is in no mood to be coddled.

They wind their way up to the second floor of the house where the bedrooms are, yet they don’t stop at the master suite. Instead, Castiel guides them further along the hallway. They stop at a room Dean has never been in, and Cas pauses asking, “Please wait here. I will call you in just a minute, is that ok?”

“Sure.” Grunts the subs because he is in the dark as to what is happening, and whether this is an ending or a beginning.

The room is pitch black as Cas slips inside, so Winchester has no idea what’s going on. He stands in the hallway lost and shaking like a leaf, he lowers his head to the wall in defeat. This was supposed to be a magical evening. They said “I love you” to each other and had mind blowing orgasms. Now it’s all gone to hell because Dean can’t give all the control over to his dom. He is a total failure.

The dried cum is starting to flake and maybe he should have suggested a shower before, well, whatever the hell is happening right now. His body is revolting against him as an itch that’s probably more mental than physical builds over his flesh. Dean doesn’t have enough fingernails to relieve all the spots that are screaming for him to scratch, so he grinds his back into the drywall for help.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” He murmurs into the wall, sighing as he digs into his skin.

Then he hears Cas calling, “Dean, come in now.”

‘Time to face the music,’ he ponders as he opens the door to the mysterious dark room. Although now there are tiny candles lit along all four walls, and in the center of the room stands Cas, totally naked and wearing a blue collar that is identical to his precious green one, which now dangles off the dom’s wrist.

As Dean’s gaze plunges to the dark hardwood floor, he spots hundreds of tiny colored squares. Upon closer examination he sees his own handwriting on each and every post-it. A faint grin ghosts onto his lips as he reads _I’ll Be Good_ on every single one. Cas kept them all. Suddenly the multi-colored squares take shape as he realizes they are arranged in eight massive letters, spanning the center of the empty room. The sub steps back reading the message left by Castiel, simple yet poignant, as his own written words mix with his lovers to spell out I love you.

“What is this, Cas?” His voice hushed in awe.

“You will be my Kitten for eternity, but there will be times equally as important where I will be your student in life. I don’t want to always be in charge, but sometimes I don’t know how to turn it off, especially in our home. So when you need to be the teacher and make me follow you, use this collar as a sign.”

For the first time, Dean doesn’t balk at the words _our home._ He finds the meaning behind them warming to his heart, but he bites his tongue, not wanting to break the moment, willing Cas to go on.

The dom’s voice is breaking as a tear falls to his cheek, “I respect you, and I treasure and value your opinion on everything.” Cas stretches out his arm with the green collar, “I may be your dominant, Princess, but you will always be the little boss.”

The younger man is weeping as Castiel speaks, “I am yours, Dean Winchester. From this moment you are in charge of my heart. Will you move in with me?”

“Yes.” He rushes to his boyfriend, throwing himself into open arms.

The two men fall into a deep kiss, their arms in a harsh embrace. The moment is beautiful and really all Dean needed was the question, but fuck, he got the rom-com moment to go with it. Finally the desire to shower beats out the lust building in his groin as Dean pleads, “Cas, I am so gross.”

The room brightens with the laughter from his dom. This gorgeous sound will be there every morning Dean wakes and he discovers that the idea is wonderful. The two men slink to the shower emotionally and physically drained, but bursting with love for one another.

Castiel sets the water pressure low so not to irritate Dean’s skin, even though just the mere touch of the dripping water stings like a bitch.

“Mother Fucker!” Dean hisses stepping away from the spray. “Jesus, Cas I can’t do it. It hurts.”

“I can fix this, sweet boy.” The dom steps out of the shower snagging the Disney cup from the tub. When he is back, he fills the plastic cup to the brim. “Turn around; we will start with your back, which has less damage.”

Dean obeys, leaning his chest against the cold glass of the shower door and away from the menacing spray. Novak rinses him first, and then a soft, fluffy green washcloth begins to wipe away the grime of their playtime. The motion is gentle and loving, barely ghosting over his flesh. The tender touch makes Dean shiver.

Soothing kisses follow the cloth as it advances over the sub’s back. The trail of loving affection moves downward to his butt cheeks, paying particular attention to his open hole. Once Cas reaches his ankles, the dom has Dean flip over so the older man can adore his front, working his way up. He is flat against the glass breathing in softly, taking in his lover’s ministrations. This isn’t about getting off, but simply being loved by another person.

After Dean is lathered from head to toe, Castiel tips water over his body. Whenever the dom is near a sensitive spot, he lazily kisses the sub’s lips. Never overly aggressive or sensual, more silent promises of a life full of love. The distraction is beautiful and before he knows it, Dean is cum and sweat free.

Cas goes to start scrubbing himself when Dean catches his wrist pulling it to his lips. The sub places soft pecks on the skin then whispers, “My turn.”

As he takes his dom apart with caring caresses, Dean is memorizing every spot that turns the older man into a pile of giggles. Clearly Castiel Novak is extremely ticklish in many unusual places. Dean tucks away the new information for further use, and is so happy his mouth hurts from smiling.

Once they are clean and ready for bed, Dean dashes down to the playroom to collect his phone. There is something tugging at the edge of his mind about tomorrow, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. When he reenters the master bedroom, it’s to the quiet snores of his lover. Winchester crawls into bed naked with his boyfriend, wrapping every appendage on his body around the gorgeous blue eyed man. He can now rest easier knowing this is his forever.

That night Cas sleeps in his collar as Dean’s green one rests on the nightstand, a constant reminder that in this relationship, they will equally take turns as the decision maker.

****

Dean snuggles into the warm body next to him. The bright, mid-morning sun is shining into the space causing him to smile. The world seems just a tad happier today as the dark clouds over his relationship with Castiel appear to have parted over the night. It’s not perfect, but who wants boring old perfection when he can have nights like that.

Since neither of them has anywhere to be this morning, Dean’s letting himself drift back to sleep when something startles his reverie.

_I will survive_ explodes into bedroom, waking both men. It takes a matter of milliseconds before dom and sub shoot up from under the covers shouting, “The fucking pitchfork!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring


	20. Beware of Pissed Livestock

* * *

 

 

Two years, Five months, Zero weeks, One day

Castiel is sitting, typing away at his laptop, discussing the pros and cons of defending a guilty client with a student when he hears his doorbell chime. Glancing at the clock in his study, he notes that it’s just after 3:00pm. Dean should be at work prepping for their last class together before leaving for New York on Saturday. Then again, Dean has a key and no qualms about using it.

Novak rises to answer the door, when a small-handed banging begins, with a familiar voice yelling, “I know you’re in there, Uncle Cas! Let me in!”

Well that narrows down the knocking culprit to one tiny Winchester with tons of attitude. Cas swings open the door, smiling down at Meg. “Good Afternoon, sweetheart, what can I do for you?”

“Well for starters, invite me in, silly.” She huffs.

“Who is with you?” The older man asks, glimpsing a tall figure waving from across the street, just as the lanky frame and shaggy brown hair answer his own question. “Sam can join us.”

“Nope. I told Daddy to wait on the street. We got some business, Novak.” Meg states while she shoves her way into the house, heading for the kitchen. “You got some cookies? I missed my snack time for this meeting.”

Castiel is fighting the urge to laugh at her serious tone. Clearly she is on a mission. “Yes, Ma’am I do. Will Oreos suffice?”

“Yes, I’ll have them at the bar.” The five-year-old pushes over a chair so she can sit on the kitchen island, glaring at Cas through squinted eyes. “Help me understand why I can’t go on this trip to the New Yorks.”

And there it is. The true reason for her barging into his home. Dean mentioned yesterday that Meg had been harassing him for information on their visit to the Big Apple. “We are going to meet my daughter Claire, who I haven’t seen in three years. I need to keep my focus on her and building a relationship with my daughter again.”

“Okay but why can’t I help with that? I’m adorable. I could tell Claire how great you are.” Meg mumbles over an attempt to chew her Oreo.

God Castiel’s heart crumbles at the declaration from his lover’s niece. “I wish it were that easy. Claire may be angry with me, or even hate me.”

He pours her a pink plastic cup of milk as the little girl replies, “Why?”

“The last time Claire saw me I was not a nice man.” Cas sighs, dropping his face to rest in his hands, attempting to hide his embarrassment from the adorable girl before him. “You never knew that evil side, and I don’t want to tarnish your opinion of me.”

The words were said to Meg, but in reality, he includes Dean in that statement. Taking his boyfriend on this trip is a double-edged sword. After a few deep breathes, a gentle hand pats his shoulder, and then pries his fingers away from his face so her words are his only focus.

“Uncle Cas, you have been to my school twice after I kicked a poopie-head’s butt, and you still love me.”

He can’t help but smile at the memory of running to the elementary school to take her home after she stabbed Todd in the backside with her pitchfork. “That is true, Meg. There is nothing in this world that could ever make me love you any less.”

Small, soft fingers move his face in order to look at her whiskey-stained eyes. “Castiel, you are my Uncle. I will always love you.” Her sweet young face lost in sadness. “My mother is a very bad lady, and I can’t help but love her.”

Tears begin streaming down her chubby, baby cheeks, breaking Cas in two. Novak stands, taking the tiny girl into his arms, lifting her off the island. “Oh Meg, it’s okay to love your mother. I never met her, but she couldn’t be horrible because she made you.”

He hears sniffles and then a quiet hushed, “Can you keep a secret?”

“I’m a lawyer, that’s my job.”

He rocks her for a few minutes before she finally speaks, “I dream about her. That one day I get to meet my Mommy. Maybe even get a hug.”

Cas tightens his hold on Meg, embracing her little torso with all his might. “How about we make a deal?”

The five year old simply nods into his shoulder.

“You can’t join us this time, but on our next journey to New York, I promise that no matter what, you are coming too. Okay?”

Meg shifts slightly to rest her forehead on Cas’s. “That sounds good, but one more thing before you leave for class.”

“What’s that, beautiful girl?”

“Help me find my Mom.”

It’s like the air is stripped from the room in that one sentence. As he tries to draw a breath, Cas responds, “Not without talking to Dean. We don’t have secrets.”

“Then let me think about it first okay?”

Castiel nods, glad that he doesn’t have to worry about that conversation for now.

“You know Dee is a scaredy cat when it comes to planes, right?” She wipes her weeping nose on his shirt, but he doesn’t mind.

“I am aware of his fear and have taken precautions. Don’t worry.”

Meg takes his chin into her hands, smiling through tears, “Please take good care of my Dee. He plays at being tough, but he bruises on the inside.”

The older man places a chaste kiss to her itty bitty nose. “Dean Winchester will always be safe with me.”

Truer words had never been spoken by either party.

****

Castiel enters the driving school with a sorrowful expression. His heart still aches for the little girl who never met her mother and believes she is derived from evil. No child should think that, but it’s not really his place to fix it. Not to mention Cas has enough on his plate with leaving for New York in three days.

Dean spots his sadness immediately, embracing him in the little lobby. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

“I’m just getting really nervous about next week.”

He hates to lie, but this isn’t his choice to share with Dean. His loving boyfriend wraps him up in a kind hug. “Don’t stress, Cas. We will do this together.”

Just at that moment, Krissy walks in gagging, “Ugh, old man lovin’ is gross.”

“You hush your mouth, heathen.” Dean snipes as he herds the students towards the Student Driver car in the back yard.

“Alright, today is all driving. Each of you will take a thirty-minute shift, and then for the last thirty we will review your progress in the classroom. Who’s up first?”

“Castiel!” Kevin and Krissy shout together.

Novak gives a short jerk of his head in agreement, “Fine.”

Once everyone is in the car, Dean turns towards the back seat. “Rule number one, kiddos. No making out. If I can’t, you can’t.”

“We could make a kissing stop halfway through.” Kevin adds.

“No.” Dean states before facing Cas. “We are going to head north out into the farmlands today. Lot’s of open road for practice, and the worst thing we will encounter is a slow moving tractor.”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel responds, noticing the glimmer in his boyfriend’s eye at the term.

Forty-five minutes later, and Kevin is at the wheel. Castiel lounges in the back seat with Krissy, who is flipping through one of those awful beauty magazines. “You know they touch up the women in the photos?”

“Yes, Castiel. My self image is not distorted because I look at the pretty girls in Cosmo.” She spits out while rolling her eyes in a very teenage manner, before returning to her reading material.

He lifts his head to watch the scenery, when he spots a large goat on the side of the road just ahead of them. After a few beats, Castiel observes that the goat is slowly moving onto the pavement.

“Kevin, Dean do you see…“

His words are drowned out by Krissy leaning forward, screaming, “GOAT!!!”

Kevin slams on the breaks as the vehicle squeals its tires to a full stop. The animal is directly in front of the sedan, and then suddenly it topples to its side.

Castiel can’t help but raise his arms in triumph, yelling, “It wasn’t me!! I didn’t kill anything.”

The driver whips his head around whining, “I didn’t hit it. I swear to God the goat just flopped over.”

“Yeah right, hot stuff.” Krissy states with a wink. “It just felt like taking a nap in front of the car.”

“Shut up.” Dean cries as he exits the vehicle, walking towards the front. The three students follow tentatively behind the instructor. Cas has no problem letting Dean take the lead on this one. The car is still running, and all four doors are wide open. “There is no way he hit the damn thing. The car doesn’t have a scratch on it.”

With wide eyes, the students inch closer to the goat.

“I think it’s breathing.” Kevin whispers.

Now they’re all slowly bending over the animal to watch its chest move up and down.

Cas leans in carefully, saying in a hushed tone, “Perhaps the poor thing is in shock.”

The others trail after him as they inspect the strange occurrence.

“Maybe we should poke it with a stick to wake it up.” Krissy suggests.

Dean puffs out air through tight lips. “We are not going to poke it. That animal has horns. Do you want him up your ass?”

However, Krissy has now taken it upon herself to find a long stick and push at the animal’s leg. Dark brown eyes fly open as the rather massive goat jumps to his feet, bucking wildly.

“Holy Shit it’s alive!” Kevin hollers, as all four individuals bolt down the road at lightening speed.

A few seconds later, Cas is pumping his legs hard, passing the teens and Dean. He peers back quickly seeing his boyfriend stop and look back at the blue sedan. Although every instinct is telling him to run until he sees civilization he halts heading back to the instructor.

“Dean, why did you stop?”

The younger man is bursting in giggles as he continues to stare at the car. “We left the car running in the middle of the road. Jesus what is wrong with me?”

“I would say justified fear of being eaten or trampled by a large terrifying animal.”

“Cas, it’s a goat, not a bull.” Dean snickers as he shouts to the other fleeing students. “Come back here you two!”

Neither teen halts, but a faint, “Fuck you, Winchester!” can be heard on the wind.

The two men move towards the vehicle, unable to find where the animal went after the poking incident. That’s when Castiel becomes aware of movement inside the open sedan. He and Dean peek into the car as their mouths drop to the pavement in shock.

“Shit!” Dean cries out.

The goat is inside the blue vehicle, chewing on the headrest of the passenger side. Cas and Dean are standing, dumbfounded, next to the sedan as little pellets drop to the carpeted seats.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The instructor shouts. “The car is going to smell like a damn barn for years after this!”

“I really think setting the vehicle on fire will be the only way to get that odor out.” Cas deadpans while pinching his nose.

Dean huffs loudly, pivoting towards Castiel. “I can’t afford to get rid of it.”

“Love of my life, I will write you a check right now if you never make me get in that specific car again.”

His boyfriend is waving his hands wildly, “You have to be kidding, Cas?”

He simply shakes his head while still holding his nostrils tight, but even that doesn’t keep the horrid aroma from assaulting him. “I promise you that I am not. We can go shopping for a new one after we get back from New York.”

“Well we still have to drive it back.” Dean begins, shooing at the animal in hopes of getting it out.

“The smell…” Castiel whines because there are many things he can handle. Livestock odors in a small vehicle are not on that list.

The glare his lover gives him is nothing but full annoyance, “Roll the fucking window down Cas.”

It takes both men and a stick to get the frighteningly aggressive goat out of the car. Once he is out, they climb inside and Dean turns the car around to chase after the sprinting kids.

Novak will never admit that he hung his head out the window the entire ride and puked twice.

“Well at least one good thing came from this fiasco.” Dean exclaims with a smirk.

Castiel yells from his position half out the door, “What is that, Dean?”

“I don’t have to figure out how to bury a goat in your flower garden.”

****

Novak is zipping up their luggage, going over all the necessary items in his mind. They are taking three suitcases, and one smaller bag for papers and jewelry. While Cas is busy shuffling around the room, Dean is lying on their bed, complaining of a stomachache.

“Dean, you can stay here if it’s too much for you.”

A hand pops up from behind the leather bag. “No Cas, I got this. Are we catching the plane from Raleigh?”

“No, there is a small air strip just an hour south of here. The jet will be waiting for us, but I would prefer to head out now.”

Dean’s head flies into view, “Just how small is a private jet?”

“It seats eight passengers comfortably with a full crew; however, I have asked for just a pilot and co-pilot, who will stay in the cockpit for the entire duration of the flight.”

“Why?” His sub asks with a cocked suspicious eyebrow.

Novak crawls over the bed hovering over his lover. “I have a long list of things to take your mind of the flight.”

Cas lowers his body on top of Dean, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. When the two men finally break apart, the younger man queries, “Will there be time for us to play while in the Big Apple?”

“Yes, my sweet boy. Lucifer opened a new club in my absence that will have no memories of Manny. I plan to work off my excess nerves in the many themed playrooms.”

The sub rubs his nose over Cas’s, sighing softly, “I assume there will be rules.”

“Silly Kitten, of course there will be rules, but the house laws will help to keep other doms away from you.”

Dean sits up pouting, “What do you mean ‘house laws’?”

Castiel opens his small, leather carry on, pulling out the velvet case that carries his prized possession. Inside is Dean’s green collar with a large red ruby dangling from the strong silver loop. “Every submissive in the club must wear a collar with a jewel that marks their play level.”

Winchester squints in confusion, “What the hell is a play level?”

“If a sub’s collar is adorned with a green emerald, that means a free for all; that their dominant has no problem with other doms, or even subs, having their way with them. Basically, green means anything goes. A white pearl on the collar means that the dom must be asked before touching; that the sub could be allowed to be with others, but the dom must be asked first. And I am sure you can guess what a red ruby means?”

“Stop.” Dean smirks, knowing Cas has a thing about anyone touching him.

“Correct.” Castiel says as he drops chaste kisses over his sweet boy’s forehead. “Red means absolutely no touching of any kind from either a dom or a sub. However, dominants do wear a ring with a jewel attached to mark their preference as well.”

Novak pulls out a ring box, opening it to reveal a thick platinum ring with a large red ruby set in the center.

“Equal.” The younger man whispers with awe.

“We play with each other, and no one else.” Cas kisses Dean softly as a giggle erupts from the subs throat. “What is it?”

“We are like BDSM club married.”

Castiel rises from the bed, putting away the collar and ring. “Is that a problem?”

“No, Cas. It’s everything I want and more.”

Novak ruffles his sweet boy’s hair as he walks to the closet for one final check.

“Are there any other colors to be aware of?” Dean shouts from the bed.

“A purple amethyst means for rent.” He throws over his shoulder, grabbing Dean’s favorite pair of jeans to pack.

“Seriously? Like a prostitute?”

“Yes, Dean, not everyone wants a long term commitment. I have known several dominants and submissives that have made a living taking money for play sessions.” Cas tosses the jeans in the closest suitcase before swiveling to face his sub, “But we will not be needing their services.”

“Duh?”

“I think it’s time to go. Are you ready?”

“No, but I’m going anyway.” His boyfriend sulks, lacing up his boots to leave.

Dean drives Castiel’s car to the small airfield, not wanting to leave his Impala in the parking lot for a week. When they arrive, the co-pilot meets them at the bottom of the stairs that lead up into the plane.

“Mister Novak. We are cleared for take-off, and per your request, we will remain in the cock pit.”

“Thank you. Please give us a minute and we will board the plane shortly.”

“Yes, Sir.” The man states before heading onto the small jet.

“Are you going to be able to do this, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes are wide, his hands visibly shaking. “I don’t know.”

Castiel smiles, pulling the green and blue collars from his bag, “Which would make you feel better? Sub or teacher?”

His lover snatches the green collar shoving it at Novak. The dom grins, taking the leather band and placing it around his kitten’s neck. His sweet boy exhales as the weight of the decision is lifted from his shoulders.

“On the plane, Princess, and maybe I will think of a nice reward after take-off.”

Winchester winks at his dom, climbing the stairs hesitantly, but without pausing. Dean is always quick to obey.

 


	21. Welcome to the Playground

* * *

 

 

Dean rides out the take-off clawing at Castiel like he is the only lifeline the sub will ever need. They are seated side by side in a leather love seat that is situated at the front of the jet. There is a recliner type seat across from them, and more traditional seats towards the back. The plane’s interior is decorated in muted tans and covered in smooth, sensual leather. Winchester would be enjoying it if he wasn’t terrified beyond the ability to breathe.

Ten minutes into the flight, the seatbelt light goes dark. His dom clicks off his belt, standing to face Dean.

“Unbuckle and strip, Princess.”

The sub’s face drops in shock. His hands settle on the metal clasp. “Maybe later?”

Strong, confident fingers grasp his chin, tugging harshly. Castiel’s eyebrow cocks up high in that delicious dominant pose. His dom doesn’t speak, he just glares and Dean complies.

As the last of his clothing is tossed aside, Cas gently shoves him to sit on the sofa. “You will come three times, Kitten: first in my mouth, second with my fingers deep in your hole, and finally, on my cock.”

“Shit, Sir. I’m not a girl. Boys weren’t really built that way.”

Without warning, fiery blue eyes are stripping Dean’s defenses away until his soul is on display. Cas yells, “This can go two ways, Dean. Do as you’re told, or I smack your ass so red the landing will be extremely uncomfortable. Three times, Yes?”

The sub nods, never breaking the exquisite eye contact with Novak.

“Now that you are behaving, I will go over the rules.”

God just watching his dom oozing with power makes the sub so hard he could cum without ever being touched, but he remains silent as Cas continues.

“I will not use anything to tie you down; however, moving is not allowed. The only body parts I want to see even rise is your chest to breathe, your eyes to watch, and your cock for my pleasure.”

There is no way Dean will survive this, but the raging need to obey makes him try just for Cas. “Yes.” He states in a breathless tone.

“After I place your hands and feet in a position, you don’t move. The only person who gets to decide where your body goes is …” The last word is said in a dark growl. “Me.”

Dean shivers with want at the gravelly seduction.

Novak places a hand on each armrest of the couch, and then spreads the sub’s feet wide in order for Cas to kneel between them. Carefully, Castiel pushes Dean until his back rests against the leather behind him. The wicked grin that spreads across the dom’s lips sets a blaze across Winchester’s skin.

He is completely at Cas’s mercy as the dom lowers his mouth to Dean’s dick, suckling it tenderly. The sensation is incredible, but the sub is unsure on whether he is allowed to scream or not. A small child-like whimper escapes his throat as the dom’s head bounces on his cock.

Cas sits up, his gaze sharp. Dean bristles from the loss. “No words, Kitten, but noises and cries are permitted.”

The older man returns to his ministrations as Dean’s muscles ache with the need to move. Wails build louder and wilder as Cas adds his hand to the task and shit that’s all it takes for the sub to cum hard, into Novak’s beautiful mouth.

“One.” Cas says plainly with no emotion.

Dean, in comparison, is panting like a busy whore, but prides himself on the fact only his chest rises. Castiel gives the sub a few minutes to recover before he is moving Dean’s limbs like a puppeteer with his marionette. The sub’s hips are rolled over the armrest of the sofa, and his hands placed on the seat next to it. His knees are pushed apart and then, lacking any warning, a warm tongue dives into his hole.

The sub yells, “Hoooo” catching himself before a ‘ _holy shit’_ leaves his lips. Since he can’t see what’s happening anyway, Dean closes his eyes and listens intently as a bottle pops open, then a slick finger joins the penetrating tongue.

Winchester has no idea what spell Castiel cast, but his dick is pumping up hard and erect by the time his dom is three fingers deep.

Somewhere in the very back of his mind, Dean registers that the plane is having turbulence, but he is so far gone that only the jet actually crashing will get his attention. Cas tilts his fingers over just a touch and there it is, the amazing bundle of nerves that has the sub seeing stars, shooting his load all over the fine Italian leather. Dean cries out with a deafeningly volume.

“Two.” Castiel’s sultry tone whispers into his ear, making goose bumps erupt down his neck.

Dean’s vision is blurry and lost at this point. His breath is ragged and his muscles are fighting back as they shake violently, but the only noise to leave his lips is, “Mmmmm.”

The sound of a zipper lowering sends a thrill over his flesh. There will be no pause, no time to recover; Cas is going to fuck him hard until he cums. The sub senses the head of Castiel’s cock on his entrance and his hole flinches.

Tears fall from Dean’s eyes, blocking any chance of seeing anything. He’s gasping for air with fear of not finding the last orgasm in him and disappointing Cas. The one thing that can destroy Dean Winchester is glimpsing into a gaze of displeasure in those sapphire gems.

Silky, tender fingers trace down his back, “Don’t cry, Princess. I have faith in you. Tell me the three little words that can fix anything.”

Dean’s response is instantaneous, “I’ll be Good.”

“Yes, my love, you will.” Castiel thrusts into Dean on the last word, taking all the oxygen from the sub’s lungs.

*****

There is a crackle from the overhead speaker as the pilot speaks, “Mr. Novak, we will be landing in thirty minutes.”

Dean scrunches his nose trying to decide if he needs to piss bad enough to actually stand up. Cas had done a fabulous job of distracting him for the first hour of the flight, and then Dean passed out sated from multiple orgasms. He had not been aware male bodies could do that, but clearly, with his dom’s magical powers, it was a reality. Honestly, his current euphoria is helping to completely calm his nerves about flying. Dean doesn’t care that he is in a metal tube flying thousands of feet above the ground. Winchester is too sexed out to bother being upset by anything, well, except maybe the need to pee.

He is currently sprawled over the leather mini couch, naked, wearing nothing but his collar. The material is so soft under his skin, which is the main reason moving sounds awful. Although he’s probably ruining the seat as he leaks Cas’s jizz that mixes with his own, but God he so doesn’t give a flying fuck. Jesus this is better than being drunk.

Turning his head slightly, he spots his dom sitting in a recliner typing away at his laptop, fully dressed in a dashing navy Hugo Boss suit. Cas lifts his gaze to meet Dean’s. “Do you need another round, Kitten? I’m not fully recovered, but I packed a vibrator in the satchel.”

“Nah I’m good, Sir. I’m just deciding on my level of toilet needs.” He stretches out, listening to his tired joints pop.

His dom closes the laptop with a smirk. “To pee or not to pee, that is the question.”

“Pretty much. The bathroom is so far away, Sir,” he whines glancing toward the back of the plane.

The glorious sound of Cas laughing fills the small space as the older man moves to sit with him on the mini sofa, placing Dean’s feet in his lap. “Well, regardless of your urination requirements you do need to get dressed before we have to strap in for the landing.”

“Don’t wanna.” The sub pouts sticking his lower lip out.

A swat to his thigh shakes the younger man as Cas replies, “Not an option, Princess. The security team will be meeting us at the jet.”

“Fine, I will piss first then.” Dean rises, looking at the drying cum stain on the fancy leather cushion. “Umm we made a mess, Sir.”

“Not to worry, they have my credit card and will charge me for whatever it costs to replace or clean it.” Cas sighs, ghosting his fingers over Dean’s flesh as goose bumps follow in the wake. “If you hurry, we can make out during landing …to distract you of course.”

He’s about to head back to the restroom when a thought catches him off guard. “Sir, exactly how rich are you?”

Not everyone just throws their credit card around not caring how much high end leather will cost.

“We are very comfortable Dean. That reminds me…” Cas reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and retrieving two credit cards, handing them to the sub. “One is a piggy back card off my black Amex, and the other is a debit card for a checking account I opened for you a few weeks ago.”

Dean glares at the cards like they may bite him. “I have my own money.”

“Dean.” Castiel says with a stern tone. “There will be times on this trip that I can’t be with you. Those cards will allow you to do or buy whatever you want while in the city. Not to mention, don’t you want to decorate the house for Christmas soon.”

Well shit. Dean has been dying to do Castiel’s house up right for the holidays. The duplex is bursting at the seams with all the decorations from previous years now he can start anew in an even bigger space. “So what’s my spending limit?”

“Don’t you have to pee?” Cas says as he swipes his hands in the direction of the bathroom.

Oh he can spot a brush off from a mile away. “Answer first.”

“There is no limit on a black Amex card, and I put fifty grand in your new checking account.”

The younger man is frozen in his spot. The jet even rumbles a bit and Dean could care less because that is way over the top. Jesus Christ that’s a fucking ton of Christmas decorations.

“Sir, I can’t.” He tilts over attempting to give back the cards. “It’s too much.”

Cas lowers his hands, refusing to accept the plastic. “Those have your name on it, Dean. Use them as you see fit.”

“Okay, but don’t blame me when I buy a new car for Sam.”

He is kidding, but Cas just nods, mumbling, “Make sure it’s appropriate for a growing family.”

Dean tucks the cards in his wallet next to his clothes, and then makes a beeline for the toilet because damn it, he really has to go now.

****

The landing is rough, but Castiel kisses him passionately through the whole event so really, he could easily do it again. Once on the ground, his collar is put away for safekeeping. Dean has his good jeans on with a pair of boots and a charcoal Henley over some long johns when Cas hands him a black, heavy pea coat that’s lined with flannel.

“I’ve got my leather jacket, Cas.”

“Dean, it’s November in New York, you will need something warmer.”

This time the sub doesn’t argue because when the co-pilot opens the door, the freakishly icy winds makes his mind up for him pretty damn quick, although Winchester smirks when Cas puts on a matching green one.

They descend the stairs as two people wait at the bottom. A black Chevy Tahoe sits running next to the plane. It’s a man and a woman, both in dark suits and sunglasses. The first thought that hits Dean is holy shit the men in black are my bodyguards.

When they reach the tarmac, the male steps forward with a serious face. He’s got a short crew cut, brown hair and his jaw is tight with focus. “Mr. Novak, how was your flight?”

“Acceptable, thank you. We have three bags in the jet.” Castiel’s voice is strong and commanding. Fuck, Dean’s cock takes notice immediately. “Dean, in the car, please.”

The female bodyguard is very different from her male counterpart. She has a kind smile that reaches her light blue eyes. Her hair flows freely to her shoulders and her suit, although dark, has a feminine cut. Dean likes her instantly. She opens the backdoor and Dean climbs over to the other side so Cas can slide in beside him.

After the luggage is loaded and the bodyguards take their spots in the front seats, the car pulls away.

“Dean, this is Cole and Hannah. They will be our security while in New York.”

The guy, Cole, just grunts in acknowledgement.

Hannah turns to wave at him. “Hi Dean. Have you ever been to New York before?”

“No. This is my first trip.” He wants to chat more, but Cole interrupts.

“We have you booked into the Edwardian Suite at the Plaza and we have the room next door. The drive to the hotel should just be over an hour, Sir.”

Wow the whole time he talks, all Dean can think is what a douche bag. Cole clearly sees himself above Hannah and the sub. It makes the younger man want to stick his tongue out, but Dean notices Castiel shaking his head slightly.

“Thank you.” Cas responds, and then takes Dean’s hand with a squeeze. “I believe we have a poker game planned at the club with my brother Lucifer for tonight.”

“Yes, I confirmed with the other Mr. Novak this morning. He expects us to arrive at 9:00pm. Will you need dinner reservations beforehand?” Hannah’s cheery voice lightens the mood.

Castiel kisses Dean’s head whispering, “We haven’t had any lunch. Are you hungry?”

“Can we stop at Arby’s? I would kill for a Beef-n-Cheddar with curly fries.” He keeps his volume low because maybe stopping at a fast food joint is a no-no or something.

“Cole. Arby’s drive-thru. Now.”

Dean swears the asshole rolls his eyes, but he pulls over at an exit marked with Dean’s delicious craving.

An hour later and a tummy full of beefy goodness, they arrive at the swanky Plaza Hotel.

As soon as the door is opened by the valet, an older guy steps forward, handing Cas several envelopes.

“Mr. Novak, welcome back to the Plaza. Your suite has been arranged to your specifications.”

“Thank you.” His dom pauses just long enough for Dean to get out, and then they are storming into the lobby like a God damn entourage. Hannah is next to the sub and Cole trails behind, watching the bellman with their suitcases. The entire thing seems a bit ridiculous, but so awesome in the same breathe.

The hotel room is stunning. It looks like something out of a painting with all gold trim, soft white carpeting, and antique furniture. The bedroom is off to the left and holy crap it could so be in a palace.

Castiel is busy shooing the bellman out of the room when a thought smacks the sub right across the face. There is no Sam to watch out for here and no Meg to keep safe. For the first time in forever, Winchester doesn’t have to be an adult. He could spend nearly the entire trip in his sub persona and no one would care, excluding the time with Claire of course.

Dean is suddenly struck with the urge to jump on the bed. It’s got triple the fluffiness than anything he has ever seen. Cas is flipping through what looks like mail, but who gets mail at a hotel? So Dean decides what the hell as he kicks off his shoes and finds that, yes, jumping on this bed is a fantastic idea.

He hits his head on the ceiling twice, but it’s totally worth it. It’s only after he’s walking back into the main area that he notices Hannah and Cole standing by the door. Well now he feels somewhat stupid because acting childish for Cas is one thing, letting other people see him is another matter.

Novak and his sixth sense dispel any worries, “They won’t say a word, Dean. It’s a clause in their contract.”

“Umm, okay. Do we have anything to drink?” All that bouncing has made him a little queasy, and really, he would love a juice box, but what sort of hotel… his train of thought halts as Castiel swings open a mini fridge and the top shelf is full of his favorite brand of apple juice boxes.

“Oh my God how did this happen?” He squeals as he grabs one and pops the straw in, grinning from ear to ear.

Castiel is chuckling at his boyfriend’s surprised face. “Dean, I called ahead and had the fridge and pantry stocked with your favorites.”

“Where’s the pantry?” Dean shouts in awe.

Novak points to a cabinet under the full bar as Dean kneels down, opening it to find ALL his faves. This is the best fucking vacation ever.

****

Dean stands silent as he watches Cas fidget in front of Lucifer’s club. Hannah is next to them and Cole is with the car, thank God. His dom is visibly anxious about entering, but Dean’s not sure how much he should push.

“Cas, look I am sure Lucifer won’t mind if we bail. You can say I was tired after the flight and wanted an early night.”

“I want to go in, Kitten.” Cas’s hand reaches out for the doorknob then pulls back before touching the brass. “It’s been a long time.”

“Mr. Novak, no one will think any less of you. Perhaps we should call Cole.” The bodyguard’s soft tone is calming.

“No!” Novak yells making Dean shiver because Damn, that’s the rough, liquid sex voice. “Turn around, Princess.”

Winchester obeys, allowing Cas to put his collar on without complaint. His dom had said that most do it once they are inside, but Dean senses Castiel needs that red ruby in place. The sub takes the ring from his pocket, marking Cas as taken.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Novak sighs as he puts his arm around Dean’s waist.

The lobby is gorgeous, meticulously decorated; the walls are stark white while the furniture is a dark navy blue. Several couches line the large space, one on each wall, with a huge potted plant on one end giving the room a garden feel. In the center is a small circular pool, about two feet in diameter. A crème marble man on his knees with a collar around his neck sits in the middle, spitting streams of water into the air. The vibrant colors are doing incredible things to Cas’s irises.

A shorter gentleman with a scruffy beard approaches them, holding a white leather collar encrusted with diamonds and a pearl hanging off the gold ring. Dean recalls that a white pearl is the club’s sign for ‘only with permission’, which means this guy’s sub can be loaned out, but only if he agrees.

“Hello, beautiful.” The newcomer says to Hannah in a strong Scottish accent.

She turns around, permitting the man to place the extravagant collar upon her pale neck. Now this makes so much more sense. Cas chose Hannah to be his bodyguard because obviously, she has lady parts and that is not Dean’s thing, but also because she is a submissive, and thus will never judge any of Dean’s behavior. The sub thinks they could be friends real fast.

Once the Scottish guy had given Hannah a proper hello kiss, he turns to Cas. “Novak! It’s so good to see you again.”

The two men shake hands. “Kitten, this is Crowley MacLeod.”

No fucking way is this Rowena’s son. Cause damn that woman must have had some major plastic surgery to be old enough to be his mother.

Crowley must see it in his expression as he snickers exclaiming, “Yes, my mother loves her nip and tucks.”

Hannah then turns to Dean. Her hand flinches towards him as if to take his hand but then she pulls it back, reminding the sub that not even his bodyguard can touch him inside the club.

“Mr. Novak, may I show Dean to the locker room?”

The arm on the sub tightens apprehensively. Winchester lays his head on Cas’s shoulder, purring quietly.

“You have quite the sweet Kitten there, Castiel. Don’t worry, Hannah will take good care of him.”

Cas nods his head silently, releasing the sub.

MacLeod kisses Hannah’s forehead then murmurs into her hair. “We will be in the poker room tonight. Meet us there once you have changed. I want you in white.”

Dean looks to Castiel with a plea for direction and his dom answers without a pause, “There are red silk boxers waiting in your locker, Dean. Put those on.”

Winchester exhales as he follows Hannah deeper into the _Devil’s Playground._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Orgasm Demands, Movement Denial


	22. Latex and Bubbles

The poker room is very traditional with dark mahogany walls and a classic green playing table in the center.  A fluffy stack of varying color pillows are off to the side.  The chairs the doms are sitting in are soft brown leather, and were designed to sit higher so the pets can crawl under them with ease.  Dean is lounging under Cas’s massive chair, wearing red silk boxers and his collar, tired from a long journey and the heavy play session this morning, so curling up on a fluffy kitten pillow is a real delight.

The evening so far has included the five doms playing Texas Hold ‘em while the subs have been relegated to the soft brown carpeting.  It’s been pretty lax for a BDSM sex club.  Everyone takes the red ruby very seriously.  People have been polite, of course, introducing themselves and their submissives before the game began, but whenever anyone gets close, they literally put their hands behind their back.

The sub glances over at the other pets in the room.  Hannah is in a pile of limbs and giggles with two other female pets.  His bodyguard has a flowing shear white dress on that leaves nothing to the imagination.  It seems Crowley appreciates watching Hannah ‘enjoy’ herself with other girls, but boys are off limits.  There is Lillith, a skinny blonde-haired woman who is Lucifer’s main companion and wears an emerald on her collar.  She’s completely naked, and when he and Castiel came in, another dom named Alistair was doing her across the poker table.  It made Dean shiver and thank God for his red ruby.  The other female in the room is Casey.  She has long, dark raven hair and deep chocolate eyes to boot.  She has on a traditional red nightie with matching lipstick.  An amethyst hangs from her basic black collar, and is presently being rented by a mammoth of a guy named Golem. 

Casey and Dean chatted for a bit when the game first started.  He discovered that she’s taking classes at NYU for accounting.  The money she makes here covers all her expenses and gives her plenty of time to study.  Casey explained that Golem may look menacing, but he was a pussycat of a dom and one of her favorite customers because he paid to merely watch.

The last pair in the space are the slimy Alistair and his uber creepy slave.  The slave boy doesn’t even talk, he just hisses and occasionally spits.  He’s wearing a full body, black latex suit, and mask with only four holes; two for the eyes, the mouth, and of course his backdoor is open for all to see.  His collar has a green emerald, but really, who would touch that.  Yuck!  Alistair doesn’t even call him by a name or anything kind; just demeaning slurs that make Dean’s stomach turn sour.

Cas and Crowley made it very clear that the slave is not to come near Dean or Hannah. 

Two hours in and the sub finds himself very, very bored.  The girls are making all kinds of naughty noises, but since lady parts aren’t his thing, there is no real interest.  Slave guy is slurping on Alistair’s cock, and no thank you, Dean finds it bad enough he has to hear it.

Places like this are pretty common in big cities, but of course being New York, this is to the extreme.  Dean assumes that’s why there are some serious rules to clamp down on complete hedonistic behavior.  The locker room for the submissives is decorated like a nursery in soft blues and pinks.  His personal locker is painted pink with NOVAK in red letters.  Hannah said the letters matched the stones so other subs could identify potential playmates, or not, as the case may be for Dean.  She was a little cagey and refused to answer as to why it had Cas’s last name when hers didn’t say MacLeod.

It had been an intriguing evening observing from afar, knowing that no one could lay a finger on him.  It took all the fear out of the equation.  If a soft hand caressed his shoulder, he knew immediately that it was Cas.  There is power in the ability to engage without any chance of being harmed. 

Returning to the present and rolling over to glimpse back, he unfortunately sees slave boy finish blowing his master’s cock, and then rubbing himself over the black latex humming.  That was kind of the last straw for Dean.

He bats at Castiel’s pant leg, hoping to get his attention.

The dom immediately leans over, “What do you need, Kitten?”  A warm affectionate grin appears for his sweet boy.

“Can I play?”  Dean flashes his best coy smile.

“Yes, Love, up on my lap.”

The sub moves quickly, excited to finally observe the game instead of only listening.  The chairs are extra wide to accommodate two fully gown adults.  God, whoever decorated these rooms was a fucking pet play genius.

Alistair clears his throat loudly.  “No pets at the table.”

“I don’t believe there is a rule against it.”  Cas states, turning to his brother.  “Lucifer?”

The older Novak looks to the dom, responding with slight annoyance, “Shut up, Alistair.  Castiel is a Novak so he can do what he wants.”

“MacLeod.  You hate when pets don’t know their place.”  Alistair tosses in his ante.

“Really?  Dean is lovely, why make him get on the floor with that?” Crowley’s nose is scrunched in disgust as he points to the slave boy who appears to be drooling cum.

“Fine, the pretty kitty can stay.”  Alistair exclaims, kicking his sub under the table until he squeals in pain.

Dean tucks his head under Castiel’s neck, shutting his eyelids.  He eavesdrops on the dom’s conversations with the other players.  It’s pretty evident that Novak prefers his brother and Crowley to the other men.  He shares all his misadventure of learning to drive, laughing hysterically with Lucifer.  His dom’s voice, gentle and kind, drifts over Dean as he falls asleep in the arms of his angel. 

The sub has no idea how long he rested, but is suddenly awoken by a sharp pain from his ankle.  “Holy Shit, Ouch!!!”

“Dean, what happened?”  The concern in his dom’s voice calming him a little.

Pulling up the aching ankle, he notices tiny teeth marks.  “That fucker bit me, Cas.”

The younger man’s eyes go wide in shock because he didn’t say Sir, but Castiel doesn’t appear to notice.  Perhaps Winchester could have been more delicate in sharing the information with his extremely over protective dom. 

Within the blink of an eye, Cas perches his Kitten on top of the poker table and is yanking the slave boy out by his throat, screaming in his gravelly, dark, scary voice.  “I will have your ugly ass tested for everything under the sun, and if you have given Dean so much as a cold you won’t see your next birthday.”

Then, still holding the guy, Novak slams him against the mahogany wall.  “A red ruby means absolutely no touching you,” cracking the slaves head harder, “pathetic piece of crap.”

Hannah rushes next to Dean, inspecting the injury before yelling, “Mr. Novak, it didn’t break the skin.  We can clean it up and there is no worry about infection.”

“I don’t fucking care.  He marked what’s mine!”  Cas roars, tightening his hold on the slave’s neck.

Lucifer steps over to his baby brother as though on a Sunday stroll.  He taps Castiel’s shoulder, disclosing in a serene tone.  “Castiel.  He will no longer be welcome in this club.  Let’s calm down, shall we.”

“Please, Sir …Angel.”  Dean’s words are pleading, but the fear in his voice breaks the rage.  Cas drops his arm, releasing the man as the slave slumps to the floor with a disturbing moan of pleasure. 

Time stands still as Winchester’s thoughts race about the consequences to the actions of a madman.  His first concern is to make sure that his dom pulls his shit together without the falling into bad habits.  Castiel’s eyes are livid as his hands fist tightly.  He can see Cas raise a foot like he is going to kick the fallen man, but then changes course as he pivots to face his lover. 

“Princess.” Cas beseeches.  Dean is in the doms arms with his next breath.

Castiel picks up his kitten, holding him tight as his dom addresses Alistair, “I apologize for harming your boy.”

“His stone is green.”  The douche shrugs, collecting his winnings and saunters to the door.  “I’ve done worse.”

The little group decides to head towards Lucifer’s plush office to clean Dean’s wounds, Castiel coddling him like a child and refusing to separate from his kitten to enter the locker room alone.  Golem and Casey say their goodbyes, ducking into a playroom.  Alistair hasn’t shown up since leaving the poker room, but his disgusting slave boy trails after them for a bit until Lucifer shouts, “Get Lost!”  Then he scampers away, still crouching on two feet. 

His dom holds Dean in his lap as they settle on a powder blue couch.  Novak gives Hannah sole permission to wipe the bite thoroughly with alcohol.  Since the skin didn’t break, it’s a bit of an overkill, but Dean isn’t going to complain.  That guy was nasty.

The sub leans over, whispering into Castiel’s ear, “Are you okay?”

Cas exhales deeply, his gaze locking with Dean’s.  “Yes.  I think we will go back to the hotel.  A good night’s rest before my first meeting with Amelia seems wise.”

Dean takes Castiel’s chin into his hands, tipping it forward so the two men can share a gentle, loving kiss with a faint giggle in his throat.  From fiery angry dom to adorable dork in 60 seconds flat. 

****

Dean stirs the next morning as something moist is applied to his throbbing ankle.  “What the hell?”  He mumbles into his over fluffy pillow.

“We need to make sure this stays clean.”  Before he even opens his eyes, Dean knows Cas is wiping that damn bite with alcohol, glancing down confirms his suspicion.

“Cas, it’s fine, and aren’t you having Lucifer make the guy get like a billion tests first thing today.”

His dom crawls over his naked body, wearing nothing but a sultry smirk.  “Yes, but I take no chances with you, Princess.”

“Look, Castiel, I need you to be honest with me.  Are you really okay?”  Dean’s tone is serious.  His dom really lost his temper last night, and someone did touch him; so this needs to be discussed.

There is a painfully pregnant pause as the older man ponders the question.  Cas scratches at the scruff on his chin while he replies, “It was a minor incident.  I believe my actions last night were just …a tad over the line.”

Dean interrupts with a gruff snicker, “Ya think?”

“Yes I do, but don’t worry, sweet boy, I have it under control.  Promise; however, right now I think there are more pressing matters.”  The dom waves his hand at their matching morning wood.

The kiss is rough and needy, causing Dean to groan into Castiel’s mouth.  Fingers interlink as their cocks grind against each other, flesh on flesh. 

“What time do you have to leave?”  He pants, replacing his lips to Cas’s.

“My kitty slept in late.” Castiel wastes no time thrusting their crotches together harder and brutal as he whispers into Dean’s ear, “I only have an hour, so this needs to be quick.”

“Duly noted.”  Dean dives into his doms neck, sucking viciously just below the neckline.  He then lowers his hand, grasping both dicks tightly, stroking them deliciously.

“Fuck, Dean!”  Cas shrieks as his fingernails rip into Dean’s shoulders, leaving angry, long red lines.  The younger man is ecstatic that he slept last night sans collar.  A nice morning romp as boyfriends is perfect.

Winchester rolls over to take the top position as he jacks their cocks together, wailing in satisfaction.  He smashes his lips back onto Cas, and the hunger between them grows harsh and more aggressive.  There is nothing gentle here.  It’s clashing teeth and scraping lips until finally they both scream with the release of climaxing as one.  The cum of both men splashes together on their stomachs.

“Jesus, Dean!”  Castiel wheezes as he swipes at a drop of blood on his lower lip.  “I’m gonna look debauched at lunch.”

“You will appear sated and happy in a committed, healthy relationship …and a little debauched, sorry.”  He crumples his nose, feeling a tiny bit guilty.

The bright smile on Cas’s face makes everything better.  “Totally worth it, Dean.  What are you gonna do today?”

“Not sure, how long will you be?”  He prays Cas answers an hour, tops.

The dom kisses Dean’s forehead as he rises stretching, “My guess is 2 to 3 hours, maybe more.  We have a ton to discuss.  I promise to be back by dinner.”

He tracks the blue-eyed man’s movements into the shower, and then slumps back on the bed.  Shit.  What the fuck is he going to do?

When Novak emerges thirty minutes later from the bathroom, freshly clean and shaved smelling divine, Dean pouts.

“Dean, you knew that I would have to be gone a lot on this trip?”  Cas taps the sub’s lower protruding lip affectionately, “I love you, but I can’t play until later.”

“Do I have any rules?”  The last thing Dean wants to do is send his dom over the edge especially after the biting incident.

“You have to take Hannah with you.  She’s already waiting next door, so just call her room.  Also, no going to the _Devil’s Playground_ without me.”

“Umm not a problem, Cas.  Not sure even you could get me to go back.”  Dean bristles at the thought of the slave boy.  “Maybe I will check out time square.”

“That sounds like fun and yes, Dean, we will go back.  The club has an amazing ropes room.”

“Ropes?”  He tilts his head to the left.  “I could do ropes.”

“Yes, you would look exquisite tussled up in the air.”  Castiel sighs as he dresses in gunmetal grey Armani with a pink tie.  God this man is so fucking hot in a well-made suit.

Once he’s ready, Cas leans in giving Dean a chaste kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you more.”  The younger man bounces his eyebrows seductively.

“Not possible, Princess.”  With that, the sexy motherfucker heads out the door.

Dean flops around on the bed for a few minutes, maybe throwing just a small tantrum. He decides that first a shower is in order.  The hotel bathroom is massive with different shades of brown marble.  Since he has plenty of time to kill, Dean runs the tub for a bubble bath. 

Once the sub is afloat in hot water and lavender bubbles abound, he thinks back to last night.  Cas obviously lost it big time, BUT the guy walked away on his own two feet, so that’s a step in the right direction.  When they go back to the club, Dean’s going to request they play alone and no more poker nights.

The water grows tepid and his bubbles have all popped so Dean gets out, drying himself on a white fluffy towel.  He needs to get dressed and call Hannah so they can get something to eat.  It’s after 11am and the sub hasn’t eaten anything yet today.  His schedule is so off.

With only a towel slung around his hips, Dean saunters into the main sitting area to grab a juice box.  That’s when he spots the stranger sitting on the antique gold sofa.  The guy is dressed in a ripped pair of black jeans and a dirty white turtleneck.  He reeks of liquor, causing the sub to cough, covering his nose.  There are two large scars on his face, one across the right cheek and the other spanning his forehead. 

“Who the fuck are you?”  Dean states in a strong, commanding voice.

Pale blue eyes lift, drilling into him, “Samandriel.”

 


	23. YAY not dead

* * *

 

 

“Dude, you’re alive. Castiel will be stoked.” Dean’s fist pumping the air because this is great; his lover isn’t a murderer.

Samandriel flares his nose like he just found a foul odor in the room. “You know who I am?”

“Duh?” The sub remains standing. His expression sliding from celebratory to suspicious because why had this guy just shown up after Cas left. “You were Castiel’s once.”

The guy pulls up the sleeves of his turtleneck, revealing more scars on his arms. “Until your new boyfriend nearly beat me to death with a cane.” He says it with a dramatic crescendo; obviously certain this is some kind of revelation to Dean.

He has to stop himself from laughing. It seems Manny wants to scare Dean away and he’s shooting blanks so far.

“He told you about the attack on my life?” Samandriel voice is getting pissy.

“Look, let’s put it all out on the table. I know that you got Cas into drugs, and then proceeded to cheat on him, and when he caught you he went bonkers.” Dean flops down in an overstuffed chair near the bar needing to display that he is not concerned by Manny’s presence. The seat is close enough not to show any fear, but leaving space for any stupid moves by Mr. Scarface.

A creepy grin slides onto Samandriel’s lips. “Those are _his_ memories of the events that lead to this,” Manny gestures to his face. “I have a different recollection. Would you like to hear, maybe even see?”

Winchester crosses his arms over his chest, pondering the question. Is it really worth his time listening to a stranger that helped to almost destroy his boyfriend’s life? Can he trust that anything this man has to say will be the truth and not some twisted version he’s concocted in his mind?

With a tentative tightness in his chest, Dean nods.

“You are aware that Mr. Novak enjoys the company of both genders?”

“Yes.” The sub steels his emotions; this is the thing that bothers him deep down. One day Cas will want the two things he can’t provide; tits and a vagina; however, he can’t let Samandriel see.

“Well Castiel doesn’t consider it cheating if he sleeps with women.”

“What?” The facade of controlled disinterest he had been holding was now dissipating quickly.

A wicked smirk breaks through the ugliness of the man before him, “Have you heard of his ex, Amelia?”

“She’s his daughter’s mother.” Dean keeps Castiel’s current location to himself, although his hands are sweating with terror.

Manny pulls a tattered old brown backpack from next to the couch. Dean can hear clinking inside, explaining the strong alcohol scent in the area. “When Amelia was four months pregnant, she dumped the dom flat on his ass, broke his heart into little sad pieces. Every few years or so she calls him up and the idiot always goes back to her. It’s really pathetic.”

“What does this have to do with anything? So they made up a few times for the sake of Claire.” Dean’s fingers are slowly digging into his thighs. He really wishes he put on some clothes before this; the hotel towel is just not giving him much comfort. There is a reason for this man’s rambling, and it makes the sub’s blood run cold.

“The guy that I was with the night Castiel beat me unconscious was a private detective I hired to see if HE was sleeping around.” At that, Manny tosses a shabby looking file folder on the carpet between them.

The pictures scatter across the floor. Dean does and doesn’t want to look at them. The logical side of his brain is screaming about how he shouldn’t believe anything this guy shows him, but how can a photo lie? Of course it’s the desperate submissive side that wins out as he tugs the papers around with his toe to get a better look.

Every picture contains a younger version of Castiel and a woman Dean’s never met. There are snapshots of them holding hands on the street, kissing in an alley, and a few taken with a telephoto lens through some open blinds; those specific ones make the sub want to throw up. Glimpsing his boyfriend screwing this woman against a wall is heart wrenching.

“Cas has never denied that he was with Amelia. Jesus, dude, they have a kid.” He focuses on taking short breathes; the mantra of ‘not his angel’ drilling through his mind.

“These were handed to me the night of Castiel’s outburst. I was crying and the P.I. wanted to make me feel better. All I could think was that if my master chose to fuck other people, then so could I.”

He knows there are a million reasons as to why these pictures mean nothing. They could have been taken way before Cas ever met the other sub. He’s pretty sure they aren’t doctored, but who knows, he’s seen some pretty good manips in his time. However, the realization that Castiel is right, at this moment, alone with the woman in the photo makes Dean’s skin crawl. The long blonde hair tossed over Cas’s shoulder burning into his retinas.

Samandriel leans back onto the couch with an enquiring glance, “Why is Mr. Novak in New York?”

Huh? It seems the well connected Scarface hasn’t a clue about re-building a relationship with Claire. Dean quickly decides that the young girl’s safety is his number one priority. Regardless of the behavior of her parents, she has done nothing wrong.

“He’s here making some deal with Lucifer and maybe Michael. He doesn’t share much about his brothers.”

Samandriel waves nonchalantly, “Don’t be bothered by that. The Novak clan closes ranks around its own, leaving the rest of us out in the cold.”

Thank God, the guy appears to buy Dean’s lie hook, line, and sinker. If Manny pushes any further, he can talk about Gabriel coming to visit them. The best way to pull off a sham is adding as much truth to it as possible.

The other man gives Dean a much warmer smile, obviously under the impression that they have bonded or some shit. “So where are you from?”

The hairs raise on the back of his neck at the question. It is innocent enough. Something you would ask any person you just met for the first time. However, the answer would give Samandriel the location where Castiel currently lives, but most importantly where Meg and Sam live. Yeah that is so not going to happen.

“South Carolina, a small town just west of Columbia. My brother’s attending USC.”

The sub is dying to rip up those horrid photos and shove Manny out on his ass, but Dean hasn’t been able to convince himself that this guy is scamming him.

“Castiel Novak …” Manny slaps his thigh laughing loudly, “living in a small southern town. He must be miserable.”

“Not at all, Cas loves our home.” The pride in Dean’s voice helping to sell the small town in ‘South Carolina’ cause it’s almost true.

“Our master is a city boy through and through. No wonder he rushed back here for a ridiculous family meeting.” Dean growls at Samandriel’s use of the word ‘our’. “Oh please, Dean, you can try and forget that there were others before you and there will definitely be others after you, but face reality. You are replaceable.”

“Get out.” Dean states through clenched teeth. He would yell, but he doesn’t want the cavalry next door to come running. “I am over this conversation. Get the fuck out.”

“Struck a nerve have I?” The sparkle in those icy blue eyes is frightening. Fuck. Dean just gave him the ammunition this dickwad needs to hurt the sub. Manny rises to his feet, throwing the old backpack over his shoulder. He steps towards the door as if to leave but pauses, swiveling to face Dean again. “Just one more thing to prove we aren’t that different.”

Reaching in his back pocket, Manny tugs out his wallet. He chucks two credit cards at the sub. “Don’t know why I kept them. Gabriel drained it dry the day after I regained consciousness.”

With that, Scarface makes his exit.

Glancing down, Dean sees that the credit cards are identical to the ones he received yesterday on the plane. The only difference are the names. Is it really that easy to erase a person from your life?

Curiosity starts to brew as he reaches down, snagging the debit card. He’s not surprised that the piggyback Amex card is the same, but in his mind the checking account number should be different. There should be zero ties between Dean and Samandriel. Wells Fargo is a pretty common bank up and down the east coast, so the sub hadn’t thought twice about it when Cas handed him the card. There is a branch in Morehead City. It would have been extremely easy for the dom to hitch a ride over to the neighboring city and open a checking account.

Dean stands up with the card still in his hand as he strolls into the bedroom, snagging his wallet from the nightstand. He reluctantly retrieves the debit card with his own name, checking the account numbers. The final straw rips through Dean like someone stabbing him in the chest. The two cards have matching digits. All Cas did was change the name on the account. Maybe if Dean is nothing more than an expendable sub, then perhaps he should change the stone on his collar to an amethyst since he’s being paid for services rendered.

Tears trail down his cheeks, but the sub doesn’t move. A part of him honestly believes that if he keeps staring, the numbers will change, but every time he looks, it’s the same answer. Dean is a whore.

It’s a fine line between spoiled, cared for submissive, and paid prostitute. People are often getting the two confused, but before this moment, Dean could convince himself that he was not the latter. Cas simply wanted to share everything with his princess. Perhaps the sub is the one that’s mistaken.

His stomach whines with lack of food. Dean storms around the hotel room, picking up all the evidence of Castiel’s supposed betrayals, and heaves them on their bed. It seems poetic putting all the damning proof where hours ago they said “I love you”.

The sub snags the jeans from yesterday pulling them on, fed up with being naked. Dean has a choice now. He can call Hannah and go out for a late lunch, or eat the snacks in the pantry. The decision is easy. Trying to pretend in front of another person, even another sub, is more than he can handle right now.

The pantry is stocked with several types of crackers, chips, and candy. Dean just grabs whatever his hand falls on, throwing it over to the gold couch. Then he reaches over, opening the mini fridge to grab a juice box when he halts.

“Fuck this shit.” He whispers to himself as he changes course and grabs a surprisingly large bottle of Jack Daniels from the bar. This is the god damn Plaza, they don’t do mini anything. Today he’s not Castiel Novak’s kitten, so he will drink whatever the hell he wants.

Dean turns on the massive flat screen on the wall. Finding a cartoon channel running old Looney Toons, he proceeds to spend the next hour slamming shots of Jack and stuffing his face with pure junk food. Tomorrow he will be regretting these moments, but right now, it’s like flinging his behavior in Cas’s face.

****

“Uuuughh.” Dean moans into the bedspread. His head is pounding and his tummy is tossing and turning like a flushing toilet. He is spread out like an X across the fancy Plaza hotel bed. A photo is stuck to his cheek as he raises his head to look at the clock.

The digital green numbers flash 6:20pm.

The sub has no recollection after his fourth shot of Jack Daniels. His stomach flips once more and he quickly decides that apple juice has now become a necessity. He rips the picture from his face and the few that remain on his chest.

His foot kicks the two matching debit cards, reminding him why he started drinking in the first place. Everything aches, especially his broken heart.

When he enters the main room, he spots Hannah sitting near the dining room table at the far end of the space. She’s sipping a bottle of water while typing on her phone. She puts it away when the bodyguard notices her charge. “Oh good, you finally sobered up enough to join the living.”

“How did you …” Dean starts to say when he scans the state of the room. There are candy wrappers strewn all over and the bottle of Jack sits on its side, having spilled on the expensive carpet. He closes the door behind him, hoping to hide the reason for his bender. “Where is Cas?”

“Cole just texted that Mr. Novak is still with Amelia.”

“Two to three hours my ass.” He grumbles loudly, stomping over to the mini fridge for his juice. Dean may be angry with his dom, but apple juice still sounds great. He chugs down an entire box, grabbing another before turning to face Hannah. Her frown is sad like she knows Castiel is just using the sub. “What are you staring at?”

He didn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but today has been one huge suckfest.

“A man obviously conflicted over something. Care to share?” Her face is tender and kind, without a hint of anything but genuine concern.

Dean scratches at the heavy scruff on his face. He never did shave after his bath, nor did he brush his teeth. God his breathe must be something awful right now. The sub is about to answer the question when the room sways and he stumbles to the right. It’s like he suddenly stepped on a small boat fighting the high seas. What the fuck?

“Are you okay?” Hannah asks crossing to stand before him.

Her face is doing weird twisty things that is all sorts of frightening. He finishes off the second juice box tossing it to the floor with the other trash. Maybe Dean should lie down with it, seems appropriate.

Without warning the room sways again and Hannah’s hair turns blonde and grows to her waist like the chic in the photos. Dean has the urge to run, his bodyguard looks like a replica of the woman Cas was fucking against the wall, and he can even hear her moaning in pleasure at his dom’s touch.

“Go away!” Winchester shouts shoving the blonde into the sofa as he dashes to the bedroom for protection.

He trips over his own feet crashing to the floor, his forehead nearly missing the nightstand. Once again Hannah is back, tugging him to a sitting position. Dean searches the room for the blonde before she takes Cas from him too.

The bodyguard has a few of the pictures from the bed and is yelling at Dean. He can’t make out what she’s saying. It’s like she’s at the other end of a long tunnel, everything is muted. The sub holds onto Hannah’s shoulders, focusing with all his might, “Cas is cheating.”

Why is she laughing? Adultery is not funny, not at all. Then her words are starting to take shape in his mind. “Dean these pictures were taken when Castiel and Amelia were in college. She hasn’t had bleach blonde hair since before Claire was born.”

“Are you sure?” He needs to know the truth and Hannah is a bright beacon of honesty right now.

“Yes, I helped her bleach it in her dorm room at Columbia.”

For a second Dean is afforded a moment of lucidity as he thanks God, Buddha, Allah, Poseidon, and anyone else in the higher power range. Manny was pulling a fast one. The debit cards are still an issue, but so small compared to everything else.

Then it’s gone as Dean suddenly notices a bright neon butterfly over Hannah’s head. Wow, Meg would love it. Perhaps the uncle should try and catch it for her. He goes to snatch the little bug but instead smacks Hannah roughly on her ear.

“What the hell, Dean?” She rubs her injured side while waving those abhorrent snapshots. “Where did these come from?”

“Fucking Samandriel.” He murmurs under his breath. Now where did that butterfly go?

Soft feminine fingers are yanking on his eyelids. “Dean! Your pupils are completely blown. What did you take?”

“Take?” Cas is the drug user here, not Dean. The sub has too many people relying on him to fuck things up with illegal substances. He glances down at his juice box. The sound of clinking glass from a backpack rings in his ears. “Juice.”

“Wait, Samandriel was in this hotel room?”

Did he not just say that? Jesus, Hannah needs to pay attention. Well he nods because it’s just mean not to answer.

Without even the slightest warning, those nice girly fingers are being shoved down his throat. What the fuck was the crazy woman doing? She was going to make him….

Vomit spews everywhere.

The poor bodyguard took the brunt of his waterfall of puke, all over her face and chest. Yet, she just slams her digits right back in making him throw up again.

Dean slumps over on the floor, his face resting to the side directly in the center of all the stinky mess. He sniffles several times, but eventually ignores his runny nose. The sub doesn’t really care as he ponders the red gummy bear glaring at him. “Sorry for eating you little buddy, but now you’re free. Run.”

His eyes sweep up, surprised to see Hannah dialing a juice box then talking into the delicious drink. Hmmm … yup …. that clinches it, he’s pretty fucked up.

The sub can’t make out the entire conversation, but she’s screaming about being dosed with something and how the hotel is compromised. He wants to tell her that the phone call would work better if she wasn’t talking into a banana, but then maybe he won’t.

Dean’s fingers feel as though they are fat sausages as he drags them through the squelching rug. Why is the carpet wet? Perchance the rancid smell has to do with it.

Everything is getting heavy; his arms, legs but especially his eyelids. Yeah he’s gonna pass out.

His gaze returns to his tiny red, partially digested gummy friend. The bear stands and flips him the bird. Apparently, the red ones are assholes.

“Well that’s just rude.” Dean declares as everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol and Drug Use


	24. Wake for Me

* * *

 

This is different than waking up from a long night’s rest. Dean finds his eyelids continually resisting the command to rouse. Dean knows there is someone waiting for him, among the conscious. He just can’t force his mind to wake up.

A deep, whiskey-strained voice whispers, “I love you, Dean.”

He wills his lips to respond in kind, but they never move and the silence continues.

“Kitten, I am so sorry. Please open your eyes; sweet boy let me see those emerald gems.” The desperation in the tone sets a blaze of need over Dean’s skin. He strikes at the walls of his cage wishing he could simply obey, putting his lover’s stress at ease.

“You are important. There are only two people I can’t live without, and you are one of them.” His dom begging is the sound of nightmares.

“Please, Dean wake up.”

“I need you.”

“I love you.”

“Come home.”

Dean feels like he’s suffocating in a coffin made of his own poor choices. He’s clawing at the imaginary wooden box, struggling to break free. His throat is flaring in pain as he tries to swallow. Nausea violently racking his body so maliciously he shakes.

“Fight, Princess, you are so strong and beautiful. Fight until you see my eyes.”

Castiel murmurs in his ear for hours, yet no matter how hard he battles, the darkness wins. Kidnapping him mentally from the man he loves. Every time he tiptoes near conscious thought, Dean’s stumbling back to oblivion, the gravelly warm voice following for only so long, then stops as the sub drops into the horrors of his dreams.

Eventually Dean senses a shift in his body. There is a light that wasn’t there before. Winchester discovers a new wave of resolve as he breaches his coffin, tearing his way through the dirt. Absolutely nothing will stop him now.

After what feels like an eternity, Dean’s eyes flutter open. His gaze stalks the room, taking in his surroundings. There are moments when his sight goes hazy, but the dim lighting isn’t helping any. The only illumination is from a small desk lamp in the corner. Immediately Winchester realizes that he’s not in the hotel. A black quilt covers his lower half. There is a ceiling fan above him and the room is adorned in differing shades of red, causing Dean to also tick off that he isn’t in a hospital either. The logical answer is a bedroom, but then he feels a puff of air in his nostrils. He has an oxygen tube hanging on his face and when he inspects his limbs, he spots and IV in his right arm. What the hell? He’s not in a hospital, but clearly, he’s had some medical intervention.

He tracks the IV line across the queen size mattress to a stand holding his nutrients. Well that seems silly to spread it across such a long stretch when they could just use his other arm. That’s when his gaze rolls over to the left and spots a chaotic heap of raven locks. Cas has an old cherry wood chair pushed up to the side of his bed. The dom is flopped partially on the mattress, his eyelids shut as Castiel snores quietly. Cas’s hand is holding his with a feather light touch, as if his boyfriend was terrified of breaking him.

“Cas.” He barely recognizes his own voice. The sound is rough and scratchy like he just swallowed sand.

His lover stirs, raising his face and flashing Dean with his blue beauties. “Dean! You’re awake.”

Suddenly, powerful arms wrap around his torso giving the sub strength. Silky smooth lips press against Dean’s cheek and forehead, reminding him that he is loved. This is his heaven and Dean believes now more than anything his forever.

“I’m okay, Angel. It’s okay.” Tears are flooding his eyes, making Dean’s vision blur; however, when he stares into Castiel’s gaze, they are just as wet as his. “Well I might need a shower and to brush my teeth. Damn, how long was I out?”

“Twenty-four hours.” Cas chastely kisses his lips. “It’s Monday night.”

“Holy shit, I lost an entire day in New York.” Then Dean thinks of Cas’s second meeting with Amelia. “Please tell me you didn’t cancel anything because of me.”

Castiel shakes his head smiling brightly. “Amelia was kind enough to have dinner here today so I wouldn’t be too far away, and I passed my first drug test. So guess what happens tomorrow?”

His dom is glowing with excitement. Dean knows the answer, “You get to see Claire.”

“YES! We are going to spend the afternoon at Central Park, a picnic lunch, visit the zoo, and maybe even ride the Carousel.” Castiel’s eyes sparkle with joy. “I will meet her tomorrow at noon in front of the entrance to the zoo.”

“That sounds great, Cas. Don’t rush back here on my account.”

“Amelia agreed to three hours, so I will be home before 4pm anyway.”

That reminds Dean of an important question, “Where exactly are we, Cas?”

“Lucifer’s extra condo.” The smile on his dom’s face falls. “It was decided quickly that the Plaza was not a secure location. Samandriel was able to pick pocket a master key card from a maid and enter our hotel without difficulty. Lucifer owns the entire floor of this building, which consists of three large apartments. He has the one across the hall from us, and Lillith currently resides in the third one near the elevators. The security team has complete control of access, so you will be safe.”

Guilt spreads over the sub’s body, making the tears come faster, “I’m sorry, Cas, so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweet boy.” Those silky strong fingers sweep away the drops. “I am disappointed that you didn’t inform Hannah the second that Manny entered the hotel room, but I’m sure you had reasons.” Dean’s heart twists in pain from the sorrow in Castiel’s expression. Then his boyfriend adds, “I saw the photos on our bed.”

“Fuck.” Dean sighs, trying to put his emotions that day to words. He glances down to his hands, watching as they twist together harshly. There is no excuse for his behavior, but honesty is a start. “I should have trusted that you would never lie to me, but he knew all my weak spots. There was no reason to even listen to him, but I did. The things he said they …were my worst fears coming to light.”

Novak cards his fingers tenderly through Dean’s hair. “What did you two talk about?”

“He tried to shock me by showing his scars, and when I laughed those off he said that you always go back to Amelia. When you promised to be in a monogamous relationship, you didn’t think that included tits and vaginas. I…”

Castiel interrupts him abruptly, “Dean, that is total horse shit. I would never touch another person, male or female. I am yours, my Kitten… completely.”

“I know, Cas, but …” He feels really stupid for ever having believed that jerk, even for a second. “He had those photos and the accounts match.”

Castiel hushes the sub with a kiss to the lips and a tap to his nose.

“When I was in college at Columbia, my father was a favorite target for newspaper reporters. He had defended several nasty clients, and quite a few people in the media circuit thought he was dirty. Our family was constantly being followed and photographed until my father hired a security team a few years later.” Castiel retrieves one of the pictures Samandriel had provided from under his chair. “This was most likely taken during that time period, but never released. It means Manny is in with one of my families enemies. This is very serious, Dean.”

“No shit, Cas. Kind of got that memo when I was drugged. Do they know what it was?”

“An overdose of LSD, Samandriel must have spiked several of your juice boxes thinking you would only drink one.” Cas pulls Dean’s fingers to his lips, kissing every knuckle. “If Hannah hadn’t forced you to expel the juice, you may not have survived.”

The room is deathly silent as the awareness of how close Dean came to dying washes over the sub. “I didn’t know, Cas.” His words get faster as panic sets in, “It was just a stupid conversation where I thought he was trying to scare me away. Please forgive me.”

“Shhh. Shhh.” Castiel scoots Dean over so the dom can crawl under the covers with him, extremely mindful of the IV and oxygen lines. Cas is wearing a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms, but his chest is bare. Dean discovers that the skin on skin contact with his lover is comforting. Cas holdsthe sub, shushing into his forehead in between delicate kisses. “There is nothing here to forgive, Dean. I should have had more security on you. It’s my job to keep you from harm, and I failed.”

The room goes quiet; the only noise is the two men breathing. Dean drags his hands up and down Cas’s biceps, reveling in the touch. Safe.

Then Cas speaks, his voice broken and hurting, “I thought about using.”

“What?” Dean yelps with a whimper by the implications.

“It was always there in the back of my mind, but I never acted on it. God, when Cole told me you had been attacked. I rushed to your side and found you lying motionless on our bed in the hotel. A doctor friend of Crowley’s was assessing your needs, and all I could see was how still you were. For the first time, my kitten appeared small and helpless. The photos scattered everywhere made my blood boil. Your gorgeous flesh matted with vomit and sweat. It shocked me to my core.”

The dom is trembling now, so Dean returns the embrace kissing Castiel’s lips. “Go on …”

“Gabriel showed up and took over because I couldn’t function. He arranged for us to stay here and found a nurse willing to give 24 hour care.” Cas shuts his eyes; the next part is in a pained hush. “I stayed in this apartment for two reasons. I was afraid to leave you alone, and I wasn’t sure I could stop myself from finding something to take the edge off.”

Dean wipes away the tears, smiling at his boyfriend. “You did awesome, Cas. It’s not about always being strong, but about knowing when you are weak and making good choices. Staying here where it’s safe was a great decision. Also, you didn’t have to tell me jack, yet you did to keep the honesty in our relationship. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Castiel returns the grin, kissing the younger man deeply and passionately.

“Yeah, Cas.”

Novak carefully maneuvers them so they are both on their side facing each other, forehead’s touching. “Now what is this about a matching account?”

Of course, Cas caught that and has no intentions of letting it go. “The debit card you gave me on the plane. It’s the same checking account you used for Samandriel. All you did was change the name.”

“I did nothing of the sort.” The dom’s voice is stern. “Gabriel still handles my finances. When I decided to give you a checking account, I simply called my brother and told him to move some money around, and to send me everything once it had your name on it.”

Dean’s eyes widen with surprise, “You had no idea?”

“No, and if I did, I would have demanded a different account. Dean, clearly Manny still has all the information he could be draining it while we speak. I will call Gabriel in the morning and have him open a new one.”

The sub glares into Novak’s face, “Umm that’s fifty grand Cas, maybe call him, I don’t know, NOW!”

“That would require me to move, and currently that is not worth it.”

“Thanks, Cas.” He chuckles snuggling in deeper to his dom.

“How are you feeling, Kitten?”

Dean takes a moment to think about that answer. He’s drained but other than maybe a sour tummy, he feels fine. “I’m good. All I needed was a little rest, and you.”

“Well, you can have both for as long as you need, my love.”

A gentle knock on the door startles both men.

“Come in.” Castiel answers in his commanding tone. Dean loves that one.

A woman with dark brown hair and a sweet smile dressed in generic blue nursing scrubs enters the room.

“Mr. Novak, its 2am, time for...” Her gaze catches the wakeful stare of Dean, “Oh my God, Mr. Winchester, you’re awake.”

“Yes, and you are?” He doesn’t move. The thought of having even a breath of air between him and Cas would be detrimental to his recovery.

“I’m Sarah Blake, your nurse.” Her toothy grin is genuine and warm. The nurse takes his wrist checking vitals. “Since you have regained consciousness, would you like me to remove the IV?”

“Yes.” Castiel and Dean say simultaneously.

Sarah giggles to herself as she busies to comply. A few minutes later and both the IV and oxygen tube are gone. “In the morning we can try some fluids. Okay?”

Dean nods, wanting her to leave so that he can put his newly found free hands to use.

“Mr. Novak, don’t forget to change …” Nurse Blake points towards the subs mid-section. 

That’s when he feels it. The sensation of an odd fluffy material wrapping around his ass and crotch causes his eyes to go wide.

“Jesus H. Christ! Am I wearing a diaper?” His cheeks are dark crimson, and Dean now thinks dying would have been an excellent choice.

“Thank you, Sarah. We will see you in the morning.” The nurse dashes from the room at lightening speed.

“Cas, you let them put a God damn diaper on me?”

“Infant play is not in your hard or soft limits, Kitten?” His dom winks with a teasing smirk.

He rubs his chin roughly, trying to find the words to respond. Then the inference of Cas’s question smacks him in the face. “Jesus, Cas you changed me!”

“Did you honestly believe I would let someone else do it?”

“I don’t understand why I needed to be in one in the first place!” He’s beyond flustered and really he doesn’t give a fuck. Dean Winchester does not wear a diaper.

“Dean, it was either a diaper or a catheter. Have you ever had a catheter remo...”

The sub’s hand covers Castiel’s mouth to stop any further words from leaving those gorgeous lips. Yup, Dean Winchester will happily wear a diaper over having a tube rammed up his cock.

“Fine. Can we take it off now?” His hand sliding over Cas’s body.

“Yes, Princess.” Castiel rolls Dean onto his back, dragging his tongue down the subs neck seductively. The older man pauses to lap at Dean’s nipple when he finally glances up with a wicked grin. “With pleasure.”


	25. Loving Smiles Abound

* * *

 

 

Two years, Five months, One week, Zero days

Castiel relaxes as he feels Dean’s head resting on his shoulder, the rise and fall of his sub’s chest without the aid of oxygen and IV leaves Cas flooded with love. He leaves his eyes shut, reveling in the amazing noise of Dean’s breath, the dom’s arms holding on tight afraid that at any moment this will fade away and he’ll wake from a dream.

Dean instinctively burrows in deeper as Castiel’s heart swells threefold. The thought that Cas could have lost his kitten edges at the corners of his mind.

Samandriel will need to be dealt with and soon. The dom could never have guessed that his former lover could do something so dangerous and cruel; however, people change over time. Clearly, as Samandriel recovered from his injuries he went down a very dark path. Castiel is not surprised that one of his family’s many adversaries took it upon themselves to steer the confused young man.

He shakes the sorrowful ideas from his head. Today should be full of rejoicing. His boyfriend is on the mend, and at noon, Novak, finally, after years of waiting, gets to visit with his daughter. Cas’s stomach vibrates from the butterflies of excitement and anxiousness.

Castiel finally cracks open his eyelids just enough to see the stunning man in bed with him. Dean’s cheeks are slightly ashen, his lips dry and cracked, but he is still beautiful. The sunny glow from his kitten’s soul will always be the dom’s true north.

The morning light has begun to creep over the room, bathing it in a refreshing newness. This is going to be a wonderful day.

A knock at the door tugs Castiel from his thoughts as he replies, “Come in, Sarah.”

The nurse has agreed to stay with Dean 24/7 until their departure on Sunday. She, of course, will be handsomely paid for the inconvenience. Sarah stays in the bedroom off the kitchen to give the couple some privacy, but will check on Dean more frequently when Novak is gone for the day. Between her and the extra security guards posted outside, he feels comfortable leaving his kitten.

“Good morning, Mr. Novak, its 8:00am. I need to check Mr. Winchester’s vitals and see if he can keep some mild liquids down.” She reaches out, extricating Dean’s arm from under the sheets with total professionalism.

Dean stirs at the movement with a grumpy frown, “Cas? It’s early.”

“Sarah needs to have you drink something. What would you like to try?” He ushers Dean into a sitting position against the headboard, tugging the quilt around the subs waist. They slept naked last night and the nurse doesn’t need to see it.

“NOT apple juice,” Dean curtly states, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. “Do we have any Gatorade?”

“I have fruit punch Gatorade,” Ms. Blake answers while checking Dean’s eyes and mouth.

“Isn’t that red?”

The nurse nods and Dean throws his hand out in a halting gesture. “Nope can’t do anything red. Red is an asshole.”

The dom turns with a questioning glance at the nurse, who shrugs in return.

Dean shivers with disgust then adds, “I like the blue flavors. Don’t care which one, I just like blue.” His princess pivots his head to face Cas with a wink.

Castiel doesn’t even have to say a thing as Sarah speaks first, “There is a small grocery store a block over. I’ll send one of the guards to get several blue Gatorades.”

An hour later, Dean is happily sipping his Glacier Freeze blue Gatorade. The sub has built a little fort with several pillows tucked in around him. Star Wars is playing on the TV that raises from the end of the bed, much to his kitten’s squeals of delight.

The older man decides this would be a good time to step out and call Gabriel. He kisses Dean softly on the lips, pointing to his phone and mouthing, “Gabriel.” His sweet boy nods in agreement, his gaze falling back to the large screen.

Cas tosses on a grey t-shirt with his pajama bottoms and steps into the living room, dialing his brother’s number.

“Hey little brother, excited for this afternoon?”

His stomach flips with the thought that his meeting with Claire is less than three hours from now. “Yes, but that’s not why I called.”

“Well then you have my attention.”

“Gabriel, what in God’s name possessed you to transfer Manny’s old account to Dean?”

There is a pause then in a soft tone, “Cassie I didn’t even think about the implications until after last night. You just called and said you wanted some money transferred to a specific account for Dean. I’ve been swamped at work, and to be honest, it was just easier.” He can hear the sound of sighing over the phone. “Fuck, this is all my fault. I’m sure that douche bag has been watching the account to see what happens with it. When it changed over to Dean, it must have set all this in motion. I’m so sorry.”

The regret in his brother’s voice rips at Castiel’s heart. Gabriel did not have any malicious intent in his actions, he just misunderstood the possible ramifications. “I forgive you, but we need to close down that account and open a new one for Dean. Preferably at a brand new bank entirely. Also my Amex card will need to be changed as well.”

“So there is good news, bad news, and ‘that totally sucks’ news. Which would you like first?”

Castiel scratches at his face in frustration. “Start with the worse and work your way up.”

“I called Wells Fargo last night to at least freeze the account, and Samandriel took everything. Probably while he was talking to Dean an accomplice was clearing it out. So that sucks the big one, with relish and mustard.”

He finds himself grinning. Gabriel has such a way with words.

“Once I got off the phone with Wells Fargo I called American Express and it would seem that yesterday morning you purchased a 27-foot Schooner for 38 grand. I have a strange suspicion that wasn’t you, little brother.”

“No.” Cas states dryly. Manny not only harmed his kitten, but has now taken his family for almost 90 thousand dollars. Pissed didn’t even come close to describe his frame of mind. “You promised good news?”

“I did. American Express was so distraught over the illegal purchase, they will refund us once the culprits are caught. They will also have new cards with a new account number for you and Dean delivered to the apartment tonight by 8pm. Also, I just left Chase bank where Dean now has an account in his name. The cards and check book will arrive before you leave New York.”

“I need cash for my afternoon with Claire, and Dean can’t be left alone without money.”

“Got that covered too. See I am one step ahead of the impending massive cluster fuck that is your sex life, Cassie.”

His voice drops several octaves, “Gabriel, I am in no mood.”

“Right. So a courier will be arriving before 10 am with five grand in cash. That should be enough until things calm down.” A sad, pregnant pause fills the call. “It sucks, Castiel. But hey, Dean’s going to be okay and Crowley’s best guy is tracking Samandriel down as we speak.”

This makes the dom smile wickedly. Crowley has dark connections and when he wants to find someone, they are always found. He will also need to call his dear friend to thank him for the help, and request time with Manny alone once he is in chains. Oh yes, that is the best news indeed.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” He hangs up before he hears his brother’s reply. It was time to get ready for his afternoon with Claire.

****

With Dean’s help, Castiel decides on a pair of jeans and a blue button down, along with his new green winter coat. The weather is mild for November in New York, but the wind still has a serious bite to it. The father arrives ten minutes early so not to miss one second of time with his daughter.

He spots Amelia first, smiling and waving to catch her attention. That’s when his gaze lands on the person holding her hand. Cas’s freezes, stunned by the changes in Claire in only three years; his daughter is beautiful. She comes up to about his shoulder with a lean build, similar to him. Her long, bright blond hair has been pulled back in a ponytail. She’s wearing a bright purple, fake fur coat. Then the moment he has been waiting for, Claire raises her delicate hand, waving back to him with a breathtaking smile, her eyes reflecting the same blue found in his. God if he could bottle this moment it would keep him happy for years to come.

Amelia and Claire stop just in front of him, and his ex speaks first. “She has her own cell if she needs to call me and...”

“Mom.” The ten year old whines, obviously embarrassed by her mother.

“Fine.” Amelia exhales with a grimace. “I have been told to drop her off and go so,” the mother kisses her daughter’s cheek, “I will see you here at 3:00pm, Castiel.”

“Yes of course.” He has no intention of fucking this up over something as trivial as being late.

Father and daughter stand for several minutes after Amelia has walked away. The silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, just charged with anxiousness from both parties.

“I brought a picnic lunch, are you hungry?” He picks up the wicker basket from behind him.

Claire doesn’t meet his eyes as she whispers, “Sure, okay.”

Castiel tilts his head to signal the two bodyguards watching his daughter to follow before wandering over to a nice grassy spot near the zoo spreading out a blanket that he brought with him. “If it gets too cold let me know and we can walk over to a restaurant.”

His daughter sits down with her legs crossed, picking through the basket. “Did you make this yourself?”

“Yes. Well, my boyfriend Dean helped.” No sense in not bringing it up early.

“Mom mentioned you were living with someone.” She picks a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and begins to unwrap it. “Is he here in New York?”

“Yes. You will get to meet him Thursday.” Cas follows suit, snagging a sandwich for himself. “How is school? Do you have friends?”

She takes a bite with a nonchalant shrug. “It’s fifth grade, so not a big deal. I have some friends, but we’ve moved around a lot so I try not to get attached.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel knows that the reason her mother keeps her moving is because of him. If he had been a better man in the past then maybe they would all still be in New York and his daughter’s life would have more stability. “I wish I could have been a better father for you, Claire.”

“Can we not do the ‘I’m sorry blame game’? Mom does that enough at home. I want to hear about your life now.”

He hands her a bottle of water. “What would you like to know?”

“Alright, so you have a boyfriend named Dean. We can start there. How did you meet?”

The rest of lunch flies by as Castiel tells all the interesting stories from his time in Beaufort. Claire smiles, laughs, and even asks questions about Meg. The dynamics of how the five year old fits into her life fascinates his child. Perhaps, the littlest Winchester would have been an asset on this trip.

They spend the rest of their short visit strolling through the zoo, looking at the animals. Claire reveals very little about herself, but Castiel wonders if Amelia gave her instructions to keep quiet. The Father doesn’t push because at any second this could all end tragically.

By 2:55pm they are standing, waiting for Amelia when he turns to Claire, asking, “What should we do tomorrow?”

“I was thinking an afternoon movie and dinner afterwards. It’s supposed to be colder tomorrow, so maybe something inside would be nice.”

“We could get tickets to a Wednesday matinee for a show on Broadway?”

Claire places her hand on his shoulder patting gently. It’s the first time she’s touched him all day. The simple gesture means everything to Castiel as unshed tears sting in his eyes. “Minions is playing at the movie theater near our hotel. I don’t want to do anything fancy. Okay?”

“Sure, whatever you want. Have your Mom text me the address and time tomorrow.”

Amelia shows up with a tentative smile on her face. “Did we have a good time?”

“Yes.” Claire and Cas answer together.

Mother and daughter start off towards the street when Claire stops, turns, and runs back to Castiel. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly, “This was fun, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, she sprints back to Amelia and they disappear into the crowd, the security detail trailing a few steps behind them. Castiel stands planted to the ground, still reeling from the sensation of his daughters embrace, and the pure sunshine that is her smile. That alone will keep him clean for the rest of his life because missing three years is something he can’t get back. That will never happen again.

****

The elevator doors open to reveal two guards, one right at the elevator, the other just outside their apartment. Castiel jerks his head in acknowledgment of their presence.

He quietly slips inside, noticing Dean on the couch. Hannah sits opposite him, a checker board between them.

“Cas!” The mega-watt smile from his kitten helps to calm the older man. God he loves Dean Winchester.

“Hannah, would you excuse us?”

The woman slips away, leaving the dom alone with his sub. Dean is wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of red sweatpants, and munches from a small container of what appears to be green Jell-O.

“Look I’m almost to solids.”

Novak flops onto the sofa, heaving his boyfriend into his lap, sitting face to face. He needs this moment with his kitten wrapped safely in his arms. He has no control over what’s happening with Claire, and it’s killing him.

The devoted dom places his mouth to Dean’s as he opens his lips wide to accommodate the sub’s tongue. The kissing is lazy and soft. His incredible princess purrs into his mouth as both men relax into the gentle rhythm of their tongues stroking together, and lips slipping as one.

“What did you do today, Dean?” Castiel requires a distraction and his sweet boy is an outstanding choice.

“Not much. Watched some TV, ate some Jell-O, FINALLY brushed my teeth, oh and took a much needed shower.” The sub slurps a spoonful of his green treat before continuing, “Have you tried the happy setting on that shower. Oh my God, Cas. I saw Jesus an hour ago.”

He cracks a smile at his lover, “Should I be jealous?”

“Seriously, I don’t want to worry you, but it could give you a run for your money, Angel. Like it’s got this part that comes down and you can really give yourself a proper cleaning, if you know what I mean.”

“Perhaps I should inspect this proper cleaning location, decide for myself?” Castiel can feel his cock rousing, his eyes darkening with lust. Nurse Blake had given Princess a clean bill of health this morning.

His sweet boy jumps up, scampering from the room while shouting, “Give me a sec, Cas.”

The younger man returns to stand between Cas’s knees, completely naked, holding his green collar. “Please?”

“Yes, but nothing too …involved.” Dean nods his head in agreement, leaning over so Novak can place his collar around his neck. His eyes cast over to the other end of the couch, an idea forming in his mind. “Kitten, you will need to climb on the couch on all fours, placing your hands on the armrest, ass in the air facing me.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean mumbles as he hastily complies.

Castiel turns so he is inches from that delicious ass. Placing both palms on Dean’s butt cheeks, he massages them softly, mesmerized by the smooth, silky skin. “No matter what, Dean, your hands stay where they are, understand?”

Dean rocks back into Cas’s touch, nodding vigorously, a faint moan escaping his lips.

Planting his hands tightly, Castiel spreads his kitten wide so he can glimpse that gorgeous hole that brings them both so much pleasure. Angling closer, he drags his flattened tongue over the pink puckered center, tasting clean washed skin and a hint of pure Dean. His princess groans pushing into Cas’s tongue, clearly wanting it to penetrate him. Well whatever his sweet boy wants he gets. The dom sticks his tongue out, making it rigid in order to push past the entrance and deeper into his sub.

“SHIIIIIT!” Dean cries as a harsh tremble erupts over the younger man’s body.

Kitten was not kidding, his hole is pristine and delicious. Cas intensifies the tongue fucking, listening as his princess battles the urge to thrash about, not wanting the rimming to end. The dom is aware that he can’t draw this out because Dean’s body is still recovering, but God he really wants to; however, his need to care for his boy wins out in the end. Without even glancing, Castiel is certain that his kitten’s cock is rock hard and leaking, just by the lustful noises coming from him. Novak rolls his tongue in circles while thrusting into the pink hole, making Dean scream.

Cas reaches his hand around, finding his sweet boy’s dick erect and needy for his attention. ‘No time like the present’ he thinks as he tightens his grip, flipping his hand over the tip, wetting it with pre-come before jacking the cock in rhythm with his tongue.

There are no coherent words as Dean wails through his orgasm. Once the sub’s body is shaking from over stimulation, Castiel finally removes his lips.

“Such a good boy,” the dom exclaims as he sits back on the sofa. “You may move now, Kitten.”

Immediately Dean drops like a rag doll to the cushions below, panting, his feet dangling into Castiel’s lap. Ghosting his fingers up and down the luscious skin of his boyfriend, the dom spots the bite mark. Damn it that blemish angers him.

There is no fucking way he isn’t going to lay claim to what is his, as he stands up, pulling his own cock from his jeans. “Dean, stay just like that.”

“Yes, Sir,” is the obedient sub’s only response.

There is no need to fantasize, Dean is the ultimate stimulation as he pumps into his fist. Moments later he shoots white cum up and down Dean’s beautiful naked body. Then, starting with the mark on his ankle, Cas rubs the substance into his kitten’s skin, taking it back as his own. “Mine” he growls softly.

Once he’s done, he grins at his work commanding, “Others side, Princess.”

Dean flips over so his back is to the couch. Castiel lowers his body onto his sub, covering him completely.

“How about a nap before dinner?”

The younger man’s eyes flutter shut as he murmurs, “Ok.”

There are two people in this world that Castiel Novak can’t live without. Today he got to spend quality time with both of them.   Joy warms every molecule in his body. He truly doesn’t know enough amazing, wonderful, stunning words to fully describe his utter happiness. So he settles with a classic romantic favorite as he whispers into Dean’s ear, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, movement denial, and Rimming


	26. Do you Wanna Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lovely readers!
> 
> The following songs are in this chapter. You might want to take a listen.  
> S&M by Rihanna and Bloodstream by Stateless
> 
> Love y'all,  
> Angie

* * *

Dean bites into his double bacon cheeseburger, moaning as the delicious juice dribbles down his chin. “Sweet baby Jesus. How I have missed you?”

Hannah giggles from across the mom & pop diner table, sipping from her drink. Cas tilts over kissing his forehead, “It’s good to see you eating again.”

His dom chose to take Dean out for his first real meal, the sub only wanting a burger and fries from an old school joint. Hannah joined them because she seems to have an affinity for strawberry milkshakes.

“What’s on the agenda tonight, Cas?” Dean spits out around his full mouth.

Novak swallows his own food before responding, “I am taking Claire to see Minions and then out to dinner. I should be home sometime before 9pm.”

“Cool, but I’m talking about after your daddy/daughter date.”

“We could see what’s on Netflix?” Castiel shrugs, clearly assuming they need another boring night inside the apartment.

“No, Cas.” Dean slurps up his Coke. “I want to check out the New York nightlife.” He then smiles coyly at the dom, fluttering his eyelashes, “maybe _Devil’s Playground?_ ”

“Dean, you are still recovering from your ordeal. We can go out tomorrow night.” Cas clamping down on his teeth like he’s made the final decision.

However, there is no collar currently around Dean’s neck and he’s sick of that stupid condo. Silently he raises his chest higher scooting barely an inch from his do, but the new found space shouts volumes. There is no submissive posturing today. “Absolutely not, Angel, if you want to do a more traditional date night that’s fine, but WE are going out.”

“OOOOH Dancing!” Hannah chirps in cheerfully.

Dean is about to explain to Hannah how much he dislikes any form of dancing when Cas answers for him. “I think Dean needs a serene atmosphere, not some crazy club with gyrating strangers.”

Bristling with annoyance, the younger man decides that hell yes a night of dancing sounds fucking awesome. “Well Cas, I don’t know what you are going to do, but Hannah and I are going dancing.”

“YAY! I’ll call Crowley. We can go to The Bunker _,”_ Hannah states, ignoring the look of death radiating from Castiel.

“What’s The Bunker?” Dean asks, also choosing to keep his gaze on his bodyguard and not the anger in his dom’s expression.

“It’s a night club that Crowley owns in SoHo. It’s perfect, small with an awesome dance floor.” She chews on her straw for a second then adds, “We should go shopping for new outfits.”

“Really? Shopping?” His nose scrunches in disgust. “I have clothes.”

“Not appropriate for clubbing. Come on, Dean it will be fun.”

“Fine, but like two stores, and I don’t end up looking like some greasy douche.” He pops a fry in his mouth, risking a glance at his boyfriend.

Castiel laces his fingers together making a steeple to rest his chin. “Hannah, we need a minute please.”

The bodyguard nods sending a sorrowful face towards Dean, then darts to the bathrooms.

The minute she is out of ear shot, Cas speaks, “I have not agreed to this outing, Kitten.”

“Two things, Cas.” Dean’s jaw tightens because fuck this, he’s not a child. “First, Sarah said I am totally back to normal and can resume any and all physical activities. There is no reason I can’t go dancing because of my ‘ordeal’.” He uses air quotes to accent his point. “Second, I’m not in my collar, so we are on equal footing, which means I don’t need your permission to go out with my friend. Now if you want to include several men in black on the excursion that’s fine, whatever makes you feel better, but I’m going.”

The two men glare at each other in silence, neither one giving an inch.

Castiel rubs his chin harshly, “Dean, let’s be reasonable. You don’t even like dancing and Manny has not been found. I don’t …”

“No, Cas,” Winchester taps his pointer finger harshly into Cas’s chest. “I will get out the blue collar if you force me.” Then his hand relaxes as he caresses his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I just want a fun night out with you. Please.”

The dom’s eyes go wide at the mention of his own collar. It’s then that Dean can literally see as Cas accepts he’s not going to win this round.

“I will call Crowley and work out a proper security detail.” Castiel sighs pulling out his phone. “You are right a little fun could be therapeutic.”

Dean places a chaste kiss to his dom’s cheek, then whispers softly, “I promise to shake my ass just for you.”

“Good.” Cas says as a grin spreads across his beautiful lips.

****

Dean’s sitting in the Chevy Tahoe with tinted windows watching the lights of the city float by. Castiel will meet them at the club in an hour, and until then Hannah is keeping him company. She sits next to him in a very non-bodyguard outfit, a backless royal blue Prada dress with crème stiletto heels. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun on the top her head. A rather large diamond drapes her neck.

“Are you sure these jeans aren’t too tight?” The personal shopper at Bergdorf Goodman picked them out along with a thin, stretchy, long-sleeve white t-shirt. Dean swears you can see his nipples through it, but Hannah convinced him the outfit was awesome.

The bodyguard rolls her eyes, stating for the hundredth time, “Dean, you look fucking hot. It’s like those jeans were melted onto your butt.”

“Dude, you can almost see my dick. I’m not sure Cas is gonna like it.”

“Castiel is going to be so insanely turned on by you he will forget to care. I would be surprised if he remembers his own name.”

The sub snickers, he’s pretty excited to see his boyfriends face.

“I’m glad I added extra men tonight, because the two of you might start a riot.” Crowley tosses in his two cents from the passenger seat. “Prettiest Kittens in the city.”

Hannah preens with a wink, “You hush, Fergus. This is Dean’s night.”

He can’t help but burst out laughing as he mouths, ‘Fergus’. Holy Shit, Rowena really made a poor choice on that one. Now he understands why he has everyone call him Crowley. “Hey, how did you guys all meet?”

“Do you wanna take this one, Sweetheart?” Fergus asks.

She nods with a knowing smile. “The MacLeod’s have been associates of the Novak’s for generations. After Crowley’s father passed away when he was only ten, the Novak’s sort of adopted him. They attended the same schools, and when Crowley started his businesses and needed counsel, Lucifer represented him.”

“When did you come into the picture?” Dean is truly curious as he pats Hannah’s hand.

“I ran away from home when I was 16. Took a Grey Hound bus from Pittsburgh to New York City and lived on the streets for almost a year. One hot August day, I attempted to pick pocket Fergus on the subway. He said I was too pretty for petty theft and took me home with him. He was ten years my senior, and when I told him my age he gave me my own room in his penthouse saying I needed to grow up a little.”

MacLeod swivels to look at the backseat. “She’s the stray that never left.”

“Please.” Hannah swats at the older man playfully. “You can’t live without me.”

“Live? Yes I could, but it would be a sad, pathetic existence for sure.” Crowley snatches her hand, kissing the knuckles tenderly. “Those legs make everything better.”

Dean fakes at gagging, “The sappy lovefest is killing me.”

When they arrive at the entrance to The Bunker, there are men in black suits and ear pieces waiting for them. Crowley gets out first, opening the backdoor for Hannah and Dean. Then the group is escorted inside, cutting in front of a seriously long line to get in. Dean smirks, feeling like a celebrity.

The club outside doesn’t look like much, just a brick façade with a large metal door. Immediately Dean finds himself walking down a metal staircase.

There are two levels of the club; a top tier that lines the huge rectangular room with black and grey couches and tables, then in the center, and five feet below, is the dance floor. The set-up allows the patrons who are sitting on the couches of the first level to peer down and watch those dancing. The walls and floors are grey cement, and the tables and railings are made of chain link fencing, definitely adding to the whole bunker vibe.

Rainbows of colors illuminate the area as the spotlights dance around the room, bouncing with the music. At the opposite end from the metal staircase sits the DJ box, surrounded by glass as it looms over the dancers in the pit. It’s only 9pm, but the place is pretty busy as Dean squeezes by several people to follow Crowley to their table. Hannah is directly behind him, watching the swarm of people suspiciously. It may be her night off, but it’s like she can’t be anything other than his protector.

One corner of the sitting tier is roped off, and big surprise, that is where they stop. Their VIP section has a red couch and a long, six-person table. Four guards surround the space, only letting the waitress in to get the group’s drink order. Dean’s not up to alcohol yet, so he orders a blue Gatorade. He chuckles a little when the scantily clad waitress doesn’t even blink at his request.

MacLeod orders the entire snack menu and a bottle of champagne. Obviously the guy enjoys throwing his money around. A little over the top flashy for Dean’s taste, but when the mini cheeseburger sliders arrive, he decides to just go with it.

Winchester downs several sliders, a few buffalo wings, and two Gatorades before Hannah jumps from her spot next to Crowley on the couch, grabbing Dean’s hand. “It’s time to dance!”

Fergus stays in his spot exclaiming, “I’ll enjoy the show from here.”

The crowd in the dance pit is big enough that Dean doesn’t feel on display. However, one of the larger security guards follows them onto the dance floor. Dean chooses to ignore his presence and just listens to the beat. The music is your typical, heavy based, club stuff, and is super loud, the kind of level that bores into your bones. He leans in, screaming over the noise, “Is this all they play?”

“No. The DJ will change it up about every twenty minutes.”

Dean nods, relieved that maybe something more his taste will come up soon. The two friends jump up and down with the rhythm, giggling as they bump into each other over and over. After a while the song changes to Rihanna’s S&M, and Hannah yelps with delight. “I love this song!”

“I wonder why?” Dean shouts back.

The two subs yell the chorus with all their might.

_Cause I may be bad, But I’m perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don’t care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Dean loses himself in the moment. All the pain and frustration of the past few days simply slips away onto the cement below. He closes his eyes, singing along rolling his hips to the amazing beat. Hannah intertwines her fingers into Dean’s as they turn back to back, bouncing off each other as they swivel their asses together. The friends have zero sexual chemistry so the action is playful, causing them both to laugh.

The DJ announces, “Let’s turn up the heat. Here’s Bloodstream by Stateless.”

The song begins gradual as the sultry, sexual tension builds with each beat. Dean takes a shallow breath as the atmosphere of the entire room changes. An electric sensation showers over the sub as his body sways in the wave of lust radiating over him. Castiel is here.

Lifting his gaze, Dean searches desperately for his other half; the world can’t spin unless green and blue connect, every inch of his flesh screaming with desire for the touch of one man. Swiveling, Dean spots his dom standing against the fence above the dancers. The older man’s glare is burning him, marking him from the inside out.

_Wake up and look me in the eyes again_

Dean makes his way over to the cement wall, pushing his face into the chain link. The sub glides his fingers through the metal in the hope of connecting with the man of his dreams.

_I need to feel your hand upon my face_

Cas steps away, the sight is physically painful to Dean. He tracks his lover’s movements as Novak walks around to the stairs, slowly slinking down into the pit.

_Words can be like knives, They can cut you open_

Finally after what feels like a war with hell itself, Castiel stands before Dean. His Angel places his hand on his left shoulder, their only link is through that one touch.

_And then the silence surrounds you, And haunts you_

Blue eyes hold Dean frozen in place. His entire body stills, waiting for the Angel’s command. Castiel steps closer to the sub’s body, which is now pinned between the cement wall and his boyfriend. Taking a deep inhale, Dean thrusts his hips into the older man, forcing their crotches to grind against each other. The sensation is mind-blowing.

A dark, powerful growl erupts from Cas’s mouth as he lowers his lips to Dean’s neck. His lover sucks violently, making damn sure there will be a mark on the younger man. He moans with the knowledge that he belongs to Castiel.

“Mine.” Cas says low and clear, leaving no mystery to his claim.

Lost in pure bliss, Dean assaults Castiel’s mouth, kissing him passionately and not caring if he ever breathes again.

_I think I might’ve inhaled you_

_I can feel you behind my eyes_

_You’ve gotten into my bloodstream_

_I can feel you flowing in me_

Their lips never separate as Cas moves in tighter, pressing harder against Dean. There is nothing but the cold, harsh cement biting into his back, and the warmth from his dom’s skin. Castiel’s hands finally move leisurely down the sub’s arms and over his hips, leaving a wake of goosebumps behind the silky fingers, the tips of those glorious digits burrowing into Dean’s flesh, where tomorrow, bruises will form.

The dom moves back, heaving Dean with him, solidifying his grip on Dean’s ass. The chill on his back evaporates as his lover lights a fire within him. God he loves Cas. The music continues, but Dean can’t hear anything beyond the panting of his boyfriend.

Castiel lifts him up as the sub willingly spreads his legs, wrapping them around the other man. Cas is one strong motherfucker as he carries Dean from the pit.

The sub whispers softly into Novak’s ear, “My hero.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor and I will be at Dallascon!! If you are going come look for us in row B! Just search for two short women one with bright purple hair and the other has Destiel eyes!
> 
> Have a great week!  
> Angie


	27. Will You Be My Vagina?

* * *

 

 

Dean squeezes his thighs tight around Castiel’s waist and holds on, still kissing his lover. Cas seems to have a plan as the two wind through a back hallway of the club. Whenever they reach a guard, Castiel simply lifts his head and is let through without a word. Damn, it’s like the dom’s face is an all access pass to God only knows where, but Dean doesn’t care. He whines softly until their lips meet again.

Eventually, they enter what appears to be an old office. Dean is grinning ear to ear when he spots a ratty, dark leather couch because, oh yes, they can definitely fuck on that. “Where are we?”

“Crowley’s office.”

Castiel dumps Dean on the sofa and begins searching the massive oak desk, opening drawers and banging on the sides. The lighting is dim and there are no windows, but hell it looks clean and the couch is soft. “You gonna join me, Cas?”

“I need to find something first. Stay dressed until I tell you.”

“Umm Why?” Dean’s fairly certain that the reason for the long walk was to strip and get nasty. “Is someone going to join us?”

He knows the answer, but watching Cas’s face shoot up in shock is priceless. “Absolutely not, Dean, I need to turn off the cameras.”

“Okay cool.” He bounces his head wondering if Hannah and Crowley have done the deed in here when Castiel’s statement hits him. “What that about cameras?”

Cas literally rolls his eyes. “Crowley does a lot of his business meetings in here, which means he will have cameras for blackmail later.”

“What kind of shit could he blackmail in a meeting?” Then he thinks about possible answers before screaming, “Do not answer that, like ever.”

Novak slams his hand on a picture of President Obama hanging behind the desk, and the frame swings open revealing a small monitor and access pad. “Found it!”

The dom types a few things into the pad, then turns to Dean with an insidious smirk. “Naked now, Kitten.” Castiel tugs Dean’s collar from his black leather jacket. Shit, Castiel looks like the pure embodiment of sex with snug black dress pants, a white button up, and that sinfully luscious leather that makes your mouth water.

“No collar tonight, Cas. You promised me a heavy play session tomorrow.”

“True.” He yanks Dean up to standing so they are breathing in each other’s exhale. Cas’s voice is heavy with need, “So what do you want my little boss?”

He smiles at the nickname because to Dean this is Cas giving him the reigns, reminding the younger man that when it’s all said and done, he’s the one with the power.

“I want to kiss you till my lips go numb, and to cum on your cock untouched. Think you can manage that, Angel?”

The feral growl building in Castiel’s throat sends a chill through Dean, ending at his swelling dick. “I will do my best.”

“Oh, one more rule, Cas.”

An intense blue gaze catches fire with lust, “And that would be?”

Dean pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. “No talking. Not a single word by you until we both finish. I; however, can do what I please.”

“Do I have a punishment for breaking the rule?” Castiel’s eyebrow shoots up in that dominant gesture, making Dean’s toes curl. Holy Hell he was not designed for this, he is so out of his element.

But then the sub takes a slow breath, licking his lips knowing that Cas is tracking the movements. Fine, if his dom wants to play using his ploys, so can the sub. Dean unbuttons the top of his jeans, tugging it down just enough to show off the black lace underneath. Castiel literally freezes when he sees the new panties.

“If you break my rules tonight, then tomorrow you can’t touch.” Dean turns away, rolling the denim slowly over his hips as he bends over, giving Cas an excellent view of the lacy lingerie. “You can use whips, chains, vibrators any toy you want, but no skin on skin.”

The deep, jagged breathing of the older man gives Dean the best high. Gradually he shimmies the jeans down, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process. The sub stands before his lover in nothing but black lace and a smile. Inhaling, Dean winks, “Come on, Tiger, show me what you got.”

Castiel nods in agreement showing that his rules begin now. Leisurely, the dom slides off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground, and then unbuttons his shirt, allowing it to join the black leather. Cas retrieves a small bottle of lube from his jacket, chucking it onto the couch. The older man leaves his pants in place, which makes Dean frown because he would have preferred Cas naked, but that wasn’t a rule. Damn it, he really needs to think these things out first. The heat of the moment is just not the time.

Suddenly Cas is sinking down to his knees and every brain cell in Winchester’s mind short circuits, those stunning blue irises staring up at him through hooded lids. His boyfriend skulks forward until his body is up tight next to Dean’s. The dom tilts his face forward dragging his tongue over the lace, causing the younger man to groan. While Castiel’s mouth works the thin fabric, the dom’s hands are ghosting up and down Dean’s thighs. Using only his teeth, Cas tugs the panties to the dark tiles while pushing Dean down to the sofa.

In unison, succulent lips latch onto Dean’s mouth as a single slick digit enters his hole. It’s magnificent to have Cas working both ends, but the sub wants more as he grunts, “Add another.”

There is no noise from Castiel as he obeys the order, adding a second, his tongue pushing into Dean’s mouth with finesse. Dean is free to do as he pleases so he cards his fingertips through the silky dark hair, inhaling the blessed scent of Cas.

After some time a third finger is added. The intrusion is welcomed and Dean hums in approval. The sensation is pleasant, but he can tell that Novak is intentionally ignoring Dean’s happy spot. The sub considers directing Cas to nail his prostate, but the slow build of pleasure under his flesh is good enough for now, besides, he does want to orgasm on Cas’s cock.

The kiss never breaks for long, the lovers taking quick breathes as their mouths reposition, but never are they apart for more than a quick puff of air. Dean hears the jangle of a belt buckle, feels the movement of Cas lowering his pants and boxers. The guy must be doing it one handed because the other one is pounding Dean happily with four fingers.

Without warning, the fingers disappear and the head of Castiel’s dick is slipping inside Dean. “Jesus, Angel, so good, so fucking good.”

Silence is the only reply.

Dean discovers he misses Castiel’s voice. The litany of praises from his dom taking him higher than any physical touch. Maybe the no talking idea was a bust. However, this might be the perfect chance to verbally worship his lover.

The younger man moves his hands to clasp the dom’s cheeks and begins to turn his head back and forth, shouting an adoration between each kiss.

“Castiel …you …are …hot …sexy …smart …loving …and …mine.”

A faint groan comes from the man above him as Castiel continues to fuck him tenderly and with reverence.

A second later and Cas goes for broke as he nails the perfect spot making Dean cry out, “Yes! Cum …with … me …Cas.” Then he forces those baby blues to focus on his gaze as he yells, “Who …do …you …belong …to?”

Dean loses all conscious thought as stars blind his vision. The orgasm tears over his skin making him gasp for air.

Castiel follows with a scream of joy, shouting at the end, “To you, I belong to you.”

****

Dean stares into the mirror exhaling, heavy bags hang under his tired eyes. In less than three hours, he is going to meet Claire. The sub has never been more nervous in his life. So many questions tumbling through his mind giving him a horrible nights sleep. Will she like him? Will he like her? What should she call him? What if she destroys his relationship with Cas? What if she wants her parents to get back together and Dean is in the way? Jesus, he could go on for hours, and he had.

Castiel’s daughter will arrive at 10am. Dean splashes some water on his face, hoping to wash away the smell of sweat and fear. This is the one person that Castiel would choose over Dean. The mere thought is terrifying.

“She’s a ten year old little girl, get your shit together, Winchester.”

The statement makes him think of his own love bug. Meg would be up by now, munching on her Lucky Charms. Dean’s heart aches to hold his niece. The last few days have been such a blur, but God, he just needs Meg to ground him. He heads back into the master bedroom, noticing how quiet it is with Castiel gone. The Novak brothers are meeting for breakfast at the butt crack of dawn to discuss family business. Cas should be back to the condo by 9:30am at the latest. Dean grabs his cell phone, stepping into the living room and out onto the veranda, the New York sky line glimmering in the morning sun.

Castiel gave Meg her own cell phone for this exact reason. She has called a handful of times since they left. Cas was barely able to hold her off when Dean was unconscious. His fingers leap into action, dialing the contact: Love Bug.

“Deeeeeee!” the beautiful squealing of his girl calming tattered nerves. “I found you a vagina.”

The uncle chuckles because conversations with Meg never go in a straight line. “I was not aware I needed one.” He pauses to shake his head. “Why?”

“Because, silly head, you are a boy and Uncle Cas is a boy.”

Dean really should have taken the time to drink a gallon of coffee before this phone call, but he still finds himself smiling. “That is correct, we are boys. Still doesn’t answer the question, Meg.”

“For babies, Dee, I learned that babies grow in vaginas like baby birds in an egg. So I found you one, and now you and Uncle Cas can have a baby.”

Actually, come to think of it, he needs something stronger than caffeine. “I think they grow in a uterus, Meg, but pretty close in the scheme of things. Sweetheart, it’s gonna be quite a while until Uncle Cas and I are ready for more kids.”

“No you guys are really old, especially uncle Cas. You need to do this now.”

The uncle is scratching at his whiskers, deciding how in the hell to get off this topic when he asks, “What do you mean you have FOUND a vagina?”

“Charlie is a girl. She has a one.” He can hear her chewing on cereal as she talks.

“Yes, Meg, that is correct, but again …”

He can visualize her holding her tiny hand up, “Don’t worry, I asked her and she said yes.”

“What now?” Dean stutters because there are so many, many things wrong with this discussion.

The slurping of milk answers his query first, then Meg continues, “Jo told me Sunday night that girls are the one’s who hold the baby inside until they are ready to come out. They get really big while the baby grows. Which got me worried cause you and Cas don’t have girl parts. Yesterday Charlie and I were having ice cream and I realized that she has a vagina. So I asked her if she would grow a baby in her tummy and she said yes, for a new car.”

Oh my God this is going to take several embarrassing conversations to fix. Dean decides what the hell, clarifying, “What kind of car?”

“She wants a neon pink Volkswagen Bug, with the ‘Goddess Industries’ painted across the doors in black. I told her we could make that happen.”

“Meg, you can’t just discuss making babies with Charlie.” Though he is grateful it’s Charlie and not some random woman on the street. “Cas and I aren’t ready, and you need to calm down with this stuff. Do you hear me?”

“Whatever Dee, I found you a vagina. You can thank me with a gift from that big toy store in the New Yorks. Oh, Daddy’s yelling it’s time to get dressed. Talk to ya soon.”

“Okay I love you, Meg.”

“I love you, Dee.”

He hits end, curious as to why Jo is talking with Meg about babies. He hastily chooses to file that away for later, much, much, much later.

****

Dean is pacing the living room of the apartment, desperately hoping his nerves will chill out soon. If not, Claire is going to think he’s a freak.

Hannah is sitting in the recliner, flipping through a People magazine. “Calm down, Dean. It’s no big deal.”

“Really? In one hour I’m going to meet the only person that Cas will ever put in front of me. What happens when she hates me?”

“Seriously, Dean, it’s impossible to hate you.” She turns a page with a faint grin when the doorbell rings.

Now Castiel would not ring the bell, and Hannah would be alerted to anyone just showing up on the floor which leaves only one possibility, the two people who have been cleared to freely enter the condo. “Fuck me with a chainsaw. They are early.”

“I’m going to open the door. You need to clean up your language, Mr. Potty mouth.”

Dean sticks out his tongue as a reply. His only saving grace is that he showered and got dressed early because he was too anxious to sleep.

Hannah ushers in an older version of the woman in the photos with Cas. Dean’s stomach drops and he has some trouble finding his breath. Biting his inner cheek hard, he steadies his spinning mind.

“You guys are early. Cas isn’t back from his breakfast meeting.”

That’s when Dean’s gaze falls on Claire. She’s beautiful, and when she finally takes a second to look at Dean, her vibrant eyes remind him of his one true love. There is no doubt that she is Castiel’s child.

“We know. I was hoping to meet the mysterious new boyfriend,” Amelia smiles warmly shaking Dean’s hand. She turns yelling over her shoulder, “Hester, why don’t you take Hannah and make us some coffee while we wait in here.”

An angry looking blonde woman gruffly walks into the condo, grabbing Hannah and steering her to the kitchen. Dean stirs from his shock, gesturing towards the sofa, “Would you guys like a seat?”

“Thank you, Dean.” Amelia strolls over to the couch, perching on the edge like a panther ready to strike; however, Claire sits tucking her knees under her chin. Clearly Dean is not the only one uncomfortable with the situation.

Dean sits down on the recliner, trying to return a big smile of ‘I don’t care who you are, Cas is mine’.

“I would assume by the gender of your bodyguard, you are gay?” He glances at Cas’s daughter, her cheeks are flush with embarrassment. Poor kid, her Mom has to piss all over Dean in front of her.

“Wow, alright, we will start there. Yes. It would appear we both enjoy dating men, which works out really well for me and Claire.”

The older woman’s eyebrows cinch with confusion. “I don’t understand what you are trying to say.”

“I’m his boyfriend, so being gay is a plus, and of course if Cas were a girl, Claire would not have been born.”

The ten year old girl bursts into laughter, nearly falling off the couch. “Oh my God Mom, he so burned you.”

He winks in her direction, suddenly feeling an immediate connection with the young girl. “Look, I’m here to get to know Castiel’s daughter, since hopefully we will be spending the holidays together. But hey, if you have an issue with me, please speak up.”

“I was not aware you existed when I agreed to Claire reuniting with her father.”

“Surprise.” He lifts his hands wiggling his fingers. Dean decides to be an adult for once, turning to face Amelia. “You obviously have some reservations about me, so here’s your chance to ask anything.”

The Mother swivels to face Claire, “Sweetheart why don’t you go help Hester in the kitchen.”

“Okay.” She states, shrugging at Dean with pity.

As soon as she’s out of eavesdropping distance Amelia asks, “Are you aware of Castiel’s drug problems?”

“His history with drug abuse, yes. We are trying very hard to have an honest, trusting relationship.”

Dean notices the older woman wringing her hands harshly. “Can I assume you participate in his …lifestyle?” The last word has an edge of disgust to it.

“I am his sexual submissive, but also his boyfriend. We seem to have found a nice blending of the two.” Dean’s a little confused because it wasn’t until after they broke up that Cas found his dominant side. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t want my daughter exposed to that filth.”

Dean takes a deep slow inhale. What was she expecting, that Cas would tie Dean up and fuck him in front of his ten year old! “Do you have sex in front of Claire?”

“What sort of depraved question is that? Of course I don’t!”

“To Claire, I will be her father’s boyfriend, and maybe one day even his husband. That is all she will know because I don’t plan on sharing my sex life with a child. Cas has taken every precaution to lock away any and all of our toys. I think you need to take the stick out of your ass and realize what we do in our bedroom is not any of your concern.”

The older woman’s eyes go cold as rage visibly washes over her. “You can spout your separation of what you do in the bedroom and how that affects my daughter all you want. However, in the past, Castiel’s behavior with his,” spitting the next word out with revulsion, “submissive has destroyed my child’s life. So excuse me for wanting to know the man that may one day help raise Claire.”

Amelia stands, moving hastily to lean over Dean. “I have been moving every few months for the last three years to keep her safe. You may love the Castiel of now, but remember I had to deal with the monster who thought he was a fucking God and left my daughter hungry, alone, and severely burned; who called me the day after I ran and said if I didn’t bring Claire back to him, he would slit my throat.”

“But he was high? The drugs made him like that?” Dean’s tone is pleading because he’s been clinging to that belief for a long time.

“True. This is why I’m giving him the chance to prove that he’s changed for the better. However, you didn’t see him while you were unconscious. He kept it together, which is why I’m allowing things to progress, but one push in the wrong direction and he would have fallen down that pathetic, drug-induced hole.”

“It won’t happen, Amelia. I promise Cas will never go back to drugs.”

“That’s a promise you can’t make, Dean.” She shakes her head, finally returning to her perch on the sofa. “He’s an addict.”

“I have faith in him, Amelia.”

The older woman smiles faintly, “So did I once, then it all went up his nose and I lost everything.”

Dean reaches out, taking her hand. He suddenly realizes that they are both stuck in the same fox hole waiting for the bombs to go off. “I am not Samandriel. I want my Cas; who is healthy, loving, kind, and strong. Please believe in him, Amelia, and if you can’t do that, trust in the fact that I will keep Claire safe.”

She squeezes his hand, replying in a hush, “Aren’t you even a little scared he will fail?”

“Absolutely petrified. I wake each morning praying he stays clean, and go to sleep each night thanking the universe for giving me another day with him. He’s it for me.”

“You really do love him?”

“I am not oblivious to what may happen one day, but yes, with all my heart, as stupid as that sounds.”

Amelia lifts her hand, cupping Dean’s face, “That doesn’t sound stupid at all Dean. I find it very brave.”

“Brave?” He snickers darkly.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You are a fighter, Dean Winchester, and I’m glad my daughter will get to know you.”

His mind goes completely blank. The kindness in Amelia’s face makes the statement genuine and real. Dean murmurs, “Thank you.”

 

 

 


	28. Love the Way You Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL! I am having a crazy weekend at DallasCon so please be patient with my response to comments. It may be Monday before I can but please leave them because they make my day!!! : )
> 
> Posting super early because I have a full day tomorrow. LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> -Angie

* * *

 

The morning had gone pretty smoothly. Cas took Dean and Claire over to a mini golf place at Pier 25. The activity allowed for easy conversation, but also hid any uncomfortable silence because Dean could always discuss the game at hand. By the end of the 18th hole, the three had found a healthy rhythm with each other.

Castiel was a very attentive father, and the sub delighted in watching him interact with his child. Dean hastily discovered that Claire was the complete opposite of his Meg. Where his niece was loud and outspoken, Claire was more reserved, only speaking up on occasion. Yet the smile on her face every time she looked at Castiel had sold Dean on her instantly.

They let the ten year old pick the place for lunch, and she chose Hard Rock Café. Dean connected with Claire in that instant, the kid seriously had awesome taste. The two had spent the first thirty minutes running around looking at all the cool rock paraphernalia. Claire had an extensive knowledge of classic rock, carving out a special place in his heart.

“What do you mean FAO Schwarz is closed?” Dean sulks, leaning back in his seat, his mouth dropping into a frown.

Cas wipes his mouth before answering, “It closed in July, Dean. There are other places to buy toys.”

“But the floor piano …I was going to have you take a video of me doing the scene from Big.” The sub’s face is crestfallen. He’d also promised Meg a gift from the famous toy store.

“What’s Big?” Claire asks gnawing on a fry.

“Oh My God! Have you never seen the movie Big, with Tom Hanks?” Dean is shocked.

Claire tilts her head to the side, giving Dean a chill. Damn she looks just like her Dad. “Tom Hanks …isn’t he the old guy that does the voice for Woody in the Toy Story movies.”

“Kill me now. We really need to broaden your movie horizons, kid.” He gives her a playful shove, causing the young girl to giggle.

“Whatever. We can still find a gift for Meg. She’s five right?”

“Yup. Where should we go?” Dean takes a bite of his burger, savoring the taste.

Cas speaks up with a grin, clearly enjoying the banter between his two favorite people. “There’s a Build-A-Bear on Fifth Avenue, and a Disney Store on Broadway.”

“Lame! Cas, we have those in North Carolina. Nah, we have to go to a local toy store with like, a neat name or something.” Dean adds because something from NYC should have a certain cool factor.

Claire bounces her head in agreement with a big smile.

An hour later finds the trio at West Side Kids Toys. Dean steps in first, and his eyes are immediately drawn to a display of the largest water guns he’s ever seen. He really wants one, or maybe five.

“Awesome!” The reverence in her tone tells Dean that Claire is on board. “How do we get Dad to buy them?”

Dean snickers, “Watch and learn, young grasshopper.”

Just as Dean begins plotting his attack, Castiel walks into the store, texting on his phone.

“Hey, Cas, can we get some water guns?” Dean winks at Claire because he knows exactly how this will play out.

Castiel’s focus is still on his phone as he replies, “It’s too cold outside for water play, but we could always go to the pool in Lucifer’s building.”

“We have a pool?” Claire and Dean say together.

“Yes, it’s indoors and on the ground floor of the building.” Castiel’s eyes are still glancing back to the cell phone after every other word. “It’s not very big, but has a nice patio area.”

Dean looks back at the water play display, “We are gonna need some floats.”

“Definitely.” Claire shoots back, wandering towards an aisle marked Water Activities. “Here we go.”

Cas looks up stating, “I need to make a quick phone call outside. You guys pick out whatever you want.”

“Can we go to the pool this afternoon?” Claire asks her father. Amelia wouldn’t be back for her until 5pm.

“Sure. Sounds great. Dean, if you could help her and then get something for Meg too.” Then Cas steps outside with one of the random male bodyguards. Hester and Hannah staying in the store with their charges.

Dean grabs a shopping cart and Claire strolls next to him as they throw in supplies for their pool fun.

“Hey, umm, can I ask you a question?” Claire stares harshly at a blow up dolphin as she speaks, keeping her head down.

“You can ask me anything.”

The young girl nods, taking a second to put her thoughts in order. “Did my dad miss me?”

“Yes,” He states with absolutely no hesitation. “Claire, he thought about you every minute of every day. There is no one on this planet that he loves more than you, and trust me, I should know.”

A soft, sweet smile graces her face, “Because he loves you too.”

“He does, and I love him.”

Claire steps closer, dropping her voice as though telling a secret. “Is he all better?”

The question tugs at Dean’s heart strings hard. He knows exactly what she’s asking, and the fact that Claire felt the need to confirm it with Dean makes him a little sad. “Not all better, but he’s getting there.”

“Mom said I should be prepared that he might go bad again.” The young girl shivers at the thought. “I remember what he was like back then; Dad was scary. He yelled a lot, and sometimes threw things.” Claire pauses as she puts the dolphin in the cart and wanders down the aisle a bit. “I used to have nightmares about that last day. Maybe it was my fault my Mom took me away from him.”

Dean pulls her into his arms for a hug. Claire melts into his embrace. He murmurs into her silky blonde hair, “It wasn’t your fault, sweetie. Cas was sick and needed a break to get healthy again, but now he is, so let’s have a great visit. Okay?”

“Okay.” She moves away wiping at her eyes. “You’re pretty cool for an adult, Dean. Good for my Dad.”

“He’s good for me too.”

Claire’s smile is bright and shiny, warming Dean’s heart. She glances towards the water guns resting in the cart. “Why do we need four?”

“I’m taking one home for Meg.”

The young girl gives Dean a comical look, “Don’t you think she’s a little young for a mega blaster.”

“Meg has a kinship with weapons. You should see what she can do with a plastic pitchfork.”

****

Dean’s in the shower cleaning the chlorine from his skin. The day exceeded his expectations. Not only did he have a blast with Claire, but she seems to like him too. The sub nearly jumps out of his skin when he opens the shower curtain to Cas standing right in front of him. “Holy Shit, Cas!!”

“My apologies, Dean, I need to step out for a few hours. Hannah’s left for the evening, so I’ll need you to stay in the apartment.” The dom hands him a fluffy red towel as he sits on the toilet seat.

Dean pauses from drying his hair. “I’m bored of hanging out here. Can I come with you?”

The way Cas dithers, his eyes falling to the floor, is extremely suspicious. “No, Cole will be here. If you want, he can take you out to dinner.”

“Cole is a massive douche, Cas.” Dean grumbles while slipping his boxers on, smiling as his dom tracks the glide of the fabric over his ass. “Where are you going?”

Castiel’s gaze dashes away. “Crowley called, he needs me to meet up with someone.”

“Who?” Cas won’t look at him, and his dom is never this evasive. “What the hell is going on?”

He grabs his boyfriend’s white t-shirt, yanking him up so he’s face to face with the sub. Novak’s eyes finally find his as he whispers, “Crowley found Samandriel.”

The two men just stare at each other for several minutes, those three words bringing a heavy weight to both their shoulders.

“Fuck, Cas, were you actually thinking of not telling me.” He pushes his boyfriend away and stumbles into the bedroom, snatching a pair of jeans and a green Henley.

It takes a few moments before Castiel joins him. His head held low, clearly knowing he’s in the wrong. “Dean, this could be dangerous.”

“I am not made of glass!” Dean roars, using both palms to push Cas harshly. “Confrontation doesn’t frighten me.  You want to confront Manny, then fine, we do it together.” He waves his fingers between them wildly to accent his point.

“Please, Kitten, stay with Cole.” Cas sinks down to his knees, crawling to where Dean sits on the bed putting on socks. When the dom reaches him, he lays his head in Dean’s lap. The younger man cards his fingers through silky dark locks. Castiel leans into his touch nearly purring, “I failed once at keeping you safe, I couldn’t handle another.”

Dean tilts down, kissing Cas’s hairline. “We are stronger as one.”

“I don’t like the idea of you being in the same room with him.” Cas sighs, rubbing Dean’s thigh, “but you’re right.”

****

An hour later, Dean is being escorted into The Bunker from the back alley, and after a few turns he and Cas have entered Crowley’s office. The sub’s eyes fall on the couch, his mind wandering back to his Angel’s touch. It appears brighter in the room this time around. The overhead lights are on, giving the space a harsher vibe.

Golem, Dean recognizes him from the poker game, enters the room dragging Samandriel behind him. The other sub is quiet, putting up no resistance as he’s tied to a metal folding chair with thick rope. It looks like Manny is wearing the same clothes he had on when he drugged Dean. And if the smell is anything to go by it’s likely he hasn’t changed or bathed since then. Dean coughs, wishing there was a window to crack for fresh air.

Crowley enters, swinging a pair of brass knuckles from his pointer finger. “Thank you, Golem. I will let you know if we need any further assistance.”

The supersized man grunts in response to Macleod before leaving the office.

“Fergus, I don’t think those will be necessary.” Cas says, while sternly glaring at the gangster apparel.

Rolling his eyes with a huff, Crowley slips them away in a pocket of his black suit coat. “Not sure how you’re going to get Manny to talk without a little persuasion.”

“I can ask nicely.” Castiel crosses to stand in front of Samandriel, “Who are you working for?”

“The red stone’s shine the brightest, don’t you think?” Manny answers in a sing song voice.

Cas glances over his shoulder to Crowley with a perplexed expression. “Is he high?”

“Who the fuck cares Castiel?” MacLeod shrugs, going to sit at his massive oak desk. The man’s voice full of sarcasm, “It’s not like we had time for a drug test. Perhaps the bats in his belfry are making a racket. God, if I had that ugly mug I’d be on a perpetual high.”

“Shut up, Crowley!” Dean exclaims, maneuvering to stand next to his dom. “We just need a name, Dude. Who’s helping you?”

Drool is slipping out the side of Manny’s mouth as he shouts, “She’s coming.”

“Who is _she_?” Cas yells back.

The restrained man begins giggling so wildly snot starts to run from his nose, mixing horridly with the saliva. The sight is turning Dean’s stomach, but it triggers a memory; he’s seen another person do the same thing. “Wait!” He glares at Manny asking, “Were you the slave boy who bit me?”

“Yes. You had what’s mine.” There is a flash of recognition before the drooling increases.

Cas smacks the back of his head lightly, “Why the hell would you harm Dean? I am not yours, Samandriel.”

The laughing halts as an evil, cold smirk spreads on Manny’s scared face. “You promised me forever, Castiel. Did you lie?”

“Things change; I’m with Dean now.” His boyfriend’s voice is broken as he understands his fault in all of this, “There is no future for us.” Castiel rubs at his chin in frustration.

“When he is gone, you will need me. I can wait.” Samandriel attempts a sweet, coy look, but fails miserably.

Dean recoils at the endeavor. He’s sure years ago when his face wasn’t a road map of pain, Manny got the world with that one look. Now, it’s just sad and pathetic.

Cas snatches at Manny’s shirt, shaking him violently, “What are you planning for Dean?”

“Not me, master. She’s finishing the job.” Cas rips the man’s top as he shoves Samandriel away in disgust. The chair teeters for a second, threatening to fall backwards and take the occupant with it, but then settles. However, the movement pushes his shirt downward, revealing a shiny red collar with a white pearl hanging from it.

Dean moves closer, “Hey, Cas, what kind of collar did you give him?”

Castiel’s eyes follow Dean’s gaze as his mouth drops in shock. Novak storms around to Crowley’s desk, grabbing a pair of scissors. Dean knows where this is going, and in a twisted, way he feels pity for Samandriel. He’s clearly being manipulated by someone, and now Cas is going to severe his connection to his former sub completely.

“No more, Samandriel. You were a loyal and loving submissive once, but not anymore.” The room sits in an energized hush as Cas takes a moment to collect his thoughts on his former sub. “I am truly sorry for how our partnership ended. I was not myself. The harm I caused you can never be reversed but, Samandriel, you need to see that we both made bad choices in the end. We were not good for one another.”

“No master, don’t say these things. I can be good for you.” Dean holds his breath knowing the next words will cut like a knife, but he has no way to stop the train wreck. “I’ll Be Good.”

“NO MORE!” Cas bellows in his dark dom tone. “You have been replaced.” As the last word leaves Cas’s mouth, he takes the scissors, snipping the collar in two and wrenching the leather from Manny’s neck. “I am Dean’s.”

“No, no, no, no!” Manny shouts over and over as tears stream down his cheeks, blending with the other fluids on his face making his scars shiny. “When Dean goes away, who will take care of you?”

Out of nowhere, Crowley comes crashing through Dean and Castiel, throwing a hard punch into Samandriel’s nose. The injured man shrieks in agony as the sound of breaking cartilage echoes through the small area.

“Tell us who you are working with, you sick fuck!” Crowley yells before sending two more blows across Samandriel’s face.

The scene before him startles Dean as he grasps Cas’s elbow tugging it. “Angel, this is too far. It’s like killing a caged animal. Please stop it.”

Castiel snatches Macleod’s fist before it strikes the beaten face for a fourth time. “No more, Crowley.”

“Fine, Castiel, but you’re throwing your boy into the lion’s den blind. Without a name, we won’t see her coming fast enough to stop anything. Don’t be stupid, there is a woman after Dean and he, “the Scottish man points at the bound man, “knows exactly who she is.”

Castiel leans over, whispering tenderly, “Manny, please help me. I beg of you.” Squatting down so he can look up at Samandriel. “Who is she?”

The former sub cackles a hollow and terrifying laugh, shouting, “Look at the red as it sparkles, Master. I can wait.” Gradually his words become incoherent as he trembles violently, only listening to the voices in his own head.

Shaking his head Castiel rises, moving back to his spot next to Dean, their hands joining as the two men watch Manny fall back into his oblivion.

“What are we going to do with him, he’s a fucking loon?” Crowley queries.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, tugging him in tighter. “We send him to prison. Samandriel stole 90 thousand dollars from me; let the state deal with him now.”

“Great, that’s all I need, to invite the NYPD into my club.”

“Crowley, we can call Lucifer and have him take Samandriel into the local precinct with the evidence against him. No officers will cross your threshold.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Crowley nods pointing to the door.

Suddenly Dean notices that Manny is no longer babbling, but saying three words over and over. He ignores Cas and Crowley as they leave, focusing solely on deciphering what the prison bound man is saying. Taking a few steps closer, he still can’t quite make it out. Dean’s hoping that Manny has finally broken and is revealing the name of his accomplice.

God Damn it the ramblings of a mad man are extremely difficult to understand. In frustration Dean angles his ear towards Samandriel’s mouth, being careful not to touch the swollen, beaten face dripping in viscous juices, made even worse by the blood tainting the mix with its crimson hue.

Reaching out his hand, Dean taps the man’s shoulder to rouse his attention, “Hey, Dude, what are you saying?”

Icy blue eyes rip through Dean, sending a wave of panic through his veins. A malicious grin spreading over his lips as Samandriel wails directly into the sub’s face, “Megan Mary Winchester!”

 

 


	29. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes an intense BDSM scene if you have ANY triggers please see the end notes for specific tags. However, don't skip this chapter because there are some major plot points too. Also, links to visuals of the devises used is in the end notes. Please as always stay safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Love,  
> Angie

* * *

 

“What did you just say?” Dean roars into Samandriel’s face. He is livid and his entire body is vibrating with rage. “Say her name again, asshole!”

The bound man just smiles as his lips close tightly, holding the secret within his own mind.

“Motherfucker, how do you know that name?” Dean loses all ability for reason as he violently shakes the other man. “Tell me! Tell me!”

Manny remains stoic fueling Dean’s anger as his fists swing wildly, smashing into the man’s chin, eye, cheek, and shoulder. Eventually strong arms are yanking him off, hushing him softly. Dean falls into his lover’s embrace, crying uncontrollably. The two men crash to the ground, Cas heaving his boyfriend into his lap.

“Kitten, what happened?” The plea from his dom doesn’t even have the power to break his tumbling despair. “Please God, Dean, calm down and talk to me.”

“He said Meg’s name.” Dean murmurs quietly.

Castiel kisses the top of his head, grateful for any kind of answer. “I’m sure they have us under surveillance and he heard you talking about her at some point. I wouldn’t worry.”

“No, Cas,” Dean grabs the dom’s face so they see eye to eye. “He said her full name. You don’t even know that.”

The older man can’t hide the surprise in his expression at the revelation. “Are you sure?”

“Positive, somehow that jerk knew Meg’s birth name.”

“Dean, they probably did a full rundown on you before all this was set in motion. I’m sure whoever is pulling Manny’s strings gave him the name to use as a way to yank your chain.”

He had to admit that the dom had a point. Meg’s enrolled in a public school; it would be easy to find her name if you were doing searches for Winchester’s in the North Carolina area. Dean’s voice is small, riddled with anxiety. “I’m still worried about her, Cas.”

“Just to be safe, I’ll have Lucifer send one of his best men down to Beaufort to keep an eye on things, ok?”

The sub nods, having a trusted guard in Beaufort would definitely ease his mind. “Can he leave tonight?”

“Yes, my love. One phone call and he’ll be on a plane in an hour.”

“Do it now, Cas. Please.” He snuggles into Cas’s side.

Without hesitation Castiel sends several texts, and within minutes Lucifer is confirming that Jake Talley will be touching down in North Carolina by midnight.

Crowley had been silent, lingering by the closed door, observing them. The Scottish man cracks the door, waving at someone just out of view.

Golem stomps into the room, unties the unconscious man, and tosses him over his shoulder with ease. Dean tracks the movement as they leave, MacLeod giving them a quick wink. That bastard knows Meg’s name, and the idea makes Dean’s blood run cold. His body trembles in response. He needs to lose himself for a while; stop letting something he has no control over tear at his mind.

Castiel doesn’t say a word, just holds Dean, humming an unknown song into the sub’s ear. “What do you need, Princess?”

“Take me away.” His throat is dry making his voice raspy. “I want only you. Take me to a place where only you exist.”

“I can arrange that.” The doms voice is strong and confident, helping to sooth Dean’s shattered nerves. Yes, Cas can make it all go away.

****

Cole drives them to the Devil’s Playground. Castiel has Dean in his collar before they leave the SUV, slipping his ruby ring into place. The sub doesn’t look up, his gaze is fascinated with Novak’s ring. Something about how the red ruby sparkles in the light tugs at the corners of his mind.

They enter the club, Cas leading Dean by the hand down the main hallway. His dom has a plan for tonight, and that helps the sub’s apprehension to ease for the first time since laying eyes on that piece of shit, Samandriel. The younger man lets go, grasping at his sub persona to save him. Cas will take him apart piece by piece, then put him back together better and stronger.

He hears Lucifer’s voice, but doesn’t raise his gaze; he simply listens.

“I have everything you asked for, Castiel. There is a call button in the room if you need assistance. Some submissives don’t react well to the mask.”

“He will be fine, Lucifer, Thank you.”

A faint hint of concern laces into the older brother’s reply. “Dean has had an extremely …stressful visit. I’m not sure he’s in the proper head space for this type of scene. Perhaps the pillow room would be a better choice?”

“He doesn’t need to be coddled with pillows and candy. This is a full relationship. I’m not just his dominant but also his boyfriend, which allows us to be at a different level of trust and honesty. He has asked for this Lucifer. Don’t worry we will be safe, sane, and consensual throughout the entire scene.”

A door to their right opens and Castiel steps in with Dean on his heels. The door locks behind them, allowing the sub to finally exhale slowly.   His eyes roam through the new space. A simple chandelier bestows a warm glow to every crevice of the room. There is a small cabinet in the far left corner for supplies. The walls are painted an eggshell white, the floor is a dark brown linoleum. Dean knows it’s for easy clean up because pissing yourself is always a possibility when you’re strung up and hooded.

He’s never done anything like this, but as he glances up, catching Castiel’s loving smile, Dean knows he’s safe.

The bench is in the dead center of the room, calling to him. Dean has seen pictures of an exposure bench but has never been strapped into one, it kind of looks like a weight bench at the gym. However, there are straps coming off the metal bars at the top to hold Dean in a very specific way. His eyes land on the mask sitting harmlessly on the red padding of the seat.

Tentatively, Dean wanders over to stand next to the bench. The sub’s fingers seeking out the mask. He strokes the high-end leather, pausing at each strap. Dean suspends his movements, glancing up at Castiel. His dom just stands quietly, letting the younger man explore and make his choice.

Cas leans against the plain wall, “Take your time, Kitten. We have all night.”

The bench is less intimidating, just a different style of rope play which Dean has done several times. But the mask is the part that he needs to warm up to. The sub studies the black hood, taking in how this will affect him. The leather surrounds his entire head leaving nothing open to fresh air. Padding is heaviest around the area of the ears and eyes to halt sound and light from entering. A strap around the chin will hold the piece in place, as another one will sit snug around his neck. The only opening is two tiny holes at his nostrils for air. That’s it. Dean will be completely unable to hear, see, or taste; sensory deprivation at its best.

Next to the hood is an innocent looking pink vibrator. Dean lifts the toy, nodding to Cas his approval of its use later.

Once the mask is on, Cas will tie him into place on the bench, pulling his knees up and apart with his arms tied snug above his head. If Dean agrees he will be totally at Castiel’s mercy.

Finding his voice Dean asks, “How do I safeword?”

“I will strap a buzzer onto your hand. No matter how hard you thrash the buzzer won’t leave your palm. You hit that even slightly, and I will pull you out in seconds.” Cas crosses to the cabinet retrieving a black Velcro buzzer laying it next to the mask, then returns to his spot holding up the wall.

His dom is giving him exactly what he asked for, to lose himself of everything but Castiel’s touch. There is no pussyfooting around it. This is fucking scary, and takes a shit ton of trust between dom and sub. Dean knows he can say no. Castiel will take him to a different room without question. The submissive holds all the power in this moment.

He begins stripping his clothes, tossing them to the empty corner. Castiel doesn’t move or speak. His dom knows that Dean hasn’t made up his mind yet. This is why the sub is going to try it, because his gorgeous angel knows him better than he knows himself.

Once he’s naked except for his collar, Dean sits down on the bench, taking the buzzer and strapping it to his palm. He taps it lightly listening as the loud, annoying sound breaks the peace. He rests the mask on his bare thighs. The sub takes several deep inhales, finding a serene pattern to his breathing. Hyperventilating in one of these puppies could be dangerous. Dean keeps his eyes on the metal clasp that will bind him into nothingness. He doesn’t need to see Cas; he can feel him. The second he puts the mask on, his lover will step forward to strap him in to both devices.

It takes several minutes for him to build up the nerve to finally swing the leather hood over his head, shutting out the light and sound, yet Dean can still smell, and his nostrils are drowning in the aroma of leather and oil. The sub discovers the scent to be soothing.

A moment later Dean senses Cas next to him. Soft, silky long fingers ghost over his shoulders before securing the sensory deprivation mask to the sub’s head. Next those amazingly tender hands lead him to lie back onto the bench. Castiel fastens Dean’s arms and wrists first. The bindings are supple and have some give so Dean can move, but only minimally. Finally Cas lifts Dean’s left leg bending at the knee, hanging it up and to the left side of the bench. The sub grins when he feels soft lips leaving kisses down his inner thigh. Then a binding is put at Dean’s knee and ankle before Cas moves to put his right leg in a similar position on the right side. His ass and crotch are utterly exposed, but hence the name.

The seconds bleed into minutes and yet nothing happens. Dean suspects that Cas is letting the sub attune to the position and find an easy flow to his breathing. However, the lack of touch is fucking with Dean’s mind. He wanted Cas to take over to help him forget, and all Dean can think about is Samandriel’s face, snotty and bleeding.

The scars will haunt Dean for years to come. Castiel put those there. The man he loves literally ripped the man apart. The stench of Manny is building in Dean’s nose like he’s next to him again as he taunts him with his love bug’s name.

Out of the blue something wet glides over the sub’s nipple and Dean jerks away, rashly. His arms are flailing and his knees are swinging, then two hands rest on his hips as the thumbs run circles over his skin. The caress is calming and Dean inhales through his nose. Thoughts of Samandriel fade away.

“It’s just Cas.” He reminds himself. “It’s just Cas.”

Wetness slides over to his other nipple and Dean suddenly grasps that it’s Cas’s tongue. Okay he can totally get on board with this. While Castiel’s mouth moves from one nipple to other, something pointy and sharp scrapes over Dean’s abs. It doesn’t really hurt, just stings. Then pressure is added and the stinging intensifies.

The sub thinks he’s got it handled when the sharp instrument drags down lower and then up his shaft. The pain hits Dean like ice water and he’s thrashing and screaming. Holy mother of all that is holy that hurts like a fucking bitch! Dean is certain he will have deep scratches all over his skin, but that’s okay. Cas takes the sharp object and does the same thing to the other side of his abs, and then drags it over his cock. Dean’s more prepared this time, but fuck that doesn’t make it smart any less.

Suddenly an intense pinching sensation surrounds his nipples. The fucker is using nipple clamps. Dean wails as the clamps are tightened.

Silence. Castiel stops and Dean can only wait for the next assault. He can feel the clamps still in place, but they are slowly becoming a dull ache. Well, until those fuckers are released.

It’s the breaks that bother him the most. Dean’s mind is full of dark terrors and the lack of his sight and hearing is making those horrors taunt him.

His mind drifts off to Castiel’s ring, specifically the red stone that marks him as taken. Without warning an image of a dark figure holding Meg makes him freeze. The person is carrying his niece away from him as she screams, “Dee!” Dean struggles against an unknown force as he yells for his love bug. No matter how hard he pulls, he can’t reach Meg and it terrifies him. Dean reaches for his child, but the manacles are holding him back. He can hear evil, maniacal laughter at his inability to save his love bug. Logically he knows it’s all in his head, but God that makes it worse because he can’t shut it out.

Smooth silky fingers glide up and down his cock, tearing Dean’s thoughts back to the present. Then that same hand is wrapping around his length, jacking his dick harshly. The sub moans into his mask because holy shit Cas knows exactly how he likes it.

Luscious lips engulf his dick. “JESUS H. CHRIST!” Dean yelps trying to catch up to the fact that Cas is blowing him. The sensation is glorious, but bizarre because he can’t see Castiel’s beautiful mouth bob on his cock, or hear the slurping of his boyfriend’s ministrations. Dean realizes his fists are curling in and he has to fight the desire so as not to hit the buzzer.

The moist intrusion into Dean’s ass sends his crotch flying up into the wet slick mouth of his dom. The sub is attempting to chill, but the second he lets go, another finger is added, and a third quickly after that. He grunts as the third one burns a bit. Castiel continues to suck down Dean’s cock while his fingers open the sub’s hole.

When Cas’s four fingers nail his prostate, there is no control as Dean climaxes, shooting his load down Castiel’s mouth, but of course the fucker doesn’t stop. The dom just sucks harder on his cock while nailing his sweet spot as Dean shrieks so loudly his throat goes dry. The overstimulation is relentless, sending Dean over the edge into another orgasm that vibrates over his skin, doubling his sensitivity.

Then nothing.

In a flash it all disappears and Dean is left with only his thoughts. The memory of that photo of Cas fucking Amelia against the wall tears through his mind, making his stomach drop. No, no, no, no. He doesn’t want to see that. However, he’s trapped in his nightmare as the bouncing blonde looks directly into his soul and whispers, “You are a shiny new toy, Dean. What happens when a better one comes along?”

He’s lost control of his breathing after the last hallucination. There is no calm here, only fear. Castiel has left him, never to return. Dean is nobody. “I am nothing.” He yells into the silence of his hood.

A strong hand lands on his stomach pushing him back to find his center. He feels something hard at his entrance. Thank God, he needs Cas inside him now to help stave off his horrors. Wait. There is something wrong, that’s not Cas’s dick. Dean knows that cock better than his own and that’s not Castiel. A vibration floods over his hole as the object breaches him slowly. That’s not Cas. That’s not Cas.

Dean’s nose is running, his eyes are watering as he fights to put air in his lungs. His hips are bucking like a bronco trying to fight the intrusion but it just keeps coming.

Then nothing.

Dizziness takes over as Dean’s mind claws its way to the here and now. He takes the lull to reset his breathing. In, out, in, out.

Every molecule of his flesh relaxes when Cas thrusts inside of him. Castiel pounds him hard, but Dean simply leans into it because this is Cas, this is home. Soft, sweet kisses fall on his chest as his dom fucks him good. With each plunge of that amazing cock, Dean feels better, stronger, more together. He doesn’t have the energy for another orgasm, but his dom snatches his flaccid shaft, determined to have the sub go one more round.

Dean’s nipples catch fire as a blaze of pain shoots from his nipples. Tears are free flowing at this point as he tries to control the intense ache. Through it all, Cas continues to fuck him, but Dean nearly forgets as his mind can’t leave the burning of his pecs.

He has nothing left to give so he just lets himself soar. Castiel slows to a more affectionate pace, his hands untying Dean’s arms and legs. With his new found freedom, the sub wraps his weak limbs around the older man. He feels like a rag doll just flopping with each thrust from Cas.

The sensation when Castiel eventually cums is incredible. He feels every drop as it paints his insides, marking him forever.

Dean begins to chant into the leather of the mask, “I am wanted. I am needed. I am loved.”

With great care, Cas’s hands guide him to sit up as the blackness is whisked away. Dean squints in the bright lights of the room, grunting as his senses try to adjust to the onslaught of awakening.

Castiel kneels before him, rubbing his arms, neck, and chest, grounding the sub where he sits.

“You did so well, Kitten.” Cas speaks in a soft, loving tone as he uses a Kleenex to clean Dean’s face. His dom wipes away the sweat, tears, and snot in between kisses to his forehead. “I am so proud of you.”

A blue Gatorade bottle is lifted to his lips. A straw peeks out, allowing Dean to takes gentle sips. Castiel asks with affectionate eyes, “How do you feel?”

“I need a hug.” The sub whispers with a slight pout.

Immediately Dean is pulled down onto Cas’s lap as the sub embraces him. He almost loses his drink in the process, but prevails. His dom rocks him like a small child as Dean continues to rehydrate. Kisses rain down on the sub’s forehead, cheeks neck, and ears.

“Such a good boy. I love you, Dean.”

The sub releases the bottle of blue liquid to the ground, causing it to splash onto the linoleum. Neither Dean nor Cas give a damn at the mess. The younger man just wraps his arms and legs around Castiel’s torso squeezing with all his might.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean lays his head on the doms shoulder exhaustion setting in as he sighs, “You’re the best Dom in the whole wide world.”

Laughter floods the silent room making Dean smile.

****

Rubies are filling in Dean’s throat. He’s tied down to a wooden slab, unable to move as more and more rubies block his passageway. The sub can’t breathe. He’s fisting his hands, desperately looking for the buzzer but his palms are empty. There is no safeword. There is no Castiel. Dean slowly chokes as more and more rubies ram into his mouth.

Dean wakes with a start, rolling over to an empty bed. “What the fuck was that?” The sub asks a barren room. The dream felt so real, his hands quaking from just the memory.

A wave of panic rushes over him, until he remembers that today was the beginning of their 24 hours with Claire. Cas and his daughter were going to spend the morning alone, and Dean would meet them at noon for lunch.

He clears his mind and rolls his shoulders, stretching out trying to ease his sore muscles. God, last night was intense but exactly what he needed in the end. Gradually, still trying to wake up his aching body, Dean stumbles into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

As the water cascades down his skin, Dean’s thoughts drift back to the mask. He’s not sure he would do it again if Cas asked.   The loss of his senses wasn’t really that bad, but being left in his own mind for long periods of time was excruciating. Even though the water is hot, Dean starts to shiver harshly, his hands shaking so profusely he can barely wash his hair. When he exits the shower, he snags four fluffy red towels trying to stave off the coldness that seems to be eating him alive.

Dean plummets to the bathroom floor his legs unable to hold his weight. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Hannah.” He attempts to call out but his voice is strained. There is no response which is off because she should be here. “Hannah?” He tries again with a little more volume this time.

Feet appear in front of him, but those don’t belong to his friend. Dean lifts his gaze. Shit, the douche Cole is staring down at him with mock concern. “Hey Dean, you not feeling so well?”

“No not really, can you get Hannah for me?” Dean shuffles in deeper to his pile of towels. Cole should not be near him when he’s naked. Castiel would freak out.

“Sorry big guy, she’s running an errand.”

Well that’s odd because Dean’s pretty sure that’s what his nurse and the extra guards are for, so that Hannah is always with him. “Umm, can you get my phone so I can call her or Cas?”

“Actually, Mr. Novak just texted me and said he would love for you to join he and Claire for an early brunch. I guess Claire is super hungry this morning. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll take you.”

“Okay.” Is about the only words Dean can clearly get out of his mouth right now. He needs help, but going to Cas, that sounds good. Yeah that’s a plan he can get behind.

Cole disappears while the sub crawls over to his suitcase in the bedroom. His legs are still wobbly, but after several minutes Dean is dressed and ready to go. The sub is sitting on the bed, tying his boots when he yells, “Sarah.”

Again, instead of the person he wants, fucking Cole shows up. “You ready to go, Dean? The car is waiting down stairs.”

“Where is Sarah?” His nurse always comes when he calls.

“Oh she went with Hannah. No big deal. Let’s go.” Cole stomps over to the front door rather aggressively.

Dean follows, but he can’t figure out why both Sarah and Hannah would leave him alone. He shakes his head, reminding himself that he’s a grown ass man and doesn’t need his babysitters for a car ride across town. “Hey, Cole, have you seen my phone?”

“You know what, I think I saw it in the SUV.”

He was pretty out of it last night so that’s possible, but Cas would never leave his sub without a way to contact him. “Hey can I borrow your phone to call Cas? I think I’m sick.”

“Dean. You will see Mr. Novak faster if you just go out to the car!” His voice is sharp almost angry.

Suddenly the coldness rips across him, causing Dean to lean hard against the wall to catch his breath. He just needs Cas. This will all get better when Cas touches him and makes him whole again. The sub eventually makes it to the elevator noticing that the two guards just stand there and don’t get on with them, something is really off.

On the ride down, Dean spots scrapes on Cole’s knuckles. “Hey did you get in a fight recently?”

“Oh, I like to spar at the gym before work.”

The doors to the elevator open on the ground floor, but Dean doesn’t move. This is all wrong.   He steps back so his hips are snug against the far wall of the tight space. “Hey, Cole, I’m gonna go back upstairs. I’m not up to lunch today.”

“Dean, get out of the elevator.” Cole’s hand is on the door trapping him.

“Nah I’m good.”

The bodyguard unbuttons his suit coat, revealing a shoulder holster holding a gun. “Now, Dean, or things will get very messy.”

The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand straight up. Holy shit he’s fairly sure that was a threat. He reluctantly follows Cole through the large lobby of the building. This is bad. Dean wants to run but being shot in the back would most likely be worse.

The tinted sliding glass doors open and everything moves so fast it makes Dean’s head spin. There are six NYPD Police Officers standing in a semi-circle yelling for someone to get on their knees. Dean looks to his left and then to his right. Yup it’s just him. The bastard Cole has vanished.

Not wanting to cause a bigger scene, he obeys the command, slinking to his knees and resting his hands on his head. A small woman with dirty blonde hair approaches him. Dean can see the detective badge hanging from her belt. This is not good.

Her voice is strong, filled with authority, “Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for child endangerment and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent.”

He tunes the woman out because there are only four words that will leave his mouth. “I want my lawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation play / Hooded mask usage, Heavy Bondage Play
> 
> http://www.bdsm-gear.com/exposerbench.html - exposure bench
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z463yrBO4iU – sensory deprivation mask


	30. Looking for Love

* * *

 

 

…… DEAN

Castiel to Dean (10:01am): Wake up, Kitten. I love you.

Castiel to Dean (10:05am): Text or call me if you need anything.

Castiel to Dean (10:28am): _Photo sent._ Look, its Claire doing her Scream by Munch impression. According to her, the MoMA Rocks!

Castiel to Dean (10:32am): Drink plenty of water this morning.

Castiel to Dean (11:13am): _Photo sent._ Claire painted her own version at the Art Lab. I think we may have an artist in the family.

Castiel to Dean (11:54am): Ready for lunch, my love? How about Devon & Blakely Deli at 12:15pm?

Castiel to Dean (12:02pm): Dean, can you please respond?

Missed Call from Cas (12:06pm)

Missed Call from Cas (12:09pm)

Missed Call from Cas (12:13pm)

…… HANNAH

Castiel to Hannah (12:16pm): Dean’s not answering his phone. Can you have him call me?

Castiel to Hannah (12:18pm): Hannah, call me immediately.

Missed Call from Castiel Novak (12:19pm)

……. CROWLEY

Castiel to Crowley (12:20pm): Call and check on Hannah, NOW!

Crowley to Castiel (12:25pm): She didn’t answer. Tracking her phone.

…… COLE

Castiel to Cole (12:26 pm): Where is Dean?

Missed Call from Castiel Novak (12:27pm)

Missed Call from Fergus MacLeod (12:28pm)

 

“Dad, is everything okay?” Claire asks over her ham sandwich.

Castiel stares blankly at his phone. The only person he has been able to reach is Crowley, and all that did was prove that both subs are missing. A shiver spikes over Novak’s spine, something is terribly wrong. “I can’t reach Dean. Do you mind stopping by the condo after lunch?”

“I’m done. We can go now.” She replies standing and grabbing her coat.

Hester is driving them home when Castiel’s phone rings. “Dean?”

“Sorry mate, Crowley. I tracked Hannah’s phone and its location reads Lucifer’s building. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know. Dean’s not answering his phone either. We are heading over there now. I will call you if I find anything.”

“Fine.” Crowley shouts, the control in his voice slipping slightly “I can’t …” Fergus is silent for a beat as fear rises over both men. These are the two people they can’t live without. “Just find her.” The call ends abruptly.

Claire puts her small hand onto Castiel’s. The little gesture helps him to keep it together. “He’s okay, Dad. Maybe he fell asleep with his phone on vibrate.”

“Maybe.” He whispers giving his daughter a faint smile.

Twenty minutes later he and Claire are exiting the elevator on their floor. Castiel immediately approaches the first guard. “Have you seen anyone leave?”

“Yes, sir. Cole took Dean to meet you for brunch around 11am.”

All the air in Cas’s lungs rushes out like he’s been hit with a baseball bat. “What?”

“Cole told us to stay here and watch the perimeter until he returned. That’s all we know, sir.”

“Have you seen Hannah?” Castiel chokes out.

“I saw her and Sarah walk into the apartment before 8:00, but never exit. I would assume they are still inside.”

Castiel quickly turns to Hester, “Stay here with Claire, I’ll be right back.”

He enters the condo, noticing that it’s deadly silent.

“Dean?” No answer.

“Hannah?” No answer.

Castiel does a hasty sweep of the master bedroom and bath. Then he heads into the kitchen. “Sarah?”

A weak bang can be heard from the far bedroom off the kitchen. Novak steps into the short hall and spots a chair tucked under the door handle of Sarah’s room. Rapidly Cas yanks the chair free, opening the door and stepping inside.

He notices Sarah on the bed, tied and gagged. Cas’s hope soars that his sweet boy is in here too. The dom moves further into the space as he passes the bed, discovering Hannah in a similar state on the floor. Taking a few more seconds, Castiel searches the small bedroom, bathroom, and closet, but his heart sinks as he realizes it’s just the two women.

On the dresser rest both Hannah and Dean’s phones, set to silent. There is nothing left to track. Both ladies are squeaking over the gags to get his attention, but a full blown panic attack is hitting Castiel hard. His hands are sweating, the room is spinning, and his ears are overwhelmed with the loud pumping of his own heartbeat. Castiel can barely untie the ropes his fingers are shaking so violently.

Dean is not in the room. Dean is not with Hannah. He halts his progress on the bindings to wipe tears from his eyes, while taking several cleansing breathes. The darkness is trying to consume him, but he can’t let it win. The only way to save Dean is to keep a level and clear head.

The female bodyguard has a rough bruise above her right eye. Once the gags are removed, Hannah speaks, “Cole is working with Manny. The asshole knocked me out and tied us both up. Where is Dean?”

“He’s gone.” Castiel bites the words out painfully. He sits down on the bed, handing Hannah his phone. “Call Fergus, he’s worried.”

Castiel’s mind is flooding with possibilities, but he needs to center himself and locate his kitten. He hears Hannah talking on the phone and making several calls as Sarah brings Cas a cup of water. He sips it. How in the hell did this happen? All these people should have been vetted and proven loyal to the Novak family, for which Dean is an extension.

If Dean, a strong healthy man, can be taken, what about his daughter? How can he keep her safe? Can he truly trust no one in this God awful city? Cas lowers his head into his hands. He wants Dean and Claire home in Beaufort where shit like this doesn’t happen.  

He startles as Hannah’s face appears directly in his eye line. “Castiel. We found Dean.”

Oh thank God, he sighs, “Okay, where do we go to pick him up?”

“Well it seems that’s going to be a little more difficult.”

The dom stands. He is done with this shit. Dripping with dark rage he queries, “Where is he, Hannah?”

“The doorman reports that he was arrested this morning a little after 11.”

He jerks his phone back from Hannah, checking for missed calls. “He’s been in custody for two damn hours. Why hasn’t he called?”

“Maybe they are delaying his official booking to postpone him contacting you.” Hannah is desperately trying to find a plausible reason. She continues her voice strong and confident, “There is no way in hell the arresting officer doesn’t know who Dean is.”

Castiel nods. This is true; the Novak family is a force to be reckoned within criminal law. If they know that Dean is connected to his family, they will try to break him before a team of highly experienced lawyers can get to him.

On autopilot, Cas calls the one person who will be able to help.

“Good afternoon, Castiel.”

“Michael. Dean’s been taken into custody by the NYPD. We need to find him.”

Cas can hear the typing of computer keys. Michael has access to the NYPD mainframe. It’s not entirely legal, but right now Castiel doesn’t give a rat’s ass.

“He’s not in the system. But you and I both know they can stall for up to 24 hours. Let me make some calls and track down which precinct is holding him.”

Rubbing his chin nervously, Castiel beseeches his brother. “Please, Michael, make this a priority.”

“Don’t worry little brother. I know how important Dean is to you and that makes him a Novak in my mind. Law enforcement doesn’t fuck with my family.”

“Thank you.” Cas whispers as he places the phone in his pocket.

Glancing up at Sarah, Castiel commands, “Get Claire and bring her into the condo.” He then turns to Hannah as he seamlessly switches into action mode, “Call Crowley back and tell him I want Cole found.”

“Oh don’t worry about finding Cole.” Hannah chuckles, “Fergus heard about my eye, and well, let’s just say a lot of people are looking for him.”

The dom smiles because having Crowley hunting you for damaging his kitten is pretty much a death sentence.

Castiel makes his way back into the living room to discover Claire appearing lost and small. She rushes to her father, giving him a big hug. “Daddy, please bring Dean home.”

He glares at Hester who immediately responds, “The guards on the door filled me in and she heard.”

His daughter’s bodyguard lowers her gaze. Hester knows that Claire should have been kept in the dark, but now there is no going back.

“I have Uncle Michael working on it right now. Dean will be home soon, I promise.” He tightens the embrace of his daughter, using her for strength. Kissing the top of Claire’s head he asks, “Why don’t we play chess while we wait?”

They both need a distraction.

Thirty minutes later, Castiel’s phone rings. The Caller ID reads Michael.

“Where is he?”

“Dean is currently being held at the 22. Were you aware that he does not have legal custody of Megan?”

“Meg.” Cas corrects his brother. “They live with her biological father, Dean doesn’t need custody.”

“Well in the arrest warrant filed this morning at 9am, Dean allegedly kidnapped a Megan Mary Winchester.”

“What? Dean loves that child like a daughter.” Castiel is perplexed over these accusations. “Who made the original complaint?”

“According to the file that an associate faxed to me, Ruby Masters, mother of the victim.”

Shit. Castiel is pacing the room. Motherfucking Shit. He should have pushed Dean to tell him more about how they left things with Meg’s mother. Every time the conversation came up, Dean would shrug and say it was all in the past, that Meg is where she should be and to leave it alone. Clearly that was a huge mistake.

“What does her statement say?”

“Hold on.” The sound of papers being shuffled around dances in Castiel’s ear. “Ruby claims that when Meg was six weeks old, Dean and Sam Winchester disappeared with her daughter. On the night in question, there was a fight between herself and Meg’s father about adoption. Ruby left the apartment to walk off her anger, and when she returned an hour later the home was deserted. She was only in high school and scared of reporting the incident for fear that Child Protective Services would take her child. She recently saw Dean in the city and felt it was time to report the crime.”

“Wait,” Cas interrupts his brother. “it has been over five years, which is the New York, Statute of Limitations for kidnapping.”

“Yes, but since the crime affects a child, the statute has been waved; however, this will help us later if it comes down to sentencing.”

Castiel’s brain goes haywire at the word sentencing. “NO! There will be no sentencing, Michael. Get him out now.”

“Dean has been charged with child endangerment and felony kidnapping. This is a federal case because he crossed state lines with Meg.” His brother pauses as his tone softens, “Castiel, let’s be honest here. I may be able to get him off in the end, but the likelihood that he will be denied bail is quite high.”

“I don’t care how you do it, Michael. Get Dean out now!” His hands are trembling and his voice breaks as he shouts, but holy hell he gets his point across. “I will meet you at the 22 in ten minutes.”

“No, Castiel, you won’t.”

“Excuse me? This isn’t a matter for discussion. I need to see Dean.” Waiting to hold his princess is simply not an option.

“Listen to me. Lucifer is getting the car, and then the two of us will head down to the station. We will officially take Dean on as a client, and then we can demand to see him regardless of his booking status. It will only hurt the process if a blubbering boyfriend comes in tow.”

The logical side of his brain understands the reasoning. A client’s defense attorney cannot, under any circumstance, be denied access to the accused. If Cas were to accompany them, it could be seen as special treatment to allow Castiel to visit. This could slow down, or even hurt their chances of getting in a room with Dean.

However, every other part of Cas is screaming to see his lover. The dom hasn’t spoken to Dean since they fell asleep last night. It is entirely possible that after such an intense scene yesterday, his kitten could be suffering from a severe sub drop. Although, Lucifer would be able to recognize the signs and help Dean until Cas could get there.

“Castiel, I understand your concern, but stay with Claire and keep calm. Okay, Lucifer just walked in and the car is ready.”

“Give the phone to Lucifer. I need to talk to him for one minute. Then I will do as you ask.”

He waits while the phone is passed over. Then Lucifer’s voice breaks the silent reverie. “We have this, Castiel. I understand what this means to you, and I won’t stop until Dean is safe at home.”

“We used the mask last night. I need you to really check on him.” Claire is listening so Cas can’t be completely forthright.

A faint ‘Shit’ comes across the line. “Okay. Understood.”

Then the call ends.

“What do we do now?” Claire’s eyes are seeking an easy answer that Castiel simply doesn’t have.

He plops down on the couch, turning on the TV. “Now we wait until Uncle Michael and Uncle Lucifer tell us anything different.”

Father and daughter are watching Disney’s Teen Beach 2. Castiel is trying to comprehend why the first one of these movies was made, much less a sequel, when there is a knock at the door.

Hester answers the door to reveal Amelia, and allows her to walk in, “Castiel, I just was informed about Dean’s arrest.”

This is the last thing he needs. Of course Amelia is here to take Claire away from her druggie father and his kidnapping sexual submissive. “I promise. Claire is in no danger.”

“What are you talking about, Castiel?” The mother’s face is not angry but confused.

“Are you here to take Claire away from me?”

Without warning, Amelia is wrapping her arms around him squeezing. “Gabriel called me and told me everything. How Dean and Sam fled Kansas with just a car and the shirts on their backs in order to save an infant from a horrible mother. That’s not a kidnapper to me. Dean’s a hero.”

The parallels between Dean and Amelia are so obvious that Cas starts to laugh nervously. Of course Amelia would never condemn a man for something she herself did three years ago. The difference is Castiel sees why she did it and would never have brought charges against her.

“Thank you.” Castiel steps back, putting some distance between them. Dean may not be here, but the boundaries he sets will be respected. “We are just watching a movie while we wait to hear any news from Michael or Lucifer.”

“Can we talk in the kitchen, privately?”

Cas glances around the room, curious as to what Claire, Hannah, and Hester can’t hear. “Sure.”

Once they are away from the others, Amelia lowers her voice. “Do you have someone in North Carolina watching over Meg?”

“Yes. Jake flew down last night. Don’t worry; she is perfectly safe in Beaufort.”

“Listen very carefully to me, Castiel. When I ran with Claire, I did a lot of research on exactly this type of scenario.”

He nods, motioning for her to continue.

“We all know the child endangerment charge is bogus. The DA added it to put pressure on the Feds to retrieve Meg from North Carolina and extradite her to New York. The last thing you want is for that poor little girl to enter the system while this whole mess is decided.”

Meg being ripped from Sam’s arms and living with total strangers will destroy Dean. Jail may keep them apart, but anything happening to his niece will hurt his sweet boy permanently. “Are you suggesting I make the call?”

Her blonde hair bobs as she bounces her head slowly in agreement. “Meg needs to disappear, along with Sam.”

This is not a decision that Castiel wants to make on his own. His heart is pleading for Dean to give his opinion, but then again, the dom knows his kitten extremely well.

Amelia leans in, patting his shoulder affectionately. “I’ll go watch the movie while you make your decision.”

Cas retrieves his phone from his pocket. Today has been a huge pile of shit on shit, but anyone taking Meg away from them is worse. He finds the burner phone number under the name Bug Keeper. The sound of a phone ringing startles him back into the moment.

“Go for Jake.”

“This is Castiel Novak.”

“I gathered that, sir. How can I help you?”

“RUN.”

 


	31. Locked in Reality

* * *

 

Dean tugs his jacket snuggly around his torso, battling against the intense tremors of his own body. Even with his eyes closed he can’t shut out the emotional storm whipping around him. His cellmates are quiet, all the occupants lost in thought over whatever wrong turns brought them to the 22nd precinct of the New York Police Department. Unfortunately it wasn’t a wrong that had carried him here, but choosing love.

He’s perching on a metal bench with his knees tucked under his chin. The bastards left him handcuffed in his cage, making everything less comfortable, his arms just barely able to circle his shins. Dean hopes that keeping small will stave of the cold ache in his bones. A wicked burning itch is building from his core, a desperate need to see, touch, taste, and hear his dom. He physically craves Castiel, giving up all food or drink for a glimpse of the blue gaze he adores. This is the worst sub drop he’s ever experienced in his life, and just his luck, he’s incarcerated during it.

Metal bars surround Dean as the stained cement sucks life and any warmth from the space. A shiver creeps over him, a bizarre sensation of ice ripping over his flesh, burning in its wake.

Deep inhales to grasp at sanity are a bad idea because the stale scent of urine in the air could choke a man to death. Reluctantly he opens his eyes, then deciding that the view of the open toilet isn’t worth it, he shuts them again.

Hunger pains are twisting his stomach so harshly he might pass out. God he will never miss breakfast again.

“Fuck my life.” Dean murmurs to no one.

At some point the quaking of his body calms long enough for Dean to fall into a restless sleep.

He wakes to a female voice yelling, “Winchester, on your feet.”

Dean obeys, his gaze catching the female detective that arrested him. Perhaps she’s hiding a banana with a blue Gatorade behind her back. Yeah he’s doubtful, but damn he can’t stop wishing. She takes his elbow, guiding him down a corridor and through a door marked ‘Interview Room 1’.

She gestures to a chair on the other side of a long wooden table. Dean rolls his shoulders, fisting his hands for warmth. His heavy coat does nothing to alleviate the cold drenching him from within. The woman drags up a matching chair opposite Dean, smiling at him.

“I’m Detective Diana Ballard. Do you understand why you’re here?”

He shakes his head violently, trying to remember what he needs to say. Oh right, a lawyer, the words shoot out in a bumbling mess, “I call lawyer.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Dean? Once those lawyers get here, I can’t help you.” She has a soft face. Dean wonders how much effort it takes for this tiny woman to look menacing.

Taking a moment to put his brain in order, Dean replies, “Look, I have no idea why I’m here, but I want my phone call.”

“These are extremely serious charges. Kidnapping and child endangerment can put you away for a very long time.”

“Who did I kidnap?”

A tiny voice in the back of Dean’s mind whispers the answer in Manny’s disgusting tone as the Detective states plainly, “Megan Mary Winchester.”

“How the hell do you kidnap your niece when her father lives with you?” Dean’s angry this is all bullshit.

“Did you not flee Lawrence, KS in the middle of the night with the infant in question?”

Fuck. Dean’s cloudy thoughts are sifting through memories of his family’s last night in Lawrence. He could fight her on semantics and explain the situation, but a very clear headed Castiel is shouting at him to stop, don’t say anything except… “I want my lawyer.”

“Dean, this is really simple. You produce Megan to the courts, prove that she’s healthy and well cared for, and the child endangerment charges can be dropped. Now, as you have stated, Megan was in the custody of her biological father, so I have a feeling that the DA might be willing to hand the whole issue over to Family Court and file no criminal charges if you are willing to work with us.”

“Work with you?” He cocks his eyebrow curiosity brimming.

Detective Ballard opens a file between them. There are several pictures that she proceeds to spread over the wood. Dean recognizes everyone depicted in the images. It’s the five doms from the poker game; including an old photo of Castiel. “You have access to individuals that are persons of interest to the NYPD and the FBI. The feds have agreed to let me run the show, if you consent to helping us.”

Before Dean has a chance to open his mouth, there is banging on the door. Seconds later it swings open, revealing Lucifer Novak and a taller gentleman with Castiel’s dark hair.

“Detective, we need a few moments with our client, alone,” the taller guy spits out. He’s wearing a navy Italian suit that easily costs as much as Dean makes in a month.

Winchester winks at Ballard, “I’m good.”

She rises with a huff, snagging the file and stomping out of the interview room.

“Hi, Dean. We have not yet formally met, Michael Novak.” They shake hands awkwardly since Dean is still cuffed.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean doesn’t mean to be rude, but his dom is kind of a priority right now.

His eyes light up when Lucifer plops a large blue Gatorade and two bananas on the table. “Castiel can’t join us just yet, but he sends his love.” His dom is a mind reader. Then crossing to Dean’s side of the table, Lucifer pats his shoulder. The touch is grounding and helps a little. Lucifer tips over whispering, “He loves you, Dean. Be a strong boy.”

Dean dives into his snack. Cas loves him. He can totally do this. Okay, so his hands are still trembling a tad, but the edge of his drop has lightened. He looks up at his attorneys, “Alright guys, how am I getting out of this one?”

It takes a few moments for the brothers to settle, and then Lucifer speaks first. “I spoke with the DA on the ride over, and it seems the charges against you all hinder on Megan’s mother, Ruby Masters.”

Dean nods. This is not news to him.

“In full disclosure, you need to know that Ruby is in my employment at the Devil’s Playground. She’s a Dominant for hire. This is how she, Cole, and Manny became acquainted. I don’t know the details beyond that, but I want to apologize for any involvement my club may have in this fiasco.”

“I really don’t care about the details right now. How can this help me?” Dean will figure out the fine print once he’s home in bed with Cas.

“The fastest and easiest way out of this for you,” Michael clears his throat nervously, “is to hand your niece over to Child Protective Services here in New York for assessment. Then once she’s been deemed healthy, the DA promises to turn the entire case over to Family Court Services which we have an excellent chance of winning.”

“No.” Dean exclaims over his banana. Meg will NOT be handed over to strangers, ever.

Michael raises his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Dean, I get that the situation is not ideal, but Family Court is a hell of a lot better than a criminal case against you.”

“Meg stays in Beaufort with Sam. The Novak family is well known for getting people off for things far worse than kidnapping. So do your job, and get me out.”

“We are trying, Dean. This is the simplest route.” Michael explains slow and deliberate, as if he’s talking to a child.

He snacks on his banana when he remembers the documents Ruby signed. “What if I have papers proving that Ruby gave up her parental rights?”

“That would completely clear this up.” Michael is smiling brightly. “In what county courthouse did you file them?”

Dean chokes on his gulp of Gatorade. “Umm what if they weren’t filed?”

Michael pulls out a notepad. “Okay, can you name any witnesses other than yourself or Sam that saw her sign them?”

“Nope it was just the three of us and Meg, but she signed them, I swear.”

“And Ruby can swear that you forced her or even forged her signature. If this were Family Court it would be helpful to prove intent, but in a criminal case, it’s useless.” Lucifer scratches at his eyebrow, “We could bring Megan here on our dime.”

“NO!” Dean slams his hand down on the table, brashly. “I don’t want Meg in New York. What if Family Court decides that Ruby should have visitation rights, or God forbid, gives her complete custody?”

“Unfortunately, those are plausible outcomes.” Lucifer shrugs. “However, in Family Court her character comes into question, so I have a feeling the risk of complete custody is slim to none.”

“Not an option, boys. Try harder.” Dean leans back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Now it’s Michael’s turn to slam his hand down, “Do you understand that if this goes down a criminal route,” Dean and Lucifer flinch, shocked as Michael’s calm demeanor dissipates, “there is a chance you go to prison? Not some easy county jail, but a federal, maximum security prison.”

There isn’t even a hesitation as Dean replies, “I’m okay with that.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? What do you think happens to Castiel if you go to prison, Dean? PRISON! A place where it is extremely likely, that several large men will want to violate those girly lips.”

Dean’s resolve crumbles just a fraction as he grumbles, “I don’t have girly lips. You have girly lips.”

The silly comment not lightening the gravity of his choice, he knows exactly what would happen. There is no doubt in his mind that Cas would stumble down the rabbit hole into oblivion. “There has to be a third option.”

A new wave of chills are making it difficult to breath as Dean feels his body revolting against the food he’s eaten. God he really doesn’t want to vomit in front of Castiel’s brothers.

At that moment, a loud commotion can be heard just outside the door. Several voices shouting “stop!” and “come back here!” Dean closes his eyes making a wish to the universe. ‘Please for all the shit that has gone wrong give me this one thing. Let it be Cas.’

The sub hears the door open and gasps from the men across the table, but Dean’s eyelids remain shut as he prays, terrified that if he looks, the disappointment might kill him.

Strong powerful arms are lifting him up into a heavenly embrace. The coldness, the ache, the sadness, even the need to puke dissipates as three words slip into his ear, “I love you.”

“Castiel! How did you get in here?” Michael’s voice is fueled with a touch of anger.

The dom keeps his arms tight around Dean as he lifts his head, looking at his brothers. “I made a few phone calls. Judge Sinclair will be sitting on the bench for Dean’s bail hearing. He is calling the DA now to get Dean processed so that the hearing can happen first thing Monday.”

Lucifer jumps from his seat, “Castiel, I do not think including Cuthbert Sinclair in a family matter is a good idea.”

“I don’t fucking care what you think, Lucifer. Judge Sinclair has agreed to a cash bond of 200 grand for Dean’s release with an ankle monitor to make sure he stays inside the city limits.”

Michael rises to his full height, annoyance dancing across his face. Obviously Cas has crossed a line the two brothers weren’t willing to do. “We don’t go to Cuthbert with cases that can be handled within the system. If Dean simply hands over Megan to social services, we can talk down the charges…”

“Not an option,” both sub and dom say simultaneously.

“Unfortunately, Jake Talley has been given the order to run.” Cas winks at Dean. The sub has no idea what ‘run’ means, but he trusts Castiel.

“You have got to be fucking kidding, Castiel. What time did you give for first check in?” Lucifer fists his hands so aggressively the knuckles turn white.

Dean’s mind is bombarded with questions. Where are they going? Will Meg and Sam be safe? Do I really have the balls to do this? However, one look at his dom and courage bleeds through his worry; God, Cas is a BAD ASS MOTHERFUCKER.

“Seventy-two hours, which would be just past the bail hearing, so the need for Sinclair’s assistance is very necessary, hence why I called him.”

Lucifer, without warning, bursts into laughter. Michael glares at him as if he has two heads. “Oh My God, Castiel, that was extremely well played.”

His dom tilts his head to the side in confusion as he responds, “I’m glad my quick thinking amuses you.”

“It does, Cassie, it most definitely does. Alright since I need to prep for a bail hearing, I’m going to head back to the office.” Lucifer turns to Michael asking, “If you don’t mind, I’ll take the hearing on my own, since obviously it’s just a dog and pony show. The real trick will be keeping you out of prison without producing your niece.”

Michael nods as he collects his things. “Fine, I will prep for the first preliminary hearing date. Make sure that gets set.”

“Of course.” Lucifer answers.

Michael zips out of the room without another word, but Lucifer lingers for a moment. “We’ve got this, Dean. Try and get some rest over the weekend so you don’t look like a fucking creeper at the bail hearing.”

Dean finds himself chuckling at the request. “I can try.”

With that, Lucifer exits, shutting the door behind him.

Dean and Castiel are finally alone. Lifting his gaze, the sub is lost in Caribbean blue eyes. “How are you doing, Cas?”

“I should be asking you that, Dean. You are the one that will be sporting an orange jumpsuit in an hour.” Cas kisses his forehead lovingly. “But I’m okay. You will get released on Monday, and then we will worry about the rest. Three nights is a long time, but we can make it. I’ve arranged for you to have a private cell.”

The sub chuckles to himself; of course Cas had.

“Promise me one thing, Cas.” Dean nuzzles again his dom’s neck, enjoying the burn from his whiskers.

“Absolutely anything,” Castiel drags his fingernails up the younger man’s spine.

Dean wants to plead for Cas to mark him hard so he has something to look at while alone in his cell, but instead he makes a more serious request. “Do not, under any circumstances, bring Meg to New York.”

“Kitten, I can’t make that promise.” He steps away from Cas, breaking the physical connection. “This is a big deal, Dean, and I won’t let you go to prison for years … Years!”

“Yes you will.” Dean raises his chest, standing at his full height. “Meg comes first. I don’t want even a chance that Ruby could be in the same room as my love bug.”

“What if she wants that?” Cas’s voice is genuinely honest.

Another two steps back and Dean’s ass is on the table, halting his retreat. “Meg wants to meet Ruby? Why?”

“She knows nothing about the woman who birthed her, except the occasional harsh comment by you or Sam. Yes, she told me flat out that she would like to meet Ruby.” Cas reaches his hand out for Dean, but the sub flinches. “Dean, please, I will visit, but we will sleep apart for the next three nights.”

The sorrow in Cas’s gaze destroys his steadfastness. “Keep her safe, Angel.”

“You know I will, Dean.”

His conversation with the detective jolts into his thoughts, “Cas, the DA wants me to rat out your family and Crowley.”

“Stay quiet, Kitten. Don’t forget that you ARE a Novak.”

Dean throws himself into his lover’s arms, their lips crashing together. The younger man’s shackled hands lifting over Cas’s head, fisting into raven hair as the dom’s arms encircle him firmly; demanding mouths harshly claiming each other, their tongues battling for one last moment to touch. A sense of urgency is pouring through Dean’s body. Castiel is growling darkly as his lips trail down the sub’s neck, sucking brutally, leaving purple marks in his wake.

Only when he hears Detective Ballard loudly clearing her throat does Dean recall where he is and that walking into jail with a boner is not a fantastic idea.

“Wow, that’s better than the Spice Channel.” Ballard snickers from the door. “It appears that time is up, Dean, you’re heading to processing, and then your cage.”

Castiel never lets go as he lifts his head towards her. “One more minute, please.”

“Nah, I gave your boy a choice, this is on you, Novak.” She signals to someone in the hall as two large police officers enter the room.

Sighing faintly, Cas’s gaze returns to Dean, ignoring the men. “Three nights, Dean, we can do this.”

Bull shit. Dean’s not an idiot; he sees right through Castiel’s stoic strength. The older man is grinding his jaw, and those cerulean beauties are battling to stay dry. If things go south for Dean, he could be saying goodbye to Cas for longer than a weekend. Just the thought makes him cry.

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean utters in a hushed tone, “I’m a fucking mess today.”

His dom’s loving fingers wipe away the tears. “My Kitten is never a mess. He is beautiful, courageous, and the love of my life. No matter what happens, my feelings for you will never change.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Their eyes glaring as though breathing depended on it.

One of the guards taps Cas on the shoulder, but the dom holds up one finger, and then blows by the interruption. “Yes, but I have a feeling I know what it is?”

Dean pretends to balk at Cas’s reply, and then quickly banters back. “Well then enlighten me, oh lover of mine.”

Cas removes Dean’s arms from behind the dom’s head, holding them tight inside his own palms. “You, Dean Winchester, are terrified of failing.”

No words can express the shock at hearing the truth so blatantly stated. Dean bounces his head in agreement as more tears stream down his face.

First his dom kisses the tip of all ten fingers. Second he kisses each of Dean’s leaking eyes. Then lastly, he grins with happiness that lights up his entire face. “But you don’t know my secret, Dean.”

“What is that?” The younger man stutters out between gasps of air.

The guards have each taken an elbow, guiding him out of the space.

Cas cries out his answer, “I will never let you fail.”


	32. Can I Get a Witness

* * *

 

Dean sits down on the depressing stool in front of the glass partition, and yawns. God he’s exhausted this morning; however, when a blue-eyed dom with a loving wink sits down on the other side of the visitation booth, the younger man smiles. They both pick up the telephone, their hands immediately resting on the glass, nearly touching, but just out of reach.

“Good Morning, Dean.”

Another huge yawn muffles his response, “Morning, Cas.”

“Did you not sleep well?” The query laced with concern.

Scrubbing his face to help wake up, Dean gripes, “It’s early, Angel.”

“It’s 10:35am, even for a Saturday that is not early. Now, tell me what’s wrong. I was assured you would be in a private cell.”

“I am; I am.” He shrugs slightly, “I haven’t seen another guest since I checked into this fine establishment.”

“Good. Are you dropping?” Castiel’s gaze falls to their hands, still holding steady at the glass, Dean is aware that his dom would give his right nut to actually touch his kitten.

Dean shakes his head. “It’s a crappy cot in a cold cell with only a scratchy wool blanket and …I miss you.”

A reluctant grin dances across his lover’s face. “I miss you, too.”

There is no way in hell that Dean’s going to tell Cas about the nightmares. His dom has enough stress without adding something the poor guy can do nothing about from the other side of the partition.

Last night his dreams were so vivid it was hard to tell when he was awake. Dean was lying on a cold cement floor, surrounded by red rubies as they fell from the endless sky like rain. A flash of lightening illuminated Meg a few feet off to his left. The uncle opened his mouth to call to her, but suddenly his windpipe was slammed with the red jewels as they suffocated him. He tried to battle his way towards his love bug, but then a petite woman, dressed head to toe in black latex, took his niece’s hand, and guided her further away. Dean shouted, wailed, attempted to get their attention, but Meg never looked back.

He awoke multiple times through the night screaming into the shadows of his dark cell. Dean despised the nightmares, but as he fell back asleep, he knew they would return. He was alone, and without his lover, there was no one to comfort him but his own aching bones.

After a few seconds, Cas taps the glass to get Dean’s attention from his dark thoughts, “I brought you some books.”

“Are they going to let me have them?” He hasn’t been here long enough to know all the rules.

“Yes, they were inspected by an officer and will be waiting in your cell. Claire picked them out for you. The first four books of the Harry Potter series, they seem to be a favorite of hers. Have you read them?”

Dean’s heart warms at the idea that Claire put effort into his gift. “Multiple times, Cas, but it will be nice to read something that reminds me of home.”

They don’t have much to say, but simply sitting in each other’s presence is reassuring to the sub. Cas sighs deeply, scanning the tight quarters. “I can only visit once a day, so Lucifer will be by this afternoon and Amelia right before visiting hours are over. Hannah will be by first thing tomorrow morning, and then I’ll be back tomorrow around dinner.”

“Don’t Claire and Amelia leave today?” He asks surprised.

“Amelia changed their flight home to Tuesday. Claire was adamant about staying until you were free.”

“Wow, that’s really nice of her.”

“You are family, Dean.” Cas’s eyes are stern. “Novak’s stick together.”

****

The sound of his breakfast tray sliding across the cement floor causes Dean to stir.

“Monday,” he sighs to the brick wall in front of him, tapping his pointer finger on a fluorescent yellow square that simply reads, _You are good_.

He’s curls up on his cot with his back to the steel door. The weekend had moved painfully slow, even with his slew of visitors. Whenever he was in his cell, Dean would read the books Claire sent him. There was something comforting about getting lost in the wizarding world. Following Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their adventures kept Dean’s mind filled with friendship and family, instead of the haunting horrors of his own fears.

However, the best part was discovering the colorful squares hidden inside. Slowly, as Dean made his way through the pages, he found post-its with little notes in his dom’s handwriting. Most of them merely said, “I love you.” Several others added such comments as, “I am proud of you”, “You are strong”, “You will always be my gorgeous boy.” The sub made a rainbow across the far wall, giving the drab bricks a dash of color. His favorite hung next to him while he slept each night, helping him to feel his dom’s presence in the dank cell.

Dean rises to his feet, starting his morning workout routine, 50 jumping jacks, 50 sit-ups, and then 50 push-ups. He would do the reps over and over until he was dripping with sweat, the blood pumping making Dean feel stronger. It passed the time and it just seemed a very prison worthy activity. If he has to stay here longer, he’s gonna be fucking ripped.

He finishes five rounds and is eating what the jail calls breakfast when the door opens.

“On your feet, Winchester. Put your wrists out in front.” Two officers enter his cell, one with handcuffs.

Being a quick learner, Dean knows to obey first and ask questions second. He takes a fleeting moment to touch Cas’s words before presenting himself to the guards. “What time is it?”

“Just before 8am.” The guy working his shackles answers.

Dean’s not sure why they are getting him now. His bail hearing has been set for 10am, and Lucifer agreed to bring him a suit for court around 9:00, in time for his transfer. “Where are we headed, boys?”

The second officer standing in the doorway grunts, “You’ve got a visitor.”

He saw Cas last night after dinner, and his dom didn’t mention anything about stopping by before the hearing. “Who?”

“Shut it, Winchester. Let’s go.”

Shrugging off the worry in his gut, Dean takes his place between the two guards heading down to the visitation area. Yet, they don’t stop at the row of glass booths where he had spoken with Cas and all their friends over the weekend. No, they keep walking until they reach a room with two metal tables and several matching chairs. The space is empty and cold. The guy in front of him connects his cuffs to the table. Well that’s new.

A man in a slate gray suit enters. He has oddly huge, bright white teeth, and a smile that gives a whole new meaning to smarmy. “Thank you, gentlemen, you can wait outside.”

Both officers leave, shutting the door behind them. Smiling, the man sits across from him, taking out a file from a leather briefcase. “Mr. Winchester. I’m DA Dick Roman. I will be handling your hearing today.”

“Don’t my lawyers have to be here for you to speak to me?”

Roman’s grin falters for half a second before he continues. “I think it might be in your best interest to take this meeting alone, Dean. Absolutely nothing you say to me can be used in court.”

He nods his head, tensing slightly, not trusting this guy at all. “Okay cut the bullshit. Why are you here?”

“Direct, I like it.” Dick drums his fingers on the metal table. “I was worried when you turned down the offer to work with the NYPD, thought I might help change your mind.”

“Not gonna happen.” Dean smirks. He’s a Novak and they stick together.

A faux look of concern washes over the attorney. “We did a standard drug panel on you.”

“I do recall pissing in a cup after I was booked on Friday.”

“Well, the results are unsettling.” Roman slips a piece of paper over to Dean. “Your tox screen tested positive for LSD usage.”

Dean coughs, “I was dosed unwillingly.”

“And what hospital were you taken to, so I can access the medical records to verify your claim?”

Jesus what is it with people and wanting to check facts with a third party. He is so over this crap. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“I think it proves that you are a danger to your niece. You won’t produce Meg for assessment, you fail a drug test, and your known associates list is kind of nefarious.”

The younger man can’t help but giggle because who the hell says nefarious? Then something about his comment eats at Dean. “What did you call her?”

“Your niece, Meg, the child in question,” Dick grunts oblivious to his blunder.

Dean freezes. Holy shit on a cracker, the fucking DA of New York City is in on it. All the paperwork has her name as Megan Mary Winchester, both Lucifer and Michael had been calling her that because they didn’t know better. How the hell did the DA know her nickname?

When Dean doesn’t speak Dick lays out the same pictures from before along with one for Michael and Gabriel. “These are dangerous men who have helped the criminal element in my city. I can make the charges against you disappear if you assist me with information on these individuals.”

“Dude, why do you care?” He wants to lean back in a huff but the fucking chains keep him in place.

“To be honest I really don’t give a flying fuck, but I need a few big wins before I announce my candidacy for the next mayoral election. Taking down the Novak’s would be great, and now I have a possible inside man.” Dick folds his fingers together, tucking them under his chin serenely.

Obviously, Roman doesn’t see Dean as any kind of threat. Silly man, he should really get to know his opponents first before dumping it all out on the table. He scratches his head, appearing to mull over the horrid offer before him then sighing, “Nope, I’m good.”

“You bumbling hick. With one call I can have the US Marshalls heading to Beaufort to drag your brother and niece to New York.” There is a chilling malice to his tone, “I have heard many awful stories about children in the system.”

“Hey, Dick,” he smirks, “…wad. Gotta find them first.”

The older man leans over, snatching Dean’s chin harshly. “I eat little shits like you for breakfast. Don’t forget what happened to Castiel’s last boyfriend.”

He can’t help himself as Dean looks Dick straight in the face, “You eat shit for breakfast. Man that can’t be healthy.”

“You think you are so funny, Winchester. Let’s see whose laughing in a minute.” Roman releases his face, pulling out another photo from his case. This one is older, taken in a hospital room. Immediately Dean knows its Samandriel after the attack. His face is red, swollen, and heavy black stitching crosses his cheek and forehead with horrendous black bruises. The difference from that Manny and the one he met a few days ago are the blue eyes. Instead of the vacant ones in the image, they are now completely raging in madness.

He swallows roughly, yeah that kind of killed Dean’s humor, “I want to go back to my cell.”

“Idiot.” Dick grumbles as he puts the papers back in his bag. “Actually, you have one more visitor this morning, sport.”

“Who?” Dean just wants to touch the rainbow of post-its in his room. The words washing over him, making everything better.

The DA stands winking, “I made a promise to someone for their cooperation. I will see you in court.”

Then Roman rushes out the door leaving it open.

The silent wait in the bare room is unsettling. Dean is about to start whistling, just to break the tension, when a set of brown eyes he’s seen every morning for the past five years saunters into the room, Ruby. God, he didn’t notice until this moment how much Meg looks like her mother.

A wicked grin spreads across dark red painted lips. “How’s it going, Dean-o?”

“I’ve had better weekends, but I’m not complaining.” He tracks her movements as she chooses to avoid his table, opting to stand, leaning against the wall. “Why you doing this, Ruby?”

“Reasons.” She states picking at the cuticles of her red nails. “Don’t I look like the distraught mother to you?”

“No.” He stares hard, trying to assess what her role in all this is.

Ruby actually looks perturbed by his response. “Guess I’ll have to work on some tears for the judge. That will probably help sell it.”

“Sell what? We both know you don’t want Meg.”

“True, but I took the wrong route five years ago and this is my chance to try again.” Her face is honest, but things are not adding up for Dean. Ruby wants something, or someone, but it’s not his niece.

Suddenly her tight dress and the make-up hit him like a tidal wave. “You want Sam. This has nothing to do with getting your daughter back.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Dean knows he’s right, as her words have no bite to them.

“It’s been five years, Ruby. Sam moved on to someone else. Sending me to prison, forcing the state to get involved is not going to endear him to you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Her voice is full of conviction. “He loved me. I am his one true love who gave birth to his only child.”

Dean stays silent, allowing the woman to babble on with her story. People in Beaufort warned him that New York is where they kept the crazies. He’s starting to see their point.

“Meg was the problem. If you hadn’t stepped between us, I could’ve gotten rid of the baby, and I would have been Sam’s entire world again.”

“Sorry to tell you, Ruby, but Sam and Meg are a package deal. He loves his daughter.”

Ruby’s fingers turn in on themselves, digging half-moons into her palms. “I get that now. So like I said, a new route will be necessary.”

He takes a deep breath, “That road doesn’t even exist anymore. Sam isn’t going to want you regardless of Meg, but he will most definitely hate you if you take his child away.”

“No, it will work.” Her eyes are glassy as she tries to persuade herself. “We will put our family back together. With you in jail, Sam will turn to me for help.”

The laughter falls from his mouth before he can halt it, loud and boisterous, filling the room. “Ruby, I’m not joking, he has a girlfriend. Not to mention I’m fairly sure he’s going to be a dad again. I swear to God I need to fill his room with condoms.”

The hand striking his cheek comes out of nowhere. The pain shoots across his face as Ruby shrieks, “Liar! There will never be anyone but me. He told me that. Sam said I was the only one for him.”

“Dude, not cool.” His skin is burning from the hit. “Damn it, Ruby, he was a 16 year old kid trying to get laid. He will NEVER LOVE YOU!”

Observing as Ruby sends a fist into his jaw, Dean realizes his mistake. Poking the crazy-ass bear when you are chained to a metal table is not smart.

Dean’s stamping his foot to take the edge off as his assailant wildly screams, “I did all of this for him! All the planning to put things in motion, even you have to admit I’m …I’m awesome.”

“No, I’m sorry, Ruby, but none of it will win Sam over. You did it all for nothing.”

Quickly, Dean braces for another punch when the door opens and the two guards step inside. “Mam, your time is up.”

He’s never been so happy to be led back to his cell. Once he’s in the comforts of solitary, Dean glances in the mirror over the sink. There are scratches on his cheek from Ruby’s slap, and damn it, there will be one hell of a bruise on his chin. Cas is going to go ape shit when he sees it.

****

The courtroom is drab and smells like feet. Dean does not want to know why. He’s sitting at the defendants table with Lucifer. The whole gang is in the row behind him. Cas sitting directly behind his sub with Amelia, Claire, Hannah, Crowley, Michael, and Gabriel. The show of support is touching, but really, Dean just misses his family and his friends in Beaufort. If he never returns to New York, it will be too soon.

He’s dressed in a nice, charcoal suit with a green tie. Dean’s fairly sure Cas bought it for him. With a loud bang, DA Dick Roman enters, followed closely behind by his ADA Susan Levi. The fucking asshole winks at Dean as he heads to the prosecutions table. In the row behind Roman is Ruby, all alone. Unfortunately, all her buddies are gone. Samandriel is awaiting trial and Cole is in the wind, according to Cas. Clearly, Ruby needs to rethink her friends because the poor woman has no one.

If she weren’t trying to destroy his life, Dean would pity Ruby; maybe he does a little anyway.

The bailiff calls the room to order as all attendants stand for Judge Sinclair’s entrance. Once he’s taken his spot, he bangs his gavel.

Instantaneously Lucifer stands, “Your Honor, I have a witness that might be able to put this entire matter to rest and save the tax payers of New York the cost of a useless trial.”

“Objection!” Roman shouts, shooting from his seat. “I have not been notified about any new witness.”

Cuthbert rolls his eyes, “Dick, sit down, this is a bail hearing, and I would like to at least meet the witness in question. Please bring them up to the stand Mister Novak.”

“Thank you, sir,” Lucifer responds, then bends over, whispering into Dean’s ear, “Castiel was not a part of this. You can blame me.”

Dean’s eyebrows fly up in pure shock. “Who the hell is here?”

Before his attorney can speak, the uncle catches the glimmer of a sparkly lavender tutu.

 


	33. Savior in a Tutu

* * *

 

Dean’s eyes lock on the shimmering tutu as his brain short circuits, falling into a complete and utter tail spin. She should be anywhere but here. Meg slides up to the defense table with her notorious smirk brightening her adorable face. Her dark, supple locks are flowing freely to her shoulders as a black headband with cat ears hold the chaos from her face. She’s wearing a black and purple leopard print leotard with white tights. The lavender tutu is just the icing on the cake for an outfit that is all Meg. He wants to scream ‘No’, instead his jaw opens and closes, making him look like a floundering fish.

His thoughts finally come back online as he winks to her, “You look beautiful, Love Bug.”

Meg preens, waving a silver fairy wand at him and then leaps into his waiting arms, her answer whispered into his chest for only his ears, “I got this, Dee.”

Lucifer clears his throat, and then addresses Sinclair, “This is Megan Mary Winchester, the child in question. I feel that things can be resolved quickly with her presence today.”

“I think Ms. Winchester needs to have proper third-party assessment before anything can be determined, your Honor.” Roman flashes a wicked smile at Dean. The motherfucker is not giving up without a fight.

“Alright, counselors, approach the bench.” Cuthbert sighs as the two men move before him to discuss Meg.

Dean tunes them out, choosing to focus on the little girl in his lap. “You shouldn’t be here, Meg.”

“Why not?” Her gaze is full of questions for her uncle.

Dean places his large hands on her tiny cheeks, God she is beautiful. “Because I’m trying to protect you. That’s my job.”

“Dee, you have kept me safe and loved my entire life, now it’s my turn.” Meg tilts forward placing a sweet, innocent kiss to his lips. “You need me.”

The uncle is choking back tears. He knows that Meg is referring to the trial. That he needs her here to show that she’s alive and healthy, but that statement means so much more. His niece is so ingrained into his life that Dean would not survive without her. He cards his fingers through her hair, “I do need you. Meg, I love you so much.”

“Well Duh!” She rolls her eyes with a little giggle at the end. “I’m adorable.”

She swats at his chin playfully and Dean winces. The make-up Lucifer provided this morning is hiding his bruise, but damn it still smarts.

Movement from the lawyers as they return to their tables makes Dean look up.

“Come forward, sweetheart.” The judge waves Meg over to the witness stand.

Sam takes his daughter’s hand, directing her to the front. The younger Winchester is in a nice pair of slacks and a green sweater. As the father helps his tiny child maneuver into the witness chair, Cas leans over, “Lucifer, you were told not to bring Meg to New York.”

“I was also told to win at any cost.” The blonde Novak shrugs “A conflict of interest for sure.”

“How did you find them?” Cas queries, because according to him, they were under the radar.

Lucifer dips his head to them, “Jake works for me. You think I don’t have secondary protocols to keep in touch. It took one conversation with Meg, and she was fit to be tied unless Jake brought them here.”

“Wait.” Dean is reeling with shock as he watches Meg be sworn in. “Meg specifically asked to be here?”

“Are you kidding, Dean? Meg wouldn’t hear another word unless Sam agreed to bring her. She’s your ‘get out of jail fairy’.” Lucifer’s smile widens as his attention falls on his notes.

Holy Shit, Meg chose on her own to come to New York, all because saving Dean was worth everything to her. A small tear falls down the uncle’s cheek.

The three men look over as Sam strolls by the prosecutions table.

A soft, pleading “Sam” comes from the other side of the courtroom. Ruby attempts to get her old flame’s attention. His brother pauses, glaring at Ruby with the coldest bitch face Dean has ever seen.

“Stay away from my family, Ruby.” With that Sam goes to sit in the second row with Jo and Jake. And low and behold, it would seem that Jo has a bit of a glow today. Dean glimpses Ruby’s reaction as Sam blatantly takes Jo’s hand. The woman’s face crumbles, but there is no anger, just sorrow.

The bailiff has produced a microphone so the conversations with Meg can be recorded, but it allows everyone in the room to hear her response too.

Once they are set, Sinclair asks, “Megan, do you know why you are here?”

“I am here to take Dee home.” The little girl states, “And call me Meg.” His sweet love bug actually bats her eyes at the judge.

Thank God Cuthbert has a sense of humor and laughs off the advances of a five year old. “True, we are here to discuss your uncle, but also you.”

“Me?” Her eyes go wide, “I didn’t do anything wrong today.”

“No, we are all here to discuss where you should live, and if your uncle and father have taken good care of you.”

“Why would I live anywhere but with them?” Meg’s curiosity is evident.

Judge Sinclair pauses, trying to word his next question for the little girl appropriately. “Your uncle Dean and your father didn’t have permission from your mom when you moved to Beaufort. Maybe you might want to try living with her?”

“No.” The five year olds hair skates her shoulders as she shakes her head. “I’m happy.”

“Perhaps you could be happy with both your parents?”

“Mister Judge, let me stop you there.” Meg taps his shoulder with her wand. A few people gasp, but Cuthbert just motions for her to continue. “You see that big group of people? That’s my family. In Beaufort I have my Daddy, Dee, Uncle Cas, Momma Jo, Gadreel, Benny, Charlie, and all my friends at school.” She then motions to the other table. “Then we have my mom, and some guy who needs to calm down the creepy smile.”

The group erupts in laughter at Meg’s appraisal of the DA. It takes a moment for Sinclair to quiet them down. “Okay, but maybe that’s because you don’t know your mother.”

Roman rises to his feet, “Your Honor, this is clearly not helping to assess the true nature of Miss Winchester’s home situation.”

“Actually, your Honor, I can help with that.” Lucifer stands, crossing to the judge. “I have twenty sworn affidavits from the outstanding citizens of Beaufort who will testify that Megan Winchester lives in a healthy and stable environment. These statements include her kindergarten teacher, principal of the elementary school, and the town mayor.”

He hands a large stack of papers to Sinclair and the judge takes a moment to peruse them. While everyone waits for Cuthbert to glance over the new evidence, Ruby pipes up from her seat. “Judge Sinclair, can I say something?”

Dick turns with an evil glare of rage at the petite woman, “Shut up.” He hisses at Ruby.

“Yes, Ms. Masters. What would you like to add?” Cuthbert gestures for her to approach.

“I would like to relinquish my parental rights, formally.”

The judge pulls at his chin thoughtfully, “That would certainly put all this to rest, but are you sure?”

“I wanted to know that my little girl was healthy and happy. Now that I know she is, I don’t want to disrupt her life.” Ruby’s gaze falls to Lucifer, who nods ever so slightly.

Dean would swear on his life that Ruby’s new view was helped along by his attorney, but he’s going to let that one slide. It would also explain the make-up kit he brought along for Dean’s face.

Lucifer speaks up, “Judge Sinclair, I feel that the defense has given ample testimony and evidence that should lead to the charges being dropped.”

“Agreed, Mister Novak.” Cuthbert pivots to face Meg. “It was nice to meet you, sweetheart. Enjoy your time in New York.”

With absolutely no hesitation, his love bug raises her hand in a halting gesture, “No thank you. We are taking Dee home today before he gets in trouble,” with a deep dramatic sigh, “again.”

He doesn’t even wait, jumping from his seat and grabbing his niece as she runs into his arms. “You’re my hero, Meg.”

“Just remember that the next time I break something.” Dean bursts out laughing and doesn’t put her down the rest of the morning.

****

Dean tucks Meg into her princess bed in the rainbow room of Castiel’s house, no that’s not accurate, _their_ house. The entire gang spent Monday night in New York to get everything settled with Meg’s guardianship. As of this morning at 9am, Ruby officially filed the paperwork to relinquish any, and all parental rights, and Dean became her legal guardian along with Sam.

His sweet love bug grins at him, the only illumination coming from her Tinkerbell night light. “You’re my Dad now too.”

“Technically I’m your uncle who has guardianship.” He kisses the tip of her nose.

“Eh that’s just big adult words to say dad, but I’m still gonna call you Dee.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” She sits up, giving Dean a huge hug before snuggling under her colorful comforter. The uncle rises and stops at the door to watch his niece sleep. God, it almost doesn’t seem real that she is his child. He will share custody with Sam, of course, but no one can ever threaten to take her from him again.

Meg turns over to face Dean, “I love you, Dee, but you staring at me is just weird.”

He laughs as he leaves the room, and closes the door behind him.

A moment later, Dean saunters into the master bedroom where Cas is leaning against the headboard of their bed, intensely reading something on his laptop. Last night Meg slept with them at the condo, which of course meant no sex, not even a heavy make out session. Now Dean’s ready for a little action from his boyfriend.

He’s just about crawl onto the bed when Cas speaks without raising his gaze, “Go put on the ointment for your face.”

“Fine.”

Cas was pissed last night when Dean washed off the make-up to reveal a purple bruise on his chin, and a few scratches. He immediately went to a 24 hour pharmacy to get meds to help it heal faster. Oh well, it could have been worse.

After he cleans his face, brushes his teeth, and rubs ointment on his chin, Dean re-enters the bedroom. Cas’s full attention is still on that damn laptop. Now the younger man is getting upset. Instead of wandering over to the bed, Dean heads into the walk in closet. A few of his things have already started to drift over from the duplex, but what he really wants was here to begin with. He strips down naked and opens a drawer full of silk panties. Dean decides hot pink is perfect, and slips them on.

Tonight he wants his boyfriend to remind him he’s loved, so no collar. He poses suggestively against the doorframe of the closet, purring softly. Castiel takes a few seconds, but Dean can tell the exact millisecond that his dom spots him. That fucking laptop is thrown to the floor, discarded for Cas’s kitten.

“Come here, Dean.” Castiel pats his lap.

Shivering with excitement, he takes to the end of the bed, creeping slowly up his lover on all fours. “I’ve been feeling so empty, Angel. Do you know something that can fill me up?”

“I can definitely remedy that, sweet boy.” Cas ghosts his fingers over Dean’s exposed skin. The touch is barely there which is driving Dean crazy.

Lurching forward, Dean slams his lips onto Cas’s, groaning into the kiss. Hunger, pure raw need feeds their lips and tongue as they grind together. Dean slots his crotch against Castiel’s, crushing their dicks together deliciously. Moans tumble from both their mouths, God how Dean has missed this.

The younger man stands reaching out for his dom, “Naked now.”

Castiel catches his Kitten’s hand in his own tight grip, rising to his feet next to the bed, claiming a few kisses in the process. Dean smiles as he leisurely undresses his boyfriend, taking the time to kiss all his favorite spots. The older man is docile in Dean’s hands, letting him have all the control. Although, Castiel’s fingers are roaming over the pink silk, dipping under the fabric occasionally.

“No collar tonight?” Castiel queries his eyebrow up in that hot, dominant glare.

It sets a fire over Dean’s flesh, but he knows what he wants, “I just need you to love me, ok?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas wraps him in loving arms, a warm inviting kiss taking their lips. Breaking away, Cas whispers in his ear, “No matter what we are doing, I love you, Dean. Every second of every day I am yours.” His dom uses his pointer finger to lift Dean’s gaze as green meets blue. “My body, my soul, my heart is here to worship you the rest of our days.”

“Jesus, Cas,” his voice is wrecked with Castiel’s confession. “I love you, too.”

He leans over, grabbing lube from the nightstand before crawling on the bed. “You gonna join me, Cas.”

“Always, my love.” Castiel gently pushes Dean down on his back, climbing between the younger man’s thighs. “You are so beautiful. Close your eyes, Princess.”

Dean complies as he senses the panties being slowly drawn down his legs and removed completely. Then silky smooth lips are nuzzling into his thigh, and a slick single finger enters his hole.

“Ah.” He sighs because God the touch is amazing.

Castiel’s mouth moves over Dean’s abs, licking and sucking into his hip line as a second finger is added. Winchester begins rocking into the digits, groaning at the perfection of his lover’s touch. When Cas’s tongue reaches his nipple, a third finger joins the game. His sensitive nubs harden as Dean cries out in lust. The building desire in his crotch is making his cock hard and leaking with want.

Eventually, and with loving care, Cas is up to four fingers as his mouth sucks marks into Dean’s neck.

Gingerly, Cas noses at Dean’s purple bruise, “I hate that thing.” His dom hisses in a flash of anger, “almost as much as the mark on your arm.”

“Bite me, Cas.” Dean knows his dom needs to leave something permanent on his lover’s skin; however, the sub is yearning for it more. Alone in that cell, all he could think was having Castiel leave his own mark on him.

The dom’s eyes go stern with confusion, “Dean, you aren’t in your collar? There will be no rough play.”

He understands what he’s asking. When Dean is Castiel’s submissive, there are rules. They can be together pushing the edge because the lines are clear, but as boyfriends, it is only them. Actually, that is exactly why now is better. Dean is on equal footing, making this request.

“Do it, Cas. Bite me hard, make me bleed.” There is no fear, only raw urgency. “Show the world who I belong to, Angel.”

“Dean, we should wait.”

In a fit of dominance Dean has never displayed before, he snatches Castiel’s face and spits out, “You fucking do it, Castiel Novak. I need it now, not later do you hear me?”

“Perfectly, Kitten.” Castiel growls, yanking his fingers from Dean’s hole, and then quickly replacing them with something so much better. He whines as his dom penetrates him gradually, reverently.

Once he’s fully seated in Dean, Cas kisses him harshly, thrusting harder and deeper with his tongue and cock plunging into his lover.

The pace picks up speed, Castiel hitting the perfect spot. Dean grabs a pillow, gripping it between his teeth, staving off the need to scream.

Then Cas lowers his lips, dragging them over Dean’s neck. The dom’s hand is grasping his dick, stroking the needy member with precision. Finally as the sub hits the most spectacular climax, he startles as teeth clamp down on his upper shoulder, breaking the skin.

Immediately Cas groans as his own orgasm takes him into wild bliss, yet his teeth remain deep in Dean’s flesh.

Panting, Castiel lifts his head to stare at his lover. Dean is hit with another wave of arousal at the sight of his own blood dripping from his dom’s lips. In a sultry, low grumble, Cas commands, “Mine.”

Dean smirks, knowing this man is his forever as he sighs, “Always.”

After a quick clean-up including antibiotic ointment to his new mark, the two men are dozing off. Castiel is behind Dean, claiming the big spoon location. In a teasing manner the younger man asks, “What the hell was on the laptop anyway?”

His lover rubs his nose over Dean’s ear, “We can talk about it tomorrow. Go to sleep, kitten.”

“Cas, what were you doing?” He knows his boyfriend well enough to notice an attempt at deflection. “If you don’t tell me I’m going to get up and look anyway.”

“Fine, I was pricing out Volkswagen Bugs.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Why do we need a new …” Dean flies off the bed so fast he knocks Cas in the chin on his way up.

“Ouch.” His dom mumbles.

Dean exclaims in pure shock, “Cas, are you buying a vagina?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Mild Blood Play, Biting


	34. Put you back together

* * *

 

Dean hugs her so tightly that the tiny kindergartener squeals, “Deeeee! I can’t breathe.”

“Oh sorry, Love Bug.” He steps back, releasing her so she can wander off into her classroom. Meg’s dressed all in orange today, bright neon orange sweatpants and sweatshirt, with a pale orange tutu. She said it was her ode to his jail days. Dean’s fairly sure the idea came from Sam since his niece never saw him in the jailhouse jumpsuit, but even he can laugh about it, a little.

“Mr. Winchester, good to see you back.” Ms. Braeden sounds genuinely happy to see him. She glances over at Meg, “Still with the tutus.”

“I’m not going to fight with you today, but I am going to thank you for the written testimony. You didn’t have to do it and I …thanks.” Dean kicks the carpet with his running shoe, not sure what else there is to say. The teacher helped save his ass; how do you properly thank someone for that?

Ms. Braeden steps closer to him, her voice low, “I may not agree with your opinion on Meg’s school attire; however, you, Dean, are a fantastic parent. And yes, that is how we all see you. She may be your niece genetically, but you are raising an amazing child.”

“Thank you.” Dean is flabbergasted. The teacher simply nods, heading off to help Todd get his head out of a bucket.

The uncle steps out into the chilly November air. It’s nothing like New York, but a bit of the nip still bites at his cheeks. He heads down to Main Street for his morning run. God, it feels like forever since he did this. The street is silent, not even a car driving by as Dean crosses over to the docks. His shoes falling onto the wooden planks are creating a hypnotic noise to lose himself in.

He keeps a steady pace as warmth spreads over his skin. The sensation is partially from the exercise, but also from just being home. New York was a very loud reminder that here in Beaufort, Dean is happy with his friends, family, and most of all, his Cas.

Last night was a little bit heated after Dean learned about Cas shopping for the new car. It’s not that he doesn’t want another child in their life, but it’s too damn soon. They aren’t married, shit they have only been together for just over two months. Things are moving at supersonic speed, which is fine for Dean, but that’s not a time to bring a child into the mix. He learned his lesson with Meg. Not that he would give her up for all the world, but kids change everything. He and Cas need to live together for a while, get used to having Meg and Claire in their lives, and then re-visit the idea of more kids.

Cas had begrudgingly accepted Dean’s request to hold off on buying Charlie a car for at least a year. He knows that his boyfriend was not happy with the choice, but respected the younger man’s opinion.

Suddenly his phone, tucked away in his grey hoodie, shrills loudly. Dean pauses to yank it out, seeing Cas on the ID.

He doesn’t even have a chance to speak before Castiel is frantically yelling, “Dean! Where are you?”

“I dropped Meg off at school and now I’m down by the docks for a jog.”

The only response is the sound of Cas breathing heavily.

“Cas, you ok?”

Dean is already walking towards the house when his boyfriend answers. “No. Come home please.”

“Is this about last night? It was just a disagreement.” If Cas is just pouting, Dean’s not going to be sympathetic.

Castiel’s voice is timid, which is off from his normal tone, “It’s not Dean. It’s about us.”

“I’ll be there in ten, Angel.”

“Don’t hang up. Just talk to me.” His voice is heavily laced with panic.

“I didn’t think it would be a big deal. You were so serene this morning. Man, Cas, you didn’t even stir when Meg jumped on our bed at 6:45am.”

He waits for some kind of reply, but after a few beats keeps going.

“Don’t forget we are back to driving class this afternoon. I was thinking of letting the kiddos do most the driving to help ease you back up to it. I just need to head over after lunch to catch up on paperwork, but other than that, we have the morning free.”

“Good.” The hushed sigh nearly breaks Dean in two.

“Seriously, Cas, what’s going on?” This time he lets the silence sit between them.

When he opens the front door, he has an armful of dom before Dean is barely able to shut and lock the door.

“Dean, I woke up and the bed was cold. It was a very unpleasant feeling.”

The sub lifts his lover’s gaze to reach his, and that’s when the bells go off in his head. Cas lost his footing and the balance in their relationship is off. While in New York, Cas lost control over the care of his submissive and since being back in Beaufort, Dean’s been more dominant. It should have been obvious, especially after his lovely weekend accommodations. Dean needs to assist his Dom in resetting the equilibrium that makes them work.

With perfect clarity, Dean kneels before his dom lowering his eyes to the floor. “I’ll Be Good, Sir.”

Out of the corner of his eye, the sub can view Castiel standing taller, taking deep breathes, letting his dominant persona roll over him like a perfect storm, his crystal blue irises darkening with lust.

“Yes you will, Kitten.” Cas drags his thumb over Dean’s lower lip, dipping it into his mouth. The sub willingly opens, suckling gently. “My sweet boy knows just what I desire.”

Dean glimpses up ever so slightly, letting his eyelashes fan over his gaze. “How do you want me, Sir?”

“I’m going to go down to the playroom, and then in twenty minutes I want you to join me.” Castiel’s voice has found its deep strong rhythm; there is no question in Dean’s mind. This is what his lover needed.

“Yes, Sir.” He replies, not moving as Cas disappears down the hallway towards the basement door.

He tracks his dom’s movements until he hears the door close behind Castiel, then he heads to the kitchen to check the time and make a sandwich.

This is Dean’s addiction, the excitement pounding through his veins as he waits for the unexpected. He’s munching on a PB&J and sipping orange juice while he waits. His dom is just below his feet cooking up a delicious scene just for him. He loves this moment right before the big reveal when he is kept in the shadows.

When the twenty minutes are up, Dean strips down to his boxer briefs and saunters to the playroom.

As Dean opens the door he scans the room, noticing the intricate rope work hanging from the ceiling. Immediately Cas spots him, grinning seductively, that delicious eyebrow cocking up sending Dean’s arousal into overdrive.

“Take off the underwear, Kitten, I want you naked.”

The sub does so, folding the fabric and placing it in his cabinet. Turning around, Castiel is right there, totally naked with his collar hanging from his pointer finger.

“On your knees, Princess.” After Dean complies, the dom puts his collar around his waiting neck. “I thought today we would have a little rope play. We never got a chance while in New York.”

“Whatever you want, Sir. I am yours.” He sees Cas shiver at the last word. The older man’s smile is growing three fold, his blue eyes sparkle like beautiful gems.

“Stay there, I need to make a few adjustments and double check everything before we begin.”

Dean watches through hooded eyelids as Castiel tightens and reworks several pieces of the silky smooth red rope. God, his lover is gorgeous. Jesus H. Christ there is nothing sexier than watching his dom’s muscles flex as he works every inch of line to make sure Dean is safe. Rope play is amazing and a blast, but one wrong choice, one knot too loose and Dean will end up on his face or with a couple broken bones.

Suspension play is the official name, and Dean’s done it a couple times, but never while feeling this confident with his partner. Castiel will never let his kitten fall, ever.

The ropes have been woven into almost a cocoon for Dean.

“Okay, Kitten, come here let’s have some fun.”

The submissive approaches calmly, not an ounce of tension in his body. The ropes will hang the younger man about three feet from the floor, or right at Cas’s crotch level. Castiel drops chaste kisses across Dean’s chest and shoulders before weaving him into the bindings. The rope has been braided to create a snug burrito like encasement around his torso, his arms bound tightly to his side. Dean’s head is free beginning at the neck, and below his waist. Once he’s in the ropes, Cas guides him to lean backward, letting the line hold his weight. Next, the dom secures each of Dean’s ankles to different ropes, allowing his legs to fall out wide into a v shape.

Castiel bends over to whisper in a low gravelly tone, “The ropes are an extension of me.”

“Holding me tight.” Dean responds watching how his dom’s face brightens at the thought.

Finally, Cas places a small square of woven rope under his head, fastening on two sides to lines from the ceiling. “My princess needs his own soft pillow.”

With his head properly supported, Dean can fully relax into the red ropes. He lets out a little sigh of contentment. Castiel gives his sub’s shoulders a tiny push so the floating man starts to swing back and forth. The sensation is thrilling, but not scary. His dom has done an unbelievable job, and Dean soars into total bliss.

For a long time, Cas just lets Dean rock as he massages the sub’s neck, shoulders, and legs, those elegant hands loosening his muscles, making him melt even further into his bindings.

“Do you know why I chose red, my love?” The sultry voice startles Dean out of his daze.

The younger man grins, his eyes still closed. “They are heart strings.”

Castiel kisses his cheek, his hands rubbing Dean’s temples, “You are so smart.”

His lover disappears for a few minutes, but Dean is so at ease in his swing, he could hang there forever. Well okay, his arms might start to ache from lack of movement after a while, but damn this is awesome.

When Cas returns, he halts Dean’s swinging as a single lubed finger slides into the sub’s hole. Slowly, as Castiel works him open finger by finger, the dom uses the motion of the ropes to help with the thrusting. It’s delicious, and when Castiel begins hitting his prostate, Dean is moaning with vigor.

“No words, Kitten. I just want to hear those pleasant purrs and moans.”

The dom moves his finger just a tad, making Dean growl because he knows Castiel is missing on purpose. His lover kneels between his legs, nibbling on his inner thighs, pulling soft purrs from the sub.

“I love you, Dean. While you were in jail, it was extremely hard on me.” Dean goes silent because Cas has never spoken about what he did during that time. “Gabriel took me to NA meetings every morning and every night just to help me keep it together.”

Suddenly, Cas’s touch is gone. Unfortunately, because he’s strung up like piñata, he can’t see him either, but he can still hear that beautiful gravelly voice, so he listens.

“Claire would watch movies with me in the condo, holding my hand.” Dean hears the gasp for air like his dom is crying, but he’s powerless to console him. “A ten year old girl had to hold my hand because I am so pathetic I couldn’t handle being away from you for three nights.”

A sobbing noise fills the room, and fuck, if Dean wasn’t in his collar he would be trying to ease his lover’s pain, but then he understands his role this morning. Castiel needs to purge his confession without the sub’s interruption.

“I know you think things are moving too fast; that our relationship is somehow going to crash and burn because we couldn’t control it.” A soft sniffle breaks Dean’s heart, so he purrs to remind Cas he is not alone. “I think you’re wrong, Dean. Love isn’t something you control. We just need to hang on and trust in each other.”

The dom appears next to his cheek, his eyes brimming with tears. “I want you to answer the next question, Princess. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” He whispers through the massive lump in his throat. “With my life, sir.”

Castiel kisses his sub passionately, letting his touch speak volumes.

While their mouths affectionately mold together, Dean feels two fingers slide inside him. The touch is gentle, like over and over he’s being told that he is loved.

The kiss breaks as the two men smile into each other’s gazes. “Dean, forever for me starts now. We can wait on more children, but I need to know that you aren’t second guessing our commitment to each other.”

“No, Sir.” God, Dean feels like an idiot. Castiel has been worried that Dean was taking charge and telling him no because the younger man was pulling away. “I belong to you, heart, body, and soul. This is still new, and it’s going to take time to find out how we work as a couple. We’re in this together for the long haul, right?”

“Yes, yes, Dean.” More sweet kisses rain down on Dean’s face. Then Castiel adds a third finger, hitting his prostate, making him scream. “But right now, you are still my kitten.”

He’s screaming “Yes!” to the pleasure growing in his flesh and “Yes!” to always being his lover’s submissive.

Cas removes his fingers, maneuvering himself to stand between the sub’s thighs. He grabs Dean’s hips to steady his wild motion as he gradually glides into him. The pace is slow and it’s driving the sub insane with need, being filled by his one true love. After the dom’s cock is fully inside, Dean nods his head before Castiel explodes with laser focused thrusts to hit that one spot deep within him.

“YES! Sir! Holy Shit Yes!” Dean can’t help but shout to the heavens about this spectacular angel he’s been blessed with.

Then, with a serious show of raw strength, Cas lifts Dean up as the sub wraps his legs around his dom. Novak continues to thrust hard and perfect until both men are coming together with screams of joy.

In this position, Dean can tilt forward, exclaiming into his dom’s ear, “I love you.”

The words rip a new round of aftershocks through his lover.

Later, as Cas is untying Dean and guiding him gracefully to the floor, the sub thinks aloud, “Maybe we should get a pet?”

****

Dean has just finished sending his last e-mail when he hears the door open. He steps into the front area to see Kevin and Krissy arriving together. The instructor is about to make a snide comment when they both charge him, enveloping him in a tight hug.

“Thank God you’re back.” Krissy sighs, clearly happy to see Dean.

“Well I missed you too, but I was gone for like three classes.”

He’s chuckling as the two teens give him space. Kevin quickly adds, “And that was three to many classes with Rufus.”

“Come on now guys, Rufus is a good guy and an excellent teacher.”

“He smells like an old man.” Krissy shouts.

“Rufus is an old man.” Dean huffs as he gestures for them to move towards the classroom. “So that would make sense.”

“No, I don’t think you understand, like he’s fine in the building, but oh my god, being trapped in a small car with him almost killed us.”

Kevin nods, holding Krissy’s hand. Dean’s about to comment on the touching when Castiel joins them, still wearing a dopey, sated smile.

“Good Afternoon Kevin, Krissy, I see the romance is still budding.”

Kevin blushes as Krissy tightens her grip on his hand stating, “Yes, I let him touch my boobs.”

“Well that was entirely too much information, and I find myself slightly uncomfortable. Let’s take our seats, shall we.” Dean claps his hands, hoping to not learn anything further about teenage groping.

An hour later, the group is climbing into the sedan with Krissy at the wheel.

“Alright.” Dean sighs, it’s so nice to have things back to normal, although he might agree with his students; it smells weird in the car. “Krissy, I want you to take us on a drive. Show me how far you have come since I left.”

“Cool.” She exclaims, pulling the car out onto the street carefully.

He is quite impressed with Krissy’s improvement as he stares at the lovely fall colors in the passing trees.

“Why is this here?” Castiel queries as he holds up a huge bottle of baby powder.

Kevin takes the powder answering, “To mask Rufus’s body odor. Can’t you smell it?”

The older man takes a few sniffs, “Maybe, I’m not sure it’s from a person though.”

“Well we figured out that a few puffs of this stuff made the car smell a whole lot more breathable, and honestly, Rufus was fine with it.”

As they turn onto the highway Dean reminds Krissy, “Keep it under 55, and don’t pass anyone.” Then he starts to wonder why Rufus, the grumpiest person on the planet would allow two teens to douse him with baby powder. “Did he honestly let you put that stuff on him?”

“Yeah.” Kevin yells from the backseat. “He kept mumbling that it was cheaper than having the car detailed again. I guess his stink sticks to the seats or something.”

Suddenly, a light bulb goes off for both Dean and Castiel at the same time, but it’s Cas who screams, “It’s the fucking goat car!”

In an act of pure irrational thought Castiel seizes the baby powder, alarming Kevin in the process. The inevitable outcome is an explosion of white powder over the entire vehicle.

All four people are gagging and choking on the white substance. There isn’t a spot that’s not laced with it.

Calmly, and without incident, Krissy pulls the vehicle over to the side of the road and puts it in park, her brown eyes blinking through the white mask.

Dean gasps through his own rattling coughs. He glances behind to Cas and Kevin, noticing that the powder invasion is even worse back there. It appears as though a fucking snow storm blew through the car. There is a look of pure shock in both backseat passengers faces. “Shit, Krissy, you handled that really well.”

“We have slaughtered orange cones, killed a squirrel, and beheaded a scarecrow. This is nothing, teach.”

Cas bolts from the sedan to pace on the grassy embankment while yelling and gesturing wildly, tiny puffs of powder clouds following in his wake.

Kevin leans forward, “Hey Dean, I don’t think he’s going to get back in the car.”

Before Dean can reply, Krissy is yanking out her phone. “We should video this and post it on Youtube. It’s hilarious.”

“No wait, we can’t video Cas.” Then the instructor rolls down the window so they can make out his ranting which consists of, “Goat poop! Fucking Powder! And Dean’s personal favorite “How did this shit get down my pants.”

He grins to Krissy, “Now we can.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM TAGS: Collaring, Suspension Play, and Bondage


	35. Happy and Merry

* * *

 

**Christmas Eve Morning**

Two years, Six months, Three weeks, Zero Days

Castiel can hear the two girls giggling in the hall, and the scamper of guinea pig feet. He rolls over noticing that he’s alone in the bed. Dean must be downstairs preparing a birthday breakfast for his dom. God, he can’t believe that he’s 32 today.

With a deep groan Castiel sits up, smiling at the complete 180 his life has done in just one year. He has Dean and all the amazing things that come with his kitten, along with two beautiful daughters. Okay, so Meg isn’t his, even on paper, but that doesn’t matter to him. Cas shuffles into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, then throws on a pair of jeans and the bright red holiday sweater that annoys Dean; it’s the best.

He’s putting on his socks and boots when there is a soft knock at the door. “Come in.”

“Hey, Dad, are you dressed?” Claire wanders in with a small smirk.

“Yes, sweetheart. Is Dean in the kitchen?”

His daughter doesn’t have time to answer before Meg is zipping into the room, chasing their pet guinea pig, Princess Buttercup.

“Don’t step on her, Meg.” Claire shouts, as they all three watch the animal urinate on the hardwood floor. Castiel thanks the stars that they don’t have carpet on this level. “Ewe, and you get to clean that up before we leave.”

“Uh huh, Claire, I have to clean her cage, so you get accidents today.” The five year old finally catches her prey, holding the guinea pig to her chest. “Also, Uncle Cas, you have to drive us to the Roadhouse.”

Cas leans back, confused at Meg’s request to go to the Roadhouse at 8 in the morning.

“Daaaaaaad, make her clean it up.” Claire whines.

“No. You made the deal with Meg and you know she’s not going to change it.” He watches his daughter stomp towards the hall closet for the supplies as he yells to her, “What is this about going out this morning?”

“The three of us need to be at the Roadhouse by 9.” He wants to ask her why, but then the doorbell rings. “Dad, you gotta answer the door.”

“Dean can get it.”

“He’s not here, and I’m cleaning up piss.” She rolls her eyes and huffs like Cas is the most frustrating person on the planet. “Go, Dad, Go!”

“Fine, but then you have to tell me where he went.” Everything has been chaotic this week as they prepare for their first Christmas as a family, but Castiel would have remembered Dean mentioning being out this early.

Cas is turning to head down the stairs when he sees Meg pushing the guinea pig cage into the bathroom. “Meg, use the designated bathroom to clean Princess Buttercups house, not the one you share with Claire.”

“But that’s all the way downstairs.”

“It’s not sanitary to take a bath in the same tub that’s had animal feces in it.” He scratches at his chin, trying to remember why buying a pet sounded like such a good idea a month ago.

“I am totally okay with that, Uncle Cas.” Then Meg starts to shove it back in the bathroom.

A fairly loud, “I’m not!” erupts from his bedroom.

Castiel snatches the cage carrying it down the stairs for Meg. “There, now you take it the rest of the way.”

“Works every time,” The little girl winks, dragging the cage towards the utility closet bath.

God, being played by a five year old is embarrassing, but also rather impressive; give her ten years and they will all be doing her bidding.

He swings open the door to reveal Jake Talley. A warm smile is on the bodyguard’s face, “Good Morning, Mr. Novak.”

“Hello, Jake. Why are you here?” He tilts his head to the side in confusion. “In Beaufort?”

The younger man holds up a beautifully wrapped present, “I was told to hand this directly to you.”

“Would you like to come in?” Lucifer had Jake hand deliver a birthday present. Even for his brother, that’s pretty outrageous.

“Nope. I have to catch a plane home in two hours. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.” Talley hands Cas the gift, then sprints off to a taxi waiting on the street.

“Merry Christmas!” He shouts to the man’s back, closing the door, still utterly perplexed by his entire morning to be honest. Castiel strolls into the den to sit on the sofa, staring at the shiny blue wrapping paper with a big white bow. He takes out the card, hoping for a little insight into what’s inside.

The card simply states _Happy Birthday_ in red letters. The inside has been typed out, but clearly not a part of the original card. It reads:

_Open, look, destroy._

_Love, H. & C._

“All right.” He knows immediately that the gift is from Hannah and Crowley, but why all the cloak and dagger for a present he’s suppose to immediately destroy?

Cas removes the bow and tears off the wrapping paper. It’s a simple white box. When he opens the top, Novak understands the reason it was hand delivered by a trusted third party. There are two, 4x6 photos inside, nothing else. The first is a clear picture of Samandriel sitting in his cell next to a very large, scary looking gentleman. His old sub has a black eye and looks miserable. Castiel has mixed emotions because on one hand, Manny is getting exactly what he deserves; yet on the other, Cas was the one that lead him down this path. It’s out of his hands now, and he feels confident in allowing the justice system to handle it. The second is a little fuzzy and harder to make out; however, after further inspection, Cas has no doubt that it’s an image of Cole tied to a wooden chair with his head slumped in a very not alive manner.

“Oh dear.” He whispers as Castiel rushes to the kitchen for some matches then burns the photos before his girls can see them.

Samandriel is in prison where he belongs for crimes he committed against himself and Dean. He was sentenced to 10-15 years, which was more than the Novak’s had hoped for in the end. Cas isn’t sure how he feels about Cole’s untimely demise. Nothing he could have said would have changed Crowley’s mind. The second that Cole attacked Hannah, his fate was sealed. Cas allows a moment to feel pity on the ex-bodyguard’s horrid death before sighing, “Well, that’s done then.”

“What’s done?” Meg’s head pops around the corner. “Who was at the door, Uncle Cas?”

“Just something for work, now can you please explain to me where Dean is?”

“It’s a birthday surprise and I can’t give hints because apparently” she waves her hands wildly, “I am very bad at them.”

Castiel nods, recalling the fiasco at Thanksgiving when Meg gave a hint about the big announcement from Sam and Jo. Her exact words were, ‘Don’t worry, Jo’s tummy is suppose to look like that, and it’s not gas.’

“I would have to agree, Meg. Now go put on shoes and get Claire.” The five year old’s attire may not be entirely appropriate, but it’s his birthday. She is sporting thick green winter tights, red running shorts, a red turtleneck, and a white tutu. Between his sweater and her outfit, they make quite the holiday pair.

Claire saunters down the stairs in ripped jeans and a black hoodie. “Dad, we cannot go in public with her. She’s putting on her rain boots.”

“They are red, which totally goes with my Christmas look.” Meg throws her hip into Claire’s leg, and then snatches her fairy wand before dashing out to the car.

“Seriously, what the hell did I do wrong to get her?”

He’s biting back the need to laugh. Claire and Meg, in just a week, have fallen into a sister-like relationship that makes Castiel so happy. It’s the best birthday gift ever.

“You love Meg, don’t deny it. And if she didn’t dress like that, what would you have to complain about?”

“Her smell, her getting into my stuff, she fed my favorite eye shadow to Princess Buttercup.” She continues to tick off reasons as she heads out the door.

“Happy Birthday to me.” Castiel whispers to the empty house as he grabs his wallet, checking for his newly acquired driver’s license.

The father grins as he notices Claire putting Meg in her car seat in the back of the Prius before climbing in next to her. He is reminded of the trust Dean has in him to drive Meg, and even Claire, but then again he had an excellent teacher.

“Now what’s happening at the Roadhouse this morning?”

Both girls mime locking their lips shut. Well at least the drive will be quiet for once. The silence lasts five minutes before Meg ‘accidentally’ hits Claire with her wand. The two girls were still fighting over the definition of accident when they pulled into the parking lot of the Roadhouse.

“Dad, park in the front.”

He nods, pulling into a spot directly in front of the entrance. Castiel’s a little taken back by all the cars. What the hell is going on?

Once Meg is freed from her car seat, she and Claire sprint into the restaurant without him. The second he steps through the doors, hundreds of post-its are essentially thrown in his face. For several moments, little pink, blue, and yellow squares are raining over his head.

“What the hell?”

“Happy Birthday!” The entire place is filled and all the occupants are cheering at Castiel.

Novak is fairly sure that almost everyone in Beaufort is in the Roadhouse to celebrate his special day.

His eyes are searching the large open space for his love, but he keeps getting stopped by people.

“Happy Birthday, Brother.” Benny grasps his hand in a rough hand shake. Gadreel is holding the other as he also adds, “Happy Birthday.”

Missouri nearly knocks him over, hugging him so tight that she may have broken a rib. “I always knew I was right about you two.”

“Thank you, have you seen Dean?” Annoyingly, the older woman simply winks walking away.

There are so many “Happy Birthdays”, “Merry Christmas’s”, and “Congratulations” that Castiel feels like he’s spinning in circles, but no Kitten. There is a sense of curiosity settling in Castiel’s bones. He needs to see his lover.

Finally he finds Sam and asks extremely sternly, “Where is Dean?”

“Did you read the post-its?” The younger Winchester slips three colorful squares into his palm, “Read them, decide, and then head to the back lot.”

“Okay.” He glares at Sam wondering what the big mystery is. Castiel holds out a yellow, pink, and blue square and reads them. It takes under thirty seconds for his brain to catch up with his eyes. Then he’s running with all his might to the back parking lot of the Roadhouse. Cas nearly crashes, sliding on some gravel as he rounds the first corner, yet nothing but the devil himself will keep the dom from his prize. He knows precisely why Dean’s there, and the older man is already weeping when he reaches his kitten.

Dean is on his knees directly behind the building. Exactly as Castiel found him the first night his lover fell before him and said those magical three words. His boyfriend is shirtless, wearing only jeans and his collar. Cas does a quick scan, realizing that no one is back here. It’s just them.

“Kitten, it’s too cold. You need a jacket or a shirt.” He starts to remove his trench coat when Dean shakes his head.

“No, Sir, answer me.” Tears are falling down his face as he shivers, either from the chilly weather or nerves, probably both.

Cas wipes at his face, trying to take control. “Take off your collar. This should be done as equals.”

“Please. I wrote the messages as your equal, now answer me as your Kitten because this life, our future will hold both.”

The dom glances down at the three post-its crumpled in his hand, putting them in order.

_I’ll Be_

_A Good_

_Husband_

“It’s not really a question, Dean.” Cas smirks his hands shaking from the intensity of the moment.

His sweet boy chuckles through his own tears, “This is me. Praying you will give me the chance to prove it.”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel drops to his knees, allowing himself to be eye level with his kitten, “I will marry you.”

Castiel’s face may break from the massive smile that leaps onto his lips. He throws his coat around his kitten, tugging closer so they can embrace. The older man lowers his mouth, kissing Dean’s neck, the bite on his shoulder, his collar, and then finally landing on those luscious lips.

Only when their lungs are screaming for oxygen does Cas pull away to stare into the gorgeous green gems of his fiancé. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you, Sir.” Dean’s hands cup his face gently. “We’ll be good.”

The dom voice falls to a hushed tone answering his sweet boy, “Together.”

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't stress my lovely readers there will be an epilogue on Sunday! : )


	36. Epilogue

* * *

 

**Five and a half years later…**

Dean paces the waiting room, with its tattered chairs and sagging benches. He checks his watch, suddenly aware that it’s very late and someone should drive the kids home to sleep. Meg is sprawled out over an old bench that seems vaguely familiar. Castiel is sitting in a chair with their three-year-old sound asleep in his lap.

“Cas, you should take them back to the house.”

His dom raises an eyebrow, “We all need to be here, Dean. Emma and Meg would toss a fit if they missed it.”

“I’ve got snacks.” Claire announces so loudly the little ones begin to wake. Meg’s arms lift above her head in a so very Dean moment, a huge yawn escaping her mouth. She quickly adds, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, sweetheart.” Cas states, waving off Dean’s nervous hissing. “He was worse when Emma was born.”

“I was not.” He sits down to prove his point, letting Meg use him as a pillow.

“There is a reason that Charlie won’t let us in the delivery room. You were yelling more than she was last time.”

He would fight Castiel, but he’s not wrong. Dean kept arguing with the nurses because Charlie was in a lot of pain. The fact that she chose to do this a second time came with one condition; only her new fiancé, Dorothy, was allowed in the delivery room.

Emma stirs, rubbing her green eyes, “I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“Claire brought us snacks. What do you want?” Cas answers, placing a kiss to the top of their daughter’s head.

The oldest Novak daughter dumps her haul onto the chair next to them, “I got pretzels, chips, and cookies.”

“Cookies!” Squeals the three-year-old, and no one is surprised.

This, of course, gets Meg’s attention, “Wait, why does she get the cookies? I’m older, I should get first pick.”

“I brought several, Squirt.” Claire replies as she tosses a bag to the ten-year-old, then grabs some chips sitting next to Castiel with a sigh, “How long does this take?”

“There is no way to tell, but I’m sure it’s going to be at least another hour or two.”

The family sits in silence, waiting for some kind of message about the next Novak-Winchester. A little over an hour later, Sam strolls into the room with coffee for the new dads. “How is Charlie doing?”

“The nurse popped in ten minutes ago to tell us she’s at nine centimeters, so nearly there.” Cas stands, sipping on his coffee. “Jo and Henry at home?”

Sam nods, handing Dean his drink, “Yeah, Jo’s feet are really swollen today, so she offered to stay at home with Henry. Does anyone want to come home with me for the night?”

“No!” All three girls yell in unison.

Sam takes the seat next to Dean, patting his shoulder affectionately, “Still don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy?”

“Nope, we want it to be a surprise; some of us can wait.”

“Man, I’m fine with not knowing, but Jo wants the nursery just right and another boy works great cause she kept all Henry’s baby clothes.”

The two brothers sit for while letting the caffeine take effect, then Sam asks, “If you could pick, would you want a boy?”

“I wouldn’t mind a boy,” he shakes his head, smiling, “but…”

“You and Castiel love your girls.”

The older Winchester chuckles softly to not wake his daughters, “We do. Our house is littered with tutus, tiaras, and glitter in every corner.” To emphasize his point, Dean pulls out his jeans front pocket and watches as green glitter falls to the floor, “That shit gets everywhere.”

Suddenly, a nurse stands in the doorway with a bright smile, “Mr. Novak, Mr. Winchester, your daughter is here.”

“It’s a little girl.” Dean sighs, staring at his husband with tears in his eyes. He grabs his dom and hugs him until neither can breathe; letting their fingers intertwine as they step back.

“Sam, can you watch them please?” Cas queries as he stretches his back.

The new uncle waves them off with a grin.

The two men follow the nurse, their hands swinging together. Hoots and hollers of “It’s a girl” and “Down with penises” can be heard down the hall.

Before they enter the room to see the newest addition, Dean turns to his husband of four years, tears in both their eyes. “Are we ready to do this all over again with another girl?”

“I think it’s a little late to be asking that question, Dean. I’ve already paid off the mortgage for Charlie and Dorothy’s house.”

Dean tilts forward, kissing the love of his life gently. Since the moment he crashed into those gorgeous blue eyes on the Beaufort docks, his life has never been the same. There have been good times and bad, but through it all they have always had each other.

“No more play sessions for a while, Angel. Do you think we can handle it?”

Castiel takes his hand, pulling it to his lips in order to kiss each knuckle. “I’m sure Benny and Gadreel would love to have the kids over for a movie afternoon next Saturday.” Then he winks, opening the door.

“Wait, Cas, that sounds suspiciously like you already made plans for our on- week-old to spend the afternoon away from us. I’m not so sure about that.”

He’s positive that his dom had a witty retort, but it dies on the man’s lips at the sight of their new daughter. Dean takes her into his arms. “Damn it, Charlie, you did awesome.”

“I did the easy part, now you two have to raise her.” Charlie giggles, obviously sky high on endorphins.

Castiel pats Charlie’s shoulder as he glances at his daughter. Emma is Dean’s biological child, and this new bundle of joy is Castiel’s.

Dorothy sits next to Charlie weeping tears of joy, “What’s her name?”

“Samantha Gabriella Novak-Winchester, but we’ll call her Gabby,” Cas responds as he takes his turn with their daughter.

“Does Sam or Gabriel know?” Charlie’s sipping on some blue Gatorade.

“Nope, and those wimps are going to cry like babies.” Dean snickers, watching Gabby flirt with her daddy.

When Emma was born, it just made sense for Castiel to be called Daddy and Dean just kept being Dee. In fact, now even Claire calls him by the nickname coined by Meg. He’s never needed a specific name, just the love of his family.

“Time for you to meet the rest of the clan cutie pie.” The two men wander towards the waiting room as Dean vibrates with excitement, because now there is literally a Samantha in the family.

Castiel tucks the newborn in a tighter embrace, “Dean, do not tease your brother over the name. We agreed it was a lovely gesture. Don’t make me regret it.”

God, his husband can read him like a book. Dean kisses Cas chastely on the lips, a smirk revealing his intentions, “Don’t worry. I’ll be good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my amazing readers. I have enjoyed holding your hand as we stroll through this story together. : )
> 
> For those who are interested my next adventure will begin posting on Nov. 1st. "Claim Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" will be a dark ABO mystery/love story with Omega Cas and Alpha Dean. Beware this is NOT a Disney fairytale.


End file.
